


Little Lilly

by fanficshiddles



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Comforting, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Daddy Tom, F/M, Fluffy, Little, Little Headspace, Nipping, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, daddy dom, daddy tom hiddleston, dd/lg, kitten play, lots of fluff, playful biting, slight f/f
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 93,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Lilly goes to spend time at her friends house, only to meet her cousin’s best friend, Tom Hiddleston. The two grow very fond of one another and Tom has his suspicions about her being a little. He does what he can to coax her out of her shell.





	1. Surprise guest

Lilly looked out of the taxi window at the large house that awaited her. Her stomach churned with excitement, she always loved spending the summer here. 

As the taxi pulled up the front door swung open and Emily, her best friend, came running out screaming hysterically. Lilly had barely got out of the car when Emily launched at her, hugging her tightly.

‘Good to see you too!’ Lilly laughed as she spun around with her friend.

‘I’ve missed you, we have SO much to catch up on.’

‘I only saw you three months ago!’ Lilly said, dragging her suitcase out of the boot after she paid the taxi driver.

‘Exactly! It’s been WAY too long.’

Lilly could do nothing but smile when her friend grabbed one of her bags and led the way inside. Lilly was always in awe when she went to stay at her friends parents house. It was massive, had a swimming pool, tennis court, gym room. Everything you could think of. It brought back many memories from when she was be able to spend the odd weekend there as a kid.

‘We have the place to ourselves. My parents are away for the entire summer. Well, almost to ourselves. My cousin is coming to stay for a bit with her friend. Apparently he needs a break from the hustle and bustle of London for a while.’ Emily rambled, showing Lilly to her usual room.

‘Sounds good. How’s things going at college?’

Emily was studying to be a therapist. Lilly was always in awe at how much she had achieved. Considering all Lilly was doing was working in a local bakery. But it paid the important bills, so she couldn’t complain. And at least her boss always gave her a month off during summer so she could visit her friend. Since it was the only holidays she would take. Never even taking sick days.

‘It’s going alright. I’m glad to have the holidays now though. Anyway, what’s new with you? Any men on the horizon?’ Emily grinned.

Lilly rolled her eyes. Typical of Emily to want to talk about guys straight away. ‘No, there isn’t. No change from when I last saw you.’

‘Aw, Lil. It’s been two years since that asshole. We need to find you a nice, lovely man to look after you. We should go into town one weekend, see if there’s any hotties out!’

‘Sounds good. But you know I’m ok as is right now.’ Lilly shrugged.

The girls got all settled, then they went to raid the fridge for food. But soon they heard the sound of gravel crunching under tyres coming towards the house. So the two went to go and greet their new companions.

‘Holy shit.’ Emily said, stunned when they went outside to see a black jaguar pull up.

‘I didn’t realise your cousin was rich?’ Lilly muttered.

‘Neither did I. Must be her friend.’ Emily shrugged.

The passenger door opened first and out got Emily’s cousin, Natalie. Emily waved at her from the front door and got a wave back. But then the girls’ eyes landed on the man that got out of the driver’s side.

‘Oh. My. God.’ Lilly said, eyes wide.

‘Wow. He’s hot!’ Emily whispered.

‘Don’t you realise _who_  that is?’ Lilly whispered back.

‘No… Ohhh, wait. That’s Tom Hiddleston, isn’t it? The hot guy you fawned over when we went to that play. What was it again?’

‘Coriolanus!’

‘Yeah, that one. Geez, Nat never told me she knew him.’

Lilly couldn’t believe her eyes. She kept having images flash in her mind of the jaguar advert. Her knees felt weak all of a sudden. Especially when he looked over the top of his car, lowered his sunglasses and waved to them with a dazzling smile that could cause any girls pants to catch on fire.

Emily waved back enthusiastically, but Lilly was too star struck to do anything.

Tom and Natalie approached them, luckily Lilly’s brain kicked in on time to greet them.

‘Nat!’ Emily gave her cousin a big hug. ‘You remember my bestie, Lilly!’

‘Of course. Good to see you again.’ Natalie gave Lilly a hug then stepped back to introduce them to Tom.

‘This is my friend, Tom. Tom, this is my cousin Emily and her friend Lilly.’

‘Pleasure to meet you both.’ Tom leaned in and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek, then he did the same to Lilly, her skin felt like it was burning when his lips touched her skin.

‘You too!’ Emily said happily, but Lilly was still struggling to find her voice. ‘Come on in!’ Emily ushered everyone inside.

Emily showed Natalie and Tom to their rooms, then she rushed back to the kitchen where Lilly was waiting, finishing her sandwich. Emily walked in fanning herself, making Lilly laugh.

‘He’s even hotter than I remember! And that voice,  _wow_.’ She swooned.

‘Tell me about it. How the hell are we supposed to cope in his presence?’ Lilly asked quietly.

The girls stopped whispering when Natalie walked in.

‘You didn’t tell me that you were friends with Tom Hiddleston!’ Emily said.

‘I didn’t realise I was supposed to?’

‘Well, duh! He’s like, the hottest actor there is just now.’

Natalie snorted. ‘He’s only human. He farts and picks his nose like everyone else does. Nothing special about him.’ She shrugged.

‘Well, that’s a charming thing to say about your friend.’ Tom said as he walked in, overhearing them. A big grin on his face.

‘It’s true! I’ve had to share a bed with you after curry night and my god that was naaaasty!’ Natalie frowned while Tom laughed and draped his arm over her shoulder.

‘You love me really.’ He chuckled.

Natalie rolled her eyes. ‘These two went to see you a few years ago, for Coriolanus.’

‘Ahh, excellent. Did you enjoy it?’ Tom’s face lit up, making Lilly’s heart melt.

‘It was great.’ Emily said enthusiastically, Lilly just nodded eagerly.

Emily took the group to the living room on the second floor. They opened the drinks cabinet and decided to celebrate the start of summer. Lilly was glad for the alcohol, to give her some extra courage. Or so she hoped anyway. Considering she still hadn’t said a word to Tom yet.

The four all got comfortable. Emily and Lilly on one sofa, with Tom and Natalie on the other. They put on some background music and they started chatting.

Tom found himself slightly enamoured with Lilly. As soon as he saw her waiting on the steps next to Emily, he felt something tug inside of him. She was a rather petite, beautiful little creature. Her hair was just past her shoulders, she was naturally brunette but had dyed her hair a cute pink. She had a natural paler complexion with rosy cheeks, though he was wondering if that was just since he arrived. He struggled to take his eyes off of her.

‘So Tom, are you going to cope being surrounded by three gorgeous girls?’ Emily teased.

‘Oh I think I will survive. But maybe only just.’ He grinned.

‘Ooo, Nat. While I remember, I have something for you that my parents left.’ Emily shot up from the sofa and motioned for her to go with her, which left Tom and Lilly alone.

Lilly felt nervous, her palms were getting a little sweaty. She didn’t know what to say or do. But luckily for her, Tom was calm and managed to put her at ease instantly.

‘For the record, my farts aren’t as bad as Natalie makes out they are.’ He smirked.

Lilly laughed and Tom had never heard a more beautiful sound. It was an adorable, carefree laugh.

‘For the record on my side too, Emily couldn’t even remember the name of your play until I reminded her. She’s not exactly into that kind of thing. I dragged her with me, and I am so glad I did because it was fantastic.’ Lilly smiled.

Tom was happy to finally hear her sweet voice.

‘I had a feeling that was the case.’ He chuckled.

‘I really enjoyed the way you all used the chairs as props. And when you were hanging upside down at the end. Even though I needed tissues because it was so heart wrenching... God, I’m rambling. Sorry.’ Lilly blushed and took a sip of her drink.

‘Not at all. It’s nice to hear you enjoyed it, truly.’ Tom gave her a genuine smile. ‘How long have you and Emily been friends for?’

‘Since we were about two. So nineteen years. What about you and Natalie?’

‘We’ve been good friends for around eight years. She was my flatmate, when I moved out we still kept in touch. When she invited me along here I couldn’t say no. I need time away from London.’

‘It is really nice here. There’s a swimming pool and a tennis court too. It’s insane!’ Lilly said happily.

‘So I heard.’ Tom smiled.

Emily and Natalie returned shortly after. The group enjoyed a few more drinks then they ordered takeaway for dinner. Afterwards they watched a film, but Natalie and Emily fell asleep during it. As usual.

‘Nothing new there.’ Tom rolled his eyes, smirking when he glanced over at Lilly.

‘Same with Emily.’ She giggled. ‘She even fell asleep during Inside out at the cinema.’

Tom about shot up from the sofa at that. ‘She fell asleep during Inside out? _Seriously_?’

‘Yep. Started snoring in the cinema, it was SO embarrassing.’ Lilly groaned, thinking back.

‘I think I would disown her if I were you.’ Tom chuckled.

‘I was tempted.’

Once the film finished, Natalie and Emily woke up and acted like they hadn’t fell asleep.

‘That was good.’ Emily said, stretching.

Lilly looked at Tom and they both started laughing.

‘What?’ Emily looked between the two, confused.

  
Emily and Lilly were putting things away in the kitchen before going to bed. Emily nudged her friend. ‘So, you and Tom seemed to hit it off, huh?’ She grinned.

‘Wh… What? He’s, nice.’

‘He is single, you know. Nat told me.’ Emily couldn’t stop grinning.

‘Shut up. Don’t even think about it.’ Lilly hissed at her friend, though she couldn’t stop blushing.

‘There’s still like three weeks to go. I am SO going to play matchmaker.’

‘Oh no. Please don’t.’

‘Oh please _do_! Is what you should be saying.’

‘He might not be into… You know. It’s embarrassing.’

‘Or he might be. You never know. Though I thought you were going to not do that anymore? Or have you changed your mind?’

‘I don’t know… It’s part of me.’ Lilly sighed.

‘Well, you will find your Daddy Prince soon. I’m sure of it. I can feel it in my funny bone.’

Lilly folded her arms over her chest and glared at Emily. ‘Your funny bone? Really, Emily?’

‘Yeah. It feels funny when I have good feelings about something.’ Emily shrugged.

‘Lord, give me strength.’ Lilly shook her head.

  
In the middle of the night, Lilly found herself needing a drink. Alcohol always made her thirsty during the night. So she crept quietly down the two floors to the kitchen, it was quite a journey from her room with how big the house was.

On her way back, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned a corner and almost walked straight into a certain actor.

‘Shit, so sorry, darling.’ Tom apologised, reaching out to steady her.

‘My fault. Sorry.’ Lilly squeaked, trying not to look at his naked chest but also unable to maintain eye contact with him.

Tom faltered for a second, taking in her appearance. He thought she couldn’t get any cuter earlier, but he was wrong. She was wearing the cutest pyjamas. Pink with unicorns on them and she had fluffy slippers on.

‘Good to see you’re drinking plenty. You’ll feel better in the morning for it.’ Tom smiled.

Lilly was still half asleep and completely dazed happening upon the handsome man, she found she was lost for words _again_. And Tom picked up on that.

‘Sleep well, darling.’ He wasn’t sure what took him, but he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead making her heart soar.

‘Night.’ She managed to squeak out before she padded off upstairs again to bed. 

When she fell back into bed, she couldn’t quite believe what just happened. Was she dreaming? She was sure she wasn’t. But then she realised that he will have seen her choice of pyjamas. She groaned and hid her face, feeling mortified.

But as she drifted off to sleep, she kept dreaming about Tom. Dreaming about what it would be like having him as a Daddy Dom. It only made her heart ache for something she didn’t have. Something she couldn’t have. A loving Daddy.


	2. Suspicions

When Lilly woke up the following morning, she got showered and dressed before heading downstairs to the kitchen because she could smell bacon. She was surprised to find it was Tom cooking, he was the only one up by the looks of it.

‘Ah good morning, darling. I was starting to think this place was a ghost town.’ He chuckled.

Lilly was momentarily stunned at how gorgeous he looked first thing in the morning after an evening of drinking. He looked as fresh as a daisy.

‘Do you like a full English?’ He asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

‘Uhm, yeah. Please.’ Lilly smiled and went to pour herself some juice. ‘Do you want some apple juice?’

‘That would be lovely, thank you.’ Tom nodded.

‘Can I help with anything?’ Lilly offered after pouring Tom a drink too.

‘All under control. Though it’s nice to have some company.’

‘Emily is not one for early mornings. Nor am I usually, to be honest. But I think it’s the excitement of being here.’ Lilly said as she jumped up to sit on the counter near Tom, watching him cook.

‘Where do you live?’

‘In Bury, Manchester. So I’m happy to come here for a while too.’ Lilly said.

‘Sometimes living in towns or cities can be exhausting… Do you live with a boyfriend, or flatmate?’ Tom asked cautiously, hoping that the first would be a no.

‘Nope. I live on my own, just a small flat. I used to share it with my brother but he moved out last year.’

‘Are you at college with Emily?’ Tom flipped the bacon over, making it sizzle.

‘No. I went to a job as soon as I possibly could so I can pay for my mother’s care.’ Lilly said and looked down at her hands in her lap. Tom noticed.

‘What do you do?’

‘I just work in the local bakery. But it pays the bills, you know.’ She shrugged.

‘Do you get to bake cakes?’ Tom smiled.

‘Unfortunately not. I just work on the counter. I do love baking when I can, but I’m not very good at it. I just end up making a big mess.’

‘That’s all part of the fun though. Getting covered in flour.’ Tom grinned cheekily.

‘True.’ Lilly laughed.

‘If you don’t mind me asking, why does your mother need care?’ Tom asked softly.

‘She had a brain tumour when I was four. She’s paralysed all down her right side. As soon as I started working and was able to afford it, I got her into a lovely care home to give her the proper care that she needs. She doesn’t know who I am anymore, or my brother.’ Lilly said sadly and Tom felt his heart breaking for the girl.

‘How old is your brother?’

‘He’s eighteen now. But I had to grow up pretty quickly myself to look after him and my mum.’

‘What about your father?’ Tom wasn’t sure whether he was prying too much, but he was interested to find out about her.

‘He left when I was a baby. Mum had a one night stand with someone, hence my brother.’ Lilly gave a half smile.

Tom reached over and covered her hand with his large one and gave her a reassuring squeeze. ‘I think you’re amazing for doing what you do, looking after your mother like that.’

‘Thank you.’ Lilly smiled.

‘But who takes care of you?’

Lilly was slightly stumped at his question and she just looked at him, but was unable to keep eye contact so looked down. ‘I uhh... Myself, really.’ She shrugged.

Tom felt his heartstrings being tugged at. He couldn’t say anything more as Natalie and Emily came lumbering into the kitchen, still in their clothes from last night and looking worse for wear.

‘We didn’t drink  _that_  much last night. How can you both be hungover?’ Lilly laughed.

‘Lightweights.’ Tom chuckled and winked at Lilly.

‘We could smell food!’ Emily said, looking hungrily at the various food items that Tom was cooking.

‘There’s plenty going. Sit down, I’ll bring the plates over once it’s ready.’ Tom smiled.

‘Tom is a feeder. He loves to cook.’ Natalie said happily as she and Emily went to sit at the large table by the big conservatory doors.

  
Over the following two weeks, Lilly and Tom continued to get along well.

The whole group all had a great time. They spent a lot of the time in the swimming pool, the first time they’d went Lilly almost fainted when she saw Tom in his swimming trunks.

They also played tennis and watched plenty of films.

Lilly found it more difficult being around Tom every day, as she became more and more smitten with him. Her little side was just bursting to come out, but she had to keep that part of her under wraps. She couldn’t slip.

There was one day that was really difficult for her though.

The group had all just had lunch. Emily jumped up to her feet excitedly. ‘Come on, let’s go to the pool.’

Natalie jumped up to her feet too and so did Lilly, excited to go swimming again.

‘You know, you’re supposed to wait an hour before exercising after eating.’ Tom said, grabbing all the plates and going to the sink to wash up.

Lilly froze on the spot from the tone of voice he used, her stomach lurching. Emily and Natalie looked at one another, shrugged and rushed off to go swimming anyway.

Tom glanced over his shoulder and saw Lilly hesitating. ‘Are you going to be a good girl and wait?’ He grinned.

Lilly’s eyes widened and she felt heat rush through her entire body at his words. Did he do that on purpose? Did he know? Or was it just something he said without thinking?

Tom could see her mind racing and he saw the hitch of her breathing. His suspicions were becoming very clear. Even more so when she snapped out of her momentary trance and walked over to join him, picking up the dish towel to dry the dishes without saying a word.

‘Are you looking forward to watching the film tonight?’ Tom asked.

‘Uh, I think so. It’s not often I watch horror films, typical of Emily to pick one for her movie night choice.’ Lilly smiled.

‘Ah don’t worry. I’ll protect you from any monsters or ghosts.’ Tom grinned and nudged her playfully with his hip, making her laugh.

After helping Tom with the dishes, Lilly went upstairs to put on her swimming costume and throw on a dress over the top. Then she went back downstairs to meet Tom.

The two went along to the swimming pool. It was along a path through the grounds, which took around three minutes to walk there. On the way, they passed by a large tree where there was a cute squirrel watching them.

‘Aww look at the squirrel!’ Lilly said excitedly.

Tom followed her gaze and smiled seeing the small creature watching them intently. ‘Did you know that squirrels front teeth never stop growing?’

‘Really?’ Lilly looked at Tom, surprised. ‘Wouldn’t they become ridiculously long?’

‘They’re constantly gnawing on nuts and other stuff, so it wears them down. Sort of like dogs claws, if they’re being worn down from walking along the ground.’ Tom smiled at the way Lilly’s eyes lit up in realisation.

‘I never thought about that before. That’s so cool.’ She looked back up at the squirrel that was scurrying away higher up the tree.

They carried on to the swimming pool to join the others.

‘What took you so long?’ Emily asked, pulling herself up out of the pool to grab a drink.

‘We were watching a squirrel.’ Lilly said as she started to take off her dress.

‘Oh yeah, the resident squirrel.’ Emily laughed and jumped back into the water.

‘Was Tom boring you with his wisdom about squirrels?’ Natalie grinned knowingly, Tom just stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

Lilly really liked that about Tom though. He was super intelligent and liked to share that with them. She found it extremely attractive.

Tom was momentarily distracted while he watched Lilly take off her dress. The swimming costume she wore looked lovely on her, showing off her lovely curves and beautiful legs.

The group all played a game of water volley, of sorts. But they ended up just messing around and splashing one another. Then the girls were laughing and screaming when Tom played shark and swam around under the water, grabbing their legs and pinching them playfully.

But it was when he went to the toilet and returned making pterodactyl noises that had the girls all in hysterics. Tom crept along the side of the pool, making the noises and the hand motions. He kept walking up and down, eyeing them up before jumping back in causing a big wave from his canon ball.

Natalie accused him of being a big kid and bounced one of the inflatable balls off his head, making everyone laugh.

  
That night everyone settled down to watch the film. Lilly sat down first and was secretly overjoyed when Tom sat next to her before the other two even got in the room.

‘If I have nightmares tonight it’s so your fault.’ Lilly said to Emily.

‘If I wake up and you’re in bed next to me I’ll know why.’ Emily laughed.

Tom smirked and leaned in close to Lilly, whispering so only she would hear. ‘I wouldn’t mind if you crawled into my bed in the middle of the night.’ He winked at her, making her blush.

Lilly wished she would have the guts to do that. But she knew she wouldn’t.

During the film, Lilly kept hiding behind a cushion. Tom took that opportunity to slide closer to her and put his arm around her, so she could hide her face into him instead. Emily and Natalie looked over and then at one another with a knowing look on their faces.

After it was over, Lilly was pretty relieved. Though she knew she would struggle to sleep.

But Tom came to the rescue once again. He had them all watch an episode of The Big bang theory before going to bed, so they had something funny and light hearted after the horror.

Lilly found it did help a little. But she still kept her lamp on when she went to bed and made sure she had her favourite stuffed toy in next to her.

  
Tom got up in the middle of the night and as he was walking down the corridor past Lilly’s room he noticed light coming from underneath her door.

 _That’s odd._  He thought. He’d never seen the light on before when he’d been up in the middle of the night for various reasons.

He stopped at her door and knocked gently, but there was no response. So he quietly opened the door and peeped in. His heart melted completely when he looked at her curled up in bed. She had a stuffed toy and was hugging it tightly while she slept. The bedside lamp was on too. He had a feeling that was no doubt because of the horror film they’d watched.

He so desperately wanted to tuck her in properly, join her and hold her close to him. But he knew just looking in was creepy enough, so he backed out and closed the door. Ignoring the pang he felt inside of him he went back to his room.

  
The rest of the holiday passed by in a flash. Before they knew it, Tom and Natalie were due back home to London.

Tom sought out Lilly that morning once he’d finished packing.

‘It won’t be the same without you and Natalie here.’ Lilly said with a shy smile.

‘Aww thank you, darling. I’m going to miss you.’ Tom motioned her to him and gave her a big hug.

Lilly felt so content in his hold, she never wanted it to end. Especially with the way he rubbed her back too. Her entire body felt like jelly.

‘Will you come and visit me some weekend in London?’ He asked when they pulled back from the hug.

‘Really?’

‘Of course. I’d love to have you visit. I can show you the wonders of London.’ He grinned.

‘I would love to.’

‘When are you free?’ Tom asked eagerly.

‘Uhm, well I have a long weekend at the end of next month. It’s a bank holiday so the bakery is closed the Friday and Monday too.’

‘Excellent. What time do you finish work?’

‘About 5pm.’

‘I’ll get a train booked for you at 7 on the Thursday. Then I’ll book you to return on the Monday.’

‘You don’t have to do that. I can easily’

‘Nope. My treat. I want you to come visit, so I will provide everything from the transport to the food and entertainment.’ Tom grinned and grabbed her hands, squeezing them in his excitement.

‘If you’re sure… Thank you. I look forward to it.’


	3. Confession

The last week that Lilly spent with Emily flew in. Though she did really miss having Tom around. Emily kept poking fun at her over how the two got along so well. But Lilly brushed it off, not wanting to get her hopes up.

When she got home after a taxi ride and train journey, she was exhausted. But pleasantly surprised when she found a strange envelope through her letter box. When she opened it, her heart beat quickened.

It was return train tickets to London.

‘Wow. He doesn’t mess around.’ She said to herself.

She hadn’t been sure whether Tom was genuinely wanting her to go visit him, so to realise that he did felt amazing and she did a little happy dance around her flat.

Tom and Lilly messaged one another almost every single day for the following month leading up to her visit. He always text in the evening and asked how her day had been. They would chat for a while before bed time.

Lilly found herself thinking about Tom every minute of every day. It was driving her slightly crazy with how smitten she was with him.  
  


 _The day_  finally arrived, she went to work as normal after packing her suitcase beforehand so she wouldn’t be in a rush after work. Then after work was over she nipped home to have a quick shower and get changed before heading to the train station.

Her stomach was in knots during the train ride down to London. What if Tom had forgotten and he wasn’t there to meet her like he said he would be? What if she made a fool of herself? Even though they had a great time at Emily’s parents, it was going to be totally different being  _alone_ with Tom. What if he hated her personality? What if he didn’t like her at all?

Her thoughts ran away with her completely. But getting a text from him eased her worries a little bit, though it still didn’t get rid of the butterflies that were fluttering around in her stomach.

He’d said that he was eagerly counting down the minutes to go meet her at the station. She replied that it was going to be the longest journey ever. And it was, it felt like it took ten hours instead of just three.

Lilly got off her train and made her way through the barriers, lugging her suitcase along behind her. She scanned the crowd, looking for Tom. Feeling excited yet also terrified at the same time. She could feel her body shaking as she willed for her legs not to give out on her.

Suddenly she caught sight of him. That made her legs feel even more like jelly. She was sure he was taller than she remembered. And she was  _also_  sure that he was even more handsome than last month.

As soon as Tom’s eyes landed on her, his smile grew even larger and he waved to her. When they reached each other he pulled her into a big hug and kissed her cheek.

‘Hello, Lilly. It’s so good to see you again.’ He purred into her ear, making her melt.

‘You too.’ She squeaked and had to crane her neck to look up at him.

‘Let me take your case for you.’ He offered, taking it from her.

‘Thanks. That journey felt like the longest one ever. I’ve never been to London before, it’s so exciting.’ She rambled quickly, a little nervous.

‘Well I will be sure to take you to all the sights. There is so much to see. It will be fun to play tourist in my own city.’ He grinned and reached out to take her hand as he led the way through the station.

Lilly felt giddy inside with the way his large hand engulfed her small one. She also really enjoyed how he slowed his gait down for her, so she wouldn’t have to jog to keep up with his long legs.

He took her to the car park and to his jag. After loading her suitcase into the boot he held the passenger door open for her, then took the seatbelt and leaned over to put it in. He heard her breathing hitch from the closeness, making him smirk.

‘This is such a nice car.’ Lilly said when Tom got in.

‘Thank you. I do love it.’ He grinned.

Lilly’s nerves soon disappeared as they chatted away during the journey to Tom’s place. But they did return slightly when they arrived, as it dawned on her that she was at Tom’s house.

Tom invited her in, taking her suitcase for her. He showed her to the guest room, which was right next to his. He left her to get unpacked after telling her she could use the cupboards and wardrobe so she wasn’t living out of her suitcase for the weekend.

Once Lilly had unpacked and calmed herself down enough, she went to seek out Tom and found him in the living room.

‘I got this for you.’ Lilly handed him a brown paper bag. She put her hands behind her back and bobbed up and down on her toes excitedly, hoping he would like it.

‘Oh? What might this be…’ Tom grinned excitedly as he opened it, then his eyes lit up. ‘Is this the famous Bury black pudding?’

‘Yep. I remember you saying how much you love black pudding but it was difficult to get really good ones. How the Butchers across the city are the best you’ve had, but it’s so far to go.’ Lilly said joyfully.

‘You have a good memory. I can’t wait for breakfast now.’ Tom stood up and gave her a hug. ‘Thank you, darling.’ He felt so warmed that she would go out of her way to get her something he would enjoy.

The two sat down with a drink and had a long chat for a catch-up. Tom told her about how he was currently filming for The night manager. But he managed to get this long weekend completely off to spend time with her.

As they got slightly tipsy, Lilly felt more and more at ease. Though she found herself almost constantly blushing. It was having Tom’s full attention on her and her only. There was no Emily and Natasha there to have some of it. Lilly never realised how attentive he was when speaking to someone, how he made eye contact and barely looked away.

They’d just finished eating takeaway pizza when Tom reached out and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. ‘You know, I don’t think you’ve stopped blushing since you arrived.’ He grinned knowingly, making her bush even  _more._

‘Oh? It’s… Uh, _warm_  in here.’ Lilly stammered out quickly.

Tom chuckled at her response. He reached out for her small hand and held it in his. His thumb rubbed across the back of hers, causing goosebumps to break out on her skin. He even heard a small hitch in her breathing.

Then he couldn’t resist anymore. He tugged on her hand, to pull her closer towards him on the sofa. He leaned in and put one hand to the back of her head to hold her still as he pressed his lips against hers, slow and gentle at first to test the waters. But when she didn’t move away, he pressed more firmly, feeling confident that this was what she wanted too. He finished the kiss by sucking playfully on her lower lip, then released her.

Lilly kept her eyes shut even when Tom pulled away, as if she was going to wake up and find it was all just a dream. She couldn’t believe he kissed her… Her heart was pounding against her chest.

‘Lilly.’ Tom whispered and reached up to cup her cheek again.

She eventually opened her eyes to find Tom looking intently at her. His eyes glazed over slightly and a nice flush spread up his cheeks too. His smile grew larger at the look of pure shock and wonder on her face.

‘I may have a confession to make.’ He said sheepishly.

‘Oh?’

He rubbed his thumb against her cheek. ‘I am rather besotted with you, Lilly.’

‘You… You are?’ Her voice was slightly higher than she had meant it to be.

‘Indeed.’ Tom confirmed that by kissing her again.

Lilly completely melted into him as the kiss lasted longer this time. Then Lilly finally found her voice again. ‘I’m…  _besotted_ with you too.’ She smiled shyly.

‘Well, I am rather glad to hear that.’ He chuckled.

Tom desperately wanted to ask about whether she was a little or not. His suspicions were high,  _very_  high. But he wasn’t sure about asking her outright about it. Unsure on how she would react. But then an idea formed in his mind. He would try and coax her little side out. If she had one…

They got comfortable to watch some TV while they had a few more drinks and had some nibbles. Then at one point when Lilly came back from the bathroom, Tom grabbed her when she was about to sit down again and pulled her onto his lap instead.

She let out a squeak of surprise at the action. But she giggled from the way he nuzzled against her neck and grinned at her. He got her comfortable on his lap and cradled her head against his chest. She felt a bit tense to start, but she soon relaxed in his hold.

Tom rested his chin atop her head and held her hand in one of his. He gently massaged her fingers and with his other hand he took a chance and slid it underneath her top so he could stroke gently over her back.

With every second that passed, Lilly felt more and more relaxed. But that was worrying for her, as she could feel her little space starting to creep into her mind. She didn’t want that to happen, so tried to keep her guard up.

But that slipped even more when Tom used the tips of his fingers to lightly tickle her back. When he went too low or too far at either side, nearer her underarms, she giggled and wriggled around on his lap, making him smirk.

‘Ticklish spots, huh?’ He hummed.

Lilly nodded but kept her face buried against his neck. Feeling shy. She couldn’t help herself from starting to slip into little space. She was totally destroyed when Tom grabbed the remote and changed the channel, putting Tom and Jerry on.

Tom remembered seeing her with Tom and Jerry pyjamas one night when they were at Emily’s parents. So it was a good, educated guess that she would love the show.

He smiled with so much glee when she started laughing along with the show. His fingers kept gliding around her back, sliding upwards to her neck every so often that had her utterly melting under his touch.

It was when she let out a small sigh of contentment and started fiddling with his shirt, that Tom knew he’d managed to coax that side of her out entirely. He kissed the top of her head and continued his slow movements, letting her enjoy her cartoon.

Lilly’s head felt like it was swimming. Almost feeling in a drunk like state. It had been so long since she went into little space, never mind while being _with_  someone. She felt so safe on Tom’s lap, in his strong arms. Though she tried to hold on to that small part of her that was still ‘adult’ and not allow herself to fully go into that head space she loved to enter so much.

When the adverts came on between episodes, Tom removed his hand from under her top and started to pet her hair instead.

‘How about you go and put on your jammies before the next episode, I’ll go get some hot chocolate.’ He suggested, his voice was low and calm. She’d not heard his tone like that before, it went right through her.

Lilly wasn’t sure what exactly was going on. But she knew she wasn’t in full control anymore, she was too far gone. Unable to say anything, she just nodded and slid off his lap to scamper upstairs to change.

While she was getting into her pjs, her mind was reeling with what was going on. But because she was feeling little, she couldn’t quite think properly. Aside from that she felt safe enough to  _be_ little…

Tom added cream and marshmallows to the hot chocolates then went back to the living room to wait for Lilly. He was ecstatic that his suspicions were correct. His heart was racing and he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. He had to take deep breaths to keep himself in check, he didn’t want to get ahead of himself.

He heard the small patter of her feet when she entered the living room. She looked really shy but completely adorable in her puppy pyjamas. She was nervously fidgeting with her sleeves.

‘Come, sit down. I’ve got us hot chocolate. Tom and Jerry is about to start again.’ Tom said softly and patted his thigh.

Shyly, Lilly crossed the room and Tom helped her onto his lap again. Then he picked up the hot drinks and handed hers to her.

‘Careful, it will still be hot.’ He warned her.

‘Thank you.’ Lilly said quietly as she blew against the drink before taking a sip, getting mostly cream and a marshmallow.

Tom took a sip too, he ended up with cream all over his upper lip. Making Lilly giggle.

‘What?’ He asked with a big smile, he really enjoyed the sound of her giggling and laughing.

‘You’ve got a white moustache.’ She laughed.

Tom chuckled and wiped it off with the back of his hand. Their attention went back to the TV when the cartoon started again. Lilly finished her hot chocolate by the time that episode ended. There was an advert for the Tom and Jerry film that was on the next day.

‘Tom and Jerry can talk?’ Tom asked, surprised.

‘Yep. Just in the film though. It’s funny, they’re both surprised that one another can talk when they hear each other for the first time.’ Lilly said with a big smile. ‘It’s such a good film. One of my favourites!’

‘Well, we will have to make sure we watch it tomorrow night then.’ Tom smiled and stroked a hand through her hair, enjoying the way her cheeks turned red again at his touch.

They watched more cartoons, Tom went back to stroking her back softly and making her melt against him. She was clutching against his shirt until she ended up falling asleep on his lap. Tom didn’t want to wake her, so he carefully carried her to bed.

He tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead before quietly creeping out of the room. As much as he wanted to climb in next to her and hold her, he knew they were going to have to discuss things tomorrow first.

So he left her to sleep in the spare room while he went to his room.


	4. Playing tourist

Lilly woke up in the morning and was a bit startled as to where she was, it took her a moment to remember that she was in Tom’s house. Then she remembered about last night when she had been in little space.

‘Oh god.’ She groaned and put her face in her hands.

She really hadn’t wanted that side of her to come through. She was mortified. What would Tom think? She’d been so vulnerable and acted so _, odd_. He would surely be freaking out, wondering what was wrong with her.

After freaking out herself and feeling the butterflies in her stomach, she managed to drag herself out of bed to get dressed. She rushed to the bathroom and got sorted before going to look for Tom. She found him reading in the living room, it looked like he was reading over a script.

He looked up and gave her a brilliantly dazzling smile when he saw her. ‘Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?’

‘Morning.’ Lilly said shyly. ‘I did, thank you.’ She nodded.

‘You look absolutely terrified, Lilly. Come sit down, let’s talk.’ He spoke softly and patted the sofa next to him.

Lilly joined him on the sofa, she was almost shaking she was so nervous, and Tom noticed that. He reached out and put one of his hands over hers, hoping to reassure her.

‘I’m sorry.’ She squeaked.

‘What for?’ Tom was confused.

‘For… Last night. I… I should probably have told you, I uhm…’ She paused, not knowing what to say really.

‘You’re a little.’ Tom smiled. Though Lilly looked at him like he had two heads.

‘How… How do you know about that kind of thing?’ She asked quietly.

‘I had my suspicions when we first met that you were a little. Let’s just say, being a Daddy Dom myself I am always on the lookout for the perfect little.’ Tom smiled and stroked the back of her hand softly.

Those words made Lilly’s eyes widen and her mouth parted in shock. Her stomach did a weird flip and she wasn’t sure whether she could quite believe him or not. But then again, she did feel safe and secure with him. He was very kind and caring, he did seem like the perfect Daddy. But she hadn’t allowed herself to think of him like that, thinking it was impossible.

‘You… You’re… A… Daddy?’

‘I am.’ Tom chuckled at her reaction. ‘I was pleased to find that you felt safe enough with me last night to let your little side out.’

Lilly pulled away from him, she stood up and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling extremely vulnerable.

‘I… I’m sorry. I never allow myself to be like that with anyone anymore.’ She said quietly.

‘What do you mean  _anymore_? What happened before?’ Tom frowned, looking concerned.

‘He uh… He was all for it to start with. I think he just liked the idea of being called Daddy during  _sex._ When I went into my little space for the first time, he took the piss out of me. Said I was useless, too clingy and that I needed to grow up. Since then, my little has kind of went deep inside me, unless I’m on my own. But it’s not the same.’  

‘He was not a Daddy then. That’s outrageous that he acted that way to you. Did you feel safe with him like you feel safe with me?’ Tom asked softly.

Lilly looked down, then back up at Tom. ‘No… I never felt overly safe with him. But with you, well I think I’ve felt safe around you from day one. Which is… Insane.’ She said shyly, looking down again.

‘Come sit down again, please Lilly.’ He patted the sofa next to him.

Lilly swallowed a lump in her throat before sitting down next to him, but she was still feeling on edge. Tom took her hand in his once more and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

‘I have to say. I would love nothing more than to be your Daddy. But I know that it takes time for things to happen, especially if you’ve had a bad experience. But, I have a proposal for you, so to say.’

Lilly felt her heart quicken at his words. He actually wanted to be her Daddy?

‘You want to be my Daddy?’

‘Yes, I do. Why wouldn’t I? You’re a beautiful, bright, clever girl. I would love nothing more than to look after you and spoil you. I also want to take you on dates, go dancing and out for meals. So my proposition is, that we carry on this weekend as we are. Two people in the early stages of dating. And if you want to enter little space, you can do so knowing you are safe and secure with me. That I will look after you, but I won’t force you into being my little. You can think about it after, take your time. We just see what this weekend brings.’

Lilly was in shock and couldn’t really believe what she had just heard.  Why on earth would she say no? Tom was being so kind and wasn’t pressuring her at all, he was just making it clear what he wanted. So it was all down to Lilly and what she wanted.

She wanted nothing more than for Tom to be her Daddy. The amount of times she’d thought about it since meeting him. Heck, even before meeting him she’d often fantasised about him. Now he was right here, right on front of her. Offering her what she wanted on a silver platter. A safe place to be little.

‘Ok… That sounds, good.’ She said quietly, her cheeks blushing bright red.

‘If you at all feel uncomfortable, just let me know. Alright?’

‘Yep. Will do.’ Lilly smiled and nodded. Making Tom smile too.

‘Now, what would you like to do today? Is there anything specific on your to do list while being in London?’

‘I’d love to go to the Zoo. And Madame Tussauds. That’s the only things on my list really.’

‘Good choices. The Zoo isn’t far from here so we can walk. Let’s grab breakfast first then we can head out.’ Tom suggested and Lilly nodded in agreement.

  
It didn’t take too long to walk to the Zoo. But it turned out that going to the Zoo brought out the little side in Lilly again. She was SO excited she was almost physically vibrating in her excitement. After a mini argument about paying entry, they went in and she went straight over towards the meerkats enclosure. Tom had to rush after her, he grabbed her hand while they watched the meerkats scurrying around.

Tom was then dragged along to the next enclosure which was the tigers. He decided there and then that he was definitely going to have to keep a tight hold of her hand or else he would lose her for sure.

‘The big cats are my favourite. Look how playful they are, just like domestic cats.’ Lilly said excitedly as she watched the tigers playing around.

‘They are similar to the cats for sure. But you wouldn’t want to get a bite from one of  _them_.’ Tom grinned and reached up to grab her neck, imitating a bite and making her laugh.

They stayed at the tiger enclosure for a while. Tom told her some facts about them, then did the same when they saw the lions too. The otters were one of Lilly’s favourites, they were just so cute. Tom enjoyed watching them too.

But what he enjoyed more was the way Lilly’s grip on his hand grew tighter. How her eyes lit up at every enclosure, and the way she would bounce up and down on her feet excitedly. Especially when they went to see the penguins.

At the end, they went into the gift shop. Tom offered to buy her whatever she wanted. She hesitated big time and said she would like a keyring. But Tom had seen her eyeing up a stuffed cuddly toy zebra. So he plucked that from the shelf and bought that along with the keyring.

‘Thank you.’ She said shyly when he handed the toy to her. She felt so warmed that he seemed able to read her like a book already.

Tom smiled, cupped the back of her head and kissed her forehead.

  
After going back to Tom’s for something to eat, they then went to Madame Tussauds. Tom also took her on the London eye as well.

Because it was after rush hour when they decided to head back, they just went on the tube. Lilly was a bit nervous because it looked so confusing and busy. But Tom held her hand and reassured her it would be fine, to just stick with him.

He made sure to keep a hold of her hand the entire time until they were on the right tube. He motioned for her to sit down on the only chair left. She did so while Tom stood over her and held onto the bar above her.

There was something oddly erotic for Lilly, having Tom looming over her like he was. He was already a giant in comparison to her, but with her sitting down too it made him seem even taller.

Tom noticed the lovely flush of her cheeks that suddenly appeared, and he had a feeling it wasn’t because of the heat.

It was only a couple of stops before they reached the nearest station to Tom’s place. He took her hand as soon as they stopped and helped her up to her feet then led her out. They took a walk through the park on the way back.

‘Today has been amazing! Thank you so much.’ Lilly smiled at Tom.

‘You’re welcome, love. I am really enjoying spending time with you again. Though it’s rather nice it just being us two this time.’ He grinned.

When they got back, Tom started cooking dinner while Lilly perched on the counter next to him. She was scrolling through her phone, looking through the pictures she took from their day out. Her favourite picture was the selfie Tom took of them both when they were on the London eye.

‘Do you like mushrooms?’ Tom asked.

Lilly scrunched her nose up, making him laugh.

‘I’ll take that as a no.’ He grinned. ‘How about carrots?’ He was thinking of what to add to the bolognese he was making.

‘Carrots are probably the only veggie I do like.’ Lilly admitted sheepishly.

‘Oooo that’s not good.’ Tom put down the wooden spoon he was using and moved over to Lilly. He pushed her legs apart and stepped between them, wrapping his arms around her he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter so she was closer to him.

He playfully tapped her nose. ‘You’re lucky I’m not your Daddy yet. Or I would be setting rules about eating healthily. You’d have to learn to like more vegetables.’

‘You… You would?’ Lilly stuttered out, her mouth going dry.

‘Oh yes. You’d have to eat whatever I put on front of you, vegetables included. Or you wouldn’t get pudding afterwards.’ 

Lilly felt her stomach twist. There was something about rules that she loved the thought of. She wasn’t entirely sure why though.

‘Does the idea of having rules appeal to you, Lilly?’ Tom asked knowingly. He could tell by the look on her face that her brain was working overtime while she processed what he said.

‘Uh… No.’ She lied. But the Look that Tom gave her, with an eyebrow up, had her changing her mind quickly. ‘Yes… For some reason it does.’ She looked down shyly.

Tom tipped her chin upwards with a finger and smiled reassuringly at her. ‘Rules make a little girl feel safe and secure. Knowing that her Daddy has her best interests at heart. That the rules are there to keep her safe, healthy and behaving. I think you’re a good girl though, I don’t think you’d give your Daddy much trouble. Would you?’

Lilly’s heart felt like it was racing a million times quicker than it should be.

‘I… I wouldn’t.’

‘I thought so.’ Tom smiled and trailed the finger from her chin up to stroke her cheek. He then leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, moving his slowly against hers.

Unfortunately the timer went off for his cooking, so with a grin he had to reluctantly pull away from her. But he winked at her when he moved back to the cooker, enjoying the bright redness of her cheeks.

Lilly had a feeling her cheeks were going to turn permanently red from being around Tom.

-  
  
Tom was startled awake in the middle of the night when Lilly came bursting into his room and launched herself on to his bed, she was upset and shaking.

‘Lilly? What’s wrong?’ Tom asked, panicked while she curled herself up into a ball at his side.

‘Nightmare.’ She said quietly, her voice shaky. But he also noted something else in her tone of voice, she sounded  _little_ …

‘It’s alright, sweetheart. Come here.’ He wrapped his long arms around her and pulled her onto his lap as he sat up against the headboard.

She wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck and hid her face into him as she sniffled. He slid his hand underneath her pyjama top and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

‘Shh, shh. It’s alright. You’re safe.’ He kissed the top of her head and held her securely against his chest.

‘There was scary monsters.’ She said quietly, her voice slightly muffled against him.

‘Don’t worry, I won’t let them hurt you. You’re safe with me,  _my little Lilly_.’ He purred.


	5. Being little

Lilly wasn’t entirely sure what happened through the night. One minute she was asleep in the guest bedroom, then she had a horrible nightmare and when she woke she was completely in her little headspace. So she’d ran through to find Tom for comfort.

One thing she was sure of, that meant that she really did feel safe with him. The fact that she was going into her little headspace so easily and often over the weekend was clear proof of that.

But that realisation still didn’t make it any easier when she woke up wrapped in Tom’s strong arms. His body was pressed against her back, she was the little spoon. They fit together so well, but she found herself feeling slightly aroused from the closeness. Feeling his naked chest against her back, through her pyjama top.

Tom knew she was awake. He slid his hand under her top and placed it over her stomach, spread out. His hand was so large that it practically covered her whole tummy.

‘Your skin is so soft, darling.’ Tom purred against her ear, making her shudder.

‘I’m sorry for bursting through here in the middle of the night. I don’t… I don’t know what came over me.’ She said quietly, turning over to face Tom. So his hand slid round onto her back instead. But he reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, then stroked her cheek.

‘There’s nothing to apologise for, sweetheart. I’m honoured that when you feel little, you feel safe enough to come to me. Besides, there is nothing bad about having such a beautiful girl in my bed.’ He grinned and winked at her playfully, making her giggle.

‘It’s weird for me. When I feel myself slipping into that headspace I can usually snap out of it. But being around you, it’s not so easy.’ She admitted sheepishly.

‘Well, that I take as a compliment. Being a Daddy there is nothing I’d love to hear more than hearing that.’ Tom smiled.

Lilly looked at Tom without speaking for a moment. She almost got lost in those gorgeous eyes of his. He was _so_  handsome, she was sure he was a god. For real.

‘You know your proposal about seeing how this weekend goes?’ She eventually asked.

‘Mm hmm.’ Tom nodded.

‘Well… Were you serious about it? Serious about being my Daddy if this weekend goes well?’ She asked so quietly.

‘I am completely serious, Lilly. What are your thoughts on the subject?’

‘I think I would really like that. It would be nice to have a Daddy.’

Tom’s smile grew even larger. ‘It would be nice for me to have a little to look after and cherish.’

‘Have you always been a Daddy Dom?’

‘I’d say so. I never really labelled it at first, I just found I enjoyed looking after people. When it comes to sex I have always preferred to be dominant. Though I must say, while I am firm but fair, there’s nothing else I love more than giving aftercare.’

Lilly blushed. ‘Have you had a little before?’

‘Yes, but she wasn’t exactly what I would class as a proper little. Similar to your problem before, she just liked the idea of calling me Daddy during sex. While that is a big turn on and a big part of it, she didn’t have a little side like you do.’ Tom caressed her back while they spoke, making her feel floaty and happy. ‘I feel I know  _Lilly_  reasonably well… I would love to get to know  _little Lilly_  better. I know I’ve seen snippets of her, but do you think she would like to spend the day with me today?’

Lilly quite liked the way he was speaking about her little side, she’d never thought about it as being  _two people_ before. Tom saw quite a lot of her little yesterday, especially at the Zoo. But she hadn’t really spoken to him or truly shown him that side of her yet.

‘I… Yeah. I’d really like that.’ Lilly smiled shyly.

‘Let’s start with getting dressed and having breakfast. What’s your absolute favourite breakfast food?’ Tom hopped up out of bed and started gathering his clothes as Lilly sat up too.

‘Uhm… Coco pop rocks, with warm milk.’ Lilly said after thinking for a second.

‘Alright, Coco pop rocks with warm milk it is. I’ll nip to the shop. Will you be alright till I get back?’ He asked, walking back over to her and stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘Yep.’ She nodded.

‘Good girl. I won’t be long.’ His praise sent tingles all through her body.

Tom went to the bathroom to get dressed, so Lilly went back through to her room to get dressed too. Tom had said last night about spending the day in today, so she decided to put on comfortable clothing after having a quick shower, pink leggings and a Minnie mouse vest top. She was tempted to put on make-up, but her inner little was having a tantrum saying not to. Tom  _did_  say he wanted to get to know the little side of her today…

Only glancing briefly at the red blotches on her face, she walked out of the bathroom and remained strong by not running to her make-up bag.

She grabbed her zebra stuffed toy, who she called Marty, then went to the living room to wait for Tom. She put the TV on and was super happy when she found SpongeBob was on.

It was only half an hour until Tom returned, he had his hands full of shopping bags. Lilly had images of him running around the shop grabbing everything and anything since he was so quick. She got up from the sofa to greet him in the kitchen.

When she walked in, Tom’s heart melted all over again. He felt something stir deep inside of him when he looked at her. She was just _so_  adorable and beautiful. The way she clutched her cuddly toy against her chest shyly, her cheeks turning that beautiful shade of pink under his gaze.

‘That was quick.’ She said quietly.

‘The shop is just around the corner, luckily.’ Tom winked at her and started to unpack things.

Lilly noticed he had a lot of flour, sugar, baking chocolate and other various items that reminded her of the bakery.

‘I thought later we could do some baking. A chocolate cake, perhaps?’ He grinned at her when her face lit up excitedly.

Tom remembered her saying how she enjoyed baking when she could, though she didn’t do it often as she wasn’t overly good at it and always just made a mess. But Tom thought it would be something fun to do together.

‘Have you thought of a name for your new friend?’ Tom motioned to the zebra in her arms.

‘Marty.’ Lilly smiled.

‘Like Marty from Madagascar?’ Tom grinned.

‘You’ve seen Madagascar?’ She asked excitedly.

To answer her question, while Tom put away the shopping, he started moving his hips and dancing as he sang ‘I like to move it.’ Making Lilly laugh, she joined in and put her toy Marty on the counter and made him dance around.

After their little dance, Tom poured out some cereal for Lilly and himself some cornflakes. Lilly went to put the milk in the microwave to heat up, but Tom gently took the mug from her.

‘Let me do it, sweetheart. Don’t want it getting too hot and burning yourself.’ He said gently.

Lilly felt her stomach flip, she stepped back and waited patiently for her milk to warm up. Tom took it out of the microwave and poured it into her bowl of cereal, then carried it to the table along with his own.

‘Thank you.’ Lilly sat down and put Marty on the table next to her and tucked in to her breakfast.

After finishing up breakfast, they went to watch Madagascar, since they both couldn’t get the song out of their heads. Lilly sat down right next to Tom and snuggled in against him.

Tom noticed that she seemed more confident and forward going today, being in more of her little space.

He wrapped his arm around her and held her closely. He felt so content while they watched the film, having her at his side. He hadn’t felt that happy in a long time. It was something he definitely didn’t want to lose. He just hoped that after this weekend Lilly would want to continue seeing him, and hopefully she would even let him be her Daddy. He wanted nothing more.

During the film he ran his fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp too. She was practically melting into him. Then after the film finished, it was lunch time. So they grabbed a sandwich then got started on making the chocolate cake.

Lilly was so excited to make a cake. She got a bit over enthusiastic with the flour though and it ended up everywhere. Including all over her face, and Tom’s too of course.

‘Can I clean the bowl? Pretty pleaseeeee.’ Lilly begged and fluttered her eyelashes at Tom once the cake was in the oven.

Tom raised an eyebrow at her and grinned. ‘Of course. But I want to help too.’ He chuckled.

Using his finger he scooped some of the chocolate mix up and dabbed a bit onto her nose playfully, making her laugh. Then he sucked his finger clean. Lilly did the same. In no time at all, their hands were covered in chocolate mix. But the bowl was practically clean.

‘I won’t need to clean that now.’ Tom said jokingly.

After chucking everything into the dishwasher, Tom gave the counter a quick wipe down. He turned around expecting to see Lilly there, where she was a second ago, but she had disappeared.

‘Lilly?’ He called out, but there was no response.

He frowned and went to the living room, but she wasn’t there either. He saw the bathroom door was open, so knew she wouldn’t be in there. Then he realised that she was probably playing hide and seek…

‘Oh where is little Lilly, I wonder? Is she hiding?’ He called out loudly, knowing wherever in the house she was that she would hear him.

He took his time checking the rooms one at a time. Going over all the places where she might be hiding. He made his way into one of the spare rooms upstairs, he had a large wardrobe in there and had a feeling she might be in there.

When he entered the room he noticed the wardrobe was open a crack, since she wouldn’t have been able to close it completely from the inside. He smirked to himself and crept into the room towards the wardrobe.

He opened the doors quickly and spotted her hiding at the bottom, under some of his suits.

‘Found you!’ He cheered.

Lilly let out a squeal and tried to dive out between his legs, but Tom reached down and grabbed her. He lifted her up with ease and growled playfully as she laughed and wriggled in his grasp. He held her against him and tickled her sides, making her laughter turn into screeching too.

‘No escaping from me, little Lilly.’ He chuckled and stopped his attack so he could just hold her up in his arms instead. He had an arm around her waist and the other slid down so he was holding her up by her bottom when her legs wrapped around him.

‘You found me too easily.’ She giggled and hid her face into the crook of his neck, feeling a little shy about where one of his hands was at that moment. It felt very intimate… she liked it. A lot.

‘Well, this  _is_  my home so I tend to know where the best places to hide are. It’s like the Narnia wardrobe, isn’t it?’ He grinned and gave her bum a gentle pat, earning a small gasp from her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kept her face hidden from him. Though she nodded in agreement.

‘What would you like to do next? Is there any other games you enjoy playing?’ Tom carried her over to the bed and sat down with her on his lap.

‘Umm. Can we play the floor is lava?’

‘That sounds fun. I think the living room will be a good place for that.’ Tom grinned.

The two spent quite a while playing the floor is lava. Tom never realised how much fun it could be. It made him realise that having Lilly around was certainly going to bring out his own inner child too. It was fun being carefree again and just, well, playing and having fun. Though he did enjoy keeping an eye on her too. Making sure she was safe and not doing anything dangerous.

The game ended when Lilly jumped from the sofa into Tom’s arms. They watched some TV for a while, then before they knew it, it was time for dinner. Tom had bought a pie from the butchers the other day, so he put that in the oven along with boiling some potatoes and heating up peas. Then of course they had the chocolate cake for dessert to look forward to.

They were sat at the table eating their dinner when Tom looked up from his plate and noticed that Lilly had pushed all of her peas to one side of the plate and wasn’t touching them.

‘Lilly.’

Her head shot up, eyes slightly wide at his tone. Heart fluttering.

‘Eat your greens. Or you won’t get to eat cake for dessert.’

Lilly looked back down at her plate and scowled at the peas as if they had insulted her. She pushed them around with her fork and then mixed some in with her pie and forced herself to eat them. As much as she didn’t like them, the thought of no cake afterwards was too much of a horrible idea.

Tom hadn’t been sure whether telling her to do something was going a bit far or not, since they hadn’t exactly discussed whether she wanted him to be her Daddy or not for sure. But since she never said anything about it, he guessed that was ok to do. And he was super pleased when she started eating them.

‘That’s a good girl, Lilly.’ He purred, smiling at the way her face went bright red from his praise. He noticed that she ate her peas up even quicker after said praise.

 _She’s definitely a pleaser._ Tom thought excitedly.

After eating all of their dinner, they tucked in to some of the cake. Which was delicious. With full tummies, the two went to slob on the sofa for the evening. Lilly got to pick a film, so she went for Maleficent. Tom hadn’t seen that one before, but he thoroughly enjoyed it.

‘I definitely wouldn’t kick Angelina Jolie out of bed.’ Lilly said when it was over.

‘I don’t think many people _would_ kick her out of bed.’ Tom laughed.

Tom turned the TV off and slid his arm around her waist. ‘May I ask you something?’

‘Of course.’ Lilly nodded and looked round at him, feeling a little anxious about what he might ask.

‘No need to look so worried.’ Tom smiled and stroked her cheek softly. ‘I was just curious, how do you view your little side? I know some littles see them as a completely different person, others not so much. I just wondered how you saw yourself in that regards.’

Lilly paused before answering. ‘Honestly, I’m not really sure. I think for me it’s more a headspace I go into. You know, similar to subspace but little space instead. I’ve never been in that kind of headspace for so long like today. Usually I just have some time at weekends where I stay in my pyjamas, play with Lego and watch cartoons kind of thing. I guess I can switch back to  _adult_ pretty quickly. Though I found myself struggling today, I’ve never been that deep into little space before… And I kind of scared myself when I woke up in little space and ran to you, nothing like that has ever happened before… I don’t know, really. I guess I am still exploring that side of me.’

‘It’s a shame that you’ve never had someone you feel safe enough with so you can explore that side of you. So you can feel safe and just, do what you want and feel right doing.’

‘Yeah. Today was amazing, though. I really enjoyed it. I’ve enjoyed this whole weekend, actually. It’s been the best.’ Lilly said happily.

‘I have too. And we still have another day to go.’ Tom smiled and pressed a kiss on her forehead.


	6. Human cuddly toy

On their last full day together, Tom had a few things planned for them. In the morning they went to Camden market, as he remembered Lilly expressing her desire to shop around there.

He wouldn’t allow her to pay for anything though, he covered that. She kept arguing, saying how it wasn’t fair and that she didn’t expect him to. But Tom told her that was why he wanted to. And also because he wanted to spoil her.

Lilly was so warmed by his actions. Even if she did feel bad. She tried not to show too much enthusiasm for anything, but it was difficult to hide her emotions from Tom. He was too bloody good at reading her body language already. Just simple things really, like the way her eyes would linger for longer on an item, or they would light up. Tom would then pluck it from the stall and buy it, just like that.

They got something to eat and sat down at a bench, Lilly was still feeling a bit funny about Tom paying for everything. He hadn’t let her spend a single penny the entire weekend.

‘I really wish you’d let me pay for _something_. I feel really bad.’ She said, looking down at her food.

‘I invited you here for the weekend, it is my responsibility to look after you.’ Tom said, reaching out to hold her hand. ‘And I want to. I want you to have a proper experience of being with someone who wants to be your Daddy. Properly. If you let me be your Daddy, it’s something you’ll need to get used to. Because it is Daddy’s responsibility to look after you, to provide for you.’

Lilly’s eyes widened slightly, she hadn’t thought about _that_.

‘I… I guess for me, money has always been something I’ve had to be careful about. I’ve always had to provide for myself, my brother and mum. Working in a bakery isn’t really a big salary.’ She said quietly.

Tom reached out and hooked his finger under her chin, to raise her head up to him.

‘This is another reason why I want to treat you, darling. You’ve looked after yourself and other people for such a long time. You need to let someone else take care of you for a change. I would love nothing more than to be that person.’

Lilly felt herself tearing up, but she blinked them away. His words really made her heart happy though.

‘I’m sorry I’ve been a bit,  _difficult_  this weekend… I do want to, more than anything, be your little. I am just struggling to come to terms that it’s real. I’m worried that I will go home and it will have all just been a phase or a joke.’ She said honestly.

‘You haven’t been difficult, sweetheart. But I promise you, this is no joke or phase. I really, really, like you Lilly.  _And_ little Lilly. As soon as I finish filming in two weeks’ time, I am going to come up to visit you. I have a lot of free time before my next project. We can work things out then, discuss where we want this relationship to go and what the details will be… If you would just say yes?’ Tom clasped his hands around hers while he spoke.

‘You’ll really come visit?’ She squeaked.

‘Of course. If you will allow me to?’ Tom grinned.

‘I would love that.’ She said happily.

He leaned over and kissed her lips softly. ‘But what I want tonight, is to take you on a proper date.’ He grinned.

  
Lilly felt super nervous about going out on an official date with Tom. She luckily did pack a really nice dress, as she had secretly been hoping she would be asked on a date. Though she had tried to keep her hopes down, not wanting to get ahead of herself.

She finished curling her hair, then made sure her make-up was still in place before heading downstairs to see Tom. But her nerves grew tenfold when she saw him. He was wearing a shiny navy suit with a white shirt and a navy tie to match.

Tom walked over to her and cupped her cheek, bringing her out of her trance.

‘Wow.’ She said, blushing.

‘Wow to you too, darling. You look spectacular.’ His voice was low and slightly husky, causing Lilly to melt.

He leaned down to kiss her, their lips moved slowly together and Tom ran his tongue across her lower lip causing a slight gasp to come from Lilly. He couldn’t resist slipping his tongue into her mouth, teasing and coaxing hers.

‘Maybe we could just stay in?’ Lilly suggested when he pulled back slightly, allowing her to breathe again.

‘Ohh, that is so tempting, darling.’ He chuckled, sliding his hand down her arm and taking her hand, locking his fingers through hers. ‘But we do have reservations and it would be a shame to waste them. Besides, I desperately want to show you off tonight. You are too beautiful to keep locked inside.’

‘You’re quite the smooth talker, aren’t you?’ Lilly grinned.

‘Glad you think so.’ Tom winked at her.

Tom had booked a private taxi to collect them and take them to the restaurant he’d booked a table at. During the journey there, Lilly sat in the middle so she was right next to him. Their thighs were touching and they were still holding hands, resting on Tom’s thigh.

‘It’s so weird.’ Lilly said, pondering.

‘What is?’

‘Being here, with you. I never expected to find someone just from going to Emily’s for the summer. The fact that you’re a Daddy too… It’s just weird. Kind of like fate or something.’ She smiled.

‘Fate indeed. I never expected to meet a little this summer either. But it’s most definitely the best thing to happen to me.’ Tom gave her hand a squeeze.

She leaned over and rested her head upon his shoulder, feeling content and  _so_   _so_  happy. Tom lay his head on top of hers, feeling exactly the same.

Tom was the perfect gentleman, as expected, during their date. He helped her with her coat and also pulled her chair out for her. He ordered her drink and food for her too, which she found very endearing.

Lilly enjoyed the meal, Tom hadn’t been lying when he said it was one of the best restaurants in the area. The two enjoyed a few glasses of wine with their meal. But wine always went straight to Lilly’s head, making her feel tipsy quite quickly.

The same car came to collect them once they were ready to go back to Tom’s. The fresh air didn’t do much good for Lilly.

Tom really liked tipsy Lilly. She was the same when they had been at Emily’s during the summer. When tipsy she was  _much_  more talkative. It kind of reminded Tom more of her little side, actually.

‘I really wish I didn’t have to go home tomorrow.’ She said when they got comfortable on the sofa.

‘Aww, sweetheart. I wish you didn’t have to either. But it won’t be long before I see you again, I promise.’ Tom lifted and kissed the back of her hand. ‘We will discuss everything in detail then, such as rules and what we expect of one another in this relationship. I don’t want you feeling like there’s something missing from the relationship, so I want to be thorough when we have plenty of time.’  

Lilly gulped. ‘Rules? What kind of rules? I’m just,  _curious_ …’  

Tom smirked and stroked her hair before cupping her cheek. ‘Rules to keep you safe and healthy. Such as, as we’ve already briefly mentioned, eating your vegetables.’ He said knowingly. ‘Also rules like no phone or TV after bedtime. No harming yourself. No swearing in little space. No touching yourself without permission… Just to name a few.’

He was highly amused with the look on her face, she went bright red and her eyes were bulging. But he could tell it was all in a good way. He couldn’t wait to discuss all of the rules in full with her. It was exciting for him, too. Thinking of all the rules and guidelines to set for her.

Lilly squirmed and hid in against his side. It was arousing her to be discussing that kind of thing… The thought of having rules in place was so exciting, though she wasn’t entirely sure if she should be excited at the thought of rules.

Tom thought it was adorable how quickly she became shy, even with wine in her system.

‘Speaking of rules, I think it is way past bedtime. Don’t you?’ He leaned away slightly so he could look down and see her face.

‘Yeah, I guess so.’ She said quietly, nodding.

The two went upstairs and Lilly hovered outside of the spare room, unsure whether she was to sleep in there tonight or not. Since she had ended up in his bed last night again.

‘I’d love for you to join me.’ Tom offered, a soft smile on his face.

Lilly nodded over eagerly. She went into the spare room first to change into pyjamas and to give Tom a chance to undress down to his boxers, then she went and joined him. She blushed furiously like she had done previously upon seeing him almost completely naked.

They got comfortable with Tom being the big spoon and Lilly the small one. She really enjoyed his strong arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly to his body. She let out a little giggle, making Tom wonder what she was thinking.

‘What are you giggling about?’ He asked, amused.

‘I was just thinking that this must be what cuddly toys feel like.’

Tom laughed and buried his face into her hair. ‘You are adorably small… My own human cuddly toy. I like that idea very much.’ He purred.


	7. Rules

Lilly felt like she was just dragging herself through work for the following few weeks. Her heart had hurt so much when she left Tom’s. She felt so empty.

Even though they text every single day without fail, it just wasn’t the same as actually being with him. She hadn’t even been able to go into little space since that weekend with him. She just simply didn’t feel safe enough or comfortable enough to do so. It was exhausting having to be an adult. 

 

‘Have a nice day!’ She greeted to who she hoped was the last customer of the day. It was almost 5pm, usually if there was no sign of any more customers they got to close up a little earlier.

Lilly started to put the leftover bakes into boxes when her boss walked in.

‘You can close up early, it’s been a busy day.’ He told Lilly and the other worker. ‘Oh, and feel free to take home some of the bakes. We’re getting fresh in on Monday.’

Lilly did a dance internally. She loved it when she was able to do that. At least that meant her dinner was sorted, just snacking on all the various bakes. Millionaire shortbread, brownies, danish pastries, viennese whirls… Her mouth was watering while she put various ones into her own little box.

‘See you Monday.’ She called to her friend then rushed out the door, excited to get home and just relax with some TV.

When she got on the bus, she took her phone out to text Tom letting him know that was her finished. He often called her when she got home. But she never heard back from him, which she thought a bit odd. Then again, he might have just been busy with work.

The journey home was only ten minutes on the bus. So in no time at all she was home and changing into her fleecey pink cat pyjamas. It was a hoody that had cat ears on the hood. With shorts that had cat whiskers and ‘meow’ written on the bum. She hoped wearing that would help her get into little space more. She really felt like she was overdue just getting a bit of an escape.

She had just opened up the box of goodies and was about to sit down to stuff her face with them when there was a knock on her door. She frowned and glanced at the time. Who would be visiting her at this time? She didn’t have anyone due to come round.

Feeling slightly irritated with the interruption, she went to the door and opened it. She almost collapsed in a heap when she saw who it was.

‘Hello, little Lilly.’ Tom beamed and opened his arms wide, just in time for her to let out a squeal of surprise and jump into his arms.

Tom laughed happily when she wrapped her legs around him and put her arms around his neck. He gave her a tight squeeze and spun around with her happily.

‘Oh how I’ve missed you, darling.’ He purred.

‘You’re here! But you said you weren’t going to make it for another two days?’ She leaned back to look at him.

Before Tom answered, he cupped the back of her head and pulled her close again for a lingering kiss. ‘I know. But I wanted to surprise you. It seems I did the job.’ He chuckled.

‘I’ve missed you so so much. It’s been horrible without you.’ She said sadly and buried her face into his neck, happy to be back in his arms.

‘I’ve missed you so much too, sweetheart.’

They stayed as they were for a moment, enjoying being back together. Then Lilly suddenly remembered something. ‘Oh shit. Oh god.’ Lilly muttered and squirmed in his arms to get down. Tom put her down to her feet and looked at her, confused. ‘You can’t come in yet!’ She said in a panic and put her hands on his chest.

‘What? Why not?’ He frowned.

‘I thought I still had a few days to tidy up. The place is a mess!’ She said, slightly embarrassed.

Tom chuckled and took her hands in his. ‘That is partially why I wanted to surprise you by appearing early. I want to see how you live, properly.’ He said teasingly.

‘Oh god.’ She groaned and bit her lower lip nervously.

‘By the way, you look adorable.’ He whispered and kissed her forehead. ‘And also, you’re lucky we haven’t set rules properly yet. Or you’d be getting in trouble for swearing.’ He said in a slightly firmer tone, making her stomach flip.

Lilly’s flat was small and cosy, Tom really liked it. He found that it  _was_  a bit messy, but not overly much. Not as much as she made it out to be. There was just some stuff lying around, like books, DVDs, Lego and some other bits and bobs. But it was clean, that was the main thing he thought. It gave him a chance to see what it would be like to live with her, and he found he only got more excited at the prospect.

‘May I see your room?’ He asked with a cheeky smile.

‘Uhm, sure.’ Lilly nodded and led the way. But she stopped dead because she suddenly remembered something. ‘Wait! I need one minute, please?’

‘Did you leave your knickers lying around?’ He teased.

‘No… I ahhh…’

‘Come on, Lilly. If I am to be your Daddy, there’s nothing to hide.’ Tom said softly and cupped her cheek.

Lilly gulped and opened the door, letting him in.

Tom adored her room. It was a mixture of little and adult. While she had a desk area set up in the corner, with a record player and a bunch of vinyls on a shelf above it, along with her laptop, books and other things. She also had a shelf above her bed full of Avengers Funko pop bobble heads. But he noticed that she had multiple Loki ones right in the centre. Above that shelf, she had a big Loki poster.

‘I was going to take it down before you got here… Oh god.’ She groaned and hid her face in her hands.

‘Here was me thinking you had a vibrator left lying out or something.’ Tom laughed and tugged her hands away from her face, revealing her bright red face instead. ‘Why would you feel the need to take it down?’

‘I… I don’t know. I thought you might find it weird, or awkward.’ She said quickly.

‘Aww, kitten. Come here.’ He put his arms around her and lifted her up into his arms. He supported her up with a large hand on her bum, making her bite her lower lip. ‘I’m honoured that you’re a fan of my work. And I knew you were from the start, you told me about going to see Coriolanus, remember? I am also honoured that you were going to take it down in-case you worried me. That’s very thoughtful of you. But not necessary at all.’ He assured her, proving it by kissing her again.

‘Have you eaten, love?’ Tom asked when the two emerged from the bedroom.

‘Oh, uhh, not yet. I was about to. I guess you haven’t either yet?’

‘No, I thought we could just get takeaway? But if you have something already looked out I will’

‘Nope. Not really. It’s just some bakes left over…’ Lilly said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

Tom raised an eyebrow and looked over to the coffee table in the living room and he spotted the box. ‘You mean you were just going to eat junk for your dinner?’ He folded his arms over his chest and looked at her with an eyebrow up.

Lilly was like a deer caught in the headlights.

_Shit, shit, shit._

‘I… Was. I was going to do a big shop tomorrow, get stuff in for you arriving.’

‘Lilly.’ He chastised. ‘That’s not a proper meal. Even pizza would be better than all of  _that_. It seems I arrived in time.’ He tapped her nose playfully.

Lilly reluctantly put the bakes through to the kitchen, packed back in the box. She then grabbed the takeaway menus and went to join Tom on the sofa.

‘What do you fancy?’ Lilly asked, as she had a range of different menus.

‘You.’ Tom said cheesily, grinning.

‘Well… Uhm…’ Lilly had no idea how to respond to that, her face felt like it was on fire.

Tom chuckled and gave her bare knee a squeeze, he kept his hand there. His fingers lightly stroked over her knee, enjoying the softness of her skin.

Lilly was SO relieved that she had waxed last night. Considering her legs, underarms and pubic area had gotten wildly out of control in just a few weeks, she had contemplated waiting till the night before Tom arrived but then decided to do it earlier in-case she ran out of time. Boy she was glad she did.

‘How about Indian?’ Tom suggested.

‘As long as you get all of your farting out of the way before bed time. Natasha did warn me, remember?’ Lilly smirked.

Tom laughed and poked her side, making her laugh. ‘Cheeky.’

They did go for Indian in the end. Tom was surprised that she went for a relatively hot curry, not realising she enjoyed hot and spicy foods.

‘While we wait for it to arrive, fancy discussing about our relationship?’ Tom asked.

‘Yeah. Let me get some drinks first. What do you want?’ Lilly jumped up from her seat.

‘Whatever you’re having, love. Thank you.’

Lilly quickly got them both a drink of coke then rushed back to join him, really excited to discuss things further.

When she returned to the living room, Tom was getting something out of his suitcase. He pulled out a mini whiteboard and multiple coloured pens.  

‘What’s that for?’ She asked, putting the drinks down on the coffee table and sitting down.

‘For writing out the rules. So you don’t forget any of them.’ Tom winked at her.

Lilly giggled and had a sip of her drink.

Tom raised an eyebrow at her. ‘What?’ He grinned.

‘I just really love how organised you are.’ She smiled.

‘It pays to be organised.’ He chuckled.

They were halfway through discussing and writing down rules when their dinner arrived. They continued to talk about them while they ate then finished the rules off after. Lilly’s stomach was churning with excitement the entire time.

‘I’d say that is everything. If there’s anything else that comes up along the way, we will discuss it and I can add it. Is there any of them here that you are not happy with, or want to discuss further?’

‘Why have you added  _while in little space_  to just some of the rules?’ She asked curiously.

‘Glad you asked that, darling. That was what I was going to discuss next. I know that for you, you drift in and out of little space and your adult headspace. For me, however, I am always in Daddy mode. So I will always be looking out for you, making sure you’re behaving. And you will be punished even when not in little space if you break a rule.’ He reached out and cupped her cheek that was bright red. ‘For example, no swearing when in little space. I know that being an adult, sometimes it is difficult to never swear. As it can be an outlet at times. But little girls don’t say bad words like that. Although if you were to swear as an adult in a bad way, such as swearing _at_  Daddy or in public then you will still be corrected.’

Lilly looked over the rules and she wasn’t sure whether she was excited or disappointed to see that the  _no touching herself_  rule was going to apply to all the time. Along with the eating healthy vegetables rule amongst others.

Tom knew what she was looking at, making him grin.

‘How will you know when I’m in little space? Do you want me to tell you, or how will that work?’ She asked.

‘Now you’re over thinking it.’ Tom chuckled but gave her hand a squeeze. ‘I will know, Lilly. There are small tell-tale signs that I’ve already picked up on. You don’t have to worry about that side of it… Is there anything else you want to discuss?’

‘I’m happy with all the rules.’ She nodded. ‘But I did want to tell you something, about the punishing side. I uhm, I don’t really take well to being shouted at when I’m in trouble. It kind of makes me shut down and freak out. Such as when my boss shouts at me at work kind of thing. So if that happens when I do something wrong, it’s nothing on you. It’s just… Me.’ She said anxiously, looking down.

Tom frowned and cupped her chin, making her look back up at him. ‘I would never shout at you, Lilly. I have a firm tone, for when you’re in trouble. But I will never shout or lose my temper.’ He said softly. ‘Your boss shouldn’t ever shout at you either.’ He growled. ‘Is there more to this, did something happen in the past?’

‘Kind of. I used to suffer from quite bad anxiety when I was younger, I guess I still do a bit. I was having a bad period of it for a while, so I was in the library at primary school a lot of the time. A lot of the time I struggled going into class. So I ended up missing out on a lot. Then in secondary school when I struggled with the work, instead of helping me the teachers just shouted at me instead. But I just genuinely was clueless.’

‘Aww, sweetheart. I’m sorry you’ve been through that. Anxiety is a difficult thing to get through. I’m so proud of how far you’ve come. You would never know that you had or still have it. I will never shout at you like that, Lilly. And if you ever feel anxious, just let me know and I will help in any way possible. Ok?’ Tom smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

‘Thank you.’ Lilly nodded.

Tom leaned back slightly and smiled. ‘Now, the final most important question… Can I be your Daddy?’ He asked, hopeful.

Lilly pretended to ponder for a minute, putting her finger to her lip as if in deep thought. ‘Hmm. I dunno…’ Tom’s face started to drop, but then Lilly broke into a big smile. ‘Yes! Please.’ She launched into his arms, making him laugh.

He pulled her onto his lap, holding her tightly he buried his face into her hair. ‘I promise to take care of you, Lilly...  _My little Lilly_.’ He purred seductively.


	8. Adapting

Lilly couldn’t stop herself from shedding a few tears when she hugged Tom. Her new Daddy. She was just so happy and couldn’t believe it really.

Tom leaned back and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. ‘Shh, shh. It’s alright, little one.’ He soothed and cradled the back of her head, pulling her tight against his chest.

She could feel it happening, could feel herself starting to slip into that headspace already. How could she not? Now she had found her Daddy, it was the most natural thing to do.

When Tom started rubbing her back, she let out a small moan of contentment. He knew she was little, it was almost like he could sense it in the air. But he could tell by her body language, her tone of voice too when she spoke.

‘Are you feeling sleepy, sweetheart?’ He asked quietly.

‘Mmm hmm.’ Lilly nodded, reaching up to hold onto the collar of his shirt and she started toying with it.

‘Bed time it is then.’ He said softly, scooping her up entirely in his arms he stood and carried her to her room. ‘Do you want to change your pyjamas, little one? Will you get too hot in this lovely hoodie?’ Tom sat her down on the bed and crouched down on front of her, hands on her knees rubbing her skin softly.

Lilly started nibbling on her nails while she contemplated his question. He could tell she was still quite shy in her little space. Which was expected, since this was all new to her. Having a Daddy instead of being alone in that headspace.

‘I wanna sleep in the shorts but not the top.’ She said quietly, still with her fingers in her mouth.

Tom gently took her wrist and pulled her hand away from her mouth, rubbing the back of her hand softly. ‘Do you have a preference to what top you want to change into?’

She shook her head. ‘You pick?’

‘Of course.’ Tom smiled and tickled under her chin when he stood up, making her giggle.

Tom made an educated guess as to where she would keep her pyjama tops and went for her chest of drawers. He found the right drawer on the second attempt and was surprised with how many different tops she had. His heart melted when he saw she even had a set of Loki pyjamas. The top had ‘Team Loki’ written on with his helmet underneath, along with green and black checkered pyjama shorts. Oh how he was going to have her wear them a lot.

His eyes landed on a top that was the face of Marie from the Aristocats. He thought that was fitting to go along with her shorts she was currently wearing, so he plucked that out of the drawer. When Lilly saw his choice, she clapped excitedly.

‘I made the right choice then?’ He chuckled and moved back towards her, she nodded enthusiastically.

Tom put the top down on the bed then motioned to her. ‘Arms up.’

Lilly put her arms up so Tom took the bottom of her hoodie and lifted it up and off. He felt his cock stir when he saw her breasts for the first time. Her nipples were hard and he so desperately wanted to lean in for a taste… But he resisted, wanting to be careful with her. He knew it was going to be overwhelming enough for her tonight, never mind if he started doing _that_  kind of things with her.

Lilly’s face went bright red and so did her chest. Tom picked up the Marie top and slid it on over her arms and down.

‘There we go, my little kitten. Now, let’s get you into bed.’ He stroked her hair softly.

Even though Lilly’s heart was racing, she scrambled over the covers to the top of the bed and got in. Tom pulled the blankets over her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

‘Aren’t you coming too?’ She looked worried and sad at the same time, thinking he was leaving her.

‘Of course, baby girl. I just need to get my suitcase from the living room first. I will be two seconds.’ He assured her.

As he left the room, he laughed when he heard her call out. ‘One! Two!’

When Tom returned she covered her mouth to hold back her laughter. His smile grew larger. ‘Cheeky girl.’ He chuckled.

While Tom sorted his suitcase and took some of his clothes out so they wouldn’t crease, Lilly just watched him the entire time. She felt even littler than ever having Tom,  _her Daddy_ , in her room. Her small room made him seem even larger than ever before. Also since it was her safe place, it felt weirdly intimate having him in there.

After taking off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers, he climbed into her bed with her. Even though it was a double bed, it wasn’t as large as Tom’s bed was. But he didn’t mind as he knew he would be holding Lilly in his arms while they slept.

And that he did. She felt so secure that night, she had the best sleep in a long time. There was no scary nightmares either. Even Tom had the best sleep since last time he was with her.

  
The following morning, Lilly was still feeling little. That had never happened before, waking up feeling little.

‘Good morning, little one. Did you sleep well?’ Tom asked, cupping her cheek with his large hand.

‘Yes, Daddy. Did you?’ Lilly didn’t even falter, it just came out so naturally. Because it  _felt_ right.

Tom on the other hand, had to keep his emotions in check. He never expected her to call him  _that_  so soon. He was over the moon that she was so comfortable and trusting of him in that way already.

‘I certainly did, sweetheart.’ He pulled her in close to him again. She snuggled against him, her face into his neck.

Her hand was small on his chest. She was lightly running her fingers across the very sparse amount of hair he had there. But she was revelling at how muscley and strong he was. Thinking to how he could easily lift her.

‘You’re so strong.’ She said out loud.

Tom chuckled. ‘I am. That’s to make sure I can keep my baby girl in line and so I can carry her around. Wouldn’t be much of a Daddy if I couldn’t do that, now would I?’ He teased.

‘I’m strong too!’ Lilly held her arm up and tried to flex her bicep, making Tom chuckle.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, rolled them over and pinned her down underneath him making her squeal. He tickled her sides, making her laugh and wriggle. ‘Not as strong as Daddy is though.’ He grinned.

He stopped tickling her and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose. ‘Time to get up now.’ He smiled.

They were both glad it was the weekend. Though Lilly had a feeling that even if she had to work she didn’t think she would have been able to. Still being in little space was kind of surprising to her.

Tom got up out of bed, Lilly sat up to watch him while he gathered up his clothes for the day. Her eyes widened when he pulled his boxers down without leaving the room and he put on a clean pair. Though he’d had his back to her, so she just got to see his ass.

Grabbing Marty to clutch against her, she kept her eyes on her Daddy while he put on jeans and a blue shirt. He turned to face her while doing up the buttons, finishing off by rolling the sleeves up his forearms.

‘Alright, little one. Let’s get you dressed.’ He went to her wardrobe and found a cute little pink dress for her to wear. Along with some tights and clean knickers out of her drawers.

He lay them out neatly on the bed and motioned for her to get up.

‘Are… Are you going to dress me, Daddy?’ She asked quietly, getting up with Marty still in her hands.

‘Of course I am. I don’t think you would manage on your own, would you?’ He asked, cupping her chin. He admired the way her face turned bright red.

‘No, Daddy.’ She agreed.

Her entire body felt like it was on fire when Tom knelt down and pulled her shorts down, he grazed his fingers all the way down her thighs and legs, making her tremble.

She stepped out of her shorts when he asked her to. Then Tom looked at her pink frilly panties and noticed a wet patch on them.

‘Ooooh, little one. What’s this little wet spot?’ He said in a teasing tone as he reached up and lightly touched the spot, making her gasp.

But she was quick to respond, in a slight panic. ‘I didn’t pee!’ She clutched Marty closer to her chest, sounding slightly hurt.

Tom frowned. ‘Oh, I know baby. I know you didn’t, you’re a good girl. This is something else though, isn’t it? This is your special princess juices. Were you feeling tingly down there, hmm?’ He trailed the tips of his fingers up the backs of her legs, making her shiver while she nodded.

‘Was that because of Daddy being here?’ He asked knowingly.

She nodded and hid her face into Marty, feeling _extremely_  shy.

‘Well we best get you out of these messy panties and into clean ones.’ He hooked his fingers into the band of her knickers and slowly started to peel them down her legs.

Tom’s cock was already stirring, but when he saw she was clean shaven he had to bite back a moan. Once she stepped out of her knickers, he brushed across her mound with the back of his hand. That made Lilly squeak and her body lurch.

‘So smooth. Did you shave just for Daddy?’ He purred.

‘Waxed.’ Lilly nodded, briefly making eye contact with him before hiding behind Marty yet again.

‘Ohh, little one. Waxing is much too sore for my baby girl. But you aren’t big enough to shave yourself. So Daddy will do that for you when you next need. The same goes for your legs and underarms. Ok?’ He reached up and hooked her chin with a finger, making her look at him from behind her toy.

‘Yes, Daddy.’ She nodded, still blushing furiously while her stomach was doing continuous somersaults.

Tom had her step into her clean knickers and pulled them up her legs, finishing with a playful squeeze of her bum that made her giggle. He helped her into her tights and then took off her pyjama top, replacing it with the dress he’d picked out. Not needing a bra for the dress.

‘Thank you.’ She hugged him tightly.

He kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back in the process. ‘If you’re a good girl today, then maybe Daddy will tend to your tingly princess parts… Would you like that?’ He felt her body go rigid for a brief moment, but when she looked up at him he knew the answer already before she even started nodding enthusiastically.

‘I’m always good!’ She smiled innocently up at him.

  
The two had breakfast before they went out to get some food shopping in. Lilly was just sort of flitting in and out of little space for the duration of the morning. Tom knew she was just trying to find her feet and get accustomed to having him there again.

When they were in the shop, she kept putting chocolate and other sweets into the trolley.

‘Lilly. I think you’ve got enough sweets now.’ He chastised.

‘You can never have too many sweets! Besides, you’re my guest so _I’m_  paying.’ She said quickly.

‘Eh, no. You’re most definitely  _not_  paying.’ Tom said, stopping dead in the sweets isle.

‘But you’re my guest. It’s only fair I…’ She trailed off when Tom raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a  _look_. A look that she was going to get to know pretty well from her Daddy.

‘What is rule number 3, little one?’ He asked firmly.

Lilly gulped and quickly glanced around to check that no one was close enough to hear. ‘That… That I’m not to argue with Daddy when his word is final.’ She whispered.

‘And what’s rule number 5?’ He asked confidently, his tone not lowering at all. As if they were just at home.

‘That Daddy is going to provide for me.’ She looked down, shuffling her feet.

‘Correct. Now, no more sweets. Come on, let’s get what we need for dinner tonight.’ He held his hand out, happy that she didn’t even hesitate to take it and followed along beside him for the rest of the shop.

She was super happy when he placed two boxes of her coco pop rocks into the trolley.

When they got back to Lilly’s, she had a missed call on her phone. As she had left it home. It was from her boss, he wanted her to go in early on Monday morning to help with the preparations as the girl who was supposed to be working was ill and didn’t think she would be better by Monday.

‘Ughhhh.’ She groaned and threw her phone back down.

‘What’s wrong?’ Tom asked, coming out of the bathroom.

‘I need to go into work really early on Monday morning.’ She sighed.

‘How early?’

‘As in, set alarm for 5am early.’

‘Ouch, that  _is_ early. Good job I’m here to make sure you get to bed at a decent time, isn’t it?’ He grinned, making her smile.

‘Probably is.’ She laughed and leaned in to him when he wrapped an arm over her shoulder. ‘Were you serious this morning when you said you will be…  _Shaving_  me?’ She asked quietly, it had been playing on her mind all morning.

‘Of course. Why, does that worry you?’

‘No… Well, kind of. It’s just the thought of you seeing me…  _hairy_.’ She scrunched her nose up at the thought, making Tom laugh.

‘Oh, baby girl. I’m going to be getting to know you  _very_  intimately. Some hair won’t bother me.’ He assured her. ‘Besides, I think it will be a nice bonding experience. Don’t you?’

‘Yes.’ She squeaked. The mere thought of it was making her feel trembly. She couldn’t wait for that to happen, actually. But she also couldn’t wait for that night, after Tom’s promise about if she was good.

She knew it was going to be a long day for that reason alone…


	9. The tingles

Lilly was sat crossed legged on the floor colouring in with her colouring book. She was between Tom’s legs while he sat on the sofa behind her, reading through a possible new script to work on. His long legs were caging her in, making her feel secure and safe.

Every so often Tom would reach out and pet her head, gliding his fingers through her hair soothingly.

Lilly had never felt so content and happy before, ever. Neither had Tom. He was in his element having a little to look after and cherish. She was perfect in every way. And he couldn’t wait for her confidence to grow, to see how her personality would grow too.

Tom glanced at the time, then put his script down. He leaned forward and stroked her hair while he looked over her shoulder at her colouring. ‘That looks pretty, sweetheart. Nice and neat.’

‘Thank you, Daddy.’ She said happily.

‘It’s time for bed now though. I think bath time first, what do you think?’ He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Lilly’s face went bright red at the thought and she craned her neck back to look up at Tom. ‘Bath time?’ She questioned.

She was really hoping that he was meaning what she thought he was meaning…

‘Yes. Little girls need to stay nice and clean, don’t they?’ He smiled.

‘Are… Are you going to stay with me?’

‘Of course. It would be too dangerous to leave you alone in the bath. I need to make sure to wash you thoroughly too.’ Tom gave her head a gentle pat and he stood up over her. ‘Come on baby girl.’ He put his hand out for her.

Lilly took his hand without hesitation and she was hoisted up to her feet. She followed Tom along happily to the bathroom. She noticed he had looked out a towel already and had it warming on the radiator. How he knew where everything was in her home already, she wasn’t sure. But she didn’t care. She was so happy.

Tom ran the bath, allowing the water to heat up nicely. Once it was ready, he tested it first then he motioned for Lilly to stand up. He pulled her dress up and off her and neatly folded it at the side. He crouched down and smiled up at her, enjoying the way her cheeks were bright red. Her nipples were hard too, wanting attention.

He pulled her tights down and she stepped out of them, then her knickers were next to go. Tom saw there was a wet patch on them again. But he didn’t say anything about it this time, as he wanted her to be comfortable in bed first.

Lilly felt oddly exposed without having a cuddly toy with her to hug. She felt extremely vulnerable under her Daddy’s gaze while she was completely naked. Her stomach lurched when she watched him roll his sleeves up his forearms. He then scooped her up, an arm under her knees and he slowly eased her into the water.

It was nice and hot. Her bones instantly felt relaxed and she let out a small moan as the water lapped at her skin.

‘Let’s wash your hair first.’ Tom grabbed the shower head and pulled it down. He turned it on and had her put her head back so he could wash her hair.

‘Put this over your eyes, so you don’t get shampoo in them. Don’t want them to sting.’ Tom handed her a cloth, which she held up over her eyes. ‘Good girl.’ He purred and proceeded to massage shampoo into her hair, making sure to get all of it covered.

He rinsed the shampoo out, making sure she still had her eyes safely covered. He realised while he was doing so, that this was what he had been missing all his life. Someone to cherish and care for. He was in heaven.

‘That’s a girl. All finished.’ He smiled when she removed the cloth. ‘Now, I need you to sit up straight for Daddy. I need to wash your body.’ He was going to use the cloth, but then he thought that just using his hands would be  _much_ more fun. 

Lilly sat up like he told her to and he started by washing her shoulders then down her arms. When he ran his hands over her breasts he heard her take a sharp breath in. Her nipples were still hard and begging for attention. Tom brushed over them repeatedly until he was happy with them covered in the soap. 

‘Arms up, baby girl.’ Lilly put her arms up but when Tom moved his hand to her underarm to wash there, she let out a squeal and quickly brought her arm down again.

Tom smirked. ‘Aww, is my little girl really ticklish?’

‘Sorry, Daddy.’ Lilly nodded shyly.

‘No need to be sorry. You can’t help your body’s reactions. But you are going to need to put your arms up again, sweetie.’ He couldn’t stop smiling when she really slowly and hesitantly raised her arms up, but the same happened before he’d even touched her.

‘I have ways.’ He chuckled and took hold of her wrist. He lifted her arm up and held her firmly in place while he washed her armpit. She burst out laughing and wriggled around against his hand. He couldn’t resist tickling her for a moment, even though he was finished.

As soon as her wrist was released her arm shot back down and she shrunk further into the water. Tom just looked at her with an amused look on his face. ‘Next arm. Do you want Daddy to hold your arm up again?’

Lilly nodded. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to keep it up herself. So Tom took her other wrist and repeated the action, making her laugh again. Some water splashed out over the side because of her squirming.

‘You are going to be so much fun.’ Tom grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her laugh again. ‘Stand up for me, careful though make sure you stand on the non-slip mat. I need to wash your lower body.’

With bright red cheeks still, Lilly stood up with Tom’s help. His eyes trailed down her body, admiring how beautiful she was. He lathered his hands up and washed over her tummy, skipped down to her thighs and legs then he moved upwards and rubbed over her bum. Lilly closed her eyes when his hand slid between her thighs and he cupped her, gently rubbing in a back and fore motion just to get her washed there.

Lilly bit her lower lip, almost making herself bleed. She closed her eyes and held her breath until Tom was finished. She then sank back down into the water to rinse the soap from her body. She couldn’t stop thinking about whether he was going to relieve the  _tingling_  for her or not… And she was a bit too shy to ask him outright.

Tom lifted her out of the bath and put her to her feet. He grabbed the towel from the radiator and wrapped it around her, it was toasty warm. She let out a small moan as Tom started to rub all over her body, to help her get dried.

Once she was dried off, they went to her room and he picked out some knickers for her. Once they were on he took out a cute night gown for her that was white and had pink cupcakes dotted all over it.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and rubbed her arms with the tips of his fingers. ‘Did you enjoy your bath?’ He asked quietly.

‘Yes, Daddy.’ She nodded, blushing  _again._

‘You are such a good girl, Lilly…  _My_ good girl.’ He purred.

He led her to bed and got her comfortable, then he started to undress. Lilly squirmed on the bed and pulled the covers up over her chin while she peered over at Tom, watching him.

‘You’re awfully quiet, little one. Are you ok?’ Tom asked, but he had a feeling he knew exactly what was up. And it wasn’t just what was hiding in his boxers.

‘Nuh uhh.’ She mumbled, still hiding her face partially under the blanket.

‘Oh? What’s the matter?’ He placed his clothes neatly over the back of her chair and crawled onto the bed. He tugged the blanket down so it was away from her face and sat back against the head board. ‘Come on Daddy’s lap, tell him what’s wrong.’ He patted his thigh.

Lilly gulped, but she sat up and Tom helped her onto his lap. She could feel his hardness pressing against her bum.

‘Tell Daddy.’ He whispered, sliding his arms around her.

Lilly felt embarrassed to say it. She hid her face into the crook of his neck and mumbled her answer, but Tom couldn’t quite hear her.

He cupped the back of her head and leaned her away from him slightly. ‘Speak properly, Lilly. I need to hear what you’re saying. There’s no need to be shy.’ He said softly, rubbing her back.

‘I… I feel tingly again.’ She said a bit clearer but still quietly.

‘Aww, sweetheart. Do you want Daddy to fix it?’ He purred, rubbing her back slowly.

Lilly nodded enthusiastically, making Tom chuckle. He maneuvered her round so that she was sat sideways on his lap, almost like holding a baby, one hand around her to hold her still and the other started rubbing her legs softly.

He slid his hand up underneath her night gown and teased over the soft skin of her thighs. Lilly started wriggling slightly, getting more and more excited with where his hand was and where it was heading to.

He touched her through her knickers and could feel the dampness again through the fabric. ‘Ooo, my little one  _is_  getting excited again.’ He smiled at the way she hid her face against his chest.

Her breathing started to change when he started rubbing his finger up and down, pressing firmly over her clit. Lilly quickly grew frustrated with the thin layer that was keeping his fingers away from touching her.

‘Please, Daddy.’ She whimpered.

Tom pressed his lips to the top of her head and gently pushed against her inner thighs to part them wider, then his hand slid down inside her underwear. She let out a squeak when he cupped her, it was feeling the heat from his hand and the pure size it was against her. That made her realise just how large his hands actually were.

Tom smiled at the way she curled her hand up into a fist by his chest, as if trying to find something to hold on to.  

After just holding her for a moment, he finally started to ease her tingling. He slid his fingers through her folds, massaging and moving slowly to build her up nicely.

‘Did you used to touch yourself a lot?’ He asked huskily, gathering her arousal that was already being offered to him in abundance.

She nodded quickly.

‘Tell me, baby girl…’ He slid a finger up over her clit that made her body jump. ‘Did you rub this little pleasure point a lot?’

‘Yes, Daddy.’ She gasped as he started to concentrate on said pleasure point, circling it slowly and firmly.

‘I bet it isn’t the same as having your Daddy do it though, is it?’ He grinned.

‘No, Daddy.’ She squeaked.

Tom slid two fingers up and down either side of her clit for a few strokes then he tapped it gently with the pad of his finger before repeating the stroking action again. It drove her to the brink, but wasn’t quite enough to push her over, just kept her teetering on the edge.

‘Please, Daddy. Please.’ She begged, writhing around more on his lap. Not helping his own excitement.

‘You’re such a good girl. Still remembering your manners even while feeling needy.’ He praised. ‘I think for that, you do deserve to come. Would you like that, Lilly?’

His voice was so low and like velvet right in her ear. She trembled involuntarily while nodding in desperation.

‘Use your words, sweetie.’ He said in such a domly tone that she almost came without much more stimulation.

‘P… Please can I come, Daddy?’

‘Good girl.’ He rumbled and put more pressure upon her clit, rubbing in quick circles until she moaned loudly and her body started to shake as she came. The sounds that spilled from her was music to his ears.

Lilly thought he was finished. But oh no, Tom was not done with her yet. He gently stroked her clit through her orgasm, even though it did feel extremely sensitive.

‘Daddy… Too much.’ She whimpered, wriggling again in his grasp to try and escape.

‘Shh, shh. Daddy isn’t finished with you yet, baby girl. I need to find another sweet spot. Do you know which one I mean?’ He spoke gently yet with authority so she knew not to argue with him.

She shook her head, at the point of panting because of all the stimulation. Tom slid his fingers down and started to tease around her entrance, he was amazed with how wet she was. His fingers were soaked.

‘I think we will have to change your panties again once we are finished.’ He said before inserting one of his long fingers into her, making her gasp and hold her breath.

He pushed his finger in as far as it would go, making Lilly’s breathing hitch. Unable to believe how long that damn finger was. She couldn’t stop wriggling on it, pushing down and wanting more.

So Tom added a second one, making her cry out loudly in ecstasy.

Tom hummed deep in his chest as he started to wriggle his fingers around, touching parts inside of her that was setting her off like a rocket again. But it was when he eventually curled them to the front that she almost jumped straight up off his lap with a moan.

‘There’s that lovely spot I was looking for.’ He said triumphantly, grinning like the cat that found the cream.

He rubbed against the spongy part of her body until she came for the second time, but it was a much stronger orgasm, one she hadn’t experienced before. It was like he was tearing one from the inside out, taking as much pleasure from her as he possibly could.

‘Good girl, let it all out.’ Tom purred, pleased.

Lilly had her arms wrapped around his neck, her face against him as her body started to slowly calm down. She let out a small whine when Tom removed his fingers from her and he sucked them clean. Moaning at her taste.

Lilly wasn’t sure how she felt. Having just had the best orgasms of her life, given by her Daddy. She felt exhausted.

Tom gently stroked her back and hair, calming her down. He held her tightly until she stopped trembling, eventually. Then she got a bit cold, because of the adrenaline high and drop. So Tom lay her down and covered her with the blanket.

‘I’ll get you cleaned up, then time for sleep. Is the tingling gone?’ Tom kissed her forehead.

‘Thank you, Daddy.’ She blushed.

Tom rushed to the bathroom to get a wash cloth and warm water with a towel. When he returned though, she was almost asleep.

‘Sorry, baby girl. But I don’t want you falling asleep with wet panties. It won’t be comfortable.’ He said soothingly.

‘Mmm.’ She mumbled.

Tom just chuckled and tugged the blanket down so he could take her knickers off. Then he quickly cleaned her up and dried her with the towel. But he noticed she was getting a little aroused again from his attentions down there.

‘Messy girl. You’re getting all excited again for Daddy.’ He grinned.

‘Feels tingly again, Daddy.’ She wriggled when he pulled up a clean pair of underwear on her.

‘I get the feeling this is going to be a natural occurrence around Daddy, isn’t it?’ He smirked and climbed in with her, pulling the blanket over them both.

‘So it’s  _your_ fault.’ Lilly giggled and attached to him like a monkey as soon as he was settled next to her. He wrapped his arms around her too.

Tom chuckled. ‘Perhaps it is.’ He grinned.


	10. I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested in what Lilly's rules are, they can be found here: http://fanficshiddles.tumblr.com/post/180824134655

Lilly woke up the following morning feeling extremely well rested. She turned over to face Tom, who was still asleep. He looked so peaceful while he slept, so beautiful.

Tom did so much for her already, she decided she wanted to do something for him. So she got out of bed and went to the kitchen after putting on her slippers.

She made him toast and scrambled eggs. She remembered from spending summer with him that he enjoyed brown sauce with them, so she grabbed the bottle and put everything on a tray. After making him a cup of tea, she went back through to the bedroom.

She was just in time for Tom waking up, his nose sniffing the air when he could smell food.

‘What’s this?’ He sat up and stretched first, giving Lilly a very nice view of his chest when he reached upwards.

‘I wanted to make you breakfast.’ She smiled, going over to place the tray on his lap.

‘Aww, thank you sweetheart. There was no need.’ He slipped his hand to the back of her head and leaned over to kiss her on the lips.

‘I just wanted to do something nice for you. Since you’ve been so good to me.’ She blushed and bobbed back and fore on her toes.

‘Come join me.’ Tom patted the bed beside him.

Lilly climbed onto bed and got comfortable next to him. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her in against his side. They both ended up sharing the breakfast, though Lilly turned her nose up at the tea, making Tom laugh.

‘I still can’t believe you don’t like tea or coffee.’ He put the fork down, having enjoyed breakfast.

‘Hot chocolate is the best.’ She said, using her finger to wipe up the last of the brown sauce Tom had missed.

‘Anything you fancy doing today?’ He asked.

‘I was going to visit my mum later… You can come, if you want. I mean, you don’t have to. I understand if you don’t want to.’ She said quickly, worried in-case she was too expectant.

Tom wrapped one of his large hands around hers and brought it up to his lips. ‘I would love to go see your mother with you. It will be nice to meet her.’ He said softly.

Lilly felt her heart melt. ‘I will warn you. She uh, she never really remembers me. I have to remind her and show her pictures each time. Then she kind of can make conversation. I think my brother, Jamie, might be there too.’

‘Well, I look forward to meeting them both.’ Tom smiled.

  
Lilly wasn’t sure why, but she felt a little anxious about introducing Tom to her mum and brother. More so her brother. Would he like Tom? Would Tom like her brother? What if they didn’t get along well?

Though looking at Tom, she couldn’t imagine anyone not getting along with him. Because he was just that type of person who seemed like he could chat to anyone happily. He was warm, kind, intelligent and funny.

‘You alright?’ Tom asked, noticing Lilly staring at him on the taxi journey to the care home.

‘Yeah. Sorry.’ Lilly blushed and looked away.

Tom slid his arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze. ‘Are you sure?’ He asked, knowingly.

‘I’m just a bit paranoid about if you’ll like my brother and mum.’ She said quietly.

‘Aww, sweetheart. I’m sure I will. They’re important to you, which means they’re important to me too.’ Tom kissed her forehead.

When they arrived at the care home, Lilly was instantly more at ease when they met her brother. She introduced them both and Jamie had a moment of fanboying.

‘Oh my god! I didn’t believe my sis when she told me she was dating THE Tom Hiddleston. Big fan of Loki, man. It’s great to meet you.’ Jamie shook his hand over enthusiastically, making Tom smile.

‘Great to meet you too. And it very much is true.’ He laughed.

‘Jamie is a complete Marvel geek, just warning you now.’ Lilly smiled up at Tom.

‘Excellent.’ Tom grinned.

The three grabbed some lunch at a cafe next door before getting some flowers and chocolates to give to Lilly and Jamie’s mum, Anne.

When they went through and into the day room where Anne was, they found her sitting in the conservatory part, enjoying the sunshine.

‘Anne. You’ve got some visitors.’ One of the care workers said. Anne looked at the three, confused.

Tom’s heart was already breaking.

‘Hey, mum. It’s us. Jamie and Lilly.’ Jamie said softly as he crouched down by her and showed her the small pile of photographs from when they were babies right up to last year. Of all three of them together.

There was slight recognition in Anne’s eyes as she looked between her children. They all sat down around her, giving her the flowers and chocolates.

‘These are my favourite.’ She said as she opened the chocolates.

‘Mum.’ Lilly said to get her attention, she reached out and held her hand when she looked up at her. ‘This is Tom. My boyfriend.’ Lilly smiled and motioned to Tom.

Anne looked at Tom for a second and tilted her head slightly.

‘It’s lovely to meet you, Anne. Now I know where your daughter gets her good looks from.’ Tom said smoothly, smiling warmly at her.

‘Oh you are a charmer.’ Anne laughed.

Anne’s attention span was very short. She looked back down at her chocolates and picked one to eat. When she looked up again, she looked directly at Tom. ‘Oh, hello… You look familiar.’

‘Tom’s an actor, mum. You’ve probably seen some of his work.’ Lilly tried to get through to her, but it wasn’t really registering with her.

Tom surprised Lilly though, when he grabbed a board game from the cupboard and set it out on a table that he moved between them all. Lilly was amazed that her mum actually joined in and was smiling, enjoying herself.

Lilly wasn’t sure why she hadn’t ever tried that with her before. She looked over at Jamie and smiled when he smiled back at her. He then mouthed to her ‘he’s a keeper.’ And Lilly nodded in agreement.

He certainly was.

Tom never seemed awkward or on edge around Anne. He kept talking to her at complete ease, even if she didn’t really pick up on much of what he said. She seemed to enjoy watching him with his large hand gestures.

When it was time to leave, Lilly felt the usual pang of guilt and upset at leaving her mum. She gave her a big hug and a kiss to the cheek. ‘I love you, mum. I’ll be back soon.’

Anne looked at her daughter and smiled. Then a carer went to sit with her while the three left. As soon as they stepped out of the day room to the reception, Lilly started to cry. Like she always did after the visits. Jamie gave his sister a hug.

‘It’s alright, sis. She’s safe and comfortable. She’s as happy as she can be. She loves us, I know she does.’ Jamie soothed her.

Tom felt like his heart was utterly broken watching the siblings together. He couldn’t imagine being in their situation. Anne was lovely, he so wished he’d known her beforehand.

‘I’ll be back in a minute.’ Lilly wiped her eyes and went to the bathroom before going.

‘It’s difficult. I hate seeing her so upset. It happens after every visit.’ Jamie said to Tom sadly.

‘You are both very brave. It know it can’t be easy.’ Tom gave him a pat on the shoulder. ‘I wish there was something more I could do for you all.’

‘Thanks. You’re a good guy. Just, look after Lilly for me. Won’t you? She’s spent her whole life looking after mum and me. She needs someone there for her now.’ Jamie sighed.

‘Of course I will.’ Tom said sincerely.

  
Lilly and Tom said goodbye to Jamie then they got a taxi back to Lilly’s flat. On the way, Tom had the taxi stop so they could grab a takeaway.

‘Another one? I’m surprised you’re allowing it.’ Lilly said teasingly when Tom returned with a bag of Chinese food.

‘Well, I thought you needed a nice treat.’ He smiled.

Lilly snuggled up against him on the ride back home. She was really glad she had him, she always felt down after visiting her mum. It was nice not to be alone this time. ‘Thank you for coming today. Jamie really likes you, and I’m sure mum does too. You were really good with her.’

‘It was my pleasure. They’re both lovely, Lilly. Truly.’

When they returned to Lilly’s flat, they tucked in to their Chinese food with the TV on. Tom then pulled her onto his lap while they relaxed with a drink and watched some episodes of Daredevil.

Tom was absentmindedly stroking Lilly’s back underneath her top. His fingers felt so good gliding over her skin, every so often he would slide right up to her neck which made her positively melt under his touch.

Lilly turned her attention to Tom, having not really been paying much attention to the TV anyway. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt bold for a moment, so she leaned in and kissed him. But her nose hit against his clumsily. She felt embarrassed, but Tom chuckled and cupped the back of her head, making her laugh too. Tom tilted his head to the side and moved in to capture her lips properly.

Lilly’s heart was pounding against her chest when Tom’s tongue entered her mouth, chasing her tongue playfully. He coaxed it to move against his and he playfully nibbled on the tip, making her laugh through her nose.

Tom’s hands went to work on shifting her around on his lap so she was straddling him instead, but his lips never left hers during the process.

Lilly did things out of instincts, such as starting to grind down against the reasonably large bulge that was pressing between her thighs. Tom’s grip on the back of her head and her lower back tightened as he growled deep from within his chest.

‘Oh, little one. You’re going to be the death of me.’ He said once they stopped to catch their breath.

‘I think you’ll get me first.’ She grinned.

‘Let’s take this to the bedroom… If you are ready?’ Tom asked, wanting to be sure first.

‘Yes!’ Lilly said eagerly, already starting to scramble off him.

But Tom grabbed her and carried her through to the bedroom and placed her down on the bed, his hands were trembling while he undressed her and then himself. But he wasn’t the only one trembling, Lilly was struggling to keep her body calm as he towered over her small form.

Tom gently cupped her breasts and brushed his thumbs over her nipples, causing her to gasp and arch her back up closer to him. He leaned down and suckled her left nipple between his lips, flicking his tongue over her and repeating the action to the other one.

‘Oh god. Please, Daddy.’ She whimpered, a hand going into his hair.

He pressed his lips to hers in a fierce and hungry kiss. Lilly’s mind completely shut down, all she could think about and focus on was his deadly tongue. That was until she felt his fingers starting to explore down between her thighs. She spread her legs wider for him.

‘Good girl.’ Tom rumbled over her lips, smirking at the beautiful flush on her face. 

He was able to slide two fingers inside her effortlessly. ‘You’re so wet for me already.’ He beamed, moving his lips down her neck instead and enjoying the way her body reacted to his every touch or kiss.

Tom coaxed an orgasm out of her with his devilish fingers within a matter of seconds, she was so responsive to him. He was downright delighted. Pulling his fingers out, he positioned his body between her legs with his hard cock raring to go.

He rubbed the tip of his cock up and down her, sending delightful tremors of pleasure through her body and right down to her toes when he rubbed over her clit.

‘I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long, little one.’ Tom purred, stroking her hair and sliding his other hand underneath her back.

Lilly wrapped her arms around him and her legs too, she tried to pull him closer than was even possible. Kissing her again, Tom lined up with her and slowly pushed in. It took a lot of strength on his part to take it easy, wanting to make it as pleasurable for her as possible.

She looked down and saw his cock disappear inside her, spearing her lower lips open wide to take him. It was one of the most erotic sights she had ever seen.

‘Oh god.’ Lilly cried out, her head lolling back as Tom started to fill her up nicely, inch by agonising inch.

Tom slowly bottomed out inside her, making both of them pant as they got used to one another. Lilly’s body was squeezing his cock in the most delicious way, he almost lost it and was desperate to pull out and ram back into her.

Lilly was full body trembling when Tom started to move slowly against her and captured her lips with his. He couldn’t believe how wet she was around his cock. But he still couldn’t resist sliding his hand down between their bodies so he could flick her clit to bring her even more pleasure.

‘You’re mine, sweetheart.’ He growled in her ear and felt her clench around him. He smirked and nibbled on her earlobe. ‘And I am yours.’

Lilly whimpered and pushed her face into his neck, biting gently on his skin. Tom started grunting and moaning too as he moved against her, pushing and pulling them both to the edge. He managed to hold off just long enough to make her come, her walls clenching tightly around him and he felt her clit fluttering through her orgasm.

He snapped his hips forwards for one last time then spilled himself into her. It felt like he was giving her his everything in that moment of their connection. He gave her a sloppy, open mouthed kiss as he held still deep inside her.

Lilly’s body felt hyper aware of everything. His kiss, the way his cock pulsed deliciously inside of her as he filled her with his warmth. She wasn’t sure what came over her but she started to cry softly when his lips left hers and landed against her shoulder.

‘Shh, it’s alright, little one.’ He whispered, pulling her into his arms as he rolled to his side so they were more comfortable.

He lazily stroked her back in soothing motions until she calmed again and her body stopped trembling. His cock slipped out of her, she could feel his come sliding out of her and down her thighs, making her tremble again.

‘Daddy.’ She said quietly. She was feeling extremely vulnerable, yet also feeling loved and extremely happy and content.

‘I’m here.’ He soothed, kissing the top of her head.


	11. Treasure hunt

Lilly really struggled at work on the Monday when she knew that Tom was at home. How she was going to get through the entire week, she had no clue.

She was positively glowing after last night though, her first time with Tom. It completely blew past experiences out of the park entirely. Tom was just so loving, caring and attentive to her needs. Not to mention he  _really_ knew what he was doing and how to please a woman in the bedroom. She shivered just at the mere thought of those fingers of his and not to mention that  _cock._ She was going crazy just thinking about him.

 

Tom missed Lilly dearly while she was at work. But he couldn’t resist having a proper nosey around her flat. Delighted with what he discovered about her, all of her  _little_ things and her  _adult_ things too.

He discovered she had a box full of beanie babies, it was obvious she was collecting them. So that gave him an idea.

When Lilly returned home, Tom greeted her with an embrace by lifting her up and she wrapped her limbs around him. She never wanted to let him go, it was so nice just being enveloped in his long arms in a big squishy hug.

‘I missed you, little one.’ He whispered.

‘I missed you more.’ She whispered back, hiding her face in to the crook of his neck and taking in his smell. He always smelt so damn good.

Tom rubbed her back in soothing circles and kissed the top of her head. He carried her through to the bedroom and sat down with her straddling his lap. He carefully took hold of her hair and pulled her scrunchie out, letting her hair fall loose. He ran his fingers through her locks and smiled when she let out a small moan of contentment, she was slowly starting to slip into little space.

He swivelled her round and sat her on the bed, that’s when she noticed that her Loki pyjamas were looked out neatly on her pillow.

‘Arms up.’ Tom said and she did so instantly. Tom took hold of her work top and pulled it off. She blushed again when he reached behind her to unclasp her bra and slide it down from her shoulders. He gave her a sweet smile when he put on her Loki pyjama top.

‘This pleases your King greatly.’ He said in perfect Loki tone, making her shudder and squeeze her thighs together, something Tom didn’t fail to notice.

‘Loki’s army  _is_ the best.’ She said shyly, with a big smile.

Tom chuckled, still in Loki tone. ‘Oh, yes. And those in my army shall  _always_ get what they need.’ He purred, leaning in to kiss her lips.

He scooted her off the bed and pulled down her jeans, taking her socks off while he was down there too. He grabbed the pyjama bottoms and slid them up, patting her bottom when he finished.

Lilly fell down to her knees on front of him and wrapped her arms around his legs, hugging her head against his thigh. She glanced up at him and fluttered her eyelashes innocently at him. ‘I’m the best in the army. I’ll do  _anyyyything_ you say.’ She grinned.

Tom tapped his lower lip, as if in deep thought. ‘Oh you will, will you? Perhaps you should be careful what you say, as one might take advantage of such willing submission.’ He growled, reaching down to stroke her hair. ‘Rise, little mortal. You shall be my main minion, because I get the feeling that you’re a  _very_  good girl.’

‘I am! I am!’ Lilly stood up and jumped up and down excitedly, making Tom grin. He was trying hard to stay in  _character_ but it was difficult with her being so darn cute.

‘Well.’ He dropped character and slid his arms around her. ‘Daddy has a surprise for you. Here’s the first clue.’ He reached into his pocket and handed her a small piece of paper.

_I have two hands and I am active all the time._

‘Hmmm.’ Lilly mumbled and frowned at the paper, reading it again. ‘Two hands…’ She whispered and looked around her room.

She wandered into the living room and looked again, then her eyes landed on her clock and it clicked.

‘Clock!’ Lilly rushed over to the clock that was above her sofa and that’s when she noticed there was something perching on top of it. Her eyes widened, she scrambled up the sofa and reached up to grab it.

It was a beanie baby, a wolf called Howl.

‘Oh my god, it’s Howl! Thank you, thank you, thank you!’ Lilly jumped off the sofa and into Tom’s arms. He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

‘That’s not all, little one. Here are three more clues.’ He handed her three more pieces of paper.

_I keep things in, I keep things out. But you can see right through me._

Lilly figured out it was the window. She found a cat beanie baby, Booties, hiding by the kitchen window.

_I can light up your world, but you need to turn me on first._

That one took her a minute to think, but then she figured out it was a light. She found Flash, the guinea pig beanie baby hiding in the lampshade in her room.

_I’ve been hiding this whole time, but I’ve been closest to you._

That last one really had Lilly confused. She couldn’t work it out. Tom just followed her, a big smirk on his face. After ten minutes of searching around her flat, she turned to Tom and shrugged.

‘Daddy, the last one is too hard!’ She held out the paper.

‘Or is it?’ Tom had a mischievous look about him, he turned around for a moment. When he turned around to face her again, there was the last beanie baby peeking out from his jeans. It was one of the many bears, Valentina.

Lilly started laughing, also a blush crept up over her cheeks from where the bear was. Tom put his hands on his hips, waiting for her to get it.

‘Are they all really for me?’ Lilly asked softly, closing the distance between them she pulled the bear out of his jeans with a giggle.

‘Of course, love. I may have come across your collection, I thought it would be nice to add some more.’ He cupped her cheek and looked at her adoringly when she leaned in to his touch, closing her eyes.

‘Thank you!’ She hugged him tightly, arms wrapped around his middle. ‘How did you know which ones I didn’t have?’

Tom leaned back slightly to get a good look at her. ‘I went through all the ones you  _do_ have and then made a calculated guess as to which ones I thought you’d like most from the toy shop in town.’ He grinned, he was feeling very pleased with himself.

What he didn’t tell her, was that he wrote down on his phone a list of all the ones she had. Adding in the ones that he bought too. So he would always have it with him, able to buy her more whenever he came across them. He knew it would be fun to hide them each time too, so she could search for them. A little game.

‘I love them all, Daddy. Thank you.’ She couldn’t stop smiling.

Lilly grabbed the four new beanie babies and took them into her room. Howl, Booties and Flash were all placed on her bedside table. But she put Valentina on her pillow next to Marty.

Tom slipped his arms around her from behind and pressed his body against her back. He kissed her neck softly. ‘Would you like to keep Daddy company while he makes dinner?’

‘What are we having?’ She turned around in his arms, looking up at him.

‘Fajitas.’

‘Ooo, yummy!’ Lilly’s face lit up.

She could certainly get used to Tom making her proper dinners every night. Normally she just had microwave meals after work, or something quick just to shove in the oven.

Going to the kitchen, Tom lifted Lilly up to perch on the counter while he started chopping up the chicken and vegetables.

Lilly kept stealing a bit of pepper now and then while he was chopping them up. He looked at her with an eyebrow up. ‘I thought you didn’t like veggies.’ He smirked.

‘Peppers are an exception.’ She grinned.

‘I will keep that in mind.’ He chuckled. ‘How was work today?’

‘It was alright.’ Lilly shrugged.

‘Do you enjoy it?’

‘Eh, not really. It’s money though.’

‘You should still be able to enjoy your job though, at least to some extent. Is there anything else you’d rather do, job wise?’ Tom asked as he put everything into the pan to cook.

‘Uhm… There is, sort of.’ She trailed off.

‘Oh? What?’ Tom moved over to her and hooked her chin with his finger, making her look at him.

She bit her lower lip nervously. ‘I… I’d love to be a photographer.’ She said quietly.

‘Really? I think you’d be wonderful at it. I remember you taking photos during summer, you were always thinking about different angles and the lighting. Have you thought about pursuing it?’

‘I’m not brilliant at it. There are courses I would love to take, but I just can’t afford to. It would be a dream to one day have my own freelance business though… But that’s all it is really, a dream.’ She said with a half-smile.

Tom stroked her cheek with his thumb. ‘It doesn’t have to be a dream. If you want something enough, you can do it. I think you’d be brilliant at photography, Lilly.’

Lilly paused for a moment, thinking. Then she slid off the counter. ‘Wait here!’ She rushed out of the kitchen. Then she returned within a minute, carrying a small folder.

‘I, uhm. I kind of keep this with my favourite photos I’ve taken.’ She said with a blush, putting it on the counter and flipping it open to show Tom.

She had various photos printed off. Some were of around Manchester. There were pictures of the countryside from when she went to stay at Emily’s. One of her friends from work had her take pictures of her wedding, so there were a few photos in there from that.

‘Wow, Lilly. I had no idea, these are amazing.’ Tom said honestly, looking through them all in amazement. ‘Did you take these with your iPhone?’

‘No. These are all ones I’ve taken with a camera I have. It’s not great though, I am saving up to buy a better one. But it’s better than my phone, with extra settings.’

Tom was impressed. He never realised that she was so into photography in this way. It was something she had never brought up before really. But now it did make sense how she was always taking pictures with her phone, and they were always really good.

‘You’re a bit of a dark horse, aren’t you? I had no idea.’ He grinned, sliding an arm around her middle he pulled her in close to him so he could kiss the top of her head.

‘Do you like them?’ She asked, looking up at him with bright eyes.

‘Truly. They are incredible.’ He nodded, his gaze moving from her back to the folder.

So many ideas started to run through his mind.


	12. Pleasure

For the rest of the week Lilly dragged herself through work to rush home afterwards into Tom’s arms. One night Tom took her out for a dinner date, another night they went to the cinema. The rest of their nights together they spent at home, relaxing.

Lilly’s favourite place had become his lap. She felt safe and secure when she was there, cuddling up to him.

Tom learned quickly that she was very clingy and always enjoyed having his touch in some form on her, or she had to be touching him. But he certainly didn’t mind that, at all. He enjoyed looking after her and tending to her needs.

One night while watching TV, Lilly ended up straddling over Tom while they kissed softly. But he could tell there was something a little off about her when she leaned back and looked down, nervously toying with his shirt collar.

‘What is it, little one? Remember and use your words.’ He said softly, cupping her chin.

‘I… I was wondering if I could.’ She paused a second, gulping. ‘If I could _please_  you… Daddy.’ She said so shyly that Tom’s heart melted entirely.

‘Please me in what way, Lilly? You already please me greatly.’ He purred, though he had a feeling he knew what she was meaning.

‘Can I give you a blowjob?’ She blurted out quickly, feeling like her face was on fire.

Tom slid his fingers through her hair. ‘Of course you can, if you want to. You don’t  _have_  to.’ He said gently, even though his cock did jump to attention in his jeans.

‘I do want to Daddy.’ She said excitedly, bouncing up and down on his lap slightly.

‘Do as you please, sweetheart.’ He grinned, giving her a quick kiss before she slid off his lap and down to the floor.

Lilly was feeling extremely excited, yet also a bit nervous too. She wanted to please him as much as she could, the thought of doing so was making her tingle all over.

Her hands were shaking when she unbuckled his belt and tugged at his jeans. He helped her by raising his hips up and pushing down his boxers along with his jeans to save some time. He was more excited than he wanted to let on. But Lilly could see for herself with how hard he already was when his cock sprang free on front of her.

Tom knew he wasn’t going to last long. Just seeing her kneeling on the floor between his legs was enough to send him crazy.

Lilly’s small hands reached out and she started to stroke him. That’s when he realised how much smaller her hands were in comparison to his own when he masturbated. But hers felt sooo much better. Even if her strokes were tentative.

She carefully slid the foreskin up and down a few times before leaning in to lick the tip, feeling empowered when he moaned and let his head fall back against the sofa. That gave her more confidence so she took him in her mouth and started to suck while swirling her tongue all over him.

‘Ohhh, good girl. That feels  _so_  good.’ He moaned.

Lilly became even more eager, her tongue moved quicker while she covered him in saliva and gently pulled his foreskin down so he was ultra sensitive. Because of his sheer size she had no option but to use her hand to make up for what she couldn’t take into her mouth. Though she did attempt to take him down her throat, but when she started gagging she backed up a bit.

Tom reached down to soothingly stroke her hair, every so often he gripped tighter and clenched his jaw, willing himself to last longer than a mere minute. He felt like a horny teenager getting his first blowjob.

She slid her tongue up and down his shaft, still moving her hand at the same time. But it was all over for Tom when she started fondling his balls, lightly massaging them while she worked over time sucking around the tip.

When he came she swallowed as much as she could. But a lot of it spilled out and down over her chin. Tom grunted and moaned until he was finished, hips bucking upwards and he was gasping to get his breath back as he melted into the sofa, his body limp.

‘Oh my, Lilly.’ He said breathlessly when Lilly clambered back up to straddle over his lap again, his cock nestling between her thighs with only her jeans in the way.  

Lilly couldn’t stop blushing, she hid her face against his shoulder until he managed to puzzle his brain back together again. He cupped the back of her head and had her lean back, planting a kiss to her lips.

‘You are full of surprises, my dear.’ He grinned over her lips. ‘And I feel I have embarrassed myself by coming so quick. You sure can make a man lose control.’ He chuckled.

‘I’ll take that as a good thing.’ She giggled.

‘Indeed.’ Tom took her wrists and pulled them behind her back, holding them in place with one of his large hands while he kissed her. She was surprised at how much she enjoyed the feeling of being restrained in that way.

Tom smirked against her lips, he could tell by the flush of her face that she was getting more and more aroused.

‘Have you ever been tied up before?’ He asked, his tone low and husky as he slid his free hand underneath her top to stroke over her hip.

‘No, Daddy.’ She whispered, her body twitching under his touch.

Tom let out a low growl. ‘Well then. Perhaps Daddy needs to tie you up to the bed so he can have his wicked way with you and return the favour. What do you think, little one?’

Lilly’s mouth opened but barely a squeak came out. Tom chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up with him as he stood. He carried her to the bedroom and toppled down onto the bed with her, both of them laughing.

He took his time to undress her, being sure to caress and kiss every inch of skin he could. She was writhing around on the bed in extreme arousal before he even began properly. That was one thing he adored about her, she was very sensitive and responsive to his touch. In turn that made  _him_ feel really good, his cock hardening again.

‘What’s your safe word, little one?’ Tom asked while he went into his bag and pulled out an abundance of rope. Lilly didn’t even want to ask what else he had in there. She also wasn’t sure whether to laugh or feel aroused seeing him with a nice shirt on, yet nothing on down below.

‘Apple.’ She said instantly.

‘And you are to use it when?’ He got back on the bed and straddled over her stomach so he could reach up and tie the rope around the bar along the top of her headboard.

‘If I feel unsafe or scared. Or if I want to stop.’ Her eyes were locked onto his hands, watching his skilled fingers deal with the rope.

‘Correct, such a good girl.’ He purred, the praise swam through her veins making her feel like she was high.

Tom was gentle as he took her wrists up one by one to tie them. Lilly was surprised that the rope was rather soft against her skin, it wasn’t as harsh as normal rope like she expected. Tom smiled at her reaction, he hadn’t been sure how she would react to being restrained, but he was delighted to find she seemed to be enjoying it already.

Tom leaned over and kissed her while growling deep from within his chest. ‘So many possibilities now you are tied up and at my mercy.’ He grinned over her lips when she trembled.

He took his time, kissing his way down her body. Giving extra attention to her pert nipples, sending jolts of pleasure straight down between her legs, as if there was a direct line to her clit.

Kissing down her abdomen, he glanced up at his girl to see her looking down with anticipation. Eyes widening slightly when he moved even further down to between her thighs.

‘I’ve been desperate to taste you, darling.’ He nibbled gently on her inner thigh, making her gasp.

Chuckling at her reaction he nuzzled her with his nose first, nudging her clit to start working her up. She thought he was going to start licking her clit, but he just breathed lightly across her first. Then planted small kisses at either side of her folds.

She started wriggling in desperation and tugging on the rope, wanting more direct stimulation. Tom snaked his arms around her thighs to pin them in place and keep her spread open for him. He could see her arousal already making her glisten.

Beginning with a long lick from the bottom right up over her clit, he received a full body shudder from her. Smirking against her, he decided he’d teased her enough. Running his tongue through her folds, up and down and round in circles he lapped up what she had to offer, making sure to give plenty of attention to her sensitive little nub.

But it was when he locked his lips around her clit and started to suck vigorously that Lilly lost her mind and he knew he was on the right track because of the moans that came from her.

She’d never felt anything like it, so much intense pleasure focused on her clit, it was almost too much. Added with the feeling of being restrained and knowing that if he wanted, he could do  _anything_  with her made her pleasure heighten.

Lilly arched her back off the bed, trying to grind down against his face to get as much stimulation as possible. Tom growled, causing the vibrations to roll off his tongue and onto her as he licked enthusiastically to make her come.

‘Ooooooohmygoddaddy!’

Tom felt rather pleased with himself, making her orgasm like that. He finished with a soft kiss to her mound, then he crawled up over the top of her. Lilly’s eyes fluttered in her haze of pleasure, but she could see his chin and lips glistening from her wetness.

He licked his lips. ‘You taste delicious, baby girl.’

Tom kissed her softly, then he untied her and rolled them over so she was able to curl up against his side. He rubbed her wrists to make sure there was plenty of circulation still there, even though she hadn’t been tied up for long for her first time, he wanted to be sure.

‘How are you feeling?’ He asked, nuzzling into her hair.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out apart from a whimper as she nodded.

‘I think my little girl enjoys bondage more than she has let on.’ He chuckled, stroking her hair.

Lilly only blushed in response to that and hid her face further into him.

‘Do you… Enjoy doing  _that?_ ’ Lilly asked shyly a short while later after just being held in her Daddy’s arms, once she was able to form a proper sentence again

‘Enjoy what? Going down on you?’ Tom raised an eyebrow.

‘Yeah. I mean… It just seems, _icky_?’

‘Did you not enjoy it?’

‘Oh no. I did.  _Very_ much. It was, amazing. The best. I just wondered if it was more of a task for you than enjoyment.’ She wriggled nervously, she was never overly keen on talking about sex. It felt weird for her, but she knew she should be ok speaking about it to Tom. And she had a feeling that talking about it a lot was going to be something she was going to have to get used to quickly.

‘Was it a task for you when you gave me a blowjob earlier today?’ He countered. 

Lilly frowned, slightly confused at the return question. ‘No… I uh, I really enjoyed it actually.’ She blushed.

‘Oh my love.’ Tom smiled, she was so innocent and adorable. She was melting his heart. He cupped her face in both hands and kissed her forehead. ‘It’s no different to that. I enjoy it greatly. There is nothing better than making you come on my tongue, getting close and intimate.’ He purred, brushing his thumbs across her red cheeks.

‘Really? One of my friends, a guy, said he would  _never_ go down on his girlfriend because it was disgusting.’

‘Well, he’s missing out on something truly wonderful. I find it goes both ways. If a girl goes down on her man, then he should be willing and excited to do the same. Though I must admit, even if you hated blowjobs it would not stop me from going down on you.’ He slid his hands down her body, one of them moved down between her thighs and he just cupped her while he spoke. ‘That was truly a wonderful experience for me. If you knew how hard I was while I was down  _here_ , you wouldn’t need to ask that question.’ Once he finished speaking, he started to explore with his fingers. He wasn’t overly surprised anymore to discover she was still wet.

‘Mmhmm. Daddy.’ She whimpered, rolling onto her back so she could spread her legs more, giving him better access.

‘I think my little one is a horny little minx too. Aren’t you? Always wet for Daddy.’ He rumbled, inserting one of his long fingers into her and curling to hit the right spot.

‘Yes! Yes!’ She panted, grabbing his forearm while he brought her to yet another orgasm.


	13. Stressful day

Tom was reading through a script when he heard Lilly come in from work. But he knew instantly by the way the door slammed shut behind her that something was up. Also, the way she went straight to her room without saying hello was a big sign.

He got up and went after her, but when he entered her room he frowned because she wasn’t in sight. But then he noticed her wardrobe was slightly open.

‘Lilly?’ He called out softly and went over, sliding the doors open revealed her hiding underneath her clothes at the bottom of her wardrobe.

‘Lilly, what’s wrong baby?’ He crouched down to see her curled up on herself, hiding her face but he could hear her sniffling.

He attempted to crawl in next to her, but it was difficult with his long limbs in such a tight space.

‘Sweetheart. Come on, I’m worried about you.’ He reached out and slid his arm around her back.

She shuffled closer to him, instantly clinging to him like a monkey as she hid her face against his neck. Tom re-positioned them both and pulled her onto his lap so he was able to soothe her easier.

‘It’s alright, little one.’ He started rubbing her back in circles. ‘Tell Daddy what’s wrong.’ He whispered.

‘It’s stupid.’ She said quietly.

‘No it’s not, love. Anything that makes you upset is not stupid.’ Tom countered.

Lilly leaned back slightly and wiped her eyes. She looked at Tom and could see he looked genuinely worried and concerned about her.

‘I messed up at work today. I got an order wrong and my boss was not happy, shouting at me. I didn’t mean to mess up, Daddy. It was an accident. Honest.’ She started to cry again.

‘Oh, little one. It’s ok. Come here, it’s alright.’ He cradled the back of her head and pulled her into him. ‘Shhh, shhh. You’re human, all humans make mistakes. Your boss is in the wrong for shouting at you so much to make you feel like this.’

Tom was angry, there was no need for the boss to be shouting at employees for an honest mistake. Perhaps a stern voice but never shouting. And Tom knew how much she hated being shouted at, how scary she found it. She was a sensitive girl, not just physically but emotionally too. She was the type that liked to please other people around her, to help and be kind as much as she could.

‘I just wish I wasn’t so emotional sometimes.’ She whispered, toying with his shirt buttons, feeling vulnerable.

‘Hey, being emotional is not a bad thing. You wear your heart on your sleeve and that’s a wonderful thing, not something to be ashamed about.’ Tom kissed the top of her head, glad when he felt her starting to relax more.

‘You must think I’m such a weakling though. I’m probably the only person to get worked up over something so silly.’

‘Lilly, that’s enough talking about yourself like that.’ Tom said firmly and he cupped her face with both hands, having her look directly at him. ‘It is _not_ silly. No one likes to be shouted at. He shouldn’t have shouted at you, that’s for sure. Do not let this drag you down, you are human and humans make mistakes. We are not perfect, no matter how much we try to be.’ He rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks while he spoke.

‘ _You_ are perfect.’ She said.

Tom chuckled. ‘Oh, I’m not. Trust me, love. I have my flaws too, like everyone does. But I’m honoured that you think I am perfect.’ He smiled and kissed her forehead. ‘I think _you_ are perfect. Perfect for me. Please don’t let your boss make you feel bad, Daddy knows you always do your best and would never do something wrong on purpose.’

‘Thank you.’ She managed a smile and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

‘Come on, let’s get you into your pyjamas. Then we can watch some TV for a while.’ Tom crawled out of the wardrobe and helped her out too.

He got her changed into her pyjamas then they went through to the kitchen, Tom grabbed her work bag on the way. When he opened it though, he wasn’t best pleased to find she hadn’t eaten her lunch that he’d given her.

‘Lilly.’ His tone was deeper than normal and Lilly knew that wasn’t a good thing… ‘Why have you not eaten your sandwich? Did you not have any lunch?’ He turned to face her, seeing her looking very sheepish.

‘Uh… I…’ She gulped. ‘I didn’t have anything, Daddy… I’m sorry.’ She looked down anxiously, shifting on her feet. Tom stepped closer to her and hooked her chin with his finger.

‘I know you had a particularly stressful day, little one. But you still need to eat proper meals to keep healthy. So this is your warning for not eating your lunch, ok?’ He said firmly, yet still with the loving tone that only Daddies seemed to be able to pull off.

‘Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry.’ She nodded.

Tom knew that her eating habits weren’t great. She often skipped breakfast or lunch, or just ate junk food in its replacement instead of a proper meal. That’s why Tom had been making her a good sandwich every day to take with her to work. And he also made sure she had a substantial breakfast before going to work too.

‘It’s alright, Lilly. Just make sure you eat properly, ok? Or if you’re feeling uneasy at work, just call me. I’m always on the end of the phone.’ Tom slid his hand to the back of her head and pulled her in for a hug again.

Lilly was given the sandwich to eat, because dinner was still a few hours away and Tom knew she would be hungry. Lilly hadn’t realised how hungry she actually was until she started to eat. She was regretting not having it at lunch time.

Tom put his hand on top of her head when he walked in to the living room behind the sofa. ‘Feeling better, little one?’ He leaned down and pressed his cheek against hers.

‘A bit.’ She nodded, putting the plate down to the side.

‘Hmm. I think my little girl needs cheering up.’ He purred and kissed her cheek. ‘Hook your arms up around my neck, do _not_ let go.’

Lilly wasn’t sure what he was planning. But being good, she reached up above her and did as he asked.

Tom’s hands slid under her top and he lightly stroked over her stomach, making her squirm. He couldn’t stop a big smile from forming on his face while he kept gliding his fingers lighter and lighter across her skin. She started wriggling around even more as it tickled.

‘You’re very wriggly today.’ Tom grinned.

‘It tickleeees!’ Lilly laughed, even more so when he started to tickle her properly over her sides and further up to her underarms.

She started screeching with laughter and couldn’t help herself from pulling her arms down to protect her body.

‘Ooo, what did I say little one about your arms?’ He teased.

‘Too difficult!’ She curled herself up into a ball and tried to roll away.

Tom jumped over the back of the sofa and straddled over her, managing to tickle her and avoid her flailing arms. He couldn’t stop from laughing along with her, her laugh was infectious.

‘There’s that smile and laugh that I love to hear.’ He grinned, stilling his fingers against her sides.

Lilly just blushed and hid her eyes behind her forearm. Tom chuckled and lightly stroked her sides, making her body jerk and she laughed again.

‘You’re just so adorable.’ He purred, nudging her arm out of the way with his forehead so he could capture her lips with his.

  
The following day, Tom got off the phone to Luke and he didn’t look too happy.

‘What’s wrong?’ Lilly asked, she had just finished doing the dishes after dinner.

‘I have to go back to London tomorrow for a bit. Unfortunately, work calls.’ He sighed and slid his arms around her middle.

‘Oh no.’ Lilly pushed her head against his chest. Her stomach was twisting nervously at the thought of Tom leaving. Though she knew it would have to happen eventually. She had just become so accustomed to him being around all the time.

Tom was the same. He was so used to being with Lilly, it was breaking his heart thinking about leaving her. But he too knew it had to happen. Though if he had anything to do with it, it wasn’t going to be for long at all.

Lilly clung to Tom tightly, not wanting to let him go. ‘I don’t want you to go.’ She said sadly.

‘I don’t either, sweetheart. But unfortunately I have to… We will speak every single day though, and then I’ll be back or you’ll be down to mine before we know it.’ Tom kissed the top of her head, tightening his arms around her.

‘Promise?’ Lilly looked up at him so sweetly, his heart was breaking already.

‘I promise, sweetheart.’


	14. Surprise

Lilly rolled around in bed, frustrated and cranky. She really, really missed Tom. It had only been two weeks, but it felt more like two years. She couldn’t stop thinking about him, missing everything about him. But mostly, she missed just being  _with_ him.

But that night, she was missing certain aspects about him. She couldn’t stop thinking about the night he had tied her up with rope for the first time. She was surprised herself with how much she had enjoyed being restrained, having not put much thought into it previously about whether she would enjoy it or not.

Her phone went off, signalling she had a text. She wasn’t overly surprised to find it was Tom, he messaged her every night before bed.

_T: Hey little one. How was your day? Are you all tucked up in bed? X_

_L: Hi Daddy. It was ok, the usual really. Yep I am. I really miss you. xxx_

_T: Aww I miss you too. But I have a surprise for you tomorrow._

_L: Ooo, what? xxx_

_T: If I told you, then it wouldn’t be a surprise now would it?_

_L: I guess not. Will I get it before going to work? xxx_

_T: Yes. Have you been a good girl and been eating proper meals?_

_L: I have, Daddy. How’s your work going? Do you still have a lot of interviews? xxx_

_T: Good girl. One more interview tomorrow afternoon, then they’re all finished for now._

_L: Does that mean we can meet again soon? xxx_

_T: It sure does baby girl. Now get some sleep, it’s getting late._

_L: Ok. Night Daddy. xxx_

_T: Night night, Lilly. Sweet dreams. XXX_

Lilly was too excited to fall asleep straight away, thinking about what the surprise would be tomorrow. Was he sending flowers, perhaps? Her mind was reeling with so many different options. She also couldn’t stop thinking about how she would see him again soon, now that his interviews were almost over.

But eventually, she drifted off to sleep.

  
When she woke up to her alarm, she had completely forgotten that Tom said she would be getting a surprise. She went about her usual routine; brushing her teeth, having a shower and then getting dressed for work before sitting down for breakfast.

When she was halfway through her breakfast, the doorbell rang. She was really confused, who would be turning up at this time of the morning?

She looked through the peephole before answering, in-case it was someone dodgy looking. But she almost screamed the flat down when she saw who it was.

Lilly couldn’t get the door open fast enough, as soon as it was open she threw herself at Tom.

‘YOU’RE HERE!’ She screeched excitedly, flinging her arms around his neck.

Tom laughed and lifted her up in the air, spinning around with her a few times. ‘I sure am. Surprise, my darling.’ He smiled, leaning back a little to look at her beautiful face. ‘God I missed you. That was the longest two weeks of my life.’

‘Mine too. I can’t believe you’re here!’ Lilly’s eyes were bright and wide with surprise, she just couldn’t believe it. ‘I thought you had an interview this afternoon?’

The two got inside her flat and shut the door, heading to the kitchen.

‘There _is_ an interview this afternoon. However, not mine… I have a surprise.’ Tom grinned and pulled a letter out of his pocket to hand to her.

Lilly’s eyes widened when she saw it was from a college in London. Her eyes widened even further when she read the letter itself.

**_Dear Mr Hiddleston._ **

**_After reviewing Miss Simmons work and your recommendation of her, we are pleased to offer a place here on our photography course._ **

**_We would like to interview Miss Simmons on the 14 th September. To begin the course at the start of our new term in March next year. If this date is not suitable, please get in touch to re-arrange on the number below._ **

**_We look forward to meeting you both in person._ **

**_Kind regards, Mrs Hall._ **

Lilly looked over at Tom in utter shock.

‘Is this… Are you… Am I...’ She struggled to get the words out, making Tom smile.

‘I know it’s a bit last minute, in regards to the interview today. If you wish to change that, that’s no problem. Or if you don’t even want to go, I’d understand. But I thought this was a good opportunity for you so you can carry out your dreams. It will be all paid for, you don’t need to worry about a dime.’ Tom reached out and took her hand in his, rubbing the back of it softly. He was slightly concerned as to whether he’d went too far and should have spoken to her about it first…

‘I… I don’t even know what to say. You would actually do this, for me?’

‘Of course. If it’s what you want.’

‘Of course it is! I mean, this is incredible. I can’t thank you enough. But, why would you do  _all of this_  for  _me?_ ’

‘Because, dear Lilly… I love you and I only want to make you happy.’ Tom beamed.

Lilly teared up, especially hearing him say the  _L_ word.

‘I just… I don’t know what to say. No one has ever done something like this before… I love you too.’ She blushed and launched at him in a big embrace, making him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her.

Tom rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. ‘So I haven’t been too presumptuous with applying you for a London college?’

‘Not at all! It’s the best photography course in the UK!’ Lilly said excitedly. ‘But… What will I tell my boss? And I’ll have to move to London… I’m not sure if I could afford somewhere in London.’

Tom put his finger to her lips. ‘Well, that’s something else I hoped you wouldn’t mind me suggesting… But, I thought you could of course move in with me.’ He smiled sheepishly, hoping her answer would be yes.

And of course it was.

‘And as for your job, well, you wouldn’t need it anymore. I can and  _will_  provide for you, then in no time you’ll have your own business up and running.’

‘Are you sure? That’s such a big thing to ask of you.’

‘I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t sure, darling. I would love nothing more. But I know it is a big step.’ He took both her hands in his and gave her a squeeze.

‘If you’re sure sure, then I am too. It’s… amazing.’ Lilly grinned up at him.

Tom cupped her face in his hand, smiling when she leaned in to his touch and closed her eyes.

‘I am one hundred percent sure.’ He assured her.

Lilly was nervous when she phoned up her boss at the bakery to say she was quitting on the spot. But Tom assured her she would be fine. Surprisingly her boss was understanding, even said he was sad to lose her but wished her well.

She was then too excited to finish her breakfast. But Tom gave her the stern Daddy voice so she soon ate the rest of it. Tom had some breakfast too, then helped Lilly pack a suitcase for her trip to London.

‘How much notice do you need to give your landlord?’

‘Two months. My pay is due next Monday anyway so I will let her know then.’ Lilly tossed some of her cuddly toys into her suitcase along with clothes and toiletries.

‘We can get the rest of your stuff over those two months then.’ Tom suggested.

‘That sounds like a good plan.’ Lilly nodded eagerly.

She still couldn’t believe it. Her stomach was churning with a mixture of excitement and also a bit of nerves, after all it was a big step. And not to mention she had an interview to go to in the afternoon.

Once she made sure she had everything packed and had turned all the appliances off, Tom carried her suitcases out to his jag. Lilly got in excitedly, leaning over to kiss Tom when he got in the driver’s side.

‘I still can’t believe this is happening. Are you sure I’m not dreaming?’

‘I’m certain, little one. It’s happening.’ Tom chuckled.

The drive down to London gave the two time to catch up. Tom struggled to keep his hand off her, either resting on her thigh or resting at the back of her neck, lightly stroking her skin with the tips of his fingers that was making her melt.

‘Have you been a good girl while I’ve been away?’ Tom asked with a slight smirk.

‘Of course… Though last night I  _almost_ broke a rule.’ She admitted shyly.

‘Oh? What was that?’ Tom raised an eyebrow and glanced at her briefly before looking back to the road.

‘Uhm… I almost touched myself. I couldn’t stop thinking about you and that night that you tied me up.’ Lilly’s cheeks turned bright red, which Tom loved.

‘That was a fun night indeed.’ He purred. ‘That is definitely on the list to do more of. Build up your stamina of being restrained.’

‘Build it up?’

‘Yes. It’s not like I could just tie you up tonight for two hours straight. Your body isn’t used to it. It would be painful, dangerous even. That’s why it’s best to start out in short periods, building up over time. So your muscles get used to being held and pulled in different ways.’

‘Oh… I didn’t realise or think about it like that.’ Lilly said sheepishly.

‘That’s why I am here, to think about the safety element of everything we do. So  _you_ don’t have to think, sweetheart. Just leave it all for me.’ Tom grinned.

‘Thank you, Daddy.’ She smiled shyly.

The drive didn’t take too long. Before Lilly knew it, they were pulling up outside of Tom’s place. He turned to look at her, grinning widely.

‘Welcome home, sweetheart.’


	15. Bonding time

Tom helped Lilly to pick out something to wear for the interview, as she had no idea what was best. In the end, she wore a smart blouse with black trousers.

‘You look great, little one.’ Tom assured her for the millionth time while she fussed around with the hem of her blouse.

‘I’m just pretty nervous.’ She said quietly.

‘I know. But you don’t need to be. You have the place, this is just an introduction and you’ll get shown around the college.’ Tom smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist as he led her out to the car.

‘Yeah, true.’ Lilly nodded.

It was a short drive from Tom’s house to the college. They went straight inside and as soon as Lilly met Mrs Hall, she relaxed more. She was lovely and very helpful. She couldn’t stop praising Lilly with the work that Tom had sent over previously.

‘I think you will fit in well here. The course is four days a week, 9am till 3pm. Here’s a schedule of the term year.’ The head handed Lilly a paper with all the details.

‘Thank you. I’m really looking forward to it.’ Lilly said excitedly.

Mrs Hall gave them a tour of the college, Lilly wondered how on earth she was going to remember where everything was. But it was like Mrs Hall read her mind, because she gave her a map at the end of the tour.

Lilly’s mind was reeling when they left. Tom couldn’t stop smiling at how excited she was about the entire thing. It made his heart melt. Lilly was still in shock too that Tom actually did this for her, it was unbelievable.

‘How about we get pizza on the way back to celebrate?’ Tom grinned.

‘Sounds good to me!’ Lilly nodded, she would  _never_ pass up the opportunity for pizza.

When they got back home, Lilly felt so relaxed and happy again. The two were able to have a proper catch up.

‘Today has been crazy. I thought it was just going to be another normal day.’ She said, taking a bite of the pizza.

‘It’s never normal when I’m around.’ Tom chuckled.

‘For sure! So what sort of interviews did you have the last few days?’

‘Ah, you’ve caught me out on that. I didn’t have any interviews, I wanted to get all this organised. I went to go view the college and sent in the application on your behalf.’ Tom smiled sheepishly.

‘Sneaky!’ Lilly laughed and pressed her head against him momentarily.

Once they finished eating, the two got settled on the sofa. Lilly was so happy being back in Tom’s arms. Though she also felt a bit shy again too, purely because of the short break they’d had away from one another.

‘You’re awfully quiet, little one. Are you alright?’ Tom asked, hooking her chin with his finger.

‘Yeah. Just happy being back with you. Still not believing that I’m even with you, never mind everything else that’s happened today.’ She said shyly.

Tom smiled and rubbed her lower lip with his thumb. ‘Well you better believe it. Because it’s all very much real.’

Lilly put her arms around his neck and leaned in closer to him. Tom closed the distance between them and kissed her, softly at first. He leaned back slightly when he heard her giggling.

‘What is it?’ He grinned.

‘Just feels different with your beard.’ She ran her fingers along his beard that was starting to grow.

‘A bad different or a good different?’

‘A good different. Definitely.’ She blushed. She did like the feeling against her skin, though her mind did race thinking about how it would feel down below.

Tom chuckled, seemingly knowing what she was thinking about. She was like an open book for him. He leaned forward slightly, his lips against her ear while he whispered. ‘Just imagine how it will feel against your princess parts.’

Lilly trembled at his tone of voice, the way he whispered so seductively into her ear. She gulped and nodded eagerly, cheeks still on fire.

‘How about we go test it out now?’ He purred, sliding his hands down her back to her bum. But he felt her tense up ever so slightly. ‘What’s wrong, little one?’ He frowned, slightly concerned.

‘Uhm… I… Uhh… Well, I haven’t shaved. Because you told me not to. But I kinda, need to. I was wondering if I can have permission to go do so?’ She said quietly, fiddling with his shirt collar anxiously waiting for his answer.

Tom smiled reassuringly at her and smoothed a hand through her hair. ‘No, you can’t have permission to do so. Because that’s something that Daddy must do for you, isn’t it?’

Lilly’s eyes widened. ‘I… Are you… Isn’t that icky for you? I mean, it’s not something you  _have_ to do. I’m sure I could manage.’ She rambled, but Tom cut her off by kissing her again.

‘We’ve already discussed this, baby girl. Daddy is going to be looking after you now. Come on, let’s go get started.’ Tom pulled her in close to his body when he stood up and carried her upstairs to the bathroom.

Lilly had already unpacked most of her stuff, Tom remembered seeing the shaving foam and razors being unpacked and put into the bathroom. For some odd reason, he was feeling extremely aroused at the thought of doing this for her. It was something so intimate and she would have to trust him, because it was something that could cause her pain if done wrong.

‘Do you trust me, love?’ He asked, placing her down to her feet so he could fill up the bathtub.

‘Of course, Daddy. More than anything.’ She said without missing a beat, that made Tom smile and his heart soar.

‘Let’s get you undressed and into the bath.’ He helped her out of her clothes, but noticed she seemed even more self-conscious than she had before.

‘What’s the matter?’ He rubbed her upper arms to help soothe her.

‘I just… It feels weird being  _hairy_ like this on show to you.’ She blurted out.

Tom frowned. ‘Hair is natural, darling. I don’t even think you really need to shave yet, but I know it will make you more comfortable so that’s why we will do so. But honestly, if a man is disgusted because his girl has some hair, which is something everyone does, then he really needs to grow up.’

Tom’s words did soothe her, though she still couldn’t wait until it was over too. Her hairs were darker than that of her friends, she was always envious because their hairs were more a finer colour, they didn’t have to shave their legs as often as she felt like she had to.

‘I still doubt you’d like to see my legs after being untouched for a month. I could give a gorilla a run for its money.’ She said half-jokingly, but she was also serious too.

Tom chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. ‘Stop worrying. If I feel you’re getting too hairy, then I shall let you know and we can fix it.’ He said, knowing she wouldn’t stop worrying until he told her that.

After helping her into the warm bath, Tom washed her hair first for her then gave her body a wash. He noticed her breathing hitch when he slid his hand down between her thighs. Noting it probably wouldn’t take long to get her riled up tonight.

While Lilly enjoyed the warmth of the water lapping at her skin, Tom prepared the razor and grabbed the shaving foam too.

‘Let’s start with your underarms, hmm?’ He smirked at the fresh blush that crept up over her cheeks.

He gently took hold of her wrist and held her arm straight up above her, knowing he would have to keep hold of her because of how ticklish she was. She did squirm slightly when he applied the foam, but then she managed to keep still,  _just,_ when he used the razor.

Of course Tom was incredibly gentle and attentive, making sure not to miss a single hair yet also being super careful. He was the same when doing her legs, she had to hook her leg up over the side of the bath for Tom to get access.

When Tom took a firm but gentle hold of her ankle, she giggled and tried to pull it away, but Tom held on. ‘Just imagine how sensitive your skin will be once you’re all smooth… Much more ticklish.’ He teased, enjoying the look on her face. It was one of dread and excitement at the same time, conflicting her.

He kept hold of her ankle to keep her still while he shaved her leg. Then repeated the action with her other leg once she turned around in the bath to give him easy access. Lilly was surprised that he never cut her once. Normally when she did it herself, she had at least one or two cuts every damn time.

‘There we go, all done.’

Lilly had partly hoped that he’d forgotten about doing between her thighs. She wasn’t sure how she would cope if he wanted to shave her there too. Her legs and underarms were bad enough, it was just so odd having someone else do such an intimate thing for her.

Tom helped her out of the bath and as usual had a towel ready, it was nice and warm as it had been on the radiator. Once she was dried, he applied some moisturiser to her legs and arms, to make sure she would be nice and soft.

‘Now.’ He hummed and tapped his lower lip in thought while she stood on front of him with only the towel wrapped around her body.

‘What is it?’

‘Just trying to think of the best position for you to be in so I can shave around your princess parts.’ He smiled.

Lilly’s eyes widened again. But she didn’t get long to dwell over it, because Tom put a hand on her back and guided her through to the bedroom.

‘Lie down on the bed, sweetheart. With your bum right at the edge… Here, put this pillow below your lower back too.’ He grabbed said pillow and positioned it just right for her.

Lilly felt so nervous as she got into the position he wanted her in. He had her lie back, bend her knees and she was to keep her legs spread open. Giving him perfect access to her most intimate place. Even though Tom had obviously had his face down there before, she still felt really shy and anxious because this was something completely different.

‘No need to look so terrified, baby. Just relax. Do you want to hold one of your stuffies?’

‘Please.’ She nodded.

Tom reached across her to the top of the bed and grabbed Marty, passing it to her she hid her face behind the stuffed zebra.

‘Feeling shy?’ Tom asked with a half grin while he positioned himself between her legs at the side of the bed.

He saw her nodding, while still hiding behind Marty.

‘Why is that, little one?’ He rubbed her knee in light circles until she responded.

‘It… it’s just a bit different and  _odd_ for someone else to be doing  _this._ ’ She said quietly.

Tom chuckled and bent over to kiss her knee. ‘Well, you’ll get used to it, I’m sure.’ He smiled.

He left her momentarily to go and fetch a small basin with warm water, a cloth, the razor and foam. Once he had everything, he knelt down on the floor so it was easier for him. Then he began, but he noticed she was aroused before he’d even started.

She wasn’t the only one aroused. Tom was painfully hard, the large bulge in his jeans obvious.

Lilly relaxed a bit more when he started. He took his time, carefully shaving her and keeping her skin taut where needed so that he wouldn’t nick her with the razor. Then after around five minutes, he was finished.

‘There we go. All finished.’ Tom stood up and saw she was still hiding behind Marty.

He crawled on the bed beside her and moved Marty out of the way, so he could see her face. He cupped her cheek and turned her towards him.

‘Thank you, Daddy.’ She whispered.

‘You’re welcome.’ Tom smiled and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

He slid his hand down her side to her hip, where he gave her a playful squeeze that made her giggle. Deciding he wanted to hear more, he rolled on top of her and tickled up and down her sides. She screamed and laughed as she wriggled underneath him, trying to buck him off but failing to do so.

‘Noooooooooooooooo!’ She laughed and tried to protect herself from his tantalising fingers by blocking him with her arms, but he was too fast and kept moving to different areas on her body.

‘I have missed this laugh so much.’ Tom laughed along with her, until he saw her starting to struggle with her breathing, so he stopped to allow her to catch her breath.

‘You’re a meanie!’ She said in a playful manner.

Tom laughed and pressed his forehead to hers. ‘Perhaps. But I know if I were to dip my hand between those thighs of yours, I would find you aroused. Wouldn’t I?’ He said knowingly, a hand sliding down to her abdomen and stilling there just above her mound.

Lilly gulped, knowing she couldn’t lie to him. But also not really wanting to admit that she was turned on by being tickled either. So she said nothing, just swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to look extra cute with her fluttering eyelashes.

‘ _Lilly_. Answer me, baby girl. Are you wet?’ She visibly trembled from the tone of voice he used, it was deep and seductive.

She opened her mouth to answer, but closed it again. Then she had a moment of bravery. ‘I don’t know… Maybe you’ll need to find out, Daddy.’ She said innocently, but Tom knew she was anything  _but_ innocent.

‘Ooooh, little one. You’re a little minx you are. Not as innocent as you make out.’ He chuckled.

Though he did let his hand wander further down between her thighs. When he cupped herthere, Lilly almost came on the spot. She had missed his touch, missed  _him._ Not being allowed to touch herself either certainly hadn’t helped. She was ready to go off like a rocket from the slightest of touch.

But it was the way his large hand engulfed her entirely. The heat radiated from him onto her princess parts, making her breathing deepen and her entire body flushed red. She could feel the power from his hand, it was almost too much.

‘Mmm, wet indeed.’ He purred, dragging his fingers through her slick folds, searching for that certain little bud which he found quickly, peeking out of its hiding place so desperate for attention.

Lilly let out a small moan and moved her hips up slightly, trying to offer herself up to him more.

‘Do you want an orgasm tonight, little Lilly?’ He nuzzled her cheek with his nose. 

‘Please, Daddy! Please, please, please!’ She clutched his forearm tightly.

‘Hmmm.’ He slowly traced the tip of his finger around her clit, never changing pace or direction until she started panting with need. ‘I guess you have been a good girl… So perhaps you  _do_ deserve release tonight.’ Using his free hand he reached up to stroke her hair soothingly, while still teasing her little nub.

‘I have, Daddy! Please make me come, please.’ She so desperately wanted release.

‘I do love to hear you beg.’ He growled and nibbled on her earlobe.

She let out a disappointed whine when he stopped all stimulation. He sat up and manhandled her further onto the bed, so her head was on the pillows. It was a stark reminder of his strength, something that only added to Lilly’s arousal. And Tom knew it well, he knew  _exactly_ what he was doing.

‘Put your hands straight up above your head, little one. Keep them there like a good girl until I tell you otherwise.’ He stroked small circles over her hip as he waited for her to obey.

Lilly’s heart was almost bursting out of her chest when she clasped her hands together and kept them up. She hoped he wasn’t going to tickle her again, because she knew she would have no hope of keeping her hands up then.

To her relief, he had other things on his mind. He took his time, slowly kissing down the length of her body. Paying special attention to her nipples, sucking them both in turn and flicking his tongue delightfully across them.

After what felt like hours for the poor girl, he finally reached her cunt. He licked his lips with a hungry growl, glancing briefly up to give her a mischievous smirk before hooking his arms around her thighs to pin her open wide as he dove in for his feast.

He hadn’t been lying when he said her skin would be much more sensitive after being freshly shaved. Also with his noticeable beard that he was growing felt delightful against her sensitive parts.

Tom took long broad licks right up the length of her, going slower when he reached her clit. He continued the action many times, up and down continuously until she was dancing on the end of his tongue. He knew it was mean of him to drag it out for long, but he so loved to play it was difficult not to. Hearing every moan and whimper, feeling every tremble and jerk from her body was too delicious to give up just yet.

He slipped his tongue into her dripping entrance, pushing it in as far as he could reach while his nose pressed upon her clit. His beard scratched delightfully against her soft folds, giving her a whole new sensation that she’d never felt before. Heck, if that’s how it felt now, she couldn’t wait until his beard grew even longer!

Part of her wished she was permitted to reach down to tug on his hair, but she knew better, so kept her hands exactly where Tom told her to keep them.

His tongue was the devil’s tongue, she was sure of it. The way it twisted inside her, every now and then it would retract and flick up over her clit before dipping back down again. Eventually Tom had mercy on his girl and clamped down on her clit with his lips, sucking and licking at the same time until she came.

Her cries of pleasure were like the angels singing for him. He couldn’t stop grinning once he finished with a smack of his lips and crawled up over the top of her body. When Lilly looked at him, she saw her juices glistening amongst his beard and on his lips.

‘Such a good girl. You can relax your arms now.’ He ran his hand through her hair once before pulling her into him and rolling to the side.

She took a while before she stopped trembling, the adrenaline in her body started to calm and that’s when he covered them up with the blanket.

Lilly could barely keep her eyes open, though she tried to fight the sleep away, she struggled and Tom noticed. Of course he noticed. He knew she would be trying to stay awake to give pleasure to him, because that’s the kind of person she was.

‘Sleep, my darling. We have our whole lives ahead of us for more fun.’ He kissed the top of her head as she closed her eyes, that was just what she needed to hear from her Daddy.


	16. Delayed gratification

When Lilly woke up, she found it was after 9am. Tom wasn’t in bed, which confused her to start with, until she noticed a note on the pillow next to her.

**_Good morning, darling. I’ve nipped out for a jog, you were sleeping so beautifully I didn’t have the heart to wake you. I know yesterday was a tiring day for you mentally and physically. There’s pancakes keeping warm in the oven waiting for when you wake – jam is in the fridge. I should be back about 9:30. xxx_ **

At the thought of pancakes, Lilly shot up out of bed like she’d been electrocuted. She grabbed knickers and a night gown out of her bag, threw them on then rushed downstairs to the kitchen. Tom had left the oven on low, to keep the pancakes nice and warm.

She was happy to find it was raspberry jam he had, that was her favourite. 

 

When Tom returned, he found her sitting in the kitchen at the island counter tucking in to her pancakes that were covered in jam.

‘Good morning, love.’ He went straight over to her and kissed the top of her head. ‘I see you found the pancakes and jam ok.’ He chuckled.

‘I did! Thank you, Daddy. Did you enjoy your jog?’ Her eyes lingered longer on his body while he went to the sink to pour some water. He was sweaty and his t shirt was clinging to his chest in the most delightful way. His shorts didn’t leave overly much to the imagination either.

‘Yes. It was nice and refreshing. Gets me ready for the day.’ He grinned, moving back round the island to join her. ‘That is not pancakes with jam, that is jam with pancakes.’ He teased.

He wasn’t wrong about that.

‘Jam is my weakness.’ She giggled.

Tom wiped the side of her mouth with his thumb, getting a bit of jam. He licked it off, tasting it for himself. ‘Mmm. It is tasty.’ He grinned.

‘Want to share?’ Lilly slid the plate over towards him.

Tom couldn’t resist anything sweet.

After sharing the pancakes, Tom declared he was going for a shower. Lilly went back upstairs too, to get dressed. She was in the middle of brushing her hair when Tom sneaked out of the bathroom, with just a towel wrapped around his waist, and he rushed over to her and squeezed her sides playfully. She let out a screech of surprise and spun around laughing.

‘Want me to finish brushing your hair, little one?’ He offered after planting a soft kiss on her lips.

‘Yes please.’ She nodded and handed him the brush.

Tom turned her back around and he took his time gently brushing her hair. He made sure to glide his fingers through to her scalp, making her positively melt under his touch.

‘Would you like your hair up in a pony tail?’ He asked, noticing her pink scrunchie on the dresser on front of her.

‘Please, Daddy.’ She nodded, biting her lower lip.

She was practically purring like a kitten while he tied her hair back. She was so disappointed when his fingers left her. She turned around and smiled up at him, her eyes so bright and happy, it made his heart melt.

Lilly took hold of his right hand and toyed with his fingers, then enjoyed the feeling as his large hand engulfed hers almost entirely. Tom noted the flush of her cheeks at the action. Reaching up with his free hand, he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘You blush so easily, baby girl.’ He grinned.

That made her shy, she moved in closer to him and hid her face into his chest, making him laugh as he cupped the back of her head.

Lilly took their position as a chance to smell him, his naked chest right under her nose. He smelled amazing. Though there was also something about before he’d went to shower, when he was all sweaty and smelled of pure masculinity that awoke something within her. When he wrapped his strong arm around her, she trembled.

Feeling in a playful mood, whilst one of her hands was still trapped in Tom’s, she used her other one to come between them and palmed at his cock through the towel. Tom let out a surprised groan, his grip on her tightening.

‘That’s a dangerous game you are playing, little one. Do not start something you can’t finish.’ He chastised playfully.

Lilly raised her head up to meet his eyes, they narrowed at her and he was giving her a toothy grin. Looking very much like a predator that wanted to eat her.

‘I can finish it, Daddy.’ She said sweetly while she began to stroke him through the towel. She wasn’t sure where her bravery had come from. Tom wasn’t either, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

‘Mmm. Kneel down, Lilly.’ He demanded, letting go of her hand and gently pressing against her shoulder.

She fell down to her knees instantly, almost hurting herself in the process. But her eyes were wide and excited when Tom let the towel fall from his hips. He was semi-hard already, and Lilly couldn’t wait to make him come.

Taking hold of him in her hands, she started first stroking him in firm but slow movements. The feeling of him growing harder was amazing, she enjoyed it way more than she ever thought she would.

Pulling his foreskin back, she leaned in closer and licked the tip of him. That caused his cock to jerk in excitement, his head lolled back in pleasure. Lilly swirled her tongue around him, tasting the pre-cum before she took him fully into her mouth.

She always wanted to do her best, so she tried to take him down as far as possible. But when he hit the back of her throat, she started to gag.

‘Relax your throat, sweetheart. You can do it.’ Tom said through gritted teeth as he fought with himself to keep still, though what he wanted to do was fuck her mouth roughly. But he managed to remain in control,  _just._

He did reach down and take hold of her hair, glad he’d just put it up in a pony tail for easier grip.

Lilly tried to relax her throat, and did manage to take him down a tiny bit further before she started gagging again. Tom kept her head in place, not allowing her to pull out for a couple of seconds so she had to work through it. Her hands went to rest against his lean thighs for support, he could feel her kneading against his muscles.

‘Good girl.’ He purred.

Then he allowed her more leeway, so she backed up a little bit and concentrated on the tip. She licked her way down him like a lollipop, surprising him by licking and suckling his balls.

‘Ohhh fuck!’ He groaned, unable to stop his hips from bucking forwards against her.

She worked her way up and down his length a few times before taking him into her mouth again. The feeling of her soft, wet tongue against him became all too much.

‘Alright, that will do.’ He said, petting her head gently.

But she didn’t stop. She was on a roll and kept sucking him.

‘Enough, Lilly!’ He growled, tugging her pony tail back. She looked up at him with confusion all over her face. Worry too, in-case she did something wrong.

‘I need to get inside you.’ He grinned, reaching down and lifting her from her underarms he hoisted her up and threw her onto the bed with ease.

Lilly let out a gasp when she fell onto the bed, Tom was over her in seconds. He grabbed her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her while he forced her legs open and positioned himself between them. She was soaking wet already, especially from the way he was manhandling her.

When Tom bunched her skirt up around her waist, he let out a groan.

‘Oh god, baby girl. No undies this whole time? Naughty girl.’ He chuckled and lined up the tip of his cock against her. ‘I think you had this planned all morning, wanting Daddy to fuck you.’

Lilly just giggled in response, but that turned into moaning when he pushed forward and sank into her welcoming body.

The push and pull of his movements caused her clit to be flushed out from hiding, it was rubbed against with every thrust, sending her sky high towards pleasure.

But Tom had other ideas. His movements became slightly erratic, hips driving hard against her while he kept his thrusts deep. Almost as if he was trying to climb inside of her.

For Lilly it was all almost over. The way one of his hands was able to keep both of hers captured and pinned down, the force and strength of his cock as it plundered into her, then there was the look of pure hunger and pleasure that was etched onto his face.

But Tom could tell that she was close to coming. He could tell by the tone of her moaning, the way her eyes rolled back and, most notably, the way her body clamped down on his cock as if trying to milk him for all he had.

‘Don’t you dare come, little one.’

That made Lilly freak slightly. She was  _so_ close. He had never denied her an orgasm yet, was he seriously not wanting her to come? What if she couldn’t control it? Had she disappointed him and this was punishment?

Tom saw the conflict on her face by the way her eyes widened. He snapped his hips against her one last time before gaining his own release. As he emptied himself into her, he pressed kisses all over her face. He was pleased she hadn’t come, just like he told her. Though he had a feeling if he had waited another minute, she wouldn’t have been able to stop herself.

Lilly felt like crying, she was so confused and not to mention sexually frustrated being right there on the edge and denied permission to come.

Tom pulled out of her, his ears perking up at hearing her whimper in disappointment. Her entire body felt like it was pulsing.

‘Good girl, Lilly. I’m proud of you for not coming.’ He purred, rolling to his side he pulled her into him. He slid his hand under her top and stroked her back soothingly. Though he was a little surprised when he heard a small sob from her. ‘What is it, darling?’

‘I’m sorry, Daddy.’ She hid her face in the crook of his neck.

‘What for?’ Tom leaned back enough so he could hook her chin, making her look up at him.

‘I… I don’t know. I did something wrong, didn’t I?’ She sounded so small, so  _little._ Tom knew she’d fallen into little space at some point. He had a feeling it was when he was brushing her hair. But then it clicked for him.

‘No, my love. On the contrary, you did everything very  _right.’_ He soothed.

‘Then… Why did you not let me come, Daddy?’ She sat up a bit more to look at him better.

Tom couldn’t help but chuckle. How cute she was, and rather naïve. Bless her. He cupped her face in both hands and rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks. ‘Because I am your Daddy. And Daddy knows what is best for his little girl. If I were to give you orgasms all the time, I wouldn’t be very good at my job. Little girls need discipline in their life and they need to learn delayed gratification.’

‘B…but Daddy. That’s not fair.’ She whined.

Tom felt his cock twitch again, but he ignored it.

‘It is, little one. I don’t want you to become spoiled now, do I? That wouldn’t be very good. Little girls need to know that no means no. Even if Daddy does indulge and allow you to come many times, there are times where you won’t be allowed… Besides, it brings Daddy great pleasure and pride when you do as you’re told and don’t come.’ He purred.

‘But’ Tom cut her off by putting a finger to her lips.

‘No  _buts,_ little one. What is rule number three?’

Lilly gulped. ‘Not to talk back. That your word is final and no means no.’ She said quietly, looking down.

‘That’s correct. Now unless you want your little bum reddened, I suggest you stop complaining, baby girl.’

Her eyes widened at the threat of a spanking. She’d never been spanked before and wasn’t sure how she would cope with it. Not to mention she didn’t  _want_ to disobey him either. She had just been so confused at first.

Tom pulled her in against him again and gave her time to process what they’d just done. He knew it was new for her. Thinking back, he should have denied her orgasms now and then from the start. But he hadn’t wanted to toss her straight into the deep end, which is why he was taking his time with her.

After half an hour of just cuddling in silence, Lilly finally broke that silence.

‘Daddy.’

‘Yes, little one?’

‘I feel so tingly.’ She whined.

Tom chuckled and one of his hands slid down between her thighs and cupped her. ‘I know, baby. I can feel it. But you aren’t allowed to come until I say so. If you’re a good girl for the rest of today, then I might allow you release at bed time.’

That caused her to whine again in frustration, making Tom laugh.


	17. First spanking

It had been two weeks since Lilly moved in with Tom.

Since then, they’d been back to Lilly’s flat in Manchester twice to collect more of her things and to visit her mum and brother. Her brother was so happy for her, her mum was too. Even if she couldn’t show or tell her that as such. But Lilly knew deep down that she would be proud and happy.

Tom promised her that he would take her up to visit her mum every week, so she would still get to see her. He also invited her brother down to stay whenever he wished.

In the short two weeks, Lilly had quickly learned to ask Tom for permission to come before doing so. Because she found that was better than waiting to be told ‘You are not to come.’ Learning delayed gratification was something that she knew she was never going to get used to. It was pure torture being so close yet so far from an orgasm. Although luckily, he never did it all the time, just once or twice a week. Most of the time he let her come that night, when she was good. Which was practically all the time.

But Tom noticed that the last day or so, she seemed to be in little space constantly. She was also slightly more emotional and edgy than normal.

As when he’d denied her permission to come while they were playing one morning, she went in a huff afterwards. He knew it was something that she struggled with, not being allowed to come while he took his own pleasure from her. But it was something he wanted her to learn. To learn that her orgasms belonged to him.

She rolled away from him on the bed, instead of going into his embrace.

‘Come and hug Daddy, little one.’ Tom frowned, not liking the way she moved away from him.

‘No.’ She pouted and folded her arms across her chest, keeping her back to him. 

Tom frowned. ‘Lilly.’ He said firmly. ‘You do not tell Daddy  _no._ Now get your butt over here now.’

‘You’re mean!’ She sat up and made to move but Tom, with his dastardly long limbs, was able to reach out and grab her wrist before she even got off the bed.

She found herself hauled down against him, her wrists trapped together by his long fingers at the small of her back with her chest flush against his as they lay on their sides.

‘Lilly. I will not put up with this brattiness. Use your words and tell me why you think I am  _mean.’_ The tone of voice he used had Lilly’s huff backing down almost immediately, she had never felt smaller than she did at that point, under her Daddy’s stern gaze while he waited for her answer.

‘It’s not fair. You get to come but I don’t.’ She blurted out quickly, pouting.

Tom gave her wrists a slight squeeze. ‘Because, little one. I am in charge, you belong to me. As we’ve discussed before, I do not want you getting too spoiled by getting what you want all the time. You need the structure and discipline. Your orgasms belong to me, Lilly. They are not something to be given out willy nilly when  _you_ want them. And I  _know_ that you come that much harder at night when you’ve been denied for a day. Daddy  _always_  knows what is best for his little girl.’

She squirmed in his grasp for a moment, knowing that he wasn’t wrong about that.

‘Do you understand now why I do what I do?’ He asked.

Lilly’s frown slowly melted away and she nodded meekly.

‘Use your words.’

‘Yes, Daddy… I understand.’ She said, not able to meet his eyes.

‘Good girl.’ His praise, as always, sent a delightful shiver through her. ‘But I am still going to have to discipline you for breaking one of the rules, for being disrespectful towards me.’

Lilly’s eyes widened and she started struggling anew, but trying to get away more this time. ‘Daddy, please no! I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.’ Tears formed in her eyes instantly at the thought of being punished.

‘I know you’re sorry, little one. But you still need this.’ He sat up and pulled her up with him. ‘I know you struggle with orgasm denial, I  _know_  you do. But there’s no need to be disrespectful, it is  _always_  better to talk it out with Daddy. I am going to punish you because you need it, not because I  _want_ to.’

Tom sat with his back against the headboard and he draped her across his lap, her wrists still trapped against her lower back in one of his strong hands. She continued to struggle, to try and get away.

‘I love you, Lilly. That’s why I am doing this. You may not think it right now, but this is what you need. You will feel better afterwards.’ His voice was so domly, even while she was down right terrified about what was to come, she still found her body reacting well to him. She knew if he was to slide his hand between her thighs, he would find her soaking wet.

He started by rubbing across her backside softly, massaging her until her skin felt warm. Then he raised his hand up and brought it down quickly, suddenly, harshly. The first smack made Lilly cry out loudly and squirm again, still trying to get away.

‘STOP! PLEASE!’ She screamed, sobbing.

But Tom’s swing was relentless. She knew he was strong, but she’d never thought about how it would affect her in regards to being punished. His hand was of course large so it covered a big area on her bum, that only made it ten times worse.

Lilly had never felt so vulnerable than she did in that moment, lying across his lap unable to move at all while he spanked her.

Tom certainly didn’t go easy on her just because it was her first punishment. Start as you mean to go on, that’s what Tom was going by. Though he hoped he wouldn’t have to do it often. But he knew she needed it at this point, and it was his duty as her Daddy to give her what she needed, even if she didn’t think so.

She received ten smacks, five on each cheek. Though it all blended together painfully, it felt like her skin was on fire. It was hot to touch and very stingy. Tom did feel slightly aroused with how fiery red her skin had become.

He didn’t fail to notice the glistening wetness between her thighs either.

‘There we go. All done.’ He cooed so softly in comparison to what he just did to her bottom.

He released her wrists and when he helped her up, she tried to scramble away from him but Tom captured her with his long arms and caged her in to him. ‘Shhh, shhh. You’re not going anywhere, little one.’

Tom sat her on his lap sideways, but parted his thighs enough so that her sore bum wasn’t touching anything. She struggled for a minute, trying to get out of his hold, but then she broke down and she leaned into him to hide her face against his chest.

‘There you are, darling. It’s alright. You took that well, my good girl.’ He purred, rubbing her back and cradling her head.

It took a while before she stopped crying and until her body stopped shaking too. 

‘Do you still hate me?’ Tom asked, gripping her chin to make eye contact.

‘No, Daddy.’ She hiccupped. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘I know, baby. I know. It’s all finished now. I just hope you understand why I do what I do. It’s all for you, darling.’

‘Yes, Daddy.’ She nodded.

Tom surprised her then by sneaking his hand between her thighs and touching her, feeling her wetness. He gathered some of it up and held it up on front of her face.

‘See this?’

Lilly nodded, blushing furiously. Her cheeks almost as bright red as her bum was.

‘This proves that you needed the spanking, my love.’

  
Tom had been right, as always, much to Lilly’s dismay. As much as she wanted to hate him for doing that to her, she just couldn’t. She loved him even more, if that was possible.

And she DID feel much better after it. For some reason she felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She felt happier and content again. Content in knowing that her Daddy was looking out for her, always.   
  


Later that morning Lilly was sat on the floor playing with her animal hospital toys. Tom was reading a book on the sofa behind her, but he was barely paying attention to it as he kept looking over and watching his little girl instead.

He adored how she made different voices for the animals, making them all speak. Now and then she asked for Tom’s help, such as when she couldn’t get one of the vans to open properly. And of course, he was more than happy to help.

When it was lunch time, he went to the kitchen to make lunch. He returned to find her still playing.

‘Come on, little one. It’s lunch time.’ He petted the top of her head.

‘Ok, Daddy!’ She said happily, glancing up at him with a big smile. She reached up with both hands at him. ‘Can you help me up, pretty please?’

‘Such pretty manners, how could I resist?’ He grinned and hoisted her up to her feet.

They went to eat lunch then afterwards they watched a movie together. As usual Lilly had prime position on Tom’s lap. Her bottom was still a bit sore though, she let out a hiss when she sat down.

‘Sore bottom?’ Tom asked. Lilly nodded shyly.

‘I’ll put some more cream on to help. That soothed it earlier, didn’t it?’ She nodded again.

Tom carefully slid her off his lap and went to retrieve the cream.

‘Panties down, baby. Bend over the sofa.’ Tom opened the cream and poured some on his hands.

Lilly couldn’t stop blushing while she did as he said. With her panties down around her thighs she bent over for Tom.

Tom couldn’t help get a little hard again upon seeing her red bum. Though he knew he should feel a little guilty… he didn’t. He couldn’t help his domly man urges.

When his hands began to gently rub the cream in, taking his time and being so gentle, Lilly had the stark realisation just how versatile his hands were. One minute they could be so strong and fierce, bringing her pain… then the next they were so gently caressing her that she was almost melting into a puddle of goo under his touch.

‘There we go, little one. That should help for a while.’ Tom tugged her knickers back up before she stood up.

‘Thank you, Daddy.’ She could feel the soothing cream already calming her burning skin down. She was then able to sit on his lap with much more comfort so they could watch the film together.

  
Later that night, while Tom was cooking dinner, Lilly took her laptop and did some research. She was surprised to find that a lot of subs/littles felt similar to her in regards to feeling much better after a spanking. Even if it was as a punishment.

She realised that it cleared the air instantly. As soon as it was done, her bad behaviour was forgotten instantly. She knew she would also do her best to behave to not receive it again. Even if it had excited her in an odd way… She also found with her research that some enjoyed being spanked, but there was a limit to when it became too painful to be just purely pleasurable.

But she came across one sub’s online diary, and with many others agreeing too, where the sub needed regular spankings even if she hadn’t misbehaved. Because she found it made her body feel alive, it made her feel more grounded and content in her relationship with her Dom.

Others commented, one said that she often became cranky if she went a while without a proper spanking session. Found that she would play up over time just to receive one. So now her Dom gave her one every two weeks, only not for punishment.

That surprised Lilly to read. But when she thought about it, she did understand. And it was something she was certainly going to remember and perhaps speak to Tom about if she felt that she needed it regularly. Though her bottom was undoubtedly screaming at her that it did NOT want regular spankings… her pussy on the other hand didn’t seem to mind, throbbing merely at the thought.

‘Lilly!’ Tom called upstairs. ‘Dinner is ready. Come wash your hands and get seated at the table.’

‘Coming, Daddy!’ She called back down.

She bookmarked the page, so she would remember to discuss it with Tom at some point if she wanted to. Then she scampered off downstairs to have dinner with her Daddy.


	18. Sneaky photos

Lilly sat with her head against Tom, he had his arm around her and was rubbing her upper arm softly as he rested his chin atop her head.

They were on a train heading home, they’d just been to visit Lilly’s mum. Unfortunately, it had been one of the tougher visits for Lilly. Her mum had bad days and good days. Today had been a bad day, a really bad day.

Tom knew that Lilly just needed to be held, that she would come round later. It just took her a while, which was to be expected. But he would give her all the time in the world that she needed.

He’d planned ahead and booked their seats on the train after they left the care home, so they were in first class and had seats right at the back of the carriage, which luckily was reasonably quiet.

Lilly fell asleep against Tom, mentally exhausted. Tom kept his arm around her, still rubbing her arm even while she slept. When the trolley came along, he bought some water and sandwiches for when she woke up. Even though the journey was just three hours, he knew that she would be hungry. They had originally planned to have dinner before getting the train, but Lilly was too upset that Tom knew it wasn’t a good idea.

She woke up after an hour or so, she wasn’t overly keen to eat but Tom wasn’t taking no for an answer. For the rest of the journey they listened to music with Tom’s phone, a headphone each.

‘Your music taste needs working on.’ She teased, looking up at him with a half-smile.

Tom laughed and tapped her nose playfully. ‘There is nothing wrong with my music taste. It’s  _yours_ that is questionable, love.’

‘Says the guy who has Justin Bieber on his jogging playlist.’ She raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Just  _one_ song. It’s good to get me going.’ Tom said in defence, making Sophie laugh and rest her head against him again.

  
When they arrived in London, it was a nice evening so they decided to walk home.

‘I’m sorry.’ Lilly said quietly, squeezing Tom’s hand.

‘Whatever for?’ Tom asked, confused. His mind started racing, thinking as to whether she had done anything wrong that he had missed.

‘For being sulky on the way home.’ She sighed.

Tom stopped dead and turned her to face him, he cupped her face in his hands and frowned. ‘You are not being sulky, love. You are  _upset._ There is a huge difference between the two. Never apologise for being upset. It’s been a tough day for you, I know it’s not easy for you when your mother is having a bad day.’

Lilly’s lower lip started to tremble. ‘I just… I just wish there was something I could do for her. I feel so helpless.’ She broke down and started crying again.

Tom pulled her into him and cradled her head. ‘I know, sweetheart. I know. But going to visit her is more than enough for her. You are so brave, because so many people wouldn’t bother continuing to visit their parents with them in this kind of situation. I know that deep down she appreciates you and your brother still being there for her  _and she loves you_.’ He spoke softly.

Lilly nodded, but kept her arms around him for a bit longer. Then they carried on their walk back home, with Tom’s arm securely around her waist.

When they got in, it was getting late. But Tom knew she wasn’t in the right mind frame to sleep well yet, so he ran them both a bath to share.

Lilly’s heart felt like it was bursting with love when Tom took his time and was gentle while he undressed her. He helped her into the tub, then once she was settled, he undressed himself. Lilly couldn’t help but stare, he was so beautiful it was impossible not to be in awe every time she saw him naked.

She’d never really thought about penis’ being attractive, but Tom’s certainly was. Just like the rest of him. It was longer more than broad, but the width of him was still more than able to make her feel so impossibly full every time they had sex.

Tom slid into the bath behind her, his long legs stretched out on front of them and she was trapped nicely between his lean, runner thighs. Too irresistible, she had to have a squeeze of them, feeling the muscle under her hands.

Sliding his arms around her middle, he pulled her back against his chest. The two sighed in contentment as the hot water lapped at their skin, Lilly could feel herself relaxing and feeling much better already.

Tom had also added in some lavender bubble bath, hoping it would help to relax her more so she would hopefully sleep well.

‘Thank you.’ Lilly craned her head back to look at him, smiling when he kissed her lips.

‘No need to thank me, little one.’ He nuzzled her nose, making her giggle.

Tom had a heavy heart while he held Lilly in his arms in the bath, with his chin resting on her head. He had no idea how she coped with her mother’s situation. He knew it would break him entirely if his mother ended up not remembering him, whether from dementia or from brain trauma. He didn’t think he would be able to carry on so wonderfully like Lilly and her brother did every single day.

He trailed the tips of his fingers up her arm and smiled when goose bumps rose on her skin.

‘Are you chilly, love?’ He asked, knowing full well the water was still warm enough.

‘No, it’s fine.’ She squeaked.

Tom pressed his lips to her shoulder and chuckled. ‘I think it’s time for bed, little one.’

Lilly nodded in agreement. While she was enjoying the bath with him, she was also exhausted and couldn’t wait to climb into bed.

Helping her out, Tom dried her before drying himself off. He picked out her bunny night gown and pink knickers for her to put on. Donning on a pair of boxers for himself, the couple climbed into bed and got cosy together, Lilly being the small spoon as always.

‘Goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep well.’ He whispered, kissing her cheek.

‘Night, Daddy. You too.’ She whispered back, not able to keep her eyes open any longer.

  
Lilly was surprised with how well she had slept, considering how worked up and upset she had been. But the bath with Tom had been a huge relaxant and helped her to unwind really well. But she was slightly disorientated from being in such a deep sleep that she forgot where she was for a split second, until the arms around her tightened slightly.

‘Morning, darling.’ Tom purred, kissing the back of her neck. ‘Did you sleep well?’

Lilly managed to squirm around in his grasp to face him. ‘Morning. I did, Daddy.’ She nodded.

‘What does my little one fancy doing today?’ He slid his arms back around her and pulled her in as close to him as possible, making her giggle.

‘Can we go to the cinema?’ She asked, eyes lighting up at the idea.

Tom pretended to think seriously for a moment, his brows furrowing and he tapped his lower lip. ‘Hmmm… I guess you have been a good girl of late.’ He grinned. ‘What would you like to see?’

‘Can we go see The secret life of pets?’

‘Oh yes, I forgot that was released yesterday. Of course we can, darling.’

Lilly jumped out of bed excitedly and ran to grab clothes to wear for the day, making Tom laugh as he watched her for a moment before rolling out of bed to help her choose what to wear.

Once they were both dressed, they had breakfast and made their way to the nearest cinema. They had to take the underground to get there, Lilly still wasn’t keen on it yet. So she gripped Tom’s hand tightly while they made their way down through what Lilly called the underground maze.

‘How do you know what train to catch? It looks so confusing.’ She said as she gripped his hand tighter while they stood to wait for their train to arrive.

‘Once you get the hang of it and know what stations are North or South from where you are, and what the lines are, it’s quite easy. Just take note of the signs and maps to start with, plan your route. Then the more you go on them, the better you get at navigating.’ Tom smiled down at her.

‘Too scary. I’ll stick to buses when on my own.’ She leaned further into him and wrapped her other hand around his arm.

Tom laughed and gave her hand a squeeze. ‘You say that now, but I bet in by this time next year you will be using this like a pro.’ He grinned.

Lilly just scrunched her nose up while pulling a face, making Tom laugh as the train pulled up.

There were no seats left, so Tom secured one of his arms around Lilly’s waist to keep her from falling around while they travelled. He gave a not so happy look at someone who was sat a few seats away from them, taking sneaky photos. Well, not so sneaky because it was quite obvious for Tom what they were doing.

But Lilly hadn’t noticed, he didn’t want her to worry so he simply turned them around to face the other way. He motioned to the map of the underground above the door.

‘Maybe I should have you memorise this, then give you a quiz on it later.’ He said with a smirk.

‘Oh god. Please, no.’ She whined and hid her face against him.

Lilly had a lucky escape, more people got on at the next stop so they had to shuffle over and she could no longer look at the map comfortably. Then the next stop was theirs, she was glad to get out of the busy train as always when they took that mode of transport.

They got to the cinema and Tom indulged in getting Lilly some popcorn and sweets, he couldn’t resist some for himself too.

They’d sat down and Lilly took her phone out before the adverts started, so she could make sure it was on silent. But she noticed that she had five texts from Emily.

**_OH MY GOD, LILLY. YOU ARE FAMOUS! LOOK ONLINE!_ **

**_LILLY! ANSWER YOUR TEXTS WOMAN!!!_ **

**_LILLYYYYYYYYY!_ **

**_LILLY GOD HELP YOU IF YOU DON’T HURRY UP AND CHECK YOUR PHONE._ **

**_STOP SNOGGING TOM AND ANSWER YOUR BESTIE!_ **

‘What the…’

‘What’s wrong?’ Tom whispered.

Lilly showed him the texts, that made him chuckle. But then he grew slightly concerned and took his own phone out to check.

Lilly was already online to see what was going on. She was shocked to see pictures of her and Tom leaving the tube station, holding hands, plastered all over social media. Many fans were just freaking out that he had a girlfriend, there were a few who were… not quite so nice with their comments.

‘Oh, Lilly. I’m sorry this has happened.’ Tom felt bad, he never noticed someone taking photos when they left, just the one on the tube.

‘It’s not your fault. I guess it would happen at some point.’ She whispered.

‘I know, but like this isn’t fair.’ He sighed and quickly sent a text to Luke, asking him to get things sorted.

The lights went out and the adverts were about to start. Tom leaned in closer to Lilly and put his hand on her thigh. ‘Don’t worry. We will talk about this more after, just enjoy the film.’ He kissed her cheek.

Lilly was surprised with how not worried she was, actually. As it was something she’d thought about happening before. She knew that Tom was always in the limelight, and that anyone involved with him would be dragged into it too. She just hoped things wouldn’t turn out crazy.

The two of them were able to enjoy the film, Tom was surprised he enjoyed it more than he originally thought he would. Lilly LOVED it. She was so excited when they got back into the foyer, talking about all her favourite parts that made Tom smile.

Stepping outside, there was a blacked-out car waiting for them. Lilly looked at Tom with confusion.

‘It will be Luke. I asked him to sort things out for us, he said he would have a car collect us to save anymore incidents for today.’ He said softly, rubbing her back.

‘Ah, ok. Better than going on the tube again!’ She grinned.

The driver was polite and asked where they wanted to go when they got in the back, then the divider screen was wound up so they had their privacy.

‘This is fancy.’

‘It sure is. And we have complete privacy, for whatever we wish to get up to.’ Tom winked at her, making her blush.

But unfortunately for Lilly, they just spoke about the photographs instead. Tom was relieved to hear and see that she wasn’t overly fussed about it all. That it had just been a slight shock to the system more than anything.

‘You truly are amazing, Lilly. You know that, right?’ Tom hooked her chin with his fingers.

‘I’m not that amazing.’ She blushed under his gaze.

‘Oh, you are.’ He purred and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.


	19. Too much pleasure

They’d barely got through the door before Tom had Lilly pinned against the nearest wall. His lips were all over her neck, kissing and sucking her skin, making her moan so sweetly.

Once he was able to take his lips off her for long enough, he trailed the tips of his fingers down the side of her face and then along her lower lip. She looked up at him under her eyelashes and the tip of her tongue touched his finger. Tom’s eyes darkened and he pushed it between her lips, his cock jumped when she started suckling on his digit.

‘Mmm. Come on, let’s take this to the bedroom.’ Tom growled and surprised Lilly by grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder, making her giggle.

He gave her bum a playful smack on the way, he couldn’t resist, that made her laugh even more and she playfully kicked her legs about in excitement. Tom reached the bedroom quickly with his large strides, he carefully put her down to her feet.

‘Take off your clothes for Daddy.’ He commanded gently, while slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Lilly thought it was ridiculous to feel shy with Tom. There was nothing he hadn’t seen by now. But she did still feel shy while she started to strip for him.

He watched with hungry eyes, taking in her beautiful form that was unveiled to him. He enjoyed the beautiful shade of red her cheeks turned, and the way her nipples hardened as soon as her bra was removed because of the cool air around her… or perhaps something else.

Tom slid his shirt off, but kept his jeans on and took a step towards his little one. He twirled his finger around. ‘Turn for me.’ His voice was sultry and deep. Just the right dominant tone that made Lilly squeeze her thighs together, she felt like she was going to combust on the spot.

Doing as her Daddy told her to, she turned around slowly to give him a chance to see all of her. Then she clasped her hands together shyly on front of her and looked up into his eyes, but she couldn’t keep eye contact for long with the intensity of his gaze. Tom moved in and hooked her chin with his finger, forcing her to make eye contact.

‘What is your safe word, little one?’

Lilly swallowed before answering. ‘Apple.’ She squeaked. Unsure whether him asking about it was a good thing or not… What was he planning?

‘Good girl.’ He praised, trailing the tips of his fingers up the side of her face and then round through her hair.

He surprised her by tangling his fist in her pink locks and getting a tight grip, he led her over to the bed by her hair and she quickly moved with him eagerly. He leaned down to capture her lips but thrust his tongue straight into her mouth, surprising her again and making her squeak. Tom just smirked against her, his tongue continuing to invade her mouth.

He pulled away to wrap his arm around her middle so he could toss her onto the bed, following quickly after her. Straddling over her, he took her wrists and pinned them down above her head.

‘Keep these there, do _not_ move them or I _will_ tie you up.’ He growled.

Lilly felt her body tremble at the thought of being restrained. Part of her wanted to move, just so he would actually restrain her. But she resisted… in the meantime.

Tom teased her at first, by kissing and sucking all over her body. Paying extra attention to her nipples, suckling one into his mouth while he flicked and teased at the other with his fingers. He laughed wickedly when he heard her whimpering and she started to wriggle slightly underneath him.

He worked his way down her body and spread her legs wide open, licking his lips as he eyed up his feast he gave her a cheeky grin before pushing her legs over his shoulders and moving in.

At first he took his time, slowly licking up and down around her folds, ignoring her clit that was already peeking out and craving attention. She tried pushing her hips upwards, to get him to lick where she wanted, but Tom kept moving his tongue away from her clit because he knew exactly what she was trying to do.

After torturing her for a while he used his fingers to spread her wide open, he could see her clit throbbing and desperate for his touch.

‘My my, look at my needy little girl.’ He cooed and touched her clit with the pad of his finger, making her almost buck up off the bed. ‘So sensitive.’ He purred, moving his finger in slow circles.

‘Oh god. Daddy, please!’ She bucked her hips up again, making him chuckle.

‘Such pretty manners.’ He stopped touching her and moved in to use his tongue instead. Lilly felt like she was in heaven, feeling his soft, wet, tongue slip and slide over her. She was surprised she hadn’t melted into the bed in a puddle of goo.

Lilly was so close, she was almost there. Just one more lick surely would send her over… But then he stopped. The poor girl cried out in desperation at the sudden loss of contact.

‘Noooo.’ She whined. ‘Please, Daddy. Please, not tonight.’

Tom laughed wickedly and crawled up over the top of her. ‘You won’t be saying that once we start what I have planned for you, my little one.’ He stroked her hair softly.

‘Wh… What, Daddy?’ She wriggled under him slightly, trying to push up for pressure against his groin but Tom raised himself up out of the way.

‘Such a wanton little Daddy’s whore you are, aren’t you? Just begging for Daddy to make you come.’ He pressed a kiss just below her earlobe, making her gasp. ‘I will give you one choice… Do you wish to be restrained with rope, or will you keep your arms up yourself?’

‘I… Rope please, Daddy.’ Her mind was a bit hazy from the almost orgasm, but she still knew that she definitely wanted to be restrained properly.

Tom was secretly delighted with her answer. He had a feeling that when he started his plan, he would have to restrain her anyway. But he was pleased that she wanted the physical restraints.

To make sure she didn’t touch herself, Tom kept a close eye on her while he got off the bed to gather the rope from the chest at the bottom of the bed. He was back on top of her within seconds, tying her wrists together in an intricate knot before then hooking the rope around the bar along the headboard and tying it off.

‘I do love having you tied to my bed, my dear.’ He kissed her on the lips, making her moan while she tugged on the rope at the same time. Knowing she was at his mercy.

Tom was so excited to play… But he took his time admiring his handiwork first, seeing her so vulnerable to him. Naked and restrained beneath him… He almost came on the spot.

He stroked her cheek softly with his thumb. ‘Your submission to me is truly the most precious of gifts.’ He said fondly, making her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

‘Although, you will truly be put to the test with what I have planned for you.’ His voice darkened slightly, making her tremble.

Tom crawled to the end of the bed and reached into the still open trunk. He pulled something out and jumped off the bed to plug the end of the wire into the socket by the bed. It was only then that Lilly saw what _it_ was…

A Hitachi wand.

‘Ohmygod!’ Her eyes widened when Tom moved onto the bed, sitting at the side of her.

‘Oh yes. One of the strongest there is.’ His voice had a hint of sadistic in it.

Lilly automatically crossed her legs over, making Tom laugh. ‘If you think that will stop me, you are very wrong my dear.’ He put his hand on her tummy and tickled her lightly, making her squirm and giggle.

‘You wanted to orgasm, so orgasm you shall. _Repeatedly_. Until I tell you otherwise.’

Tom forced her legs apart and pressed the Hitachi firmly against her cunt, especially over her clit. Taking a glance at her face, he gave her a wink then turned it on low. But for a Hitachi, that was plugged into the mains, even low was intense!

‘Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooooooomyyyyyyygoooooooooood!!!’

Tom’s grin grew even larger at the way her body started to thrash around and she cried out in intense pleasure.

Even with all her wriggling, Tom managed to keep the vibrator firmly in place on her clit. Within seconds she had her first orgasm, he thought about giving her breathing space but then decided against it.

Instead, he turned it up a notch.

‘DADDDYYYYY PLEASEEEE NOOOOOO!’ Lilly had never felt anything like it before. She never thought that pleasure could become almost painful, in a way. Her clit was still throbbing from her first orgasm, but now it was being stimulated so harshly that she didn’t have any time to recover.

She was forced into a second orgasm, but Tom still didn’t stop there. Whilst it was the most pleasurable experience she had ever had, it was still so painful to a point that she wished it would stop.

‘STOOOOP PLEASE!’ She screamed, throwing her head back and fore while trying to kick out at him to get him to take it away. Tom was too good, too strong for her. The vibrations kept exactly where he wanted them.

‘I think you can give me one more, little one. Come on, give Daddy one more orgasm.’ He cooed, reaching up with his free hand he stroked her hair softly before moving down to fondle her breasts and tweak her nipples, adding the fuel to her already intense pleasure.

‘I can’t!’ She cried.

‘Yes, you can. One more for Daddy like the good girl I know you are.’

Whether she wanted to or not, the intense vibrations pushed her into another painful, yet incredibly strong orgasm. Her third one. Tom planned to work her up over time, to push her further and further every session.

‘Good girl, _such_ a good girl.’ Tom purred, turning off the Hitachi he left it at the bottom of the bed and went back to stroking her hair to soothe her.

Her body was trembling and sensitive to touch. When he placed his hand on her abdomen, she jerked uncontrollably. He slid his hand down and though he knew she would be soaking, he was still surprised with just how wet she was. Also how wet the bed was too.

He gently rubbed her pussy, the contrast from the intense vibrations to his soft strokes felt amazing. To Lilly’s surprise, she still felt super aroused. And Tom knew that, smirking.

Rubbing two fingers softly, slowly, up and down only just moving over her clit, he coaxed her body into another softer orgasm. He let out a groan when he felt her gush over his hand.

‘There we go. All done.’ He cooed, wiping his hand on his jeans before untying her. He rubbed her wrists, to make sure the blood was still circulating ok. Even though it hadn’t been long she was restrained for, it was something her body was still getting used to.

‘How do you feel, little one?’ Tom lay next to her, gently stroking her body and kissing her softly until she turned into him and curled up.

‘Floaty.’ She giggled, blinking a few times before focusing on Tom.

He smoothed her hair back from her sweaty forehead. ‘Floaty in a good way or a bad way?’

‘Good way, Daddy.’ She said shyly and hid her face into his chest.

‘That’s good to hear.’ He rubbed her back, allowing her to hide if that’s what she felt like she needed to do. ‘What do you think of my friend, Hitachi then?’

She giggled again, but tried to hide further into him. That made his smile grow even larger, knowing her answer without her even saying it.

  
After letting Lilly recover for an hour, Tom helped wash her up and then made her something to eat. While she was eating happily, watching looney tunes, he went upstairs to wash the Hitachi and left it in the bathroom to dry. He would put it away later.

Going back downstairs, he joined Lilly to watch TV for a while. Then he read a script while she went upstairs to get a DVD to watch. She took a bit longer than he expected, but he never thought much about it. But later in the day, he learned what she had been up to…

When Tom went to the bathroom to retrieve the Hitachi, now that it would be dry, his head fell backwards and he clutched his stomach as he burst out laughing. 

Leaning on the side near the sink was indeed the now dry Hitachi, but it seemed to have grown a pair of googly eyes.

Getting himself under control, he leaned against the doorframe and called for Lilly. She hadn’t been far, wanting to see what his reaction would be to her little game. She nibbled on her lower lip when she went over to stand next to her Daddy.

‘It seems Hitachi has grown eyes, darling. Know anything about that?’ He smirked, looking at her with an amused eyebrow up.

‘Maaayyyyyybeeee…’ She bit her thumb and glanced up at him innocently.

‘I wonder what it will do when turned on…’ Tom grabbed it and retreated back into the bedroom, Lilly followed, wondering what he was going to do.

He plugged it in and held it up when he turned it on. Hilariously, as it vibrated the googly eyes went crazy. Lilly fell back on the bed in hysterics, even Tom struggled to contain himself with laughter.

It took all of his strength to turn the thing off, so they could both get their laughter under control. Lilly was wiping tears away when Tom fell onto the bed next to her, clutching his stomach.

‘I must say, googly eyes have never been more fun.’ He laughed and pulled a still giggling Lilly into a tight hug. 


	20. A new rule

Tom entered the living room when suddenly he stood on a piece of Lego…

It felt like he’d stepped on the fiery rocks of hell. The air was blue with swearing as he hopped up and down on one foot, holding his poor attacked one in his hands.

Stepping on Lego was enough to bring tears to a grown man’s eyes.

‘LILLY!!!’ He called out loudly, between groaning in agony.

Lilly went running through, eyes wide when she realised what happened.

‘Daddy! Are you ok? I’m _so_  sorry!’ She said quickly in a panic.

Tom bit his lower lip and tried not to cry from the pain. He mumbled a yes, but it wasn’t very convincing and came out high pitched.

Lilly had to cover her mouth because she was struggling not to laugh. Whilst at first she panicked seeing Tom in pain, once she realised what it was… Well, she was trying not to show her amusement. But Tom of course picked up on it.

He raised an eyebrow at her, the pain in his foot was slowly becoming a dull ache instead. ‘Are you finding something funny, little Lilly?’ His voice was dark, yet there was a hint of teasing there still.

‘No, Daddy!’ Lilly quickly moved her hands to behind her back and she tried to look as innocently as possible at him.

‘Do you find my pain and suffering amusing?’ Tom stood up straight again and folded his arms over his chest.

Lilly opened her mouth, but nothing came out so she closed it again. But then she thought of something. ‘Well, I know you find my suffering and pain sometimes amusing… Or  _arousing,_  Daddy.’ She said cheekily, biting her lower lip.

‘You’re asking for it, you are!’ Tom launched towards Lilly in a playful manner, she ran off while laughing hysterically as he gave chase to her.

He pursued her throughout the house, obviously going slower to allow her more of a chance to escape. But a big part of Lilly didn’t want to get away, of course she wanted to be caught. But the chase was exhilarating.

Tom ended up propelling himself at her, managing to tackle her down on the sofa where he started tickling her. She cried out, laughed and wriggled around at his tormenting fingers. Though really, she had asked for it with being cheeky.

‘STOOOOP! I GIVE IN!’ She screeched.

Tom did stop, but with a little nibble on her neck as he pulled her up with him.

‘I think, a new rule is in order.’ He growled low, holding her chin between his fingers. ‘No leaving your Lego lying around, alright?’ He said firmly yet with a hint of a smile.

‘Ok, Daddy… I’m sorry.’ Lilly nodded.

‘Good girl.’ He kissed her forehead. ‘Now go tidy up what you’ve left out. Then show me what you built earlier, before I got so rudely hurt.’ He winked at her.

  
Later that day, Lilly had been watching TV with Tom, when she went to the toilet. But when she stood up, she sort of froze, then carried on hurriedly to the toilet. Tom looked confused.

‘Lilly? Are you alright?’ He called after her. She had been in little space just moments before moving, but nothing seemed amiss.

She never responded, so he went upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door. ‘Lilly? Are you ok?’

‘Yes, Daddy… Just a minute.’ She called back.

Tom waited a couple of minutes, then she emerged.

‘What’s wrong?’ He asked, rubbing her upper arms.

‘Nothing. Just time of the month has started.’ She said sadly, looking down and fiddling with her hands.

‘No need to sugar-coat it, sweetheart. Periods are natural.’ He slid his hand into hers and led her downstairs again.

Lilly was always pissed off and upset when she got her period. But this time even more so because she was with Tom. She had been lucky that it always landed when they weren’t together, up until now.

‘I guess so.’ She pouted.

Tom chuckled and playfully tapped her nose. ‘Come on, let’s get back to watching our programme.’

 

‘I hate this so much!’ Lilly whined, rolling over onto her side while she clutched the hot water bottle against her abdomen.

Tom had quickly learned that with her period, his poor girl got crippling cramps that went all around from her abdomen to her sides and lower back as well.

‘Aww, sweetie. If I could take the pain from you, I would in a heartbeat.’ Tom soothed, kissing her forehead. He gently rubbed her back, hoping it might help.

‘I wouldn’t want you to have this, Daddy.’ She nuzzled into his chest. ‘But I shouldn’t be having this. I’m not big enough for this.’

Tom smiled and kissed her head. ‘Oh little one. I’m afraid it’s part of life, unfortunately. But, do you know what little girls get while they are on their period?’ Tom hooked her chin and had her look up at him.

‘What?’ Her eyes lit up slightly.

‘Lots and lots of chocolate and cuddles!’ He grinned.

‘YAYYYY!’ Lilly started laughing and launched on top of Tom, cuddling him. Tom wrapped his arms around her and rolled them around while laughing too.

They both got out of bed, Tom went to get some chocolate while Lilly had to nip to the bathroom. When she returned, Tom was already back with a huge bar of dairy milk caramel.

‘That’s my faaaaaavourite!’ Lilly said excitedly, jumping onto the bed to snuggle under Tom’s arm.

‘I know.’ Tom chuckled. ‘That’s why I have a stash hidden, for special occasions.’ He ruffled her hair playfully while she tore the bar open.

‘Daddy?’ Lilly asked, with a mouthful of chocolate, in the tone that she had whenever she wanted something.

‘Yes, my little Lilly?’

‘Can I go to the doctors and get the injections?’ She asked, in her little tone.

‘You mean, instead of taking your pills?’ He turned to face her more, she nodded while shoving more chocolate into her mouth.

Tom paused a moment before answering. ‘Well, I don’t see why not. However, that is not something to be decided right now. We will discuss it after your period and once you’re feeling more adult. Ok?’

‘But Daddyyyyy! Couldn’t you just take me tomorrow?’ She begged and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Tom chuckled. ‘No, little one. It’s something we will discuss further at a later date. Besides, tomorrow is Saturday, the doctors are closed.’

‘Awww. But it hurts so much. I hate bleeding! It’s icky.’

‘I know you don’t like it, baby girl. You can have more painkillers soon, that should help you get a decent nap.’ He wiped the side of her mouth with his thumb, getting a bit of caramel off.

Whilst Tom wouldn’t have an issue with her going on the injection, he wasn’t sure if there was a reason why she hadn’t already opted for that option yet. And of course with it being her body, that was something he was not going to take control of, because in his mind it was in a way like a body modification.

But he did find it adorable that she asked him.

  
A few days later, Lilly’s torture was finally over for the month. She was making herself a cup of hot chocolate when he came back from his jog.

‘You should really join me sometime, sweetheart. It’s so refreshing.’ He slid his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

She snorted. ‘You do not want to see me jogging. I think I would give myself a heart attack if I even attempted to sprint from here to the end of the road.’

‘Nonsense, you build it up. I’m sure you’d do well.’ Tom grinned and gave her sides a squeeze, making her squeak.

‘Please don’t make me do it, Daddy!’ She groaned, turning to face him when he moved away to get his water bottle out of the fridge.

‘Hmm.’ He turned and backed her against the counter. ‘I  _could_ just make it a rule that you have to join me every morning… Then I’d get to redden your lovely backside when you didn’t get up in time.’ He said teasingly as he slid a hand round to squeeze her bum.

‘I’d much rather take the spankings!’ She blushed.

Tom’s eyes darkened slightly and he growled, pulling her closer to his body. ‘Careful what you wish for, little one. That could be arranged.’ He grinned and pressed a kiss just on her jaw.

‘You know… the other night when I asked about stopping pills and changing to the injection?’ Lilly asked, aiming to change the subject away from jogging and spankings.

‘Mmmhmm. What about it? Have you still been thinking about it?’

‘Yeah. I think I would like to go and see the doctor about getting it instead. It would save me taking pills every day.’ She shrugged.

‘Is there a reason why you haven’t been to see about it already?’ Tom grabbed some grapes while they spoke.

‘Not really. Originally, I thought it would be best to have my period as normal, cause it’s natural. But it seems to get heavier and sorer every damn month.’ Lilly groaned.

‘Well, as I said it is your decision. It’s your body, darling. As long as you’re not harming yourself, I’ll support you in any way I can and won’t stop you. If you feel it’s right for you, then it is.’ Tom smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘Thank you. And sorry if I’ve been cranky lately.’ She wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the sweaty feel of him. Also his scent too…

‘You weren’t too bad.’ He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.


	21. Surprise visitor

Lilly was just watching TV, while Tom was cooking dinner, when the doorbell rang.

‘Ugh!’ Lilly groaned and went to answer the door.

She opened it without checking through the peephole, but when she saw who was there, she let out a surprised squeak.

‘Hi th’ Was all the visitor got out before the door was slammed shut again in their face.

‘Darling? Who was that?’ Tom asked, wiping his hands on a towel when he appeared out of the kitchen.

Lilly turned to Tom, eyes wide and her mouth open. She pointed at the door, looking so shocked.

‘Lilly?’ Tom frowned, confused. Even more so when the doorbell rang again.

‘It’s… It’s… Benedict Cumberbatch!’ Lilly stuttered out, eyes still wide.

‘Ohh, Ben!’ Tom chuckled. He walked over to the door and patted her head with a smirk. ‘Starstruck, love?’

‘Shit! I just shut the door on him!’ Lilly blurted out, mortified at her realisation. Then she covered her mouth with her hands when Tom raised his eyebrow.

Tom grinned mischievously as he opened the door to greet his friend. ‘Ben! Good to see you, come on in.’ He gave him a hug and a pat on the back.

‘Good to see you too. I was in the area and thought I’d pop in by to see you.’ He smiled and then looked at Lilly. ‘Ah, you must be Lilly. I’ve heard so much about you.’ He said kindly and put his hand out.

Lilly was gobsmacked, she put her hand into his but said nothing while he shook her hand and leaned down to kiss her cheek. But then she managed to speak, thankfully.

‘Hi… I’m so SO sorry. I uh… I wasn’t expecting you.’ She blurted out, her cheeks turning bright red.

‘That’s quite alright. Perhaps I should have called ahead.’ He grinned.

‘Not at all. Lilly here is just a big fan.’ Tom smiled and draped his arm around her.

Lilly blushed even more and put her hands over her face with a groan. Making the two men laugh.

‘I’m just… Still getting used to Tom’s celebrity kind of lifestyle.’ She said quietly, bravely looking at them again.

Tom gave her shoulder a squeeze and kissed her head. ‘But you’ve been amazing in regards to the paparazzi and the fans comments.’

‘Yes, I’ve seen. It must be tough for you, Lilly.’ Benedict said softly while taking off his jacket and hanging it up behind the door.

‘Not as such. I mean, it  _is_  weird being photographed just walking to the shop. But the comments don’t really bother me.’ She shrugged. ‘I was a fan before, I know how ruthless fans  _can_  be, whilst most are nice.’

‘ _Was_ a fan?’ Tom looked at Lilly, eyebrows up.

Benedict laughed. ‘Clearly she’s realised that your acting isn’t all that great after all and has now moved on to a proper actor.’ He winked at Lilly, making her laugh.

‘Obviously.’ Lilly shrugged, but she couldn’t help from smiling up at Tom.

‘Cheeky!’ Tom growled and slid his hand down to squeeze her side.

‘Nah, you know what I meant.’ Lilly said.

Tom invited Benedict to stay for dinner. Which he accepted. So he and Lilly sat at the island in the kitchen while Tom finished up cooking.

Lilly was so relieved she hadn’t changed into her pjs yet. Meeting Benedict while in her hello kitty pjs would’ve been SO embarrassing.

She was still in shock that she was sat next to THE Benedict Cumberbatch! She had just about got over the fact that she was dating Tom Hiddleston… Even though she still didn’t believe it sometimes and was sure she was going to wake up at any moment to find she had been dreaming the entire time.

‘I still can’t believe you’ve been keeping this beautiful lady hidden.’ Benedict teased.

Lilly blushed while Tom chuckled and turned to face them. He winked at Lilly. ‘I just can’t help it, I want her all to myself.’ He grinned.

‘I hear that you are going to be starting a photography course next year?’ He asked Lilly.

‘Yes! I’m so excited, and still can’t quite believe it actually.’ She smiled.

They talked more about her course while Tom continued cooking. Then Lilly asked about his next project, and enjoyed hearing all about it.

When dinner was ready, Lilly groaned internally when she saw Tom had piled on the veggies to her plate. But she kept quiet and fought to keep her inner little at bay while they had a guest. Though she knew anyway that she’d be in trouble if she didn’t eat it all.

The three took their dinner through to the living room to eat, where it was comfier. Tom and Benedict sat on the sofas while Lilly preferred to sit cross legged on the floor, on front of Tom, so she could use the coffee table for her plate.

While they ate, the two actors spoke about their work. Lilly listened in happily, it was amazing for her to hear all about their work. It was a completely different life to what she’d been used to.

‘So, you’re both invited to the premiere. It would be lovely to have you both there.’ Benedict said, speaking about his newest film.

Lilly felt her stomach flip. Would Tom really want her to go with him? That would be announcing to the world that they were indeed an item.

‘That sounds great.’ Tom said excitedly. He reached out and put his hand on top of Lilly’s head. ‘What do you think, love?’

Lilly spun round to look at the two of them. ‘I would love to.’ She smiled.

Whilst she genuinely was excited at the thought, she couldn’t deny the slight nerves that were there too. It was a pretty big deal after all. And she was worried in-case she made a fool of herself, or more importantly, of Tom…

Benedict stayed for a couple more hours, they all had a drink and had a good evening together. Lilly really liked Benedict, he was funny and kind. But when he left, Tom had known all along that there was something slightly off with his little one. She’d just been ever so slightly quieter than normal.

‘Come here, little one.’ Tom sat down and patted his thigh.

Lilly wasn’t sure why she blushed, but she did, as she crawled onto Tom’s lap. His arms circled her instantly and made her feel secure like they always did.

‘I want you to be truthful. Are you worried about going to the premiere? I would love to have you at my side, but I understand if it’s too much for you. You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.’ He said softly, stroking her hair back from her face.

‘I  _do_ want to go, more than anything. It would be amazing. I’m just worried that I make a fool of myself, or of you… You’re this super handsome, famous, actor. As cool as a cucumber and confident. I’m just like a blob of jelly really. I don’t want to make you look bad.’ She said quickly while looking down at his chest and fiddling with his shirt buttons.

Tom wrapped one of his hands around hers and brought it up to his lips. ‘Little one. Stop speaking so low of yourself, or I  _will_ spank you.’ He growled low, then his voice turned soft again. ‘If anything, it’s  _me_  that would make  _you_  look bad. You are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I would be honoured to have you on my arm on the red carpet. I want to show you off to the world, but only if you’re ready.’

‘Really?’ She gulped.

‘Yes, really. I love you, Lilly. You know that.’ He pressed a kiss to her forehead, making her heart flutter.

‘I love you too.’ She whispered back.

‘So, will you be my date for the premiere?’ He asked with a mischievous smile.

Lilly nodded enthusiastically. Making Tom’s smile even larger.

‘Just promise me one thing…’ He asked in a serious tone.

‘Anything!’

‘Don’t slam any more doors on celebrities.’ He grinned, winking at her.

‘Oh god. You’re never going to let me live it down, are you?’ She groaned and hid her face against his neck.

‘No, I certainly am not.’ He laughed.


	22. Starstruck... again!

It was the day before the premiere of Benedict’s new film, Doctor Strange. Lilly was slightly freaking out while she was sorting out what to wear and planning how she would do her hair.

Tom sneaked up behind her and slid his arms around her middle, kissing her neck as she leaned back into him.

‘What’s wrong, little one?’ He asked, even though he knew she was panicking about the following day, there was something else.

‘I need to dye my hair. But I’ve just realised I only have pink dye. I’ll need to go out and get something else.’ Her voice was higher than normal in her worry.

‘Why? What’s wrong with your hair?’ Tom frowned, leaning back slightly to look at her hair.

‘I can’t go like this! It needs dyeing. But I can’t dye it all pink like I normally would.’ She stepped away and rushed to find her handbag in the wardrobe. Tom walked over and hooked his arm around her middle, pulling her away and back into him.

‘Sweetheart. If you weren’t going to the premiere tomorrow, you’d be dyeing your hair pink. Correct?’ He spoke directly against her ear, making her shudder in a delightful way.

‘Yes.’ She squeaked while nodding.

‘Well then, there’s your answer. Dye your hair pink. Is it the roots you’re not happy with?’ He narrowed his eyes while he looked at the offending roots that were her normal brunette colour.

‘Yeah. But I can’t go with pink hair. Won’t that be… odd?’

Tom turned her around and held her upper arms, squeezing slightly while he smiled. ‘You are not odd. You are  _you._ I want you with me as you, not anyone else. I know you love your pink hair, and so do I. It suits you, my little Lilly. I will not allow you to dye it brunette, when you truly want it pink.’

Lilly’s stomach twisted in delight at his words. ‘Really? You wouldn’t be embarrassed with someone with bright coloured hair?’

‘Stop, Lilly.’ He growled and kissed her, making her worries slip away.

But when he stopped kissing her, she was about to protest once more. Until Tom gave her the  _look._

Lilly did her best to stop worrying about embarrassing Tom, but it was constantly at the back of her mind.

That evening, Lilly had a bath with Tom. He then shaved her for her, and as usual she got so aroused from the intimate act. She became very squirmy and her cheeks were constantly bright red while Tom dried her off with the towel.

‘Are your princess parts feeling tingly, little one?’ Tom grinned while rubbing her hair with the towel.

Lilly nodded shyly while biting her lower lip. She was trying  _not_ to stare at Tom’s naked body. But it was quite difficult not to do so. He was so beautiful, and his magnificent cock was just  _there._ It was difficult not to look at it. Especially with him being slightly hard, bathing with Lilly always did that to him.

‘Mmm, maybe you need Daddy’s help to feel better.’ He purred and moved in closer to her, dropping the towel at their feet.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, moved behind her and wrapped one arm around her middle to hold her close against his front while his free hand slid between her thighs, to stroke her soft, smooth skin gently. Taking his time, he moved to rub her pussy lips between his fingers, massaging them.

When she let out a small gasp, he slid a finger between them, amongst her wet folds.

‘God, Lilly. Always wet for Daddy.’ He grunted, his cock perking up even more and pressing against her back.

Lilly clutched at his forearm while his fingers explored through her, stroking across her clit now and then which sent sparks right through her. The moans that spilled from her lips was almost too much for Tom as he bit down on her shoulder, marking her.

‘I need to eat you up.’ He growled, pulling away from her, making her whimper.

He turned her around to face him, his eyes were full of hunger, almost feral like. He backed her against the wall and crouched down. Looking up at her, with eyes full of mischief, he grinned. ‘Do you trust Daddy?’

‘Yes, Daddy. Of course.’ Lilly nodded quickly, her breathing uneven and all over the place. But it was about to get a lot worse…

Tom grabbed first her left leg and lifted it up to drape over his shoulder, then he grabbed her other leg and hoisted her up over his shoulders completely, he grabbed her ass firmly in his large hands. She let out a screech, but Tom made sure her back was firmly pressed against the wall, then he slowly stood up until Lilly’s head was almost touching the roof.

The adrenaline from the slight fear of doing something risky like that made her pleasure escalate, as Tom pressed his face firmly between her thighs and started licking and sucking on her lips. He tugged playfully on them, making her squeak as her arms flailed about with nothing to grab onto, until they landed in his hair.

His broad tongue lapped at her greedily, taking long strokes from her entrance up over her clit, then back down again. But when he changed his tactics, the tip of his tongue becoming more precise with his movements, that’s when Tom felt her grip his hair tightly.

‘OHGODOHGODDADDY!’ Lilly screamed to the high heavens at feeling his beard scratch against her soft opening, having been freshly shaved she was  _extremely_ sensitive, while his lips were wrapped around her clit and he sucked it roughly and flicked his tongue against it as quick as he could.

His hands on her ass squeezed every now and then, adding to her pleasure.

He chuckled against her, keeping up his movements while her grip in his hair got tighter and tighter the closer she got. When she came with a loud wail, Tom didn’t slow down or stop. He did move away from her clit and suckled downwards through her folds, slipping his tongue into her once or twice to make her jump and tighten her legs around his head.

Once she had calmed down from the first orgasm, Tom slowly built her back up for a second one, just as strong as the first.

Her body went limp, Tom slowly eased her down and lifted her off his shoulders. But her legs were like jelly so he had to carry her to the bedroom.

He lay down next to her, pulled the blanket over them and stroked her hair until she came back to him.

‘Alright, little one?’ He smiled, kissing her nose.

‘I… Holy toot.’ She giggled and rolled into him, hiding her face into his neck.

Tom laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

  
The following day, Tom and Lilly were getting ready for the premiere. Lilly had dyed her hair pink, showered and was curling her hair before getting dressed.

Tom was in his suit, looking handsome as ever. He was sat on the bed while he waited for Lilly to finish getting ready. Though they still had plenty of time.

‘Are you excited to see the film?’ Tom asked with a knowing grin.

‘Very! I’ve been dying for it to be released. I still can’t believe we are going to the premiere!’ Lilly squealed excitedly, then she suddenly paused.

‘Lilly?’ Tom raised an eyebrow up.

She spun around on the chair and looked at him with wide eyes. ‘I just realised… Does this mean… Will…  _Tilda Swinton_  be there?’

Tom’s grin grew even larger. ‘Yes, she is going to be there. I spoke to her last night, actually. She is dying to meet you.’

Lilly’s mouth fell open in shock. Then she bolted up from the chair and ran around the room squealing excitedly and jumping about.

Tom threw his head back laughing. When she ran by him, he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. ‘I take it you’re a fan?’ He chuckled.

‘Huuuuuge fan! Oh my god! I don’t know how I am going to cope!’ She put her hands over her face and peeped at Tom from between her fingers.

Tom gave her a kiss on the nose. ‘You will cope just fine.’

‘Can I have a drink before we go? Please?’ She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

‘Of course. Some Dutch courage?’ He smirked.

‘Yep.’ She nodded.

‘You finish your hair, I’ll go get us a drink.’ He winked at her.

‘Thank you, Daddy!’ She gave him a peck on the lips and went back over to the dressing table to finish getting ready.

Tom went down to get them both a drink. When he returned, Lilly was finished with her hair and had put on her dress. It was a beautiful black lace dress with a pink pattern along the bottom and around the neck, to match her hair.

He was slightly stunned when he laid eyes upon her. She was always incredibly beautiful, but the dress she wore seemed to show off her best assets even more.

‘Wow!’ He gasped, looking at her up and down while he stood frozen in the doorway.

Lilly giggled and spun around, she felt like a princess.

Tom put the drinks down and went over to her once he was able to close his mouth. He took her hands and looked her up and down, again. ‘You look breathtakingly beautiful, darling.’

‘Thank you.’ She blushed.

‘Everyone’s eyes are going to be on you tonight. But lucky me, you’re  _mine._ ’ Tom smiled and twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.

‘And you’re mine.’ She grinned and hugged him.

‘I am.’ Tom smiled, squeezing her tightly.

  
When the driver arrived to pick them up, Tom had him come in first to take a nice photo of him and Lilly.

‘Let’s take control of the paparazzi.’ Once they got into the car, Tom took his phone out again.

Lilly was sat in the middle seat right next to him, so looked down at what he was doing. He posted the picture on his Instagram and twitter with the title:  ** _Off to the premiere with my gorgeous girl on my arm. X_**

Lilly felt over the moon when he posted it. She wasn’t sure why, but it kind of made it all feel even more official. Now it was out in the open.

‘So, what are you most looking forward to… Meeting Tilda, meeting Ben again, seeing the film or being on the red carpet with me?’ Tom asked.

‘Uhm, I couldn’t pick between the first three.’ Lilly said after a few seconds of pondering.

‘The first… hey!!!’ Tom gave her thigh a few squeezes, making her laugh.

‘I’m joking, of course.’ She grinned.

‘I’d hope so.’ He chuckled and cupped her cheek, holding her in place so he could kiss her.

It didn’t take too long to get to the venue. There was flashing lights from cameras and plenty of fans lined up behind the barriers, all screaming and shouting at the celebrities for autographs.

Lilly’s nerves returned, and Tom could tell. He took her hand and gave her a squeeze. ‘If you want to leave or are feeling overwhelmed at any time, just let me know. Ok?’

‘Will do.’ Lilly nodded. She was so glad she had a drink before they left, it did help her a little bit.

Tom got out of the car first and put his hand out for her to take. The screaming heightened upon fans seeing his arrival. Even more so when Lilly stepped out of the car with him.

Keeping a hold of her hand, the two started walking up the red carpet. Lilly was almost blinded by all the flashing of cameras, and her ears were bursting with people calling out Tom’s name to get him to look in their direction.

Luckily, the fans and paparazzi were only at the first section. When they got closer to the venue, things calmed down. There were more photographers up that end but they worked for various company’s and were more respectable.

Tom hooked his arm around Lilly’s waist and guided her on where to look for some pictures. Lilly was surprised with herself with how calm she felt. Though she knew it was all because Tom was there. If she had been on her own, she would have had a meltdown in the middle of the carpet. Having his arm around her or holding her hand was reassuring for her, made her feel safe.

One of the photographers caught a cute picture where Tom is leaning down to kiss the top of her head. Another where the two are talking, Tom is checking she’s ok and the picture caught the love in their eyes for one another.

When they reached inside the venue, they saw Benedict and spoke to him briefly. Then everyone was ushered through to the screening of the film.

Lilly and Tom both really enjoyed Doctor Strange. Lilly was in full blown fan girl mode afterwards when they went to the party and saw Benedict again. Tom adored that side of her, so animated and excited while she spoke about the film.

It was at the party when Tom and Lilly finally caught up with Tilda Swinton. As soon as she spotted the couple, she made her way straight over to them.

Lilly was starstruck, again. She unknowingly squeezed Tom’s hand harder when Tilda approached.

Tom greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

‘This is Lilly. Lilly, this is Tilda.’ Tom introduced them with a large smile and his hand on Lilly’s back, rubbing in small circles to ease her, because he could see and feel her trembling slightly in her over excitement.

‘Wonderful to meet you, Lilly. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you!’ Tilda leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

‘I’ve been looking forward to meeting you, too. I adore your work. You were incredible as The Ancient one!’ Lilly blurted out.

‘Why thank you. I’m glad you enjoyed it.’ Tilda then looked at Tom. ‘Can I steal your girl for a while?’

‘Tom looked to Lilly and grinned. ‘I suppose I could let her go for a while.’ He chuckled, leaning down to kiss Lilly’s cheek.

Tilda linked arms with Lilly and led her through the party towards the bar. They both got some drinks and then went to the side of the room.

‘I can see why Tom has been so excited for everyone to meet you. You’re a beautiful young woman.’ Tilda smiled, making Lilly blush.

Lilly was still in slight shock that she was in her presence. But with the drink to help her confidence, and with how kind and warm Tilda was, she found she was able to speak to her well.

‘Thank you.’ She said shyly. ‘I’m the lucky one though.’

‘Don’t let Tom hear you say that, his ego might get too big.’ Tilda laughed.

She asked about the photography course next year, telling Lilly that Tom mentioned it and that Tilda had a friend who was a professional photographer, so she would get in touch with him to see if she could join some of his shoots.

‘That would be  _amazing!_ Thank you so much.’ Lilly couldn’t believe that so far in meeting her idols, they were all so lovely and more than she ever imagined.

‘Is Tom treating you well?’ Tilda asked, but she knew of course he was.

‘Like a princess.’ Lilly said, looking over to where Tom was with Benedict and a few others, but his eyes were almost constantly on Lilly. Keeping an eye to make sure she was ok. Though he knew she would be with Tilda.

‘He is such a gentleman. You’re a lucky girl.’ Tilda nudged her playfully, making her laugh. ‘Maybe I should get you back to him, he looks a bit antsy. Can’t seem to keep his eyes off you, though I don’t blame him.’

Lilly laughed again, then they went over to join Tom.

At the end of the night, Lilly was nice and tipsy. Her and Tilda continued to get along like a house on fire. She even took Lilly’s phone and put in her number, wanting to keep in touch.

Lilly was introduced to some other people that night, but with the adrenaline and alcohol a lot of it was a bit of a blur. She was just in complete awe at everyone and where she was. A lifestyle that was completely different to what she was used to, but it was one that she was looking forward to becoming a part of.

  
When Tom and Lilly got back home, they were both feeling the effects of the alcohol and excitement from the night. It took them a while to unwind before they went to bed.

‘I’m so glad you enjoyed your night, little one.’ Tom smiled, cupping her cheek.

‘Me too. It was… So amazing! Tilda is soooooo lovely. She has a friend who’s a photographer and is going to pass my details on so I can get some experience!’ Lilly said excitedly.

‘I knew you would get along well with her. She’s a wonderful woman.’ Tom grinned.

‘She’s absolutely stunning too! I mean, I knew from films and photos, but in real life, _wow_!’

Tom raised an eyebrow at her and leaned in closer. ‘I’m starting to think you’re using me to get close to others…’ He said teasingly.

‘Well… Maybe I am.’ Lilly giggled.

Tom growled and rolled on top of her. ‘Tough luck. You’re stuck with me, and you’re all…’ He kissed her neck, nipping slightly making her gasp. ‘mine!’


	23. Goodbye beard

One morning Lilly was having a lie in, Tom had been out for a jog and not long returned. He went for a shower and when he emerged from the bathroom, Lilly let out a wail.

‘NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!’ She rolled over on the bed and looked so upset and defeated.

‘What? What’s wrong?’ Tom frowned, he rushed over and sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hand on her back, thinking there was something wrong.

‘You’ve shaved!’ She rolled over onto her back, looked up at him with her big puppy eyes and her lower lip trembled in mock upset.

She was genuinely disappointed that he had shaved his beard off. While she did think he looked handsome and sexy with any look, she did _love_  the beard. The way it would tickle or scratch against her skin when he kissed her… Or when he went down on her, lord that man really went to town when he got his head between her thighs.

But luckily, he still had his long curls. Which were extremely long nowadays. She did dread the day when they would be chopped off. Though she knew it wouldn’t be long, with him starting a new film soon.

Tom threw his head back laughing. ‘Oh darling. I can’t keep it forever, unfortunately.’ He grinned and rubbed his thumb across her lower lip.

‘But… But… You look younger.’ She pouted.

Tom raised an eyebrow at her. ‘ _Younger_? Isn’t that a good thing?’

‘No…’ She said and suddenly found the towel around his hips very interesting as she started to pick at it with her fingers.

‘Expand on that, sweetheart?’ Tom cooed, cupping her face in one of his large hands.

Her cheeks turned bright red. ‘Uhm… Well… I like that you are older than me, more  _mature_. The beard it, uhh… Well, it made you look kinda like a teacher or just more… mature...’ She said shyly.

Tom laughed again and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. ‘I didn’t realise how much you loved the beard.’ He purred over her lips.

It felt weird for her, kissing him without feeling his fuzz against her skin. She knew she would get used to it again though, it would just take some time. Just like it had taken her a little while to get used to him having stubble and a beard in the first place.

‘It also feels… good.’ She stuttered out with an even deeper blush on her cheeks.

‘I thought there would be more to it.’ He chuckled and sneaked his hands down to tickle her sides briefly, making her giggle.

  
It had been two days since Lilly said rest in peace to his poor beard. The couple had just been out for a light lunch before Tom had a quick interview to do, while Lilly waited and watched on. Then they returned home and Tom had something up his sleeve…

‘I want you to go shower, Lilly. Then put on your special Loki pyjamas. I won’t be long, but I do have a surprise for you.’ He winked at her and gave her a kiss on the lips. ‘Be a good girl for me.’ He purred, making her stomach swirl.

‘I will, Daddy.’ She smiled at him, biting her lower lip.

She was excited, wondering what the surprise would be. It must be something private or to do inside, since he wanted her in pyjamas… She ran upstairs and grabbed her pyjamas from the drawer and went to the bathroom to shower.

It wasn’t often she showered alone, more often than not she was in little space so Tom bathed her. Or he often joined her in the shower.  

After showering, she put on some lotion then put on her pyjamas. She had no idea what Tom was planning. He certainly kept her on her toes, kept things exciting.

Walking out of the bathroom, she quickly dried her hair and then went downstairs. For some reason the blinds in the living room were all shut, making it slightly dark. She flicked the lights on and let out a scream, her hands covering her mouth as her eyes widened in shock.

Right there, in the middle of the room… was Loki. Well, Tom… No, Loki. God, she had no idea. But what she did know, was that she completely forgot how to speak and even breathe!

 _Loki_ raised his head and a smirk pulled across his lips. The sheer size of him was terrifying, his helmet didn’t help that, the armour and his cape all making him all the more… large.

‘Why hello there, little girl.’ His voice, lord his voice. Tom had put on the Loki voice for her before, making her knees weak. But this was something else  _entirely_.

‘What’s the matter. Cat got your tongue?’ He teased.

Lilly couldn’t speak. She tried to, but nothing came out apart from a small whine, that made him smirk again.

‘Come here, girl. Come to your God.’ He motioned her to him with a single finger. But Lilly found her feet were frozen to the floor, she couldn’t move. Even though she wanted to.

 _Loki_ growled low in his chest and started to take menacingly large steps towards her, that made her take a few steps back until her back hit the wall.  _Loki_ kept coming towards her, until he was just a few feet away. He completely towered over her form, making her feel so small and vulnerable.

He was downright terrifyingly intimidating… But also, highly arousing.

‘No need to fear me, mortal.’  _Loki_ reached out and cupped her chin, grinning at her wide-eyed look. ‘ _If_ you do as you’re told.’

Lilly gulped, she couldn’t take her eyes off of him. It was so surreal, yet so  _real_ at the same time. It just proved once more how talented Tom was as an actor. Jumping back into his role as Loki so perfectly. If Lilly didn’t know any better, she would have thought she was actually in the presence of a real-life God of mischief.

She still couldn’t find her voice when  _Loki_ ran the tips of his fingers down her neck. His eyes landed upon her Loki pyjamas and a new smirk spread across his lips.

‘Ah, I see you are a follower.’ He chuckled and moved in even closer, so his breath could be felt on her face. ‘Tom tells me that you’re a very well-behaved little girl. Is he correct?’

Lilly’s mouth opened and closed a few times, then she managed to squeak out a ‘yes.’ for him.

 _Loki_ took a few steps back and put his hand out towards her, then waited patiently for her to take his hand.

It took Lilly a few seconds to register what he wanted. She looked at his outstretched hand like it was going to bite her head off. She wasn’t sure why she felt so intimidated, because she  _knew_ it was just Tom underneath all that leather and metal…

But still… He was doing a damn good job at acting as the mischievous God.

‘Are you going to keep me waiting, little girl? Because I do not like to wait.’ He drawled, an eyebrow rising up at being made to wait.

Lilly gulped again. But then she did something that neither he nor she entirely expected.

She ran away.

 _Loki_ thought at first she was playing, so he chased after her in a manner that was not exactly rushed, but his large steps had him catching up with her in the bedroom  _very_ quickly while he also laughed wickedly. But when he laid eyes upon her, slightly cowering in the corner, his demeanour dropped instantly.

‘Lilly?’ His voice was his normal, soft, Tom tone.

Lilly had her arms wrapped around herself, she looked slightly scared yet also a little sheepish too. He slowly walked over towards her, she was trembling.

‘Tom?’ Her voice was so small.

‘It’s only me, sweetheart.’ He smiled gently and moved in closer to her, she was still trembling when he managed to wrap his arms around her and pull her into him for a hug. ‘Speak to me, Lilly. What is it? Did I scare you?’

He walked her over to the bed and sat down, pulling her onto his lap. He could feel her entire body trembling, even as he rubbed her back to try and soothe her. 

‘I… I… Don’t know.’

‘It’s alright, love. Shhh, shhh. Relax, you’re safe.’ He tucked her head under his chin and continued rubbing her back, kissing the top of her head every now and then too until she calmed down more and the worst of her trembling ceased.

He leaned back slightly, cupping the back of her head to look at her. ‘Are you feeling ok to speak now?’

‘I’m sorry.’ She said quietly.

Tom’s brows furrowed in concern. She was obviously distressed, yet _she_  was apologising to  _him_?

‘Oh, Lilly. You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s me who’s sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you like this.’ He whispered, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

Lilly was still very aware that even though it was Tom, he still looked like Loki. That distracted her slightly, but she managed to speak again.

‘I… I don’t know what came over me. I love Loki, I do.’ Her voice then went lower, almost a whisper. ‘I just… never expected him to be so intimidating in real life… You’re too good of an actor.’ She blushed and opted to hiding her face into his neck again, and Tom allowed her to do so. Knowing she felt shy and vulnerable in that moment.

‘Well, I take that as a great compliment, my darling.’ He smiled. ‘Perhaps Loki came on too strong, huh? I did tell him to go easy on you.’ Tom said in a goofy tone, making her giggle.

She leaned back to look at him, seeing the playful smile on his lips. She looked at his helmet and then his hair.

‘I would offer to take the hair off… but it’s my actual hair so that may hurt.’ He said sheepishly.

‘You dyed your hair?’ Lilly’s eyes widened.

‘Yep. It’s long enough.’ He chuckled.

‘I’m sorry for freaking out. I… I do  _want_ to please  _Loki._ I just… I think I was just caught off guard slightly with how amazingly real you make him seem.’ Lilly said as she ran her hand down his chest, against the metal plates of his armour.

‘Stop apologising, sweetheart.’ Tom nuzzled his nose against her cheek, making her smile. ‘It is just me underneath all this leather and metal.’

It slightly amazed Tom how he could tie her up, spank her, tie a hitachi to her clit, do so many unspeakable things to her body that most people would find terrifying... yet it was him dressed as Loki that was the scariest for her. It made his heart soar, actually.

‘I know… Can we… can we start again?’ She asked shyly.

‘Are you sure?’

She nodded.

‘You know your safe word is still in play. It  _always_ will be, no matter what we do.’ He said as he rubbed circles on her arm.

‘I know. I think it just threw me off a bit, I never expected Loki to be so  _real_.’

‘Well then, let us start again. What would you prefer; Thor’s Loki, Avengers Loki or Dark world Loki?’ Tom asked, giving her the choice of what mind frame Loki would be in.

Lilly paused for a moment before answering. ‘Avengers…’ She bit her lower lip in excitement.

‘Are you _sure_?’ Tom grinned.

Lilly nodded eagerly again, making him chuckle.

When they’d discussed about having Loki visit her in the past, she did say how she would enjoy the more villainous side of him. Being rough, chasing her and devouring her like she was prey. But after how she acted, Tom wasn’t sure if that was still what she wanted, hence why he gave her the option. He thought she would’ve gone for a more playful, yet sane Loki.

But he was secretly delighted with her choice.

He growled and nibbled playfully on her neck. ‘You best run and hide, little girl. Loki is in a hungry mood today.’ He grinned.

Lilly let out a squeal and jumped off his lap, then ran off out of the bedroom. Feeling much better now. She knew she would still feel intimidated to an extent, but she hoped the initial fear would be gone. She had the confirmation that it was indeed, Tom. Even though she had known it all along.

But she knew she had her safe word to use, if she needed to.

 _Loki_ gave her a head start before chasing after her, laughing evilly when he caught up with her in the dining room. His laughter was covered by her excited squealing and laughing of her own too as he captured her.


	24. Familiar visitor

Since Tom had dyed his hair to surprise Lilly as Loki, he made an appearance a few times over the following few weeks. Each time, Lilly got more used to the  _God._ Whilst she still found him intimidating each time, she had a lot of fun with him.

Tom had made sure to take the time just being affectionate with her as Loki, as well as all the rough kinky fun in-between.

They’d just had some more fun, again.  _Loki_ had forced her to give him a blowjob while kneeling on front of him. Then he returned the favour with his silver tongue, whilst she was tied to the bed with the under-bed restraints.

After finishing, the two were sprawled out on the bed, breathing heavy until they got themselves under control again. Tom still had the full Loki get up on, having only opened the flap in his leather trousers for quick use.

Lilly rolled on top of him, giggling at the feeling of all the leather and metal.

‘Is it not too hot? The costume?’ She asked, rubbing her foot against his leather clad thigh. She was a sucker for the leather.

‘Ohh it is. Even more so when I am subduing such a beautiful girl.’ He purred, sliding his fingers up her bare back, making her shiver and blush. ‘I’m glad you’re not scared of Loki anymore.’ He grinned.

He still enjoyed teasing her about her initial freak out of him. She took it in jest, enjoying his light teasing.

‘You are just too good.’ She said dramatically. ‘Although, I still wouldn’t want to get on the wrong side of him, I don’t think.’ She smiled, resting her chin on his golden breastplate.

‘Loki may be slightly chaotic at times, but you can be assured he would protect you with his life. He likes you, a lot, and he doesn’t like to hurt or share what is  _his.’_ Tom grinned.

‘And did he tell you that himself?’ She grinned back at him.

‘Yep.’ He chuckled.

‘Of course he did.’ She laughed, rolling her eyes at him.

Tom raised an eyebrow at her and in a swift motion he brought his hand down across her backside, making her yelp and jump. Damn him with those dastardly long arms of his, it was no effort at all for him to reach her bum without any stretching or much movement involved.  

‘What have I told you about rolling your eyes, darling?’ He said firmly, giving her the  _look._  His large hand resting upon her bum that was stinging from his smack. It was scary how strong his swing was, even when not in the correct spanking position. It made her squirm just from thinking about it.

‘Sorry, Daddy.’ She said quietly, turning her face down into his chest.

But he slid his fingers beneath her chin and raised her head up so she was to make eye contact with him. She hated it when he chastised her, even if it was just a brief one like that. She didn’t like disobeying him.

‘It doesn’t suit little girls.’ He said softly, rubbing his thumb across her lower lip.

She was very much aware of his hand still gripping her bum, the slight sting slowly fading beneath it. He started trailing the tips of his fingers across her skin, making her tingle in a different way from the smack.

‘It’s been a while since you’ve had a decent spanking… Does my little one need one?’ He purred.

‘No, Daddy.’ She squeaked, quickly shaking her head.

‘Hmm. Are you  _sure_ about that?’ He patted her bum gently, making her squirm again.

‘I’m sure.’ She nodded. ‘Are  _you_ sure that Loki isn’t still here?’ She asked, biting her lower lip while she bravely made eye contact with him.

Tom narrowed his eyes at her, a sly smirk on his lips. He opened his mouth to respond, but the doorbell rang.

‘Saved by the bell, darling…  _For now_.’ He growled, kissing the top of her head before rolling her to the side so he could get up.

He tucked his cock away on his way downstairs. Lilly waited in bed, under the blanket. Her bum was still feeling tingly from his attention. It wasn’t the  _only_ part of her body that was feeling tingly…

Tom opened the door and was surprised to see it was Tilda.

She looked just as surprised to find Loki answering the door. ‘Have I missed a fancy-dress party?’ She grinned when he went in to embrace her, laughing.

‘Not at all, just a little… Uh…  _role playing.’_ Tom said slightly sheepishly. ‘Good to see you. Come in, come in.’ He stepped to the side to allow her in.

‘I hope I’m not interrupting anything?’ She asked with a knowing smirk.

‘Not at all. We were just about to have lunch soon.’ Tom chuckled, shutting the door. ‘To what do I owe the pleasure?’

‘I was supposed to be down here for an interview, but it got cancelled last minute when I was just an hour away on the train. I thought I’d pop in by to see Lilly.’ She smiled.

Tom played mock hurt by placing his hand over his heart. ‘So I am being replaced. Good to know.’ He hung his head down sadly.

Tilda laughed and gave him a pat on the shoulder. ‘You could never be replaced, Tom. I just enjoyed meeting Lilly so much at the premiere. Such a lovely, bright girl. I also have news on the photography front, my friend has a shoot in a couple of days’ time at Primrose hill and wondered if Lilly would like to join him.’

The two moved through to the living room.

‘Really? That’s wonderful. Lilly will be ecstatic. I better go call on her, and get changed.’ Tom laughed. ‘Make yourself at home. Would you like a drink?’

‘I could kill for a coffee, please.’ Tilda sat down and draped her coat over the side of the sofa.

‘Coming right up.’

Lilly heard Tom speaking downstairs, but she couldn’t quite figure out who he was speaking to. So she started to get dressed anyway, after cleaning up a bit in the bathroom first. She made sure there was no  _lingering_ kind of sex smell on her, and she was just emerging from the en-suite when Tom entered, a big grin on his face.

‘Who is it?’ Lilly asked.

‘Guess.’ Tom circled his arms around her waist.

‘Uhmm. Landlord?’

‘Nope.’

‘Ben?’ She asked, slightly hopeful.

‘Nope.’

‘I give up.’ She shrugged.

‘It’s Tilda.’

‘Oh my god. Really?’ Lilly’s face lit up and she bobbed up and down on the balls of her feet.

‘Yep. Glad to see you’re dressed. I’m just going to get changed and will join you both in a minute. There’s a cup of hot chocolate waiting for you with Tilda.’ He smiled.

‘Yay! Thank you!’ Lilly reached up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

‘And we shall discuss whether you need a spanking or not afterwards.’ He growled and gave her bum a gentle pat, before disappearing to the bathroom. Leaving Lilly’s mind and body spinning.

She tried to push down the thought of a spanking, that she was both excited about yet dreading too, and went downstairs to greet Tilda.

Lilly sat next to her on the sofa, they both enjoyed their hot drinks while Tom got changed. It took a little while to get out of the Loki costume.

‘I hope I didn’t interrupt anything exciting.’ Tilda smiled.

‘Not at all.’ Lilly said, glad of the interruption as she squirmed very slightly at the thought of her poor buttocks that would no doubt get it later. Since Tom seemed adamant that she was over due a maintenance spanking.

‘If I may be so bold, Lilly. You’re a little, aren’t you? In a D/s relationship with Tom?’

Lilly’s eyes widened and her mug froze halfway up to her lips. Her cheeks turned bright red, she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t want to lie to Tilda, but she didn’t really want to admit it either.

‘No need to look so scared.’ Tilda said softly, touching her arm. ‘The only reason I asked, is because I know Tom is a dominant. We’ve been to a couple of BDSM nights in clubs over the years. And you do strike me as a little personality. But Tom hasn’t spilled any information about your relationship to me, wanting to respect your privacy.’

‘You… He… Really?’ Lilly was unable to keep her voice from going so high.

‘Yes. We’re both dominants. And I simply wanted to offer my friendship not only as a  _regular_  friend, but also in that aspect to. Sometimes it can get overwhelming or you want to talk to someone out with the relationship about something. But it can be difficult to talk to friends who are not necessarily as understanding as others in the BDSM community.’ She said softly.

Lilly put her mug down and rubbed the back of her neck, slightly anxious.

‘I… Yeah. Wow. I had no idea.’ She laughed nervously. ‘It can get quite intense sometimes, I agree there. My best friend, Emily. She knows of my preferences. And knows that Tom and I are kind of in that sort of relationship, but she doesn’t really  _understand_ it. I’ve found myself resorting to the internet when I need to look up something, if I don’t want to outright ask Tom.’ Lilly admitted.

‘I’ve found that too. Before I found Tom, I struggled to express my feelings to other friends. Or to my partner, because I was supposed to be the dominant one in the relationship it didn’t make sense to me to be confiding in him with my worries or concerns. Until I spoke to Tom in depth, and he made me realise that even the Dom’s need advice and help sometimes. That the relationships we are in, is all about communication.’

‘It definitely is. That’s something I’ve learned with Tom for sure. I still feel shy sometimes though, speaking to him about…  _stuff._ Yet at the same time, I feel comfortable in doing so, too. It’s… weird.’

‘It does take getting used to. But I just wanted you to know, that you can talk to me about anything at all. Day or night, if there’s anything you want to talk about just pick up the phone. There isn’t much, if anything, that surprises me.’ Tilda grinned.

‘Thank you. I appreciate it. And likewise. I may not be that great with advice and be quite new to this kind of lifestyle, in both regards… But I am a good listener.’ Lilly offered back, earning a squeeze to her hand as a thanks.

‘I think you and I are going to get along beautifully.’ Tilda smiled.

‘Me too.’ Lilly nodded.

‘And when Tom is away, either working or he’s just not around, feel free to come visit me. Or I can come down. Because I understand that being a little and going into little space can be scary or daunting alone. But you can safely be yourself with me, if you ever need to.’

Lilly’s face lit up entirely. She hadn’t wanted to admit it to Tom, but she was worried about when he was going to be away for long periods of time. She was becoming so accustomed to not only being around him, but also being in little space more often than she used to be. She didn’t know what she would do when that option was taken away from her, she couldn’t safely be in little space alone.

‘That would be amazing. Thank you. I don’t know how I would feel being in little space alone, or without Tom in general.’

‘I know you would need to get to know me more and trust me before doing so, but the option is there.’ Tilda was so genuine and warm, Lilly found herself already feeling safe and content around her. She just had that aura about her. 

‘Thank you. I really appreciate it.’

‘Appreciate what?’ Tom asked upon entering the room, having changed into a blue shirt and black jeans with his own cup of coffee.

He sat down on the chair opposite them.

‘We were just talking about when you’re going to be away, with work. Tilda offered to spend time with me… And that I can go into little space if I want to.’ Lilly blurted out, smiling.

Tom was surprised to hear that, having not thought about when he was away yet. Or the fact that Lilly was freely talking about such a thing with Tilda.

‘I feel like I’ve missed out on a  _huge_ conversation here?’ He raised an eyebrow and looked between the two.

‘Oh, just that I’m going to steal your girl.’ Tilda teased, leaning over to put her arm around Lilly, who just laughed. ‘So you better watch out, Tom.’   
  


Tilda stayed for lunch and most of the afternoon. The three all chatted all afternoon, like they’d been friends since childhood. They were all so open and had a good laugh. Tom put out some snacks for them in the late afternoon and they also got out the alcohol.

‘Have you told Lilly about your previous relationship?’ Tom asked, munching on a crisp.

‘No, not yet.’ Tilda looked at Lilly. ‘I was in a similar relationship to you and Tom. I had a little, too. Unfortunately, it didn’t work out long term. But I do know the needs of a little, although I know everyone is different.’

Lilly was slightly surprised to hear that. She’d never thought about it before, but of course there would be little boys and Mummies. Not just the other way around.

‘So Tilda would be more than capable to look after you, if you wanted that when I couldn’t be here.’ Tom smiled at Lilly.

‘This is so weird and slightly surreal.’ Lilly giggled, looking down at her drink and swirling her straw around.

‘What is?’ Tom asked.

‘Well… Just that I’m in the presence of two of my most favourite idols. And there’s so much to them behind closed doors… I uh, have to admit. When I first saw Only Lovers Left Alive, I kept dreaming about being a vampire and living with you both.’ She said in her slightly alcoholic state.

Tilda and Tom both laughed.

‘Well, if you wanted to, I’d be more than happy to become a caregiver of sorts for you.’ Tilda looked at Tom, grinning. ‘It’s not unheard of in the BDSM world. Of course, the decision in the end would be down to you and Tom. If that was something you wanted to think about.’

‘A caregiver?’ Lilly questioned.

‘Similar to a Daddy or a Mummy. But not of a sexual nature. So, like we’ve mentioned before when I go away with work you could stay with Tilda or she could come here. To take care of you while I was away. So you didn’t have to contain your little space and could still be  _you._  But safely.’ Tom explained.

‘A caregiver is normally someone that both the little and the Daddy or Mummy trusts and is comfortable with.’ Tilda added.

‘And sometimes, the caregiver is even given express permission to deal out punishment if needed.’ Tom added with a sly smirk, sipping his drink.

Lilly’s eyes widened and she tried to shrink further back into the sofa, making him chuckle.

‘Don’t be daft, Tom. Lilly won’t need punishing, I’m sure.’ Tilda said, glaring at Tom.

‘I know.’ He grinned. ‘I think you’ve only ever been punished, what, twice? Since we’ve got together.’

Lilly nodded.

‘Really? Wow. He’s either too lenient with you, or you’re just very well behaved.’ Tilda grinned.

‘He’s no way lenient with me!’ Lilly said quickly, making Tom laugh.

‘Strict but fair.’ Said Tom, smiling sweetly at Lilly. ‘She’s a _very_  good girl.’ He winked at her, making her blush.

Lilly smiled, but still squirmed slightly on the sofa. She wasn’t sure why, but discussing this kind of thing with another person was oddly making her feel flushed. Probably because it was Tilda Swinton after all.

Luckily for Lilly, the conversation turned to something else entirely. Then before she knew it, Tilda had to leave to catch her train back home.

When she was hugging Lilly goodbye, she whispered into her ear. ‘Remember, I’m just at the end of the phone if you need me at all.’

‘Thank you! So much. See you soon, hopefully.’ Lilly said.

‘Of course.’ She nodded then turned to Tom. ‘Good to see you again, Tom. Take care of Lilly.’ Tilda said seriously then looked to Lilly and winked. ‘Or you’ll have me to answer to.’

‘Of course I will.’ Tom chuckled, hugging her.

‘Perhaps next time, we can role play as Adam and Eve. Lilly could be our new darling little vampire that we adopt.’ Tilda said with a big grin as she walked down the steps to the awaiting taxi.

Tom and Lilly both laughed. They waved Tilda off then retreated inside. Tom didn’t give Lilly a chance to move before he scooped her up into his arms and held her up with a hand firmly holding her bum.

‘Now I really am starting to worry that Tilda is going to run off, with _you_  willingly following.’ He growled.

Lilly giggled and hid her face into his neck. ‘I would never run away without you… Although if she kidnapped me, then I wouldn’t really complain either.’

That made Tom laugh and he gave her bum a squeeze.

‘In all seriousness, would you like Tilda to be your caregiver?’ Tom leaned back slightly and held her chin between his fingers.

‘I… I’m not sure. I would need to think about it more. But if it’s not sexual, then yeah. I think I would like that. I really do like her, she is amazingly kind and fun to be around. I’m pretty sure I would feel safe and secure in little space with her.’

‘Well, you can think about it. We can discuss it more. Then perhaps we can invite her down for a weekend, and if your little side comes out with her here, then that can give us all more of an indication as to whether it’s something we’d like or not. It will be different for me too, knowing that someone else is seeing that side of you…  _My little Lilly_.’ Tom said fondly, sliding his fingers up her cheek. ‘I know how much you need and love affection, when in little space especially. But I  _think_ I’d be alright knowing your cuddling up with Tilda to watch cartoons when I can’t be there.’

‘I would always much rather be with you. But it does kind of make sense to at least try. I think. As I have… kind of… been worrying a bit about when you will be away. I’ve become so used to being in little space almost daily. It would be hard to contain that side of me for long periods.’

‘That’s why we have options. If things don’t work with Tilda being a caregiver, then we will come up with another plan. Don’t worry, sweetheart. We have plenty of time to go through options.’ Tom assured her, kissing her on the lips.


	25. Naughty Lilly

Tom put his hand out towards Lilly, looking at her sternly. Under his intense gaze she trembled as she put her small hand into his large one. He wrapped his fingers around her, trapping her.

He led her upstairs to their bedroom, she couldn’t stop trembling the whole way. Knowing what was coming. Tom could tell she was nervous, he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand to try and ease her slightly.

‘Take off your jeans, baby. Then get over my lap.’ He said firmly, sitting down on the bed he spread his legs wide open and waited until she did as she was told.

Lilly put her jeans to the side then looked at Tom anxiously, her hands twisting together on front of her. Tom patted his thigh, not saying a word because they both knew what she had to do.

She hesitated, but knew better than to try and avoid her punishment. And Tom had  _all_ the patience in the world, which was both terrifying and a relief at the same time. He never got angry, he was always calm and calculated, even with her breaking a rule. Sometimes she thought it would be easier if he just shouted at her, but then she knew that wouldn’t get them anywhere actually and she would end up scared and crying.

When she walked over to him, before he got her into position, he took her hand again and tugged her between his legs, trapping her there. He reached up and cupped her chin. ‘You know why you’re being punished, don’t you?’ He purred, rubbing his thumb over her lower lip that was trembling.

She nodded.

‘Use your words, Lilly.’

‘Yes… Daddy.’ She said quietly.

‘And why is that, darling?’

Her cheeks burned bright red thinking back. ‘Because… I touched myself without permission.’

‘That’s correct. Now Daddy needs to punish you for misbehaving. But it’s because I love you, do you understand?’ His voice was stern yet also soft in a way only he seemed to manage.

‘Yes, Daddy.’ Lilly nodded.

Tom helped her into position over his lap. Her bum in the right place for her spanking. She reached up and put her hands behind her back, knowing that Tom always wanted her hands there when she was being spanked. So he could take hold of them both, to make sure she wouldn’t try and stop him.

He tugged her knickers down to around her mid thighs, she started squirming when he stroked across her bum, warming her up.

Tom hadn’t even started yet and she was already majorly regretting masturbating earlier, when she thought Tom had went out for a jog. Because earlier before leaving bed, he’d teased and worked her up so much then left her hanging, telling her to be good and wait until he returns then she would get her release.

But she had been too needy to wait. So started touching herself as soon as she heard the front door close. She hadn’t managed to bring herself to orgasm before he returned, catching her on the sofa with her hand down her pants, so she was in a worse state than when he left.

But as soon as he entered the room, he knew that she had been touching herself. As she looked very suspicious hiding behind a cushion, he could always tell. And sniffing her fingers was all the evidence he needed, even when she started apologising and begging for his forgiveness instantly. But what kind of Daddy would Tom be if he just let it slide?

‘You’re going to receive ten strikes, Lilly. I want you to count each one, do you understand?’ He said while still smoothing his hand over her rump.

‘Yes, Daddy.’ She squeaked.

He felt her tense up completely on his lap, so he waited a few seconds longer, still stroking her until she relaxed ever so slightly. Then he quickly raised his hand up and brought it down for the first strike.

Lilly let out a scream and her body jolted, trying to escape from his ruthless hand. She was reminded completely just how different his spankings were when it was a punishment or just a  _management_ spanking.

In her shock as the pain surged through from her buttocks, what felt like spread throughout her entire body, she forgot to start counting.

‘Count, Lilly.’ Tom growled, spanking her again on the other cheek.

‘TWO!’ She cried out, her eyes watering.

‘No, from the start. No cheating.’ He warned, hand raised again.

‘ONE!’ She quickly called out before he could deliver another upon her.

Tom allowed her that. She counted the rest of them, between her cries and yelps. His hand was so damn big, it covered so much of her arse that from the second smack he was basically overlapping himself. Her bum was bright red, stinging hot, she couldn’t see herself being able to sit for a week. Or longer. Probably a year, with the way it felt.

After the final one, her crying turned into relief more than anything. Tom manoeuvred her up and sat her on his lap, she let out a hiss in pain as his trousers rubbed against her sore bum.

‘Good girl, Lilly. You took that  _so_ well, I’m proud of you.’ He purred, stroking her hair and then wiping her tears off her cheeks.

She just sniffled, then hid her face into his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck. Part of her wanted to run from him, to hate him for doing that to her. But then she remembered that she had initially given permission for him to discipline her. And she knew the safe word was there, although she had a feeling using it during a punishment wouldn’t exactly work in the way she would like it to!

Tom rubbed some soothing cream onto her heated bum, then gently pulled her knickers back up. He cuddled with her in bed for a while, until she felt better.

‘I’m really sorry, Daddy…’ She whispered, twisting his shirt button between her fingers.

‘I know, little one. All is forgiven, you took your punishment very well. Just don’t let it happen again.’ He tapped her nose playfully, making her giggle.

It was then that she realised just how effective punishments like that actually were. There were no bad feelings between them hanging in the air, Tom never got angry. It was dealt with quickly and efficiently then it was over, time to move on.

  
Later that day in the afternoon, Lilly was in the kitchen messing around. Tom had been watching TV for a while, until he heard Lilly calling for him.

He went through to the kitchen to see what she was up to.

‘I want to show you a magic trick.’ She grinned at him, eyes twinkling excitedly.

‘Oh yeah? What magic trick might this be?’ Tom asked with a grin, moving over to stand next to her. She had a water bottle on the counter and held up a coin.

‘This coin? Under the bottle.’ She did as she described, then threw a towel over the top of the bottle. ‘I can make the coin end up  _inside_ the bottle.’ She grinned up at Tom, who raised an eyebrow at her.

‘Alright then, baby girl. Let’s see!’ He chuckled.

Lilly turned to the bottle and waved her hand over the top. ‘Abracadabra!’ She pulled the towel away and peered into the top of the bottle.

‘See! Look in the bottle.’ She leaned back to let Tom have a look.

He, at first thought, was impressed if she had managed to get it inside. He leaned over and was about to put his eye to the top of the bottle, when she squeezed it and water sprayed up all over his face.

He gasped and jumped backwards, laughing as he wiped his face. Lilly burst into a fit of the giggles, she was so proud of herself for actually managing to trick him.

‘Oh my god! I can’t believe that worked!’ She laughed and doubled over, clutching her stomach.

Tom couldn’t help himself from laughing too. He grabbed the towel and dried off his face, grinning at her. ‘I must say, I was  _not_ expecting that.’ He laughed. Then he pounced for her, she tried to run but he grabbed her from behind and trapped her in his long arms.

He tickled her sides, making her squeal and push back against him automatically to try and get away from his fingers but that just made her move further into his trap.

‘You’ve been spending too much time with Loki, I fear.’ He chuckled, nibbling on her neck that added to her squealing and laughter.

‘I  _am_  learning from the best!’ She managed to say when he stopped teasing her.

He gave her a squeeze and kissed her cheek. ‘Mmm, indeed. I will need to keep a close eye on you.’ He purred.

‘Not that you don’t do that anyway.’ She smiled and craned her neck to look round at him.

‘True.’


	26. Curiosity brings orgasms

Tom growled and wrapped his arms around Lilly, who was lying on her side on front of him. But she had woken up just before him and was eagerly wiggling her butt against his crotch, making his cock rise to attention before he had even woken properly.

‘Dangerous game, little one.’ He purred, kissing her neck.

She giggled and continued moving against him, enjoying the feeling of his hardness pressing against her. She parted her thighs ever so slightly, just enough for his cock to slip between them. Tom grunted and thrust forward, slipping over her wet lips.

‘God, little one. You’re always so wet for me.’ He sank his teeth into her neck, suckling on her skin as he kept the thrusting motion up between her thighs.

Lilly felt her breath catch every time he rubbed over her clit that was throbbing in arousal. Desperate for more contact.

Tom’s hands slid across her chest, one hand kneading at her breasts in turn while the other slipped down her front, tickling softly down her tummy and over her mound. He moved down further yet, until he had his hand between her thighs to grip his cock so he could guide himself into her.

He sank into her warmth, slowly, groaning at how wet and soft she was. Lilly moaned, the feeling when he first entered her was always the best and took her breath away. There was the slight uncomfortable feeling because of how large he was, it always took her body a few seconds to adjust to his intrusion.

She gripped his arms that were around her, the hand between her thighs still there and he started slowly strumming her clit, which was rudely flushed out from hiding because of his cock inside her.

Lilly felt like she was in heaven. He was moving slowly against her, barely thrusting as he bottomed out inside her, moving his hips in circles more than anything and making sure to keep as deep as he possibly could. She could feel every part of him, touching and setting alight every single pleasure spot inside her. Including that one so deep, that only he could ever reach. And he was adamant this morning to keep pressing it.

‘Oh god. Daddy! Please!’ She whimpered, trying to move back against him, to get more movement.

‘Shhh, shhh. Needy little girls don’t get what they want, darling. I want to savour this, take our time.’ He whispered against her ear, making her shudder. Then his tone dropped. ‘We have all the time in the world, after all.’ He chuckled against her skin at the whine she came out with, kissing just below her ear.

He enjoyed the way she wriggled against him, as if trying to escape from his grasp but in-fact trying to do the very opposite. Her nails dug into his skin on his forearm, the one that was wrapped around her middle, holding her firmly in place.

Tom’s virile hips moved against her in what was like a dance, it was slow yet in rhythm. Teasing, dragging out the pleasure for them both. Tom enjoyed the slow build, making it last for as long as possible. Lilly did too, but at the same time she struggled with the teasing, so desperate for release.

The way Tom was rolling her clit around his fingers was almost in tune with his movements on the inside. Then he angled himself differently, just  _ever so slightly,_  but in that position, it was all that was needed as he hit her pleasure point deep inside.

‘Come for me, little one. Come for Daddy.’

Lilly turned her face down into the pillow when she squealed, relieved for the demand at that time because she knew she wouldn’t have been able to hold off for any longer.

While she came, Tom kept moving while she squeezed the life out of him. His fingers kept moving in light circles over her clit, he could feel it throbbing under his touch.

She became too sensitive, as she always did, but that didn’t stop Tom. He kept up his movements until he spilled into her, her body still squeezing around him, milking him for all he had.

Finally, he stilled inside her. Lilly could feel the warmth when he flooded her, the familiar rush that she craved.

She expected him to pull out, but he didn’t. They simply lay as they were, on their sides tangled up in each other’s limbs until Lilly felt him harden slightly again inside her. The feeling was exquisite.

Moving his hips against her for a few minutes until she was just as worked up again as he was, he suddenly stopped.

‘Hold on a second, baby.’ He pulled away, his cock slipping out of her. She felt so empty, but could feel the mixture of their arousals together sliding down her thighs.

He gently gripped her shoulder and rolled her round onto her back, then moved between her legs and positioned them around his waist. He was still hard and straining towards her, but Tom gently gripped her chin to get her full attention on him. Not that it wasn’t already.

‘Look at us, little one. Watch as your greedy little pussy takes me in.’ He removed his hand from her chin and she did as he said, she looked down between them.

Her stomach turned in a delightful way while she watched the tip of him press into her, then slowly he pushed fully into her. The sight of her body spreading open for him, yielding to give way for his large cock. Moulding around him.

The feeling as well as the visual was too much, she felt so full again, she never wanted him to pull out. Her head fell back with a moan and she closed her eyes.

Tom couldn’t resist and leant down to bite and suck on her neck, marking her. God, he loved her neck, and he knew that she loved it too when he paid attention to it. He could feel a fresh rush of her arousal soak his cock.

After attacking her neck, he slipped his arms around her and pulled her up against him when he sat back on his knees, draping her over his lap while still impaled on him. She wrapped her limbs around him tightly, holding on like a monkey.

His hands moved down to hold her bum, bouncing her up and down on his cock. Not that she needed much aiding, because she was doing a good job of thrusting up and down on him as it was, desperately chasing another orgasm.

When he squeezed her bum, she gasped and faltered on her movements. Tom chuckled as he kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth to chase with hers. While he had her distracted with his tongue, he slowed her movements right down and simply moved his hips in a rocking motion again, then slowly slid his left hand round on her bum and aimed a finger towards her back entrance.

He pressed a finger gently at her puckered asshole, making her eyes fly wide open as she gasped.

‘Shh, it’s alright, darling. Relax, let Daddy explore.’ Tom purred, using his other hand to soothe her by massaging her bum cheek gently.

Lilly’s stomach swirled with a mixture of excitement and nerves. She’d always thought about trying something like that… But she was also scared of the unknown too. She moved slightly so her arms were around his back and hid her face into the crook of his neck while his finger slid across her anus. He could feel how tense she was, but he simply waited and kept moving gently beneath her, keeping up her stimulation on the inside.

After a few minutes, her body relaxed again. Tom was able to just press his finger into her  _very slightly._ The feeling was strange for Lilly, just something touching there. Part of her felt a bit… dirty and worried, but another part of her enjoyed the foreign feeling.

‘Good girl, Lilly.’ Tom praised, sending a rush through her veins.

Tom didn’t go any further with that, he removed his finger from that area and patted her bum gently. Then he rewarded her with a strong, deep orgasm.

  
Lilly was in the shower later that day, while Tom was out for his daily jog. She was kind of confused with how she felt when Tom had touched her  _back there._ She felt really shy when she thought about it, and she wasn’t really sure why as such.

She expected that kind of thing to hurt, or for Tom to find it disgusting. After all, it was built for stuff coming  _out_ not going  _in._

But the feeling had been completely different to what she’d expected. While she was soaping her body up, she spread her legs slightly, leaned over a bit and reached back to feel around…

She did what Tom did, just touched it at first. But she didn’t really feel much. She attempted to wiggle a finger in a little, but she was too tense trying it herself. It didn’t feel anything like it did with Tom.

‘What are you doing?’ His voice startled her, she let out a screech and jumped so much that she dropped the bar of soap she had been holding, she tried to catch it again but kept missing and eventually after juggling around to try and get a grip, it fell to her feet.

She looked over to the door of the bathroom, where Tom was stood with his arms folded over his chest and a big smirk plastered on his face. To her relief, he didn’t look disappointed or angry. But she still felt like she’d been caught doing something naughty.

‘I… I didn’t do… I was just… curious. I’m sorry. I didn’t feel any pleasure. I was just.’

‘It’s alright, darling.’ Tom chuckled. He shed his clothes quickly and slid the glass door open so he could step into the shower with her, instantly making the large shower seem so small.

He circled his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back to soothe her. ‘You’re not in trouble, little one. I know you’re curious and exploring something that we _touched_  upon earlier.’ He said softly, feeling her relax instantly in his arms upon hearing that she wasn’t in trouble.

‘Did you enjoy it when I touched you there?’ He asked, kissing the top of her head.

She nodded, hiding her face into his bare, wet chest. Tom chuckled, he loved how she was still shy and innocent seeming with him.

‘It was… weird, in a way.’ She said quietly, raising her head to look at him with flushed cheeks. Tom smiled sweetly at her and brushed his thumb across her cheek. ‘But a good kind of weird. I think.’

‘Do you want to try and explore it more?’ He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

‘I… I  _think_ so. But…’

‘But what, sweetheart?’ Tom rubbed her arms.

Lilly nibbled on her lower lip while she thought about how best to say it.

‘I’m just worried about putting things up there. It’s not really natural, is it? What if it hurts or does damage? And what if I…’ She paused again for a second. ‘If I… you know. Can’t control  _it_ coming out? I’ve heard of that happening.’

If Tom thought she was blushing before, she was blushing even more now.

‘You’re thinking too much, little one. But all very valid points. Let’s get showered, then we can discuss it with some hot chocolate. What do you say?’ He rubbed his thumb across her lower lip.

‘Ok.’ She nodded.

Tom then had the delightful task of rubbing soap all over her body again, even though she had just did it. He said that she could never be too clean. But really, he just wanted an excuse to touch her. Not that he needed an excuse.

Lilly was then excited to do the same for him. She couldn’t help herself from kneeling down in the shower and rubbing her soapy hands all over his cock, that grew to attention. She knew she couldn’t leave him in that kind of situation, so she gave him a hand-job.

Tom then washed his hair while Lilly escaped to get dry. The two got dressed and went downstairs, Tom made them both hot drinks while Lilly got comfortable on the sofa. She wanted to put the TV on, but she knew that Tom would just turn it off when he came in, because he had said they were going to be having a chat.

When Tom came through to join her, he sat down and tugged her onto his lap. She made herself comfy with her drink in hand, a secure arm from Tom was wrapped around her middle.

‘So, your first worry is that it will hurt?’ Tom started with.

She nodded.

‘It  _can_ hurt. Because it is a foreign thing to do. But with plenty of patience, time and lube, it shouldn’t hurt. Perhaps a little uncomfortable to start with, but nothing more. Or it’s being done wrong.’

‘So, kinda like first time sex too? If done right it’s fine, if not it can hurt like a biiii…’ She paused from what she was away to say, especially with the raised eyebrow look from Tom. ‘biiiiiiiscuit being broken.’ She finished quickly.

Tom’s lips quirked up. ‘Nice save, darling.’

Lilly shifted slightly, glad she’d got away with that one. Only just.

‘And you’re worried about damage from putting  _objects_ up there?’

Lilly nodded, sipping her chocolate. She got some cream on her upper lip, Tom took great delight sucking that off and making her giggle before continuing.

‘It can be damaging, again if done wrong. But if we take it slow and take our time, it’s safe enough. And for your last worry about any  _faecal_ matter, well, we make sure you are emptied beforehand. But accidents can happen, it’s just what it is.’ He gave her a goofy smile.

Lilly nearly choked on her drink. ‘I’d rather not think about that part. Or  _that_ happening.’

Tom chuckled darkly. ‘Just be glad I’m not one of those into scat play.’ He teased.

‘EWWWW! NO!’ Lilly pushed his chest and tried to squirm off his lap, but Tom tightened his hold and laughed again.

He really did enjoy winding her up.

  
Tom carried Lilly upstairs to the bedroom in the evening. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

‘Are you sure you want to try this now?’ Tom asked, making sure she was certain.

‘Yep.’ Lilly nodded, feeling shy.

Tom smiled and kissed her on the lips while he ascended the stairs. His hands were holding her up by her bum, which she was very hyper aware of. Especially considering what they were about to do… Or more, what Tom was about to _do_  with her.

When they entered their bedroom, Tom placed her down on the bed. ‘Would you like to hold one of your stuffies for comfort?’ He asked while rubbing her ankle.

She nodded, not sure she would trust her voice to work for her at that point. She was so nervous, but so excited at the same time.

While she crawled across the bed to grab Marty from the bedside table, Tom piled two pillows on top of one another in the middle of the bed and he also grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer in the corner of the room.

When he went back to the bed, Lilly was already lying across the pillows so her bum was in the air. She was also clutching Marty up against her chest, slightly squashed underneath her.

‘Good girl.’ Tom grinned, glad that she was obviously as eager as him. ‘I’ve been looking forward to plundering your lovely little bum. But we will start small today… Remember your safe word, little one. What is it?’

‘Apple.’ She squeaked.

‘Atta girl.’ Tom purred and flipped up her dress, then he tugged her panties down and she helped get them off by wriggling around a bit till Tom could toss them to the floor.

He started by slipping a hand up her dress and caressing her back, lightly tickling her that made her laugh and squirm. Then he moved lower and trailed his fingers across her backside. He was  _so_ tempted to spank her, but that wasn’t the plan for tonight. As tempting as it was.

‘Open your legs for Daddy, little one.’ He purred and she obeyed instantly, spreading them wider for his access.

Trailing his fingers down the curve of her bum, he skipped past where she thought he was going to go straight for, and instead he stroked her pussy gently. He took his time, slowly massaging her folds, feeling her arousal forming quickly against his fingers.

He removed his hand and heard a small whine of disappointment, making him smirk. She was now hiding her face down into Marty. Tom re-positioned himself on the bed so he was between her legs.

Flipping the lid of the lube off, he squirted some onto his fingers and put the tube down. He went back to rubbing her slowly with his other hand, using her arousal to gather over her clit. Moving in slow circles at first, lulling her into a relaxed state as her body melted into his touch.

He always knew just how to touch her, in exactly the right way. Every. Single. Time.

‘This little bundle of nerves is so sensitive.’ He rubbed firmly over it, to prove his point when she let out a moan and raised her hips up as if in offering more to him.

He took that as a good sign. He moved his lubed fingers in to their destination. While still toying with her clit gently, keeping her just in the right state of mind, he stroked one finger down her asshole.

She sucked in a breath sharply at the feeling, tensing slightly and for a few seconds before her body relaxed again. He repeated his actions a few times, tickling the area more than anything. That’s when he also learned that she seemed to rather enjoy the feeling of attention there from the sounds that were coming out of her mouth. And the way she was pushing back against his hands.

Using two fingers to roll over her clit, distracting her just enough away from what was going on at her backdoor, he then pushed his finger in just to the first knuckle. Another gasp from her, he stilled his finger until the muscles around it relaxed. Then he pushed in a bit further to the second knuckle, then slowly all the way in… And his fingers weren’t exactly short.

‘Oh… Oh my god.’ Lilly cried out, biting Marty’s ear.

It was a strange sensation. It wasn’t sore as such, more an intense pressure and feeling of fullness. But then, he started to wiggle said finger in tune to his stroking of her clit.

And she went off like a rocket.

Tom was surprised with how she came, her body convulsing and writhing around as he almost struggled to keep his finger inserted in her.

‘Oooo, darling. I think we’ve found your new pleasure point.’ He cooed in delight, letting it slip that she came without permission. But it was something new for her, after all. Neither of them knew how she was going to react.

She was panting as he continued to lightly stroke her clit, even if her body tried to calm down from her orgasm, Tom didn’t allow her to do so. He wiggled his finger again, feeling his own erection rising rapidly from what he was doing to his little one.

As he worked her up again, ever so slightly pulling his finger out just to the second knuckle before pushing back in again in a slow thrusting movement, he found she started pushing back against him, wanting his finger to remain inside her.

She felt slightly embarrassed with how much she was enjoying it, how much she  _wanted_ it.

‘Ohh my good, good girl. Are you going to give Daddy another orgasm? Hmm? You can come as often as you like, darling.’ His voice was like sin as she did just that, she came again and her body fell completely limp. Her limbs were like jelly.

He stroked her softly through her second orgasm, then pulled his finger out of her anus and removed his other hand from her pussy.

‘Noooooo!’ She whined, squirming around and trying to back into him again.

Tom laughed and grabbed her hips, he pulled her back onto his lap and kissed her neck.

‘What have I started? Hmm? Are you becoming Daddy’s little anal slut?’ He teasingly licked her neck, making her moan again.

‘Can we try more fingers?’ She asked slightly breathlessly.

‘No, little one.’ He chuckled against her neck. ‘One finger is enough for today for your first time. But in time, we will work our way up to something bigger.’

She pouted and whined, wriggling in his lap on what the  _something bigger_ was.

Tom held his hand up on front of her so she could see, he wiggled his fingers. ‘And see? No poop.’

‘DAAAADDYYYY!’ She groaned and pushed against his chest, suddenly not feeling as aroused as she had just been. While Tom fell into a fit of laughter.


	27. wonderful concoction

‘What  _are_ you doing?’ Tom frowned one lunch time when Lilly ignored his offer of bread with her tomato soup and went to the crisps cupboard.

She plucked out a packet of cheese and onion crisps. ‘Can’t have tomato soup without these!’ She grinned and sat next to him again in the kitchen.

‘You should eat your soup before having snacks, Lilly.’ Tom chastised, but his eyes widened when she opened the bag and poured them into her soup.

Lilly giggled when she looked at him, his eyebrows had almost flown off the top of his head. She pushed the crisps down into the soup, to make them go soft.

‘Please tell me this is some joke?’ Tom asked, slightly disgusted.

‘No joke. It’s really nice. Try it.’ She spooned up some soup with a crisp and held it out towards him. ‘Please! You’ll be surprised.’ She begged, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Tom still wasn’t sure, but he allowed her to spoon feed him a taster. Then she tucked into her bowl herself. Tom took a minute to concentrate on the flavour.

‘Well?’ She asked, wiping a bit of soup from her lips.

Tom said nothing, he got up from his seat and went over to the cupboard to get his own packet of crisps. He gave her a cheeky wink when he returned and did the same, dumping the crisps into his soup.

Lilly laughed and cheered. ‘I told you! It’s delicious.’

‘How on earth, if I dare ask, did you find this wonderful concoction?’

‘My mum always did it, I don’t ever remember having tomato soup without cheese and onion crisps.’ She said with a fond smile.

Tom reached out and gave her knee a squeeze.

They were planning to head up North to visit her mum tomorrow. She’d been getting worse over the last month, unfortunately. Most of the weekly visits had been short, due to Anne getting worked up and getting in a state, which meant they had to leave shortly after arriving. It broke Lilly’s heart.

That night in bed, Tom knew that Lilly was thinking about the visit tomorrow. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly, whispering sweet nothings in her ear until she eventually dozed off to sleep to the sound of his wonderful voice.  

But when he woke in the morning, Lilly was already up and dressed. She was in the living room watching cartoons, which had become a regular occurrence when she was feeling more stressed or worried than normal.

‘Morning, sweetheart. Have you had breakfast?’ Tom asked, petting her head softly from the back of the sofa.

She nodded, but Tom wasn’t certain. He went to the kitchen and noticed nothing had been touched. So he quickly whipped up some scrambled eggs on toast, then brought a tray through to the living room with fresh apple juice.

‘Here, love. You need to eat.’ He put the tray on the table and pulled it over towards them.

‘I’m not hungry.’ She said quietly. Resorting to not eating was what she always did when worried or anxious. She was also nibbling on her fingernails. She seemed to be in-between little space and adult space.

‘Lilly. I’m going to let your lie slide, because I know you’re worrying about the visit today. But I won’t allow you not to eat.’ He said sternly, a firm hand on her thigh.

Lilly tried just staring at the TV, to ignore him. But Tom turned it off, then wrapped his hand around hers and brought it away from her mouth. ‘What is it, Lilly?’ He knew there was something more, something more than normal.

She sighed and closed her eyes, tears escaped and ran down her cheeks. ‘Jamie text me. He went to visit her yesterday and she’s in a really bad way. He didn’t even get into the room when she was kicking off already at the nurses.’

‘Oh darling. Come here.’ Tom pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tightly. That’s when the tears started falling freely on Tom’s shoulder. He rubbed her back in soothing circles until she stopped crying.

He wiped her eyes with a tissue and smoothed her hair back. ‘Do you still want to go?’

‘Yeah. Even if she doesn’t let us stay, I still need to see her.’ Lilly tried not to cry again.

‘Alright, sweetheart.’ Tom kissed her forehead. ‘But you are going to have to eat first. Even if you can manage half of it.’

She nodded in defeat. Not having the energy to argue with him. Knowing she would only end up over his lap anyway, getting her ass blistered.

Tom was relieved when she ate her breakfast, not only just eating some of it, but she ate it all.

‘Good girl. Let’s get going, we will just drive up today.’ He pushed the table away, he would clean up tonight once they got back, he stood up and took her hand in his.

‘Thank you. I’d be lost without you.’ Lilly said, squeezing his hand and he did the same in return.

‘And I you, sweetheart.’ He said honestly, making her smile.  
  


The trip home for Lilly was even more difficult than she thought it was going to be. She didn’t even get in to see her mum, because the nurses were having difficulty with her that morning. Lilly was distraught, she had begged and pleaded with them to see her, but they said it would just make things worse. And Lilly knew it deep down, she just didn’t want to admit it.

Tom was able to calm her down after a while. They went back to his jag and he held her hand until she stopped crying, not wanting to set off until she was ok. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

‘We could stay the night up here, if you want? I’ll book us into a hotel, then we can see if your mum is up to a visit tomorrow. How does that sound?’ He offered.

‘Really?’

‘Really really.’ He nodded, reaching up to put his hand to the back of her neck, gently strumming against her skin.

‘But we don’t have any clothes or toiletries.’

‘I always keep a spare bag in the boot, with clean underwear and some basic toiletries… For both of us. Just in-case.’ He winked at her.

Lilly laughed and smiled, the first smile of the day. ‘You’re amazing.’ She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

  
Tom did a good job of keeping her occupied for the rest of the day. They went for a walk around the city of Manchester, went into a war museum which Tom found fascinating. Lilly, not so much. She just allowed herself to be dragged around the place, enjoying the sound of Tom’s voice even though she wasn’t particularly paying attention to what he was saying.

‘Lilly?’

‘Hmm, wha?’ She snapped out of her day dream, she had just been staring at him while he spoke about some old war tank.

‘You aren’t listening to a word I’m saying, are you?’ He folded his arms over his chest, but there was a slight hint of amusement on his lips.

‘Uhh. Of course I was.’ She said quickly.

‘Uh huh, sure you were.’ He smirked.

He took pity on the poor girl and they didn’t spend too much longer in the museum. They ended up going to a nice restaurant for dinner, ordering extra-large pudding of course that they shared. Then on their way back to the hotel, they went into a small music venue that had live music going on.

They got a nice little booth in the back, out of the main crowd. Tom got them drinks from the bar and they enjoyed the music for the night, while drinking and having a laugh together. He even got her up to dance for a while too, which opened up everyone else in the place to dance as well.

By the time the couple rolled back to their hotel room, it was near 1am. The both of them passed out, sprawled out on the bed with their limbs all over one another.

  
In the morning, Tom was up and awake first. Lilly woke up to the smell of coffee, it made her stomach roll. She hated the smell anyway, but when feeling a little delicate it was much worse.

She groaned and rolled over onto her stomach, hiding her face into the pillow. Tom laughed and moved over to sit on her side of the bed, he slid his hand under the blanket and playfully nipped her thigh.

‘Hey!’ She jumped and quickly rolled over again, glaring at him.

‘Hay is for horses.’ He smirked.

She just groaned again and rubbed her hand down her face. ‘Why are you so cheery in mornings?’

‘Well, it is 11am, so not exactly early.’ He stroked her abdomen softly, tickling her lightly that made her squirm. But then she shot up suddenly when the realisation of the time sank in.

‘Shit! We’re late! My mum!’ She said in a panic, crawling across the bed. But Tom grabbed her ankle and dragged her back towards him.

‘Tom!’ She whined and tried to get free, but Tom then grabbed her wrist and hauled her into him.

‘Calm down, Lilly. First, I will let that word slip since you’re not in little space.’ He said in slight warning, even when she wasn’t in little space he still didn’t like to hear her swear. ‘I phoned the care home, your mum is in a much better mind frame today. But they wanted us to wait until afternoon visiting time, just to make sure.’

Lilly visibly relaxed and let out a deep breath. ‘Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome. Now, go get showered and dressed. I’m hungry, and I think there’s a decent brunch café around the corner.’


	28. I will make it worth your while

Tom came back from his morning jog the following week to find Lilly fiddling around with her new camera at the table. She’d been treated by Tom the day before, completely surprising her that he would spend so much on her.

But she was delighted with it. She’d spent the whole of the previous afternoon taking photographs around the garden of various birds and butterflies she came across. And of course she had Tom pose around the house for some too.

‘Are you preparing for the shoot, love?’ Tom leaned over behind her and kissed the top of her head.

‘Yep! I’m so excited, but nervous too.’ She craned her head back and smiled up at him.

Tom put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. ‘You will do great, I know you will.’

Tilda’s friend was doing a shoot in Camden that she was going along to help out at and take some pictures of her own.

‘What time do you have to be there?’ Tom asked as he manoeuvred around the kitchen to get a drink.

‘He said half one. I’ll probably leave at one ish, make sure I get there on time.’

Tom turned back round to look at her, smiling with the way she was concentrating so hard that her tongue was poking out while she worked on the camera. He caught himself staring at her for a while, then snapped out of his daydream over his girl and moved round next to her again.

‘No need to walk there, I’ll drop you off. I’ll just go shower.’ He ruffled her hair playfully, earning a glare from her that just made him laugh as he walked off.

  
An hour later, Tom pulled up to drop her off.

‘You’re going to do great. Make sure you enjoy yourself, alright baby?’ Tom cupped her face and kissed her on the lips, making her smile.

‘I will. Thank you. I’ll call you when I’m ready!’

‘Good girl. Have fun!’ He smiled, loving how excited she was as she clambered out of the car and rushed away, waving to him enthusiastically while she left.

On his way home, he stopped by the toy store to buy a bunch of beanie babies. Then when he got home, he hid them around the house for her to find when she got back.

  
Lilly was ecstatic about her experience when Tom collected her later in the afternoon. It had gone really well, she’d been allowed her to take her own pictures to add to her portfolio. He also gave her plenty of pointers and tips.

When they got home, she showed Tom all the pictures she’d taken during the afternoon. He was so impressed with her work, and not just because she was his girlfriend. They were genuinely really good.

A big smile spread across Tom’s lips when he told her about the beanie babies that were hiding around the house, her entire face lit up excitedly. She went off in a rush to look for them. He had hidden one in each room, but gave her no clues so it took her a while to find them all.

Lilly was still amazed that he knew which ones to get her. After the last bunch he’d bought her, he had put up a special shelf in one of the spare bedrooms where she kept them all.

She was in little space for most of the day after that. Tom had suspected she would be too, after being out in public around others. She often went into little space for longer period of times after she had been in public. The higher the anxiety levels, the longer and deeper into little space she went.

Tom knew she had been slightly anxious about the photoshoot, but she had greatly enjoyed it too.

She was very clingy and even while he was cooking dinner, she kept reaching out for him just to touch or hug him. He sat her on the counter next to him while he cooked, every time he got the chance he would give her a kiss on the head or a quick cuddle. She was keeping occupied by playing games on Tom’s iPad.

When they sat down to eat dinner at the table, Tom took Lilly onto his lap and they ate together with his arm around her waist. Lilly  _loved_ it when they did that. Tom always ended up feeding her vegetables to her when she ended up trying to avoid them and Tom was finished his own.

Then the couple went upstairs and got Lilly changed into her nightie and Tom put on comfortable track bottoms and didn’t bother with a shirt. They went back downstairs and cuddled on the sofa with a movie.

Lilly enjoyed the heat from his skin while she sat on his lap with her head against his chest. Halfway into the film, she reached for his hand and started stroking his fingers. She was always obsessed with his hands. They were so big and his fingers were so long.

Tom smiled and enveloped her hand with his, stroking hers in return softly.

‘I love your hands.’ She whispered, giggling.

‘I know you do.’ Tom chuckled, with his other hand he was lightly tracing circles on her bare knee.

They only got through another ten minutes of the film before Lilly started squirming slightly against him. He knew it was no doubt from the sex scene they’d just watched that was adding to her fuel, but he had a feeling after fondling his hand had lit the match inside her.

He shuffled her slightly so she was leaning back against his arm, legs still at his side. He slid his hand up her leg and under her nightie. He grinned at her and winked when he reached her knickers.

She blushed hard and put her head against his chest again, sighing when his hand slid into her knickers and covered her intimate area. He kept still for a moment, just allowing her to feel the warmth and power of his hand. Then when she started moving again, he started his work. He parted her folds and let out a small moan upon finding her wet already.

For the last hour of the film, Tom stroked her softly. Circles on her clit with varying pressure that had her positively melting into him, every so often he dipped his fingers inside of her and curled them against her g spot to rub there for a few seconds.

Lilly was in complete heaven. Having Tom touching her in such a way, building her up and making her come softly, dragging it out and building her up again to repeat the action again and again. She was surprised she hadn’t melted into a complete puddle on his lap, though she was sure her bones were just jelly.

If she had been in little space previously, she was now also deep in sub space too. Being pleasured with skilful fingers for over an hour would do that to a girl.

‘Such a good girl, my little Lilly.’ Tom purred, nuzzling her cheek with his nose when he stilled his fingers inside her.

He felt her walls contract around his fingers a couple of times at his words, that made him smile. He curled his fingers just so and dragged them slowly out, making sure to hit her pleasure points on the way before bringing his fingers up to his mouth to suck them clean.

‘Mmmm, delicious.’

Afterwards Tom carried Lilly upstairs to bed. He shed the last of his clothes and climbed in next to her, pulling her into his arms and snugly against his chest.

  
In the morning, Lilly stretched when she woke up. But she let out a squeak and quickly pulled her arms back down again when Tom poked her underarms, chuckling.

‘I’m going for a jog. Fancy joining me?’ Tom always asked just in-case, or maybe  _hoping_ , that she would decide to join him one day.

‘Noooooo!’ She groaned and flopped back down onto her back with her forearm over her eyes.

‘Will I  _ever_ get you to come with me?’ Tom moved over the top of her and grabbed her wrist, pulling it to the side so he could see her eyes.  

‘Mmmm, probably not. Unless I get robot legs.’ She giggled. ‘You’re like a giant compared to me. Your legs are far too long for me to keep up.’

‘I’d go slowly, ease you in gently.’ Tom hummed, trailing his finger down the side of her face.

‘I can’t even run from here to the stairs.’

‘Oh come now, we know that’s not true. I’ve seen you run, a short distance sure, but there was that time there was a spider in the kitchen and you bolted so fast through the house and up here to the safety of the bathroom.’ Tom smirked, trying not to laugh as he thought back. ‘I’ve never seen you move so fast before.’ 

Lilly groaned again and covered his mouth with her hand. But he licked her palm, making her laugh and squeal.

‘You’re not going to give up this morning, are you?’

‘Nope. Just try, for me? Just this once? We can walk to the park then have a short jog around. Your pace.’

‘The one at the end of the road? That might be do-able.’ Lilly nodded, thinking it might not be so bad.

‘No, no. Primrose hill.’

‘WHAT?’

‘Come on.’ Tom grinned and rolled off her, dragging her out of bed with him.

‘I am NOT jogging up that hill! It about kills me just walking up it!’

‘It’s easier to jog up.’ Tom quipped while throwing some clothes at her, ones that were suitable for running in.

‘Yeah, sure it is!’ Lilly grumbled.

  
It was most certainly NOT easier to jog up the damn hill. Lilly was half way up and she collapsed onto the grass at the side of the path, gasping for air. Tom ended up jogging ahead, getting all the way to the top before returning back down to where she was.

‘Come on, lil’ Lilly. Halfway there!’ He said while jogging on the spot.

Lilly flailed her hand at him and fell backwards onto the grass.

‘I give up!’ She wheezed.

Tom burst out laughing. But he wasn’t going to let her give up just yet. He reached down and grabbed her hand, hoisting her up to her feet.

‘Come on. You’re almost there, there’s no point stopping now. The view is incredible from the top.’ He tried to coax her on as he moved behind her, hands on her hips.

Lilly still didn’t move though. Her legs were burning, screaming at her to turn around and go back home. But she knew that Tom was so stubborn, there would be no living with him until she got to the top.

‘I  _have_ been up here before, Tom. Many times. Just not jogging!’

‘If you jog to the top, at any pace you wish, I will make it worth your while, darling.’ He purred seductively in her ear while squeezing her hips.

Lilly’s stomach twirled at the thought as she looked over her shoulder at him, he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. Then he ran on up the hill, to wait for her to join him.

If there was only one thing that was going to get her to hurry up that hill, it was the promise of Tom Hiddleston being there to do naughty things to her.


	29. Shopping trip

Tom laughed while he watched Lilly rushing around the house, getting all of her stuff tidied away. He had just told her that Tilda was coming down for the weekend, that she was in a taxi about ten minutes away.

It was a great surprise, but Lilly also realised most of the stuff lying around the place was hers.

She turned around and bumped into Tom, who gently gripped her chin and smiled. ‘Calm down, little one. Tilda won’t mind the odd book or cuddly toy lying around.’

‘I know… but… still.’ She blushed.

‘She’s only coming for a fun weekend, to spend time with us. There’s no pressure about what we spoke about before, ok? If you want your little side to come out while she’s here, that’s ok. You’re safe to do so. But if you don’t feel comfortable, that’s ok too. But speak to me, yes?’

Lilly nodded, smiling.

‘Use your words.’ Tom said firmly, raising an eyebrow.

‘Yes, Daddy.’ She said quickly.

‘Good girl.’ He smiled and kissed her forehead, making her heart flutter.

She still made sure everything was put away, just in time for Tilda arriving. Tom and Lilly were ecstatic to see her, and she them.

Lilly was also excited because she offered to make dinner that night, her special curry. And Tom and Tilda were looking forward to it. While she was cooking, Tom and Tilda hovered in the kitchen with her. All of them chatting away to catch up and having a drink too.

‘How did you get on with John for the photography session?’ Tilda asked Lilly, while she was stirring the curry.

‘Really well. It was so much fun, and he gave me lots of tips too. I’m even more excited now about starting the course next year.’ Lilly grinned.

‘That’s wonderful. When do you start?’

‘February. So still a while away to get more practice in, keep building up my portfolio.’ Lilly said confidently.

‘Sounds like you’ve got it all planned out. It’s good to see someone with so much passion for what they want in life.’

‘Yeah. I didn’t really have a clue about what I wanted to do. Because I never thought it would be possible to get a course in photography, due to money and getting in somewhere is difficult. I can’t thank Tom enough.’ Lilly smiled and looked over at Tom, who was leaning against the counter opposite them, sipping his drink.

‘I know talent when I see it.’ Tom grinned and moved over to drape his arm around Lilly’s shoulder, kissing the top of her head, making her blush.

‘You two are the cutest couple I’ve ever seen. It’s no wonder the internet blew up with the pictures of you both at the premiere. You blew the rest of us out the water.’ Tilda said honestly, with a hint of teasing too.

Tom chuckled. ‘It’s all Lilly. She’s just too beautiful for this world.’ Tom said cheesily, but he meant it.

‘Stooooop!’ Lilly giggled, trying to turn away and concentrate on the curry, to hide her bright red cheeks.

After dinner the three all sat in the living room, with some music on in the background and they chatted the night away.

‘What do you both fancy doing tomorrow? I have an interview I need to do at mid-day, but apart from that there’s no plans.’ Tom said before they decided to go to bed.

‘How about Lilly and I go shopping while you’re working, then we can always go out for dinner and drinks tomorrow night?’ Tilda suggested.

Lilly’s face lit up at the thought of going shopping. ‘Sounds good to me!’ She grinned.

‘That’s the plan then.’ Tom chuckled.

  
The following morning, Lilly was getting ready to head out with Tilda. She was putting on some make-up and smiled when she saw Tom approaching in the mirror. He placed his hands onto her shoulders, gave her a squeeze and kissed the top of her head.

‘Here, this is for you.’ He reached over her shoulder and handed her a credit card.

‘What for?’ Lilly frowned and turned around on the stool to face him.

‘To spend on whatever you wish today.’ He smiled and cupped her cheek.

Lilly felt her heart melt, but she tried to hand it back to him. ‘I can’t do that. I do still have some money, you know. I can’t spend all your money.’

‘Well, don’t spend  _all_ of my money, no.’ He chuckled. ‘But I want you to take it. I’ve told you before, baby girl. I want to spoil you. I don’t want you to have to worry about money or anything else. I  _want_ to and _can_  provide for you.’

‘There’s no point arguing, is there?’ Lilly smiled.

‘Nope.’ Tom grinned triumphantly.

‘Thank you.’ She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

Tom gave her a squeeze then leaned back slightly, tipping her chin up so he could lean down and kiss her softly.

‘I’ll call you once my interview is finished with. You be good with Tilda, don’t get up to too much trouble.’ He grinned and winked at her.

‘We’ll try.’ Lilly laughed.

  
Lilly and Tilda had a great time shopping around London. Lilly made sure to buy Tom a gift, using her own money though. Even if she knew he wouldn’t be pleased that she used her money on him. But she thought it was only fair to work both ways sometimes.

Although secretly, Lilly was ecstatic to be able to splurge a bit. She didn’t go overboard though, just bought some new clothes. Cute new pyjamas too with slippers to match.

Lilly and Tilda ended up in the changing rooms trying on clothes.

‘We will need to get Tom to take us out tonight so we can show off our new dresses.’ Tilda said, winking at Lilly who agreed.

‘Does this dress look ok on me? I’m not sure.’ Lilly asked as she turned around, showing the dress. It was a cocktail type of dress, white with lace.

‘It looks beautiful on you. You should definitely get that one.’ Tilda nodded, walking up to her and helping her sort the neckline out.

‘Knowing my luck I will end up spilling all over it. Maybe white isn’t the best colour choice?’

‘Just don’t have anything with a red sauce.’ Tilda laughed. ‘You really suit it though, definitely get it.’

‘Alright. Don’t let me have Bolognese then!’

  
‘Can I look yet?’ Tom asked, hiding his eyes behind his hand.

‘Not yet!’ Lilly said, giggling.

She had put on the new dress she bought and was just sorting her hair out before she wanted Tom to look. He was wearing a suit, a white shirt with black tie. He was also wearing the cufflinks that Lilly had bought for him. He had been so touched that she bought him a present, out of her own money too. Which he hadn’t been too happy about, not wanting her to waste money on him. But he saw how happy and excited she was at giving them to him, his heart melted entirely.

Tilda and Lilly had talked him into taking them somewhere nice for dinner. Lilly had managed to hide her dress from Tom, so she could surprise him when she put it on before going out.

Lilly finished with her hair and made sure her dress was straightened out. ‘Ok, you can look now!’

Tom removed his hand from his eyes and they widened when he looked at Lilly. His mouth parted, but no noise came out yet. He stood up and stalked over to her, then placed his hands on her upper arms.

‘Wow.’ He managed to say eventually, making Lilly blush.

‘Do you like it?’ She asked eagerly, bobbing up and down slightly on her toes.

‘You look beautiful, little one. This dress truly suits you.’ He said honestly, looking her up and down multiple times and licking his lips.

‘Thank you.’ Lilly blushed harder at his comment.

He leaned in closer to her, his mouth right by her ear. ‘There is one problem, though.’ He whispered huskily as he slipped his hand around to her lower back and pushed gently, causing her to press firmly against him. ‘I so desperately want to take you right now, forget dinner.’

Lilly let out a small gasp at his words, also from his voice right in her ear that made her tremble.

Tom pressed a kiss just below her ear, then he kissed his way down her neck that made her melt completely into him, her hands pressing firmly against his chest. When he growled on her skin, she squeezed her thighs together and closed her eyes.

Tom smirked against her, noting how much her breathing had changed. He leaned back ever so slightly and tipped her chin up. ‘Look at me, little one.’

Her eyes flew open and locked on his, her cheeks still that delightful shade of red that Tom loved so much. Making him smile widely.

‘If only we didn’t have company. I would most definitely just be feasting upon you, my darling.’ He kept a hold of her chin as he kissed her on the lips, gently and slow at first, then it became slightly more heated until they broke away to get air back into their lungs.

‘Alas, we best get going. Tilda will be wondering where we are.’ Tom chuckled and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘Awwwh.’ She pouted. ‘I  _could_ pretend I’m ill?’ She fluttered her eyelashes up at Tom.

Tom laughed. ‘As tempting as that is, we cannot lie to Tilda… But I promise, at bed time tonight, it will be worth the wait.’ He winked at her.   
  


Lilly, Tom and Tilda were not long back from dinner and a few drinks later that day, it was only 7pm but they decided to continue with drinks back at the house. They were not long in the door when Lilly got a phone call.

She went through to the kitchen to answer it while Tom and Tilda went to the living room to get started with the drinks.

Lilly came off the phone looking slightly worried when she entered the living room.

‘Everything alright, little one?’ Tom asked.

‘Yeah… That was the college phoning, they want me in for an interview tomorrow. Because apparently there’s been too many people that have applied for the course, so they’re having to interview pupils and look over their portfolios before they can decide who they can accept.’ She said nervously, fiddling with her phone in her hands.

Tom patted the sofa next to him and she went over to sit by him.

‘You will do fine, darling. I know you will. Your portfolio looks amazing, and you’ve kept it up to date. So there’s nothing to worry about.’ He kissed her forehead.

Tilda nodded in agreement. ‘John was super impressed with your skills; you will have no issue getting in.’ She smiled.

‘I sure hope so.’ Said Lilly.


	30. Since when was two against one fair?

Tom knew as soon as they woke up that Lilly was really anxious about the interview.

He offered to straighten her hair for her, in hopes to try and help calm her.

‘What if I don’t get the place?’

‘You will, sweetheart. I know you will. I can’t imagine there would be many people who will have to be dropped, considering everyone will have already paid their fees by now. And  _if,_ now that’s a big  _if,_ for some strange reason you didn’t get in. Then there’s always the following year. But I know you will be absolutely fine.’ Tom assured her while he ran his fingers through her hair.

‘What kind of things do you think they will ask me?’

‘I’m not sure, love. I assume it will mainly be about your portfolio. Just be yourself, answer honestly and ask them any questions you have too.’

Lilly nodded, she did feel a bit better but she was still anxious as hell.

Tilda stayed back that afternoon while Tom took Lilly to the College for her interview. It went really well, but Lilly was still nervous about whether she would get her place or not. She would be contacted within the week.

When they got back, Tom knew that she was feeling a bit overwhelmed. He helped her with her jacket and pulled her in for a big hug, kissing the top of her head.

‘Do you want to go and put on your jammies?’ He asked quietly.

She nodded, clinging to him tightly. Then after a minute or so, she reluctantly let him go and went upstairs to change, with a gentle pat on the bum from Tom.

Tom went through to Tilda who was in the living room, reading.

‘Just so you know, Lilly is no doubt going to be in little space for the rest of the day. She always does after a stressful or high anxiety day.’

‘Did everything go ok at the interview?’ Tilda asked, concerned.

‘Yes, it went really well. She just has a bit of anxiety and an interview isn’t exactly a walk in the park.’ Tom smiled.

‘Ah, no, it’s not.’

‘I’m just going to check on her, then when can order in takeaway for dinner tonight.’

‘Sounds good to me.’ Tilda smiled and sat back, going back to her book.

Tom went upstairs to find Lilly still deciding what pyjamas to put on. So Tom ended up deciding for her, picking the Loki ones.

‘Your God would be pleased.’ He grinned and winked at her, making her giggle.

He helped her to get changed, then when Lilly was pulling her scrunchie out from her hair, Tom poked her sides playfully.

‘Aaaaah!’ She squeaked and jumped forward, turning around to face him she found him smirking wickedly at her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when Tom started wiggling his fingers at her and moving in.

‘Ohhhh nooooooo!’ She backed away and ran around the other side of the bed, but Tom was hot on her heels.

‘Tickle monster is coming to get you!’ He growled and launched for her.

She started laughing as she scrambled over the bed and out the door.

Tom chased Lilly downstairs, still wiggling his fingers at her while he chased after her. She let out a screech and ran into the living room, Tilda looked up from her book with an amused look on her face.

‘SAVE MEEEE!’ Lilly cried out as she ran past her to hide behind the sofa where she was sat.

Tilda laughed and stood up, but to Lilly’s horror, she joined Tom’s side and started prowling round the sofa at the opposite side to where Tom was heading.

‘NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT FAIR!’ Lilly screamed, but she couldn’t stop laughing either.

Taking a chance, she launched herself at the back of the sofa and tried to, _ungracefully_ , climb over it to escape. But she stumbled and fell onto the sofa. Tom and Tilda took that opportunity to catch her.

She was flipped over onto her back and Tilda was quick to sit over her legs, trapping her there while Tom grabbed her wrists and held them firmly in one hand, pinning them up above her head.

Tom started tickling her underarms in turn with his free hand, already sending her into hysterics of laughter and screaming. Tilda joined in by sliding her hands just under her top and tickling her sides.

‘NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!’ Lilly screamed and laughed while she tried to wriggle free.

The two were ruthless with her. Switching it up every so often. Tilda tickled her underarms while Tom reached down and tickled her tummy. She went ballistic beneath them, completely out of breath and tears were rolling down her cheeks because she was laughing so much.

After a while, Tilda turned around and started attacking her bare feet. That’s when Lilly  _really_ regretted not putting on a pair of socks. Tom kept his attentions on her tummy and briefly her sides and underarms again.

No matter how hard Lilly tried to buck Tilda off and to get her wrists free from Tom’s grip, she had no chance. Not to mention she could barely find the strength to do anything because she was laughing so much.

She was sure she was going to die from the intensity. But she still never cried out her safe word. Tom had previously told Tilda about Apple being her safe word. Not that he thought she would need to use it around Tilda anyway, not that she had  _ever_ used it actually when he thought about it, but he just thought it would be something useful to know.

After god knows how long Lilly’s torture lasted, the two eventually stopped. Tilda slid off Lilly and sat down by her feet, giving her one last tickle for good measure. Lilly tucked herself up straight away, still giggling. Tom let go of her wrists and kissed the tip of her nose.

‘Well that was far too much fun.’ Tom grinned wickedly.

‘Not fun!’ Lilly said, trying to catch her breath.

‘Ohh it was.’ Tilda laughed.

Lilly scurried off upstairs, before they could think about doing it again. She went to their en-suite bathroom, realising she was needing to pee after all that. She was surprised she never lost control, actually.

But when she went to the toilet, she noticed her knickers were already soaking. But not from pee.

‘Oops.’ She said to herself, quickly kicking her pj bottoms and knickers off. Once she relieved herself, she grabbed her dirty knickers and rushed into the bedroom. But she had just chucked them into the washing basket and was about to retrieve a fresh pair, when Tom walked into the bedroom and raised an eyebrow at her in amusement.

‘Why does my little one not have her knickers on?’ He crossed the room in a few strides with his long legs and circled his arms around her.

She turned bright red. ‘I… uhhh… I just… uhm, needed new ones.’ She stuttered, unable to make eye contact with him. Until he tipped her chin upwards with his finger.

‘Don’t lie to Daddy, little one.’ He purred.

She gulped before answering. ‘I… got too excited and made a mess of my undies.’ She said so quickly and quietly that Tom almost missed what she said, but he managed to hear her,  _just._

A big grin formed on his face and he stroked her hair softly. ‘Aww, darling. You didn’t need to hide that from me.’ His voice then lowered as he leaned down closer to her. ‘Did the tickling arouse you?’

Lilly’s eyes widened slightly and she gulped again. This time she never responded and just hid her face into his chest and clutched at his shirt.

Tom chuckled and rubbed his hand down her back. ‘Speak to me, little one. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.’ He then took her hand and guided her to the bed, where he sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

‘It… was a mixture of the tickling from so many fingers and being held down too.’ She whispered, unable to look into his eyes, she kept looking at the lapels of his shirt instead.

‘You enjoy the helplessness of it, don’t you? And the feeling, it’s torture but you enjoy it.’ Tom said softly.

Lilly nodded, he hit the nail on the head for sure.

‘I’ve known you to become aroused before when I tickle you… But it was no doubt heightened because there was two of us, correct?’ He slid his hand under her top and started to lightly tickle over her back, making her giggle and squirm on his lap.

‘Yes, Daddy.’ She nodded and hid her face again, into his neck.

‘Such a fun little one you are.’ He purred, kissing the top of her head.

Lilly’s head then suddenly shot up and her eyes were wide. ‘Please don’t tell Tilda I was aroused!’ She blurted out quickly, panicked.

Tom was slightly confused and he frowned as he cupped her cheek. ‘Why do you not want her to know?’

‘I… don’t know. I just don’t really. Please, Daddy.’

‘Don’t worry, sweetheart. I won’t tell her. You know I won’t unless you want me to.’ He assured her, kissing her forehead.

Tom could partly understand why. She was only sexual with him. Whilst she had enjoyed Tilda joining in, she obviously didn’t want her to know that she had been really aroused during it. Lilly was shy in general, so he knew that when it came to sex and being intimate, it made her feel even more so.

‘Thank you, Daddy.’ She wrapped her arms around his neck and he gave her a tight squeeze.

‘It will be our little secret.’ He whispered.

Lilly grabbed Marty and she went back downstairs with Tom. She was well and truly in little space. When they joined Tilda in the living room, Lilly was quite shy to start with. Tom had expected it.

She sat on the floor on front of the sofa where Tom was sat, caged in with his legs, doing a jigsaw puzzle. Tom and Tilda were chatting and having a drink, but Lilly wouldn’t have a clue what they were talking about because she wasn’t in the zone for listening at all. Just concentrating on the puzzle and enjoying the way Tom was playing with her hair.

‘I think it’s bed time now. What do you think, little one?’ Tom spoke softly when it was getting late, and lay his hand on top of her head.

She craned her head right back to look at him, smiling. ‘Ok, Daddy. I’m not finished this though. Can we leave it on the table for tomorrow?’

‘Of course. Let me help.’ Tom was careful as he stood up and helped her to lift the tray with the puzzle on up onto the table, luckily all still intact.

‘Do you want a glass of milk up with you?’ Tom asked before they all headed to bed.

‘Yes please.’ She nodded.

‘Alright. You go upstairs and brush your teeth, I won’t be long.’ Tom said, patting her bum gently.

Before heading up, Lilly went to Tilda and hugged her. ‘Night night.’ She said quietly.

‘Good night, sweetheart. Sleep well.’ Tilda smiled as she hugged her back.

Lilly then rushed upstairs.

Tilda smiled at Tom. She adored their relationship, and how natural they were too. For Tom, being a Daddy Dom just seemed so natural to him, and likewise for Lilly being a little. She looked so relaxed and at ease with Tom.

‘I didn’t think she could get anymore adorable than she already was. When in little space she’s super cute!’

‘I know. She seems pretty relaxed with you being here too.’ Tom grinned.

‘I get the feeling it’s because she’s with you. You both seem to connect so well, like you’re both made for one another. I’ve seen a few Daddy and little girl relationships but most seem forced, slightly awkward or uncomfortable with certain aspects. With you two, it just seems to flow so well.’

Tom felt warmed at her words. ‘Thank you. That really means a lot and is great to hear. I’ve never been happier than I am now with Lilly. It’s like she’s the final piece of the puzzle in my heart.’ Tom said in content.

‘And it certainly shows.’ Tilda said warmly, giving his arm a squeeze before saying goodnight and heading to bed.


	31. Teasing

‘What was it like working with Tom on set?’ Lilly asked Tilda while they sat at the table, finishing off Lilly’s jigsaw puzzle.

Tom was out at the shop, getting in some groceries. They were going to have a barbecue for Tilda’s last day with them. They invited Benedict along too, who planned to turn up later.

‘He is very passionate about what he does, and it shows on set. He’s a complete professional. It was wonderful working with him, he made my job so much easier. And he’s so easy to get along with.’ She smiled.

‘I can’t imagine anyone _not_ getting along with him. I’m yet to see him get angry or pissed off.’ Lilly laughed.

‘Ohh I have, once. But it was with good reason.’

‘Really? What was it?’ Lilly was intrigued.

‘We were on set and there was a fan who kept following him around, sneaking onto the sets. She kept disrupting the shoots, so he had to call the police. And he gave her a mouthful, telling her where to go. That he wasn’t interested. She seemed to have it in her mind that he would marry her and run off into the sunset with her.’

‘Yikes. There’s always crazy ones that spoil it for the rest of the fans.’ Lilly sighed sadly.

‘Unfortunately, yes. But there are plenty of good in the world too.’

‘Have you ever had bad run ins with fans?’

‘Yes. I had a stalker who wouldn’t leave my house, how she tracked me down there I have no idea. I had to get a restraining order against her.’

Lilly was shocked. ‘Really? I had no idea it could be _that_ crazy.’

‘I’m sure Tom has many stories.’

‘About what?’ Tom asked, having just returned without them hearing the front door.

‘We were talking about crazy fans. How I’ve only ever seen you get angry once, that time on set with the maniac who wanted to marry you.’ Tilda laughed.

‘Oh christ. I was sure I was going to wake up in the middle of the night to find her standing at the end of my bed.’ Tom pinched the bridge of his nose.

‘Really? She was that bad?’ Lilly asked.

‘I wouldn’t have put it past her, that’s for sure.’ Tom grumbled and kissed the top of Lilly’s head.

‘Maybe _I’m_ a crazy fan, been gaining your trust all this time. Now I’m in your home, deep undercover, I might go loopy on you one day.’ Lilly smirked, teasing him.

Tom threw his head back and laughed. ‘Well, you’re a very cute kind of crazy if you are.’ His eyes then darkened slightly and a wicked smirk played across his lips. ‘But I have a feeling if I was to just throw you over my lap and redden your backside, I could get the crazy out of you.’ He teased and winked at her, making her cheeks go bright red.

‘Toooooom!’ She groaned and hid her face, while he and Tilda laughed.

‘Come on, let’s start prepping the food. Enough talk about crazies.’ Tom grabbed Lilly’s hand and hoisted her up from the chair.

The three went to the kitchen and started preparing the food. Tilda prepped the meat while Tom made some salad and pasta. Lilly sorted out cutlery and dishes, moving everything to the table outside.

Benedict arrived just when Tom started up the barbecue. He’d brought some drinks along to go with the selection that Tom already had in the drink’s cupboard.

Food and drinks flowed nicely during the afternoon. Lilly was definitely feeling the effects of the wine she was drinking.

She had gone inside to the kitchen to get more cheese from the fridge when Tom sneaked in behind her. Her wrapped his arms around her while she was looking in the fridge, making her squeak in surprise.

‘Boo.’ Tom chuckled and shifted her hair out of the way to kiss her neck.

‘Scary ghostie.’ She giggled and leaned back into him.

‘Are you enjoying yourself, little one?’

‘Very much!’ She nodded and turned around in his arms. ‘Also…’

A cheeky smirk spread across her face as she stepped to the side and glanced at the door, making sure no one else was coming in. Then she lifted her dress up and flashed Tom. His mouth dropped open and his eyes darkened, she wasn’t wearing knickers.

He was so speechless that she started giggling and skipped on away outside again before he could comprehend anything.

Tom had to take a minute to get his brain working again, then he grabbed the cheese that Lilly had failed to get, and went out to join them.

He was sat opposite Lilly, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. She kept biting her lower lip, grinning at him. She didn’t fail to notice the bulge in his trousers either. It was exciting her that she managed to get under his skin like that, though she had a feeling she would be in _trouble_ later.

‘Tom?’ Tilda asked, getting his attention.

‘Hmm, sorry?’ He shook his head, trying to focus.

Everyone started laughing.

‘My point is proven.’ Benedict laughed.

‘What?’ Tom looked really confused.

‘You’ve not taken your eyes off Lilly all afternoon.’ Benedict grinned.

Tom laughed. ‘Well, I can’t help it. She’s just too beautiful.’ He purred and looked over at her again, enjoying the way her cheeks turned bright red from the look of hunger in his eyes.

The group continued chatting, Tom continued staring at Lilly. Winking at her and giving her smouldering looks whenever they locked eyes. She was starting to struggle to keep eye contact with him, often having to look away. He was getting his own back again.

When Tilda and Benedict offered to have a turn on the barbecue for the next round of food, Tom eyed up Lilly and motioned her to him with a come-hither finger. ‘Come to Daddy, little girl.’ He growled.

Lilly nearly wet herself at his tone. If she hadn’t been turned on before, she certainly was now.

She almost stumbled as she rushed up to her feet, making Tom chuckle, and went over to him. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, making her giggle.

He slid his hand under her dress and tickled up her thigh. She glanced over his shoulder to check that Benedict and Tilda were still busy, then she opened her legs a bit for him to get his hand between them.

‘Mmm, my naughty little girl. Wearing no panties, such a tease.’ He whispered and slid his other hand into her hair while he kissed her, tugging on her lower lip teasingly.

She responded with a gasp when he slid his fingers between her folds, easily slipping a finger into her as his thumb pressed against her clit that was already peeking out for attention.

‘So wet, enjoying teasing Daddy, are you?’

Lilly nodded and hid her face into his neck, making him chuckle. He rubbed her clit in firm circles with his thumb and moved his finger inside her, making her squirm on his lap.

‘Do you both want burgers or sausages?’ Tilda asked from the barbecue. From her position she could just see the tops of their heads from behind, so couldn’t see what was going on.

‘Burger for me please.’ Tom called out.

‘Lilly?’ Tilda asked.

Lilly had to gather herself before answering, especially because Tom deviously curled his finger against _that_ spot just as she went to reply.

‘Sausage please.’ She grinned at Tom, who raised an eyebrow at her in amusement.

Tom gave her a few deeper strokes before removing his finger, making her whine and melt into him.

‘Please more, Daddy.’ She whimpered and clung to his shirt tightly.

‘Not just now, little one. Unless you want to give our friends a show, hmm?’ He sucked on his finger and smoothed her dress back down.

She groaned in disappointment as she wriggled to try and push down against the bulge she could feel underneath her bum. But Tom moved her slightly so he could cup her bum and pat her there gently.

‘Nice try, baby girl. Be a good girl and wait until bed time, then you will get your orgasm if you behave.’ He tipped her chin up and kissed the tip of her nose.

‘Here we go!’ Said Benedict when he came over with plates for Lilly and Tom.

‘Thank you.’ They both said in unison.

Lilly stayed put on Tom’s lap. More so because when she did go to move, he clamped his arm around her middle and trapped her there. Not that she was complaining about that really.

They were all pretty tipsy and the other two didn’t seem to mind the public displays of affection between the couple.

Benedict stayed until later in the evening then got a taxi home. Tom, Tilda and Lilly stayed up for another hour inside because it became too chilly. Then eventually they called it a night.

Lilly practically ran up the stairs to their bedroom and pulled off her dress and bra. Not only was she extremely horny but the alcohol also gave her some added confidence. She jumped onto the bed and put her hands straight up above her head submissively and spread her legs open.

Tom certainly enjoyed the view when he entered the bedroom.

‘Mmmm, someone seems to have left a lovely little morsel for me to snack on, on my bed.’ He growled and was on top of her in seconds, shedding his clothes too.

‘Tie me up, tie me up, tie me up! Pleaseeeee!’ Lilly begged and fluttered her eyelashes when Tom pressed his body down over hers. He enjoyed the way she wriggled underneath him and her enthusiasm.

‘Oh my little one. I would love to do nothing more, but being intoxicated I do not want to risk doing anything like that tonight.’ He purred and stroked her hair, his hand then slid up her arms and he wrapped his long fingers tightly around her wrists, keeping them pinned. ‘So my hand will have to do.’ He chuckled and kissed down her neck, making her gasp.

She tried struggling against his grip, but he held her firmly. The more she struggled, the more turned on she became. Feeling the strength in him, knowing he could hold her in place and do whatever he wanted to her whether she wanted to or not… But of course, she did want to.

‘I do love you squirming beneath me.’ He kissed along her chest and couldn’t resist suckling on her nipples in turn, making her gasp and arch her back up towards him.

He moved himself between her legs and pressed against her, he could feel her wetness still there, always ready to take him. And he couldn’t wait any longer after the teasing earlier in the day. It had driven him crazy knowing she wasn’t wearing underwear.

The moment when he sank into her, making her body mould to his shape, the two were in heaven. It always took their breath away, no matter how many times they’d had sex.

Lilly wrapped her legs around him, wanting to pull him in as deep as possible. Tom folded himself over her, an arm slipped underneath her to hold her close.

He whispered dirty things into her ear as he rocked his hips gently against her, bringing them both up slowly to their peak and pushing them over together.

  
In the morning Tom and Lilly went with Tilda to the train station. Lilly was quite sad that she was leaving, but she was also looking forward to it just being her and Tom again too.

They all hugged and said their goodbyes, then Tom and Lilly waved her onto the train before heading home.

They had just pulled up to the house when Lilly got a phone call from the college. Her stomach was in knots as she answered it, worried about what they were going to say.

But Tom knew from the tone of her voice and the way her whole face lit up that it was good news.

‘I’ve definitely got a place!’ She said excitedly once she hung up.

‘That’s wonderful, darling. I knew you would.’ Tom grinned and pulled her into a hug.

‘Thank you.’ She smiled and squeezed him tightly.


	32. bloody paparazzi

Lilly screamed so loud that Tom thought the neighbours were going to come running over thinking he was murdering her...

But on the contrary, she was screaming as another orgasm tore through her body.

Tom had her bound on the bed with a hitachi strapped in place with a leather belt. It was a thick strap around her waist, with two straps going down the front and between her legs with a hole in the middle that was holding the hitachi firmly in place, then attaching at the back. For added effect, he strapped her ankles to her thighs so her legs were forced back and he also tied her wrists behind her back, then another strap around her elbows to hold her arms further back and to force her chest out more.

All she could do was roll around on the bed while the vibrator buzzed delightfully against her clit. There was no escaping from it, no matter how she tried to move. Even spreading her legs open further didn’t help, neither did slamming them closed as tight as she could.

‘I don’t think I have ever seen such a beautiful sight.’ Tom grinned and crawled onto the bed while she thrashed around in another forced orgasm.

Tom turned the hitachi off and she let out a big sigh of relief. He stroked her side softly, making her body jerk because she was still so sensitive. It was like every inch of her body was hyper sensitive and alert.

Lilly was panting heavily, sweat riddled her body. But Tom was nowhere near finished with her yet.

‘Let’s try adding something else, pet.’ Tom rolled her gently over onto her front and spread her legs open. He made sure the hitachi was still snugly in place, chuckling at the whimper that came from her.

Tom leaned over to the side and grabbed a small anal plug along with a bottle of lube. He covered his finger first and teased around her anus, making her gasp and wriggle back against him from the feeling. He couldn’t help but grin at her eagerness for it.

‘Now, this might feel a little funny to start with.’ Tom covered the plug with plenty of lube and pressed the tip against her.

‘Oh my god!’ She gasped and her body jerked forward, the plug was slightly cold.

‘Shhh, shhh. Relax, my darling girl.’ Tom cooed and stroked her lower back softly, relaxing her again. Then he pushed the plug into her, slowly.

‘Ooooooo!’ Her toes curled when the plug slipped into place, filling her nicely. She had only been used to two of his fingers at most up until now. Having something different inside her was giving her different feelings. In a good way.

‘Good girl.’ Tom praised and gave the plug a little wiggle, making her gasp.

He turned the hitachi back on and moved to the side of the bed, to watch as she started writhing around again. But this time with a whole new kind of pleasure coursing through her. She really loved the feeling of the plug inside her.

It was less than two minutes before she was coming again repeatedly, her body already been worked up to that point. She wasn’t really sure what she loved most about it. The fact that she was restrained so well, the plug, or the hitachi humming against her clit nicely not as strong as before so the orgasms weren’t quite as harsh.

Tom had to tug against his trousers because he was hard and getting uncomfortable in his clothes. But his attention was fully on his girl.

He had to keep lifting her up and moving her back into the middle of the bed, because she kept rolling around closer towards the edge.

‘Daddy… I can’t… anymore.’ She gasped. But at the same time, she didn’t want the pleasure to end. Even if it was starting to get a bit too much.

‘You can give me one more orgasm, little one.’ He purred and slipped his hand up to press against the plug, making her cry out in pleasure as she  _did_  give him another orgasm.

Tom turned the wand off and started to take off all the various straps. She was relieved when the hitachi was removed and she could straighten her legs out again, that felt pleasurable in its own way.

But it was when Tom removed the butt plug that she whined in disappointment and felt empty. Tom chuckled and scooped her limp body up into his arms and cradled her on his lap.

He spoke soothingly to her, kissing her forehead repeatedly and stroking her hair and back. He could feel her wetness soaking through his trousers on his thigh, but that just made him more excited than anything. But he had to wait until she was back with him first.

‘Come back to me, baby girl.’ He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

She was still clutching onto his shirt, but she managed to look up into his eyes with a smile, her cheeks flushed red. Tom smiled and smoothed her hair back from her face. ‘There’s my girl.’

‘Daddy…’ She said quietly, shifting slightly on his lap.

‘What is it, little one?’ He cupped her chin and stroked his thumb across her cheek.

‘I feel tingly again.’ She said shyly.

Tom laughed and kissed her on the lips. ‘Well, let’s fix that shall we?’

She nodded eagerly.

  
One afternoon Lilly was engrossed on her laptop. Tom wondered what had her so occupied for so long. He went over and sat next to her on the sofa.

‘What you looking at, little one?’ He slid his arm around her shoulder.

‘Oh. Uhh… this.’ She blushed and showed him the screen.

She had googled  _pet play._ And was looking up butt plugs with furry tails amongst other stuff.

‘I never realised you were into this?’ Tom smiled and trailed his fingers through her hair.

‘I… didn’t either, really. It’s just something I’ve been thinking about lately. I was wondering if maybe one day I could play being your pet for a day? I really want to get a tail plug, and ears. A collar too!’ She said excitedly, eyes lighting up at the thought.

‘Of course we can do that, darling. What kind of pet would you like to be?’ Tom’s tone dropped and he moved in closer to her.

‘Uhm. I think a kitten.’

‘Then a kitten you shall be. Why don’t we go shopping now to get some items?’ Tom suggested and wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully.

‘N… Now? Not online?’ Her eyes widened.

‘Yes. I’ve been wanting to take you to the local toy shop anyway.’ He grinned.

‘Oh. Uh… Ok.’ She squeaked.

‘No need to be nervous. We are adults, many people go to these shops.’ Tom assured her and kissed her softly. ‘Now, go get your shoes on and we will go.’

Lilly was nervous about going into a sex shop for the first time. But Tom gave her a reassuring squeeze and held her hand while they went in. It seemed like a normal shop from the outside, and it was quite bright and airy inside which surprised her. For some reason she had expected it to be dark and dingy, she wasn’t really sure why though. But she was glad to find it was the opposite.

She never realised there could be so many different types of toys. The shop was huge and had so many different sections. They went to where the butt plugs were.

‘Wow. There’s a lot of plugs!’ Lilly said, eyes wide as she looked up and down at them all.

‘There certainly is. Now, the tails are over here.’ He motioned further down. ‘What colour would you prefer?’

‘White cat for sure!’ Lilly said excitedly.

There were a few different sizes for tails. Lilly was looking at a large one but Tom re directed her to the small size, which was only slightly bigger than the beginner plug he used on her the other day.

They then went to look at the costumes that were through in a different area. They picked up some cat ears, a cute pink collar with a little bell and some face paints. Tom also picked up new leather restraints too while they were there.

On the way to the till, Lilly saw a huge paddle with spikes on it.

‘Ouch! Why on earth would anyone want to be spanked with  _that?’_ She was slightly mortified.

‘Some couples are highly into pain play, love. That would be right up someone’s street.’ Tom chuckled at her reaction.

‘Are you into  _that_ type of pain play?’ Lilly looked up at Tom.

‘No, I’m not. Don’t worry.’ He chuckled and gave her arm a squeeze. ‘I much prefer using my hand anyway for your lovely bottom.’ He winked at her.

Lilly felt a weird rush of excitement through her when they went to pay for their goods. They held hands again and left the shop with their purchases.

They failed to notice the paparazzi across the street taking some sneaky pictures of them when they left.

But it didn’t take long before they found out about it. Tom received a phone call from Luke not long after they got home.

And Lilly got a text from one of her friends, telling her about the pictures.

Lilly felt like she was going to be sick when she looked it up online. It had the caption  _Tom Hiddleston and girlfriend trying to spice up their sex life already by visiting a sex toy shop._

Tom was just off the phone to Luke and saw Lilly looking at her phone, looking upset.

‘Oh, little one. Luke just told me. Come here, it’s alright. The paparazzi are just assholes with nothing better to do with their lives.’ He pulled her into a hug and wiped the tear off her cheek.

‘They think our sex life needs spiced up already. Why would they write stuff like this when they don’t even know?’ She said sadly.

‘That’s what they do, unfortunately. They never bother to find out the truth, they just make up lies that they know will get reactions and views to their website. And anyone that comments with anything bad, are just jealous because at least we aren’t afraid to have fun and try different things.’

Lilly sighed and nodded. ‘I know. It’s just… weird.’

‘I know, sweetheart. And I’m so sorry, Luke is going to try and sort it out.’

Weirdly for them both, it wasn’t so much the fact they were photographed leaving the shop, it was the title that went along with it. Tom was furious with this.

But then to his surprise, Lilly came up with an idea.

‘Why don’t we get our own back on them.’ She smiled.

‘What do you have in mind?’ Tom cocked an eyebrow.

  
It turned out that Lilly’s idea was genius. Tom was slightly surprised with her suggestion, but he agreed it was a good idea. So they put it into action the following day.

Luke set up an interview with someone they trusted and had interviewed Tom before. He was more than happy to help them out.

During the interview, they slipped in a planned question.

‘So, Tom. We do have to ask, how are things going with your girlfriend? Is it already on the rocks like some people are suggesting?’ The interviewer asked.

‘Not at all. In fact, it’s never been better. We went to that shop to stock up on more restraints, blindfolds and gags. We had worn out all our other equipment.’ Tom said with a big, wolfish grin.

  
The two then watched the massive storm hit the internet. Fans went crazy, having confirmation that Tom was into some kinky stuff. There was a huge debate then about whether he was a Dom or a sub. And the paper that had posted the first pictures of them at the shop got torn down completely thanks to the new interview.

Tom kissed Lilly’s cheek after they had looked through the internet to see the reactions. ‘I’m so proud of you, love. You didn’t let the idiotic paparazzi get to you, but you got even. With an idea that even I wouldn’t have thought of.’ He smiled proudly.

‘Now your fans are going to be desperate to know if you’re a Dom or not.’ She giggled.

‘True. But let’s keep them guessing with that.’ He winked at her.


	33. Pet play

Lilly was super excited in the morning to be playing as Tom’s _pet_ for the day.

It was probably one of the few times that she was actually awake before Tom was, making him laugh when he woke up to find her sitting there looking at him eagerly.

They both showered together, then Lilly was about to put on clothes but Tom stopped her, with a wicked grin on his face.

‘Kittens don’t wear clothes, do they?’

Lilly’s face went bright red. ‘No, they don’t Daddy.’ She said quietly, biting her lower lip.

Tom kissed her on the lips, then took her hand and led her over to the bed. He sat her down and gathered everything they’d previously bought from the shop. Tom started by attaching two leather cuffs on her wrists, they both had hooks on them so he could use a clip that came with them to attach her wrists together easily _if_ and _when_ he wanted to.

‘Let’s get your tail on next. Lie on your stomach, sweetheart and put the pillow under your hips.’ He said firmly.

Lilly practically flew further onto the bed and got into position. She was wriggling with excitement when Tom joined her with the lube and tail. He took his time and used his finger first, to get her accustomed to the feeling of something inside of her tight hole again. Then he slid the butt plug into her, that fit nice and snugly.

‘There we go.’ He purred, excited to see her with a white bushy tail. He couldn’t resist giving it a playful tug, making her moan.

He gave her bum a gentle pat and helped her to sit up. She felt funny sitting with the plug in. But when she looked round and down to see her tail, she was so excited and giddy about it. It was so soft.

Next on was her cat ears, then Tom put her collar on and she _loved_ the feeling of being collared. Probably the way he stroked her neck as he did so added to that feeling.

Tom had her stay sitting on the bed while he got the face paints sorted out. He had fun painting her nose a cute pink, making it like a cat’s nose and he also painted on some whiskers to her cheeks. She couldn’t stop giggling the entire time, because the paint brush tickled.

‘There we go. My cute little kitten is ready to play.’ He grinned.

Lilly wasn’t sure why, but she couldn’t stop blushing. She did feel slightly vulnerable because she was going to be naked for the day, while Tom was fully dressed.

He held her chin while he kissed her softly, smiling against her lips. ‘Let’s go have breakfast.’

The two went downstairs, Tom prepped their breakfast while Lilly kept playing with the bell on her collar. She felt really giddy about it all. Feeling the plug inside her moving slightly whenever she walked was _really_ arousing.

During the day, Lilly tried not to speak. She just made meowing noises and purring sounds. She wanted to crawl around the place most of the time, but Tom had her walk sometimes too. As he didn’t want her to get sore knees.

But he didn’t allow her to eat normally. Since cats couldn’t use cutlery, obviously. So Tom took great delight in hand feeding her everything.

He also took the tail out of her after each hour, letting her body relax for a few hours. Lilly kept hissing and putting up a fuss when he said it was time to take it out. But with a firm tone and making use of the leather cuffs, he would tie her hands behind her back and hold her down while he removed the plug. She secretly _really_ enjoyed the way he manhandled her.

As the day went on, Lilly got more used to being completely naked. She enjoyed all the attention and petting from Tom while she followed him around the house. He gave her a ball of wool to play with, she had fun batting it around the floor with her hands. When she brought it back to him, he would praise her and stroke her hair.

When he was reading though a script in the evening, Lilly was sat down by his feet. She was nuzzling her cheek against his leg while he stroked her hair softly. But she was wanting more attention, feeling needy.

Tom was pulled from concentration when he felt her nuzzle against his crotch. He put the script down and looked at her hungrily. She glanced up at him, caught. She gave him an innocent smile then playfully nipped his inner thigh. It didn’t hurt much because of his jeans, but was still quite a surprising nip.

‘Naughty kitten.’ Tom growled. ‘Come up here.’ He patted his thigh.

Lilly was feeling cheeky though. She hissed at him and crawled away quickly, her tail flowing behind her. When she reached the other side of the living room, she turned around to look at Tom.

He raised an eyebrow and motioned her to him with his finger. But she turned her bum towards him and wiggled, making her tail flick around.

Tom was amused, but he wasn’t going to let it show. He waited patiently, quietly, to see what she was going to do next. She looked over her shoulder to see what _he_ was going to do, but she was annoyed to see he was still just sitting there. His legs splayed wide open, with a noticeable bulge.

‘Come here, kitten. Don’t make me come after you.’ He warned.

Lilly turned around to face him and did a play bow, meowing at him. Tom felt his cock twitch as his eyes were drawn to her breasts, jiggling around freely.

Tom raised an eyebrow at her in amusement. Then, gracefully, he stood up and crossed the room towards her in no time at all with his long limbs. She attempted to crawl away, giggling, but he reached down and easily caught her. His arm slid around her middle and he lifted her up with terrifying ease, just with his arm.

Lilly let out a squeal when he lifted her over to the sofa. He sat down and lay her across his lap on her stomach and put pressure on her lower back, to stop her from wriggling around too much.

Using the cuffs already on her wrists, he was able to restrain her hands behind her back with the simple clip to hold them together.

‘My little kitten has been very naughty.’ He chastised and pinched her bum, making her let out a small yelp. ‘Biting her owner is not good behaviour from a little kitty.’

The firm tone he was using with her was setting her body alight with desire.

She knew she couldn’t speak, so instead she gave a small, pitiful meow.

Tom smirked and then without any warning he spanked her bum four times with his bare hand. She bit down hard on her lip, willing herself to keep quiet.

But she failed to hold in a gasp when Tom started to play with her tail. Tugging on it gently and wiggling it back and fore. The feeling was _too_ good.

‘I do love your tail, kitten. So white and pure… It almost makes you seem innocent. But we both know you are far from it.’ He chuckled wickedly.

He gave her another smack on the ass, to keep her on her toes. Then he sat her up and petted her all over, making her melt completely into him. If she had been a real cat, she would definitely have been purring away on his lap.

  
Lilly had really enjoyed being Tom’s _pet_ for the day. She found it was similar in a way to when she was in little space. What with forgetting about her _adult worries_ and having Tom care for her.

But she was hauled straight back into _adult-ness_ with a bang the following day…

Tom was in the study, he looked up from the desk when he heard Lilly walk in. His smile dropped and his heart instantly broke upon seeing her.

She was in tears and trembling, holding her mobile in her hands on front of her.

‘Lilly! What’s wrong? What’s happened?’ He panicked and rushed straight over to her.

As soon as he reached her, she collapsed into him. Crying hysterically in a blind panic.

‘It… it’s… mum. She’s… dying.’ She cried.


	34. Grief

Within half an hour Tom and Lilly were driving up to Manchester to see Lilly’s mum.

Tom had thrown everything they needed into a suitcase and called Luke to get him to book them a hotel close to the hospital.

Lilly couldn’t stop crying, when she’d received the call from her brother it felt like her world was crumbling down around her.

Tom knew there was nothing he could say that would ease her, so he just made sure he was there for her the best he could be. He held her hand while he drove, or stroked across the back of her neck gently.

‘We’re almost there, love. I can drop you off at the entrance if Jamie will meet you there? It might take ten minutes or so to get parked.’ Tom said softly.

Lilly nodded. ‘I’ll text him.’ She said quietly, wiping her eyes.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Tom dropped Lilly off at the main entrance to meet Jamie, then he went to the car park and found a space. Then as quickly as possible, he rushed into the hospital to join Lilly and Jamie.

Anne was hooked up to so many wires and machines, Lilly was struggling. Seeing her like that, so pale and ill…

There were only two chairs in the room, so Lilly sat on Tom’s lap. She found some small amount of comfort in that. Tom held her hand tightly the whole time, giving her reassuring squeezes. Lilly reluctantly allowed him to leave to get food and drinks for the three of them.

Coaxing Lilly to stay hydrated was a challenge in itself, but getting her to eat at least a small bit of food was a whole different ball game.   
  


It was late into the night when unfortunately, Anne passed away.

The three cried, but Lilly was completely devastated, naturally. Jamie was too, one of his friends came to pick him up after. Even though Tom offered to give him a lift. Jamie just wanted him to look after his sister.

‘Take care of her for me.’ Jamie said through tears.

‘I will.’ Tom promised as he gave Jamie a hug.

Tom guided Lilly to the car, he helped her get in and put on her seatbelt for her. She was completely numb. Everything was like a blur for her. Somehow, she ended up in the hotel room in her pyjamas in bed. Tom was looking out for her.

He was trying to feed her some toast, which she did eat after a lot of coaxing. But she felt like she was just going to throw it up again. The sick feeling in her stomach wasn’t going to be going away any time soon, she could tell.

Tom cradled her against him when she had another meltdown. The day hitting her like a ton of bricks. He stroked her hair and repeatedly kissed the top of her head, whispering sweet nothings to her until she was all cried out and eventually fell asleep in his arms from exhaustion.

The following morning, Tom bathed with Lilly and washed her hair and body for her. Kissing her softly during it, telling her how much he loved her and that he was there for her. Always.

His close attentiveness and care continued for the following week, they had decided to stay in Manchester until after the funeral. So they could be there for Jamie too. And help with preparations, which had been really difficult.

Lilly had no idea how she would’ve coped if it wasn’t for having Tom there by her side, every step of the way. He even cancelled some work he had on back in London so he could stay there with her. She was forever grateful for that.

He was her rock for the whole duration. She only hoped she would be able to bring him the same level of comfort and support should he ever need. But she hoped he would never feel the heartache that she felt. She wouldn’t wish it upon even her worst enemy.

  
It was just over three weeks since losing Anne, the couple had been back home in London for two. Lilly’s head was a mess. She had gone into a form of little space, minus the usual playfulness and sexual need she normally had. She was clingy with Tom, but also distant at the same time in a sense.

Not once did Tom try to initiate any sex from her, he knew when she was ready again that she would let him know. He was in no rush at all. He simply looked after her, made sure she kept eating and stayed healthy while her mind was far from her own health.

And slowly, in time, she started to come back to him.

  
It was around a month later before Lilly initiated sex with Tom again.

She was sitting on his lap while they watched a film, Tom noticed her becoming wriggly and pushing down against his bulge. Then she turned to straddle him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him in a hungry, heated way. Compared to the past month of gentle, sweet kisses.

When she started grinding down against him, he gripped her hips and moaned into her mouth.

‘Sure you’re wanting to, pet?’ He whispered over her lips.

‘Please, Daddy.’ She whimpered, moving against him slightly quicker.

Tom slipped his hands round to squeeze her bum, enjoying the sound of her breath hitching. He moved his hands round to her front and underneath her dress, when his hand sneaked into her knickers and he touched her, she let out a moan.

She was already wet, so Tom didn’t have any trouble slipping a finger into her to gather some of her arousal. Coating it over her clit, moving in slow circles. He kept his movements gentle, even when she started humping against his hand. Once he was happy with how worked up and ready she was, he re-positioned her and undone his zip to pull his cock out.

He was already hard and yearning to take her. So holding her knickers to the side, he slipped easily into her. She sank down on him eagerly, almost crying at how good it felt to have him inside her again. She just hadn’t been in the right mind frame for sex, her heart almost burst with happiness and love at how considerate Tom had been with her.

Tom thought to let her take control this time, to go at the speed she wanted. She did start moving herself back and fore slightly, but her hands were all over him, unsure what to do.

‘Daddy.’ She whined and hid her face into his neck.

‘What is it, little one?’ Tom whispered, stroking her hair.

‘Can… can you… take control.’ She whispered.

Tom leaned back slightly so he was able to kiss her neck, he growled against her skin and felt her contract around his cock delightfully.

‘Of course, baby girl.’ He slid his arms around her and without warning, he suddenly stood up. She let out a squeak and tightened her arms around him while he carried her upstairs to their bedroom, while she was still impaled on his cock.

By the time they reached the bedroom, Lilly was almost coming already. It was the movement as he walked, and the position, he was so deep inside her.

When they reached the bed, they toppled down with Tom on top. He started thrusting into her and she bucked her hips up against him to meet his thrusts. The both of them moved together as he took her hands in his and held them at the side of her head, interlocking their fingers together.

Lilly dug her heels into the backs of his thighs, urging him on more and more. They squeezed one another’s hands tightly when Tom placed one more thrust that sent them both over together. When he came inside of her, Lilly started to cry softly.

It was all of her feelings that had bubbled up and over. Having sex with him again after so long, she was just feeling really emotional.

‘Shhh, shhh, shhh. It’s alright, sweet girl.’ Tom kissed her cheek and rolled them onto their side, so he could cradle her into him more. He stroked her hair gently and let her cry against his chest.

‘I love you.’ She said once she was calmer.

‘I love you too, sweetheart.’


	35. Return of the cramps

Tom made some hot chocolate with extra biscuits for dunking and brought it through to the living room for Lilly. She was curled up on the sofa in her kitten pyjamas while they watched TV together.

‘Here you go, sweetheart. Thought you’d like some hot chocolate.’ He smiled and sat down, pulling her onto his lap once he handed her the mug.

‘Thank you.’ She smiled before taking a sip.

Tom knew that Lilly was about to start her period. She had been slightly up and down with her mood all day and she had a headache that she was struggling to get rid of.

She’d also complained of her breasts being slightly tender since the previous night.

‘I think my period is about to make an appearance.’ She said sadly, sighing.

‘Do you have cramps, love?’ Tom asked and placed his hand over her stomach.

She nodded. ‘I can feel it starting to niggle.’

Because of everything that happened with her mum, she’d missed her latest appointment to get the injection for birth control. So she had resorted to the pills that she still had until she made another appointment, she just hadn’t gotten around to it yet. The downside was, she knew that her period was going to be ten times worse than it used to be, because for months she had been able to skip it due to the injection.

Tom slipped her off his lap, even with her slight whine of protest. He nipped upstairs to the bathroom and got some painkillers, then returned with a glass of water and also a hot water bottle. He sat down and took her back onto his lap, then placed the bottle under her pyjama top against her abdomen.

‘Here, take these.’ He handed her two pills and she quickly downed them then snuggled up into Tom, finishing her hot chocolate.

‘Thank you. You’re the best.’ She said happily.

‘I know.’ He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. ‘Anything for you, princess. You know I don’t like it when you’re in pain. Unless it’s from my hand on your bottom.’ He growled playfully, making her giggle and blush.

Lilly had the remote and was flicking through the channels, looking for something to watch. Then she spotted that Crimson peak was just about to start.

‘Can we? Pretty please! I loooove it so much!’ She begged and fluttered her eyelashes up at Tom.

Tom groaned and ran his hand down his face. He wasn’t overly keen watching himself on screen. He did though, to appreciate his co-stars and the directors. But it wasn’t something he would want to do often.

But he couldn’t resist the puppy look she gave him. And since it was the time of the month for her…

‘Alright. Just because you’re cute.’ He grinned.

‘Yaaaaay!’ Lilly squealed excitedly and turned it up, then got comfy again.

Tom smiled and rested his chin on top of her head and slid his hand up underneath her top to stroke her back softly.

She was super engrossed in the film from the start. Tom enjoyed it too, as he hadn’t actually watched it since the premiere. He enjoyed Lilly’s reactions though, even though he knew she had seen it numerous times.

But it was during the sex scenes that amused him most. He felt her wriggle slightly against him, and she bit her lower lip while a flush crept up over her cheeks. Though she tried not to react at all, but Tom knew.

As always, Lilly shed a few tears in the end when Thomas Sharpe died, especially the scene where he returned as a ghost to see Edith.

Tom kissed her cheek and wiped her tears off her face.

Lilly turned to face him and slid her hand through his hair, then she trailed her fingers across his face. ‘You’re amazing… How you can slip into others shoes and play the characters so well.’

‘Thank you, my love. You flatter me.’ He grinned.

‘I _am_ your biggest fan after all. It’s my job.’ She grinned back, making him laugh.

‘That is true. And of course, that comes with many perks.’ He slid his hand through her hair, pulling her in close for a kiss.

The two went upstairs to bed, Lilly went to the bathroom first then climbed into bed next to Tom. He started getting handsy with her, but could tell she was a little off.

‘Sore?’ He asked, stroking her stomach.

‘Yeah. Just started.’ She sighed and buried her face into him.

‘Mmm. Let me help, little one. Then you can get more painkillers before we sleep.’ He tickled further down her body, tugging at her knickers.

‘But… it’s… icky.’ She squirmed.

‘You will let Daddy help you, little one. We both know orgasms help ease your cramps.’ He growled and kissed her neck, sliding his hand down her knickers.

She squirmed again and protested. ‘But… but… I’m wearing a pad.’ She blushed, feeling like he would freak out and find it horrible.

‘Shhh. Relax and let me take care of you. We’ve been through this before.’ Tom spoke softly yet with enough authority that Lilly knew there was no point arguing, or she would no doubt end up in trouble.

He knew that if she was truly disturbed about having sex while on her period, she would use her safeword. That she had never actually used yet with him.

Tom slid his fingers through her folds, finding her growing wet. He still adored how responsive she was for him. He would never tire of it. He dragged some of her arousal up and across her clit, slowly working it out from hiding.

Lilly grabbed his arm as she started moaning, he always touched her in just the right way. His touch was firm as he rubbed her clit, round and round, never changing pace until she was panting with need.

Once he was happy with how worked up he had her, he moved on top and pushed her knickers out of the way so he could line his cock up with her and push in slowly. Her head fell back in pleasure when he sank into her.

Tom took hold of her wrists and held them up above her head with one of his hands. His movements were quick, but he kept deep knowing how much she loved it when he did that.

Lilly was already starting to feel a little bit better. As her orgasm started to build, the cramps eased off. But to be sure, Tom made sure she came before he did at least twice. Then he came after, kissing her at the same time and tightening his grip on her wrists.

He pressed his forehead against hers while they both breathed heavy, getting their breath back under control. Once ready, he released her and slid his arms underneath her body to hold her against him.

She let out a surprised squeak when he rolled over and stood up with her. He carried her through to the bathroom and then placed her down. She felt a mixture of his sperm, her arousal and other… _stuff._ She tried to hide herself and go to get toilet roll, but Tom grabbed her wrist and guided her towards the bath instead.

That’s when she noticed his cock was covered in the _mixture_ too. But Tom didn’t seem to mind at all. He busied himself by turning on the shower and getting it warm. Then he pulled off Lilly’s nightie and pulled her knickers down and off. He even took the pad off and binned it for her, which made her feel oddly fuzzy inside that he didn’t care about that kind of thing.

‘Come on, love.’ He smiled and took her hand again, leading her into the shower with them so they could both wash.

But of course, Tom had other ideas. He took her again, lifting her up and pressing her back against the wall. He took her quicker this time, both of them feeling more of an urgency.

Then they both eventually got washed. Tom had some fun tickling her in the process, she tried to get her own back but it was useless as he wasn’t that ticklish. But he admired her for trying.

When Tom wrapped a towel around her and dried her mostly off, he grabbed some more painkillers from the cupboard above the sink, poured a glass of water and made sure Lilly took them before getting her ready for bed.

Lilly’s heart was bursting with love for Tom when they snuggled up in bed to sleep. Her aches had eased and she was feeling safe and loved wrapped in his strong arms.

‘I love you. Thank you.’ She whispered, spreading her hand over his chest.

‘I love you too. No need to thank me, sweetheart.’ Tom kissed the top of her head.

‘I’ll apologise in advance for the next few days of no doubt moodiness from me.’ She bit her lip and looked at him.

Tom chuckled and slid a hand down right down her back, then down to her bum where he gave her a squeeze. ‘No worries. I will just give you a spanking if you get too out of line.’ He winked at her.


	36. cock warmer

Over the following few weeks, Lilly and Tom got back on track with life.

Tom had some work to do, with the upcoming filming in a few months for Skull island. He was really excited about it.

Lilly worked hard to get more going for her photography. She also made sure she went back to the doctors to get back on the injection for birth control.

But before Lilly was off to college and Tom was off filming for Skull island, they had Christmas and Lilly’s birthday coming up first.

Tom was planning a surprise party for her. Her birthday was on the 20th of December, so he planned to combine it into a Christmas party too.   


It was the night before and he had just finished wrapping Lilly’s presents when she came back from doing a photo shoot. Tilda’s friend was sick, so had called Lilly asking her to do it for him. She had been super excited, her first proper paid job. Although she felt bad that he was ill, she was glad for some extra cash before Christmas.

Tom heard her coming in, he made sure the presents were hidden away where she wouldn’t find them then he went down to greet her.

‘Hello, little one. How did it go?’ He took her into his arms and kissed her softly on the lips in greeting.

‘It was amazing! I can’t believe I got paid. And quite a lot too!’ She said excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

‘I’m so proud of you, love. Soon you’ll be doing that every week, your own freelance photography.’ Tom smiled proudly.

‘I sure hope so.’ She hugged him tightly. Then she looked up at him again and squeezed his biceps. ‘I still can’t believe how ripped you’re getting!’ She giggled.

Tom chuckled. ‘I need to be in good shape for the new role. And of course, to be able to manhandle you.’ He winked at her.

She slipped her arms up around his neck and he lifted her up to prove his point. Though he had always been able to lift her rather easily, it was getting easier and easier to do so. Which only made Lilly even more excited.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed along his jawline. ‘Will you be able to keep the beard?’

He had also been growing his beard out, which drove her crazy.

‘Unfortunately, no.’ He said sadly. 

‘Aww.’ Lilly pouted and ran the back of her hand across said beard.

‘Are you just using me for my beard?’ He teased, raising an eyebrow at her.

‘Yep.’ She nodded, smirking.

‘I’m so hurt!’ Tom laughed.

He put her down and the two went through to the kitchen. Tom finished sorting out dinner, he’d cooked it earlier and just needed to take it out of the oven and throw together some salad.

Lilly grabbed some juice and went through to the living room. She turned on the Christmas lights and smiled up at the tree. They’d put up the decorations last night, decorating the tree was her favourite thing to do.

She found a Christmas movie to watch while they had dinner. A few minutes later, Tom came through with their dinner on trays. They sat down together and ate, Lilly also told Tom all about the photoshoot.

After dinner, Lilly settled on Tom’s lap as usual after changing into her nightie to get more comfortable.

Tom smoothed his hands up and down her leg, but when he went higher, he realised she wasn’t wearing any knickers. He chuckled and slid his hand right up over her hip.

‘No panties, little one?’ He purred, nuzzling her cheek.

‘Nope.’ She grinned, biting her lower lip.

Tom eyed up her lips hungrily. He pulled her round so she was straddling him and she slipped her arms around his neck.

‘Such a pity that I want to watch this documentary.’ He sighed and splayed his hand out across her back, stroking up and down softly.

‘Daddyyyyy. Can’t you record it? It’s boring.’ Lilly whined and pushed down against his groin, hoping to persuade him otherwise.

‘Perhaps boring for you, my love.’ He chuckled and smoothed her hair back from her face. ‘But I find these documentary’s fascinating.’ His fingers continued trailing up and down her back.

‘But I’m all tingly Daddy.’ She whimpered and kept pushing down, making Tom groan a little.

He was aroused too and struggling to stick to his guns with the way her bare pussy was pushing down against him, even through his jeans he could feel her warmth.

‘Take off your nightie.’ He said firmly.

Lilly felt slightly triumphant, thinking this meant he was going to forget about his programme. But Tom had other ideas.

She pulled her nightie off and tossed it to the side, blushing slightly when Tom eyed up her breasts hungrily. She wasn’t sure why she still felt shy when naked with him, but she wasn’t sure if she would ever get used to it completely.

Tom slid his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts, squeezing them gently and then brushing across her nipples when her head fell back with a gasp.

‘Mmm, I do love your breasts, little one. Just the right size for Daddy’s hands.’ He purred, giving them another squeeze. 

‘Now. I want to watch the documentary, but I know you’re a needy little girl tonight. So you can sit on Daddy’s cock, but you aren’t allowed to move. Neither will I. Let’s see who gives in first, hmm?’ He grinned wickedly.

Lilly’s eyes widened at the idea and she wriggled excitedly on his lap.

‘So… I’ll be, like, your cockwarmer while you watch TV?’ She bit her lip.

Tom’s grin grew even larger. ‘Exactly.’ He chuckled darkly and started to unbuckle his belt, then undid the buttons and zipper on his jeans enough so he could pull out his cock.

Lilly couldn’t resist grabbing and stroking him first, making him groan and harden even more in her hand. Tom didn’t let her do that for long. He re-adjusted them both so he was sat up on the sofa more with his legs crossed underneath him. Then he placed her back down on his lap.

He slid a hand between her thighs to check how wet she was first, and as expected she was wet and ready for him.

‘Mmm, such a good girl. Always ready for Daddy.’ He ran his fingers up and down her, touching her clit for a moment before dipping inside of her.

‘Please, Daddy.’ She slid her arms around his neck as she tried pushing down on his finger, wanting to be filled.

‘Alright hop on, little one. This is going to be a long evening.’ He grinned and helped her into position.

Lilly wrapped her legs around his waist as she slid down onto him. They both moaned and started breathing heavier as she sank fully onto his cock. She loved having him so deep inside her, the position was perfect for that and Tom was able to get balls deep easily.

Tom wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in against his chest, while she snuggled down comfortably. The tip of his cock was pushing deep, she had no idea how she was going to cope just keeping still.

‘Remember, no moving.’ He growled and turned the channel over to his documentary.

Lilly let out a small whimper as she put her head on his shoulder, arms sliding around his back.

Tom could feel her pussy throbbing around him, adjusting to his intrusion. He was already starting to wonder if _he_ was going to last long. She was so warm and tight around him, so perfect.

Lilly was trying to concentrate on her breathing while Tom watched the programme. He was hot and hard inside of her, she couldn’t stop her arousal from leaking over him. She was desperate to move, for him to move too. But she didn’t want to lose the game.

About ten minutes in, they were both struggling. Neither of them realised how difficult it would actually be to not move. Lilly couldn’t resist squeezing him twice, making him give out a choked groan.

‘Lilly.’ He growled deep, in warning.

‘You just said no moving, Daddy. Nothing about squeezing.’ She giggled and hid her face in against his neck.

‘Little minx.’ He chuckled and went back to trailing his fingers around in circles on her back, feeling the goosebumps rise on her skin.

Tom was really struggling now that she started squeezing with her internal muscles every now and then. He was half concentrating on the documentary, but he had a feeling he was going to have to watch it again tomorrow.

After squeezing a little again, Lilly was sure she felt Tom swell a bit more inside her. He was pressing firm at her deepest spot, she started whimpering into his neck in desperate need. So close to giving in and moving.

It was twenty-two minutes into the programme and Tom was almost losing his mind with how she felt around him. She was soaking his cock, constantly leaking. He knew she was feeling the same, so close to wanting to come.

He concentrated and when he felt her squeeze him again, his cock twitched ever so slightly. But she felt it. She was so tuned in and focused on where they joined, she could feel every slight movement from him.

‘Daddyyyyy.’ She sobbed and clenched again.

‘Do you want to come, little one?’ Tom purred and leaned back slightly, cupping the back of her head and having her make eye contact. Which she still struggled with when they were being intimate.

‘Please.’ She sobbed, nodding eagerly.

‘You can come if you wish. But still no moving.’ He growled, gripping her chin to keep her eyes locked on his. ‘You’re already soaking wet, little one. With Daddy’s hard cock so deep up inside of you, I know you can do it. And you better come before I do.’ He smirked.

Being forced to maintain eye contact and his words, she started really squeezing around him. Doing her best not to move, no matter how difficult it was. She could feel his pubic hair against her clit, giving her some stimulation from the coarse hair that moved slightly with his breathing. And because of all the clenching she was doing, his cock started to really throb and twitch, giving her just enough to finally come.

Tom moaned out loud when she came. There was nothing better than the feeling of a woman’s orgasm while buried deep inside her. Feeling _all_ of it.

He could feel his jeans beneath them getting soaked, Lilly had never been that wet before from simple penetration.

Even with all of that going on, neither of them moved an awful much. But it was getting close, really close.

Tom knew exactly what she was trying to do, as once she had calmed down from her first orgasm, she started clenching again. She was trying to come again already.

He dug his fingers into her hips, doing his best to hold her still. Though he desperately wanted to start moving her, he knew that was what she wanted too.

‘I… I can’t.’ She cried, unable to resist.

Tom couldn’t either. They both snapped. Lilly just started moving by circling her hips, then Tom flipped them over and pinned her down on the sofa as he reared back then thrust hard into her. And that was all it took. They both came together simply from the friction, and Tom thrust into her lazily while they came. He emptied into her and enjoyed the delightful squeeze of her cunt around him.

‘Oh god.’ He moaned and bit down on her shoulder.

‘I win.’ She whispered between gasping.

‘I think you’ll find, you moved first.’ Tom chuckled.

‘Nooooo. You did.’ She giggled.

‘Cheeky.’ Tom tickled her sides briefly, making her laugh and squirm beneath him. He was still inside of her and the way her body moved made him start to throb again.

The documentary went forgotten, Tom couldn’t resist taking her again. Properly this time. Once they were finished, they lay together on the sofa to get themselves together again. The documentary just ending.

‘You missed it.’ Lilly said, trailing her fingers through his hair.

‘Oh well. I will catch it at some point.’ Tom smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. ‘Are you looking forward to the Christmas party tomorrow?’ He asked.

‘Yep. I can’t wait! I love Christmas parties.’

Tom adored how she hadn’t mentioned her birthday at all. She was completely unsuspecting that it was a mixed party. She hadn’t even told Tom when her birthday was, she thought he didn’t know. But of course he knew. He had checked her driving license as soon as they got together.

And he couldn’t wait to surprise her tomorrow.


	37. Party time!

Lilly was soooo excited about the Christmas party. She was up early, preparing. She was planning to make her amazing Christmas pudding that her family always loved. She hoped that Tom and the guests would enjoy it too.

She was already in the kitchen starting to bake when Tom came downstairs, looking a little dazed.

‘You’re up early.’ He chuckled and moved in on her, wrapping his arms around her from behind he kissed her shoulder.

‘I just love Christmas parties! I’m so excited.’ She grinned, looking briefly at him over her shoulder.

‘It’s probably one of the rare times where you are actually up before me… It’s only seven.’

‘I know. But this pudding takes a while, so I thought I’d get started. It’s the only thing I  _am_  good at baking!’ She laughed.

Tom so desperately wanted to wish her a happy birthday and to give her the presents. But he had to wait, he wanted it to be a surprise for the party. She was completely unsuspecting and it was so exciting for him.

Lilly finished baking the pudding while Tom started preparing other food. He also made sure the place was clean and tidy before their guests started to arrive. Though they weren’t due until the afternoon.   
  


‘Is Benedict coming?’ Lilly asked while she was in the shower, Tom was getting dressed and taming his hair at the mirror.

‘Yes. He got back in time so will be gracing us with his presence.’ He looked round, unable to resist watching while she soaped herself up.

They decided to shower separately, because they didn’t have time to get hot and heavy. Which they knew would happen if they’d shared.

‘Yay, that’s good! Wouldn’t have been the same without him.’

‘He’s not one to miss a good party.’ Tom chuckled. He noticed that Lilly was almost finished, so he grabbed the towel off the radiator and held it up for her when she stepped out.

He couldn’t resist drying her, taking his time and kissing every inch of her skin possible. Hoping not to get her too aroused, but she was nearly always aroused around him. Even just his voice… She was doomed, always.

Tom really didn’t help the situation much with the way he hovered around while she brushed her teeth and dried her hair. He took every opportunity to kiss or touch her in some way, being his usual affectionate self.

She then thought about getting a little bit of payback. When she walked into the bedroom and went through the wardrobe, she just let her towel fall from her body. Giving Tom a very good view of her ass and then her breasts when she turned around to face him.

His mouth was watering,  _again_. He tried to keep control, tugging at his trousers that were becoming rather tight and uncomfortable.

‘This dress? Or… this one?’ She asked, holding up two choices beside her.

‘Uh. The… first one.’ Tom coughed and pointed at the beautiful blue one.

She put it down on the bed and then went to the chest of drawers, picking out a matching set of black lacy lingerie. She took her time getting dressed, avoiding looking at Tom. But she knew he was watching her intently, she could feel his heated gaze on her the entire time.

Once she pulled the dress on and straightened it out, Tom approached her in two large strides and circled his arms around her. When he bumped into her, she felt his bulge against her stomach.

‘Something wrong?’ She teased, fluttering her eyelashes up at him.

‘You know  _exactly_  what you are doing. Teasing Daddy like that when he doesn’t have time to do anything about it.’ He growled and kissed her hungrily.

‘You started it.’ She said over his lips.

‘I did not.’ He gasped, acting hurt.

‘Yes you did! In the bathroom.’

‘What?’ He raised an eyebrow, truly not knowing what she meant.

‘Drying me off. Touching me and kissing me while I was getting ready. Just,  _speaking_!’

‘Speaking?’ Tom laughed. ‘Does my voice really turn you on that badly?’ His tone went down an octave, making it even worse as she clenched her thighs together.

‘It does.’ She whined and hid her face into his chest. ‘You’re just a walking arousal machine.’ She giggled.

Tom laughed and rubbed her back. ‘A walking arousal machine? That is certainly something I’ve not heard before.’

‘It’s true.’ She shrugged and leaned back, looking up at him. ‘And it’s really not fair. You need to stop.’

‘How do I stop?’

‘I… don’t know… face lift? Change your voice?’ She grinned.

Tom laughed again and tapped her nose playfully.

After finishing getting ready and making sure everything was on track and prepared, the two poured themselves a glass of wine to start drinking.

Just then, the doorbell rang indicating the first of the guests. Then there was a steady stream of people arriving.

But Lilly was so shocked when her brother, cousins and auntie arrived. All wishing her a happy birthday. She looked at Tom, so confused. She thought it was just going to be mainly Tom’s friends from London that was going to be there. The ones that she had met too.

But then she was even more surprised, when Tilda arrived as well.

Tom had a big grin on his face as he slipped his arm around Lilly and kissed her. ‘Happy birthday, my love.’ He said and kissed her again.

‘How… I didn’t think you knew.’ Lilly said, laughing in her surprise.

‘I know everything.’ He winked at her, making her blush.

Lilly was so happy to have her family there, along with her new friends. But there was one more surprise for her.

The doorbell rang once more, Tom smirked at Lilly when she went to answer it.

She opened the door and let out a screech. It was Emily. The two hugged and jumped around excitedly at seeing one another, it had been a while.

‘Oh my god! I can’t believe you’re here!’

After getting the excitement out, Lilly ushered Emily inside. She had to introduce all her family and Emily to her new friends. She was slightly amazed at how the two worlds were now colliding, in a way. It was weird, but she was so happy.

Some of Tom’s family was there too. Lilly had met them a few months ago, and his family adored her. Just like her family adored Tom. So it was nice for everyone to get together for the first time.

And it was one heck of a party. Lilly was in shock when Tom brought out a surprise birthday cake. Then everyone had birthday presents for her. She never liked a fuss on her birthday, but she adored that Tom had set all that up for her.

The presents Tom got her was of course the best. A beautiful necklace and matching bracelet, Cineworld pass for the year, £100 iTunes voucher and a fancy new bag for her camera. She couldn’t believe how much he had splurged out on her.

The party went great, everyone had drinks, was singing Christmas songs and dancing around into the evening.

‘Tom totally spoils you!’ Emily said, giggling while she and Lilly were in the kitchen talking and drinking some shots.

‘I know. I don’t deserve him, at all!’

‘Of course you do. I knew your Prince in shining armour would come along soon. Or should I say, your Daddy in shining armour.’ Emily winked at her, making her laugh.

‘Yeah… I still can’t quite believe we are both into the same thing. It’s like some weird twist of fate that brought us together.’

‘And he is treating you right, right?’ Emily asked, wanting to check.

‘More than right. You don’t have to worry.’ Lilly assured her.

‘Just checking. I will kick his ass if he isn’t.’

‘Kick who’s ass?’ Tom asked, walking in.

‘ _Your_  ass!’ Emily said, pointing at him. ‘If you ever hurt Lilly. It’s my duty as her best friend.’ She grinned.

Lilly hid her face in her hands, shaking her head.

Tom chuckled and walked over to Lilly. He slid his arm around her. ‘You’re a bit late. She’s all mine now.’ Tom kissed her cheek while growling playfully. That made her laugh.

Emily still narrowed her eyes at Tom and pointed her fingers at her eyes then at him. While mouthing ‘I’m watching you.’

‘Emily.’ Lilly warned.

‘What? It’s my job.’ She shrugged.

Tom took it all in jest. He liked how she was looking out for her friend.

‘It would probably be the other way around. Have you seen these muscles?’ Lilly grabbed Tom’s biceps, making him laugh.

‘Jesus. You do look like you’ve been working out.’ Emily’s eyes widened when Tom flexed them, showing them off through his shirt.

Before the three went back to join the rest of the party, Tom held Lilly back for a moment.

‘I have some special presents for my little one that she will get later.’ He whispered, kissing her head.

‘More? You’ve already done and given me so much.’ Lilly circled her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

‘I wish I could give you the world.’ He smiled and buried his face into her hair while he hugged her back tightly.

‘You already have.’ Lilly smiled and looked up at him. ‘I just… I really wish my mum was here. Enjoying the party too. Meeting everyone.’ She said slightly choked up, eyes watering.

Tom wiped at her eyes gently with his thumbs and kissed her forehead. ‘I know, sweetheart. I do too. But I know that she is super proud of you, and will be watching over us right now. She will be laughing at Jamie getting starstruck over Benedict and Tilda, I’ve never seen someone so flabbergasted and like they were about to pass out.’ Tom smiled when Lilly giggled.

‘I know. He’s a huge fan of Doctor Strange. Mum would definitely be getting a kick out of that. She would probably take the piss out of him, embarrass him by telling stories.’ She smiled as she thought fondly of her mum.

‘Well, why don’t _you_  share stories instead. You and Jamie should tell us all about your childhood. Embarrass one another.’ Tom winked at her.

‘Only if your Mum tells us stories about you too.’ Lilly grinned.

‘Deal… I’m sure I can get drunk enough to handle it.’ He took another swig of whiskey.

  
Tom wasn’t the only one that got drunk, everyone did. And they all had a wonderful time.

Everyone went home, apart from Jamie, Tilda and Emily who were staying over in guest rooms.

When Tom and Lilly fell into bed, they couldn’t stop giggling in their drunken haze. Rolling around together, kissing and groping one another.

They then fell asleep, with Lilly lying on top of Tom with her head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat and steady breathing lulled her to sleep.


	38. All for the taking

Tom woke up and was amused to find Lilly was still lying on top of him, sound asleep. She was also drooling over his chest.

When she woke up too, she was a bit dazed and confused at first. But then when she realised that she was drooling all over him, she was mortified.

‘Shit! So sorry.’ She wiped her mouth, but then Tom wrapped his arms around her and rolled her to the side, growling as he playfully bit at her neck, making her squeal.

‘Was that a naughty word I heard?’ He hummed and slid a hand down to squeeze her bum.

‘Nooooo. I’m sorry, Daddy. I just… didn’t meant to drool all over you.’

‘I do not mind you drooling on me, little one. Although… it is more fun when you’re drooling elsewhere.’ He winked at her, trailing his fingers up and down her spine that made her tremble.

Lilly laughed and hid her face into his neck.

‘We were far too drunk last night when we came to bed, that I never got the chance to give you your other presents.’ He purred and sat up, taking Lilly with him.

‘You already got me so much.’ She said, though she couldn’t deny she did love presents and was excited to see what else he’d gotten her.

Tom hopped off the bed and went into the cupboard, he reached up to the top shelf and grabbed a large giftbag. He turned around and gave her a cheeky smile. ‘I’ve been hiding this up there for days, knowing you’re too tiny to reach.’

‘I’m not tiny, you’re a giant.’ She giggled when he returned to the bed and placed the giftbag on her lap.

‘Frost giant.’ Tom chuckled and gave her a playful nudge with his elbow.

‘You really were made for that role. With your freakishly long legs and arms.’

‘Freakish?’ Tom raised an eyebrow.

‘In a good way.’ Lilly fluttered her eyelashes at him, earning a kiss on the nose.

‘Open your presents.’ He said excitedly.

Lilly did and she was so excited that he had wrapped everything in cute cartoon puppies and kittens wrapping paper. She practically flew into little space from that alone before even opening the presents.

She squealed with delight when she opened the first present to find a 100-page colouring book, with a brand-new set of colouring pencils. The next present she opened was three new beanie babies to add to her collection. And the final present was some more Lego.

Lilly was so excited about it all. She flung her arms around his neck and launched herself at him, kissing him all over his face, making him laugh as he fell backwards on the bed, pulling her with him.

  
Tom and Lilly showered together before getting dressed and heading downstairs to see if any of their guests were up.

Tilda was up, but Jamie and Emily were still sleeping.

‘Good morning. Any headaches this morning?’ Tilda smiled.

‘Surprisingly not.’ Tom grinned.

‘I still can’t believe you’re here.’ Lilly said giddily as she rushed over to hug her.

‘Aww. When Tom said he was planning a surprise party, I would’ve have missed it for the world.’ She said, giving her a big squeeze.

‘How long are you staying for?’

‘You’re stuck with me for another night I’m afraid.’

‘Oh no. How ever will I cope?’ Lilly laughed.

Tom went to the kitchen to start making breakfast, hoping that the smell of bacon sarnies would wake the others up. While he was doing that, Tilda and Lilly went to the living room.

Lilly couldn’t resist going over to her chocolate advent calendar and opening that day, she grabbed Tom’s advent and handed it to Tilda. ‘See how long before he notices it’s gone.’ She grinned.

‘I give it less than an hour.’ Tilda laughed as she opened that day’s door and ate the chocolate.

Once Tom finished making breakfast, he took Lilly and Tilda’s through to them along with his own. There was still no sign of life from Jamie and Emily, so he left theirs under the grill to keep warm.

Lilly and Tilda shared a look with one another when only ten minutes had passed and he looked over at the advents on the shelf and noticed his 22nd door was open.

The two burst out laughing and Tom glared between them both. ‘Who stole my chocolate?’ 

It was nearer lunch time before Jamie and Emily surfaced from their beds. Emily didn’t stay for long, she had to catch her train to get back home. And Jamie was driving back to Manchester to spend Christmas time with his girlfriend.

Lilly was a little sad when she said bye to him, but he promised he would come down and visit before New Year.

The rest of the afternoon for the three was spent lounging around, watching Christmas films, eating leftover food and playing games.

Lilly asked Tilda to keep Tom distracted for a while, so that she had time to wrap his Christmas presents. She kept them all hidden in the spare room, at the back of a cupboard she knew Tom never looked in.

She was so excited about giving him his presents on Christmas day. She was looking forward to that more than opening her own, especially considering how much he had spoiled her for her birthday yesterday.

When she was finished, she went back downstairs and enjoyed the rest of the evening with Tom and Tilda.

Still feeling a bit tired after the party, they had an early night. But Tom had other ideas once he got Lilly into bed.

He rolled on top of her and started kissing her softly, gently caressing down her body in the process. When his fingers brushed the side of her breast, she wriggled and let out a small giggle, making Tom smile. He couldn’t resist trailing his fingers down to her tummy and tickling her a little, making her laugh even more and squirm underneath him.

His hand then moved down further and he cupped her, feeling her arousal. He trailed his fingers through her folds, rubbing against her clit before dipping inside to make her gasp as she clenched hungrily around his finger.

‘So sensitive and responsive to Daddy.’ He purred, pressing his lips to her neck.

After lazily thrusting his finger into her for a short while, he then added a second. Once he had her nicely worked up, he moved down her body, kissing his way down. Lilly started wriggling again in excitement as she knew what he was about to do.

Tom growled when he took his first lick, loving her taste. He concentrated on her clit with his tongue and lips, while he kept coating his fingers with her arousal. Then to her utter delight, he pulled his fingers out and moved them further back, pressing against her anus.

She let out a small gasp when he pushed a finger into her slightly, wiggling it about. But then he stopped and pulled away, making her cry out in frustration.

Lilly watched him curiously as he got up from the bed and went across the room to gather a few things. When he turned around, her eyes widened in excitement. He had lube, an anal plug, leather restraints, a tie and a ball gag.

He grinned wickedly at her, his eyes sparkling with delight at what he was about to do with his girl.

Using the leather restraints for her wrists, Tom restrained her to the bar along the top of the headboard. He knew he’d bought this bed for a reason. He then slipped the gag into her mouth and used his tie as a blindfold.

Tom smiled when he saw her trembling slightly in her excitement. He trailed his fingers down her body, enjoying the way she jerked and wriggled under his touch.

‘What do you do if you need to safe word when you can’t speak?’ He asked, kissing her neck.

Lilly snapped her fingers and tapped them against the bar.

‘Good girl.’ Tom purred.

He slipped a pillow underneath her hips to raise her up more. Then he lubed up the plug and took his time to stroke her again, working her up nicely until she was tilting her hips up into him more. He pressed the tip of the plug against her anus and slowly pushed in, while still stroking her clit softly to keep her relaxed and aroused.

But Lilly loved anal play now. She kept begging for Tom to fuck her up the ass, but he still didn’t think she was quite ready yet. So was still getting her accustomed to different sizes with the plugs and toys.

Tom smiled when she let out a moan through the gag as the plug slipped snugly into her. Then he surprised her by switching it on and it hummed to life inside her. It was no ordinary plug.

He could tell by the way her body moved that she hadn’t been expecting it to vibrate. He chuckled and slid his hands down her legs, pushing them open even wider as he moved up and positioned himself between her.

Her lower body was still moving, bucking around because of the vibrations inside her. Tom gripped her hips and steadied her. ‘Shhh, easy baby.’ He cooed and lined himself up with her sopping wet pussy.

‘I do love to see you like this.’ Tom said softly, holding her in place as he pushed into her. ‘All tied up, gagged and blindfolded… All for the taking.’ He pushed in balls deep and held himself there, his jaw clenching because he could feel the vibrations from the plug. ‘All  _mine!’_

Lilly started coming already on his cock, urging Tom on to start fucking her.

He was so deep, and she felt so full with both holes being filled. The vibrations were a huge bonus. She knew that even if Tom commanded her not to come again, she wouldn’t be able to stop herself.

She bit down hard on the gag, grateful to have it, as she moved her hips up into Tom to meet his every thrust. Though it was difficult with the force he was thrusting into her with, driving his cock deep, his nails leaving marks on her hips in the process.

Tom looked down to watch himself invading her body, the sight quickly becoming too much. He bit down on her neck as he thrust once more into her, stilling as he emptied everything he had into her. She shook beneath him, tears escaping from her blindfold because of the intense pleasure as she came once more with him.

Tom growled and slipped out of her, he turned the anal plug off and pulled it out, enjoying the whimpers that escaped from around her gag at the empty feeling she now had.

He put everything to the side then took off her blindfold, she blinked and took a moment to adjust. Smiling and blushing when her eyes landed on him. He stroked her cheek softly, then removed her gag and kissed her lips.

‘Are you still with me, little one?’

Lilly could only nod, still trying to find her voice.

Tom released her wrists and rubbed them to help make sure the blood was still flowing properly and that she didn’t have pins and needles.

He rolled onto his back and pulled her with him, so she was resting her upper body on his chest. She was still trembling as he trailed his fingers up and down her back.

‘Such a good girl, Lilly. Though every time I tie you up, I want to just keep you tied up on my bed forever.’ He grinned at the way her cheeks turned even redder.

‘I wouldn’t complain.’ She giggled.

‘And this is one of the many reasons why I love you.’ Tom chuckled and kissed the top of her head.


	39. Dreaming

_Lilly walked into the bedroom and she froze on the spot at the sight on front of her._

_Tom was there, sitting on the edge of the bed. And standing by the window was Tilda. But they were... Adam and Eve?_

_‘Ah, glad you finally joined us, darling. We’ve been waiting for you.’ Tilda, or Eve, said as she walked over to her and took her hand._

_‘You have?’ Lilly squeaked, not sure what was going on._

_Eve led her over to the bed, where Adam was. He smiled warmly at her and took her from Eve, pulling her onto his lap. He slid a hand up under her top to stroke her back, the leather from his glove making her tremble. Eve sat on the bed next to Adam and stroked Lilly’s hair softly, then kissed the top of her head._

_‘Of course we’ve been waiting for you. We can’t do this without you after all.’ Eve said._

_‘Do what?’ Lilly looked at Adam, then round at Eve._

_‘For the ritual, of course.’ Said Adam._

_Lilly was really confused still. Ritual? What were they on about? This was really weird…_

_It quickly became even more confusing for Lilly. Adam slid her off his lap onto the bed and he stood up. Eve then took her hand and guided her further onto the bed._

_‘You should know from your training what’s expected of you, sweetheart.’ Eve lay Lilly down on the middle of the bed and cupped her cheek. ‘Don’t look so worried. You’re in good hands, you know we will look after you.’_

_Lilly frowned, she knew she was safe with Tom and Tilda. But she still didn’t really know what exactly was going on. But it did slowly become clear when Adam moved to the bottom of the bed and gently took hold of her ankles. He gave her a tug and pulled her further down the bed, towards him until her bum was just at the bottom of the bed._

_Eve then moved behind her and sat crossed legged, she gently raised Lilly’s head and placed it back down on her lap. She traced her fingers across her face, her leather gloves felt cool on her skin._

_She trailed her fingers down to her lips and pressed a finger into her mouth. Lilly glanced down at Adam, he smiled encouragingly at her. So she parted her lips and accepted her leather covered finger into her mouth._

_‘Good girl.’ Both Adam and Eve praised, making her feel high and fluttery._

_Eve removed her finger from her mouth and went back to stroking her hair, alternating to stroking her face now and then and leaning down to kiss her forehead or cheek._

_Adam reached underneath Lilly’s skirt and smirked up at her when he grabbed her knickers and started pulling them down her legs._

_‘You’re going to carry our child for us, and many more after that. Our own little breeding pet.’ Adam growled deep as he pulled her knickers off and tossed them to the floor._

_Lilly’s eyes widened and she attempted to sit up, but Tilda pushed firmly on her chest to lay her down again._

_‘I don’t want to be pregnant.’ Lilly gasped._

_‘Shhh, shhh. Relax, sweetheart. You will have us with you forever, don’t worry.’ Eve soothed her, and to Lilly’s surprise when she leaned down again, she kissed her on the lips. Even upside down, it still effected Lilly in a way that she had never felt before..._

_While Eve was distracting her with soft kisses, Adam spread her legs wide open and stroked up her thighs. He was already so aroused, seeing the two kissing. And he found he wasn’t the only one aroused, as when he spread Lilly open, he could see she was glistening wet._

_Lilly let out a squeak against Eve’s lips when Adam brushed his thumb over her clit._

_Eve sat up with a grin so she could watch what Adam was doing. But she also took hold of Lilly’s wrists and pinned them at the side of her, restraining her. Though Lilly didn’t think she would be going anywhere, even if she had the option to do so._

_Adam trailed his finger up and down, spreading her wetness around and enjoying the way she squirmed. She was clearly enjoying the leather feel. Deciding to give her a bit more pleasure first, he inserted two fingers up into her._

_‘Oh my god!’ She gasped, arching up into him to try and get his fingers deeper._

_‘It seems our little pet is enjoying this.’ Eve said teasingly and looked at Adam, who glanced back at her with a smirk. Then his eyes went back to Lilly._

_Lilly had her eyes closed, she kept bucking upwards against him. Wanting more and more. But when Adam pulled his fingers out, she opened her eyes and looked down in disappointment that he had stopped._

_He chuckled at her eagerness and held his fingers up, showing the wetness on his gloves. Lilly blushed and closed her eyes again, resting her head back down on Eve’s lap._

_Adam hurriedly took out his cock, pushed his jeans down around his thighs and he stepped right in close to her. He grabbed her thighs and pulled them around his waist, she eagerly wrapped them around him._

_‘So eager now.’ Adam purred and rubbed the tip of his cock up and down her, enjoying the gasps that came from her when he rubbed over her clit._

_Then he pushed into her, almost losing it already as he watched himself disappear into her._

_Adam gripped her thighs as he started to thrust into her, maintaining a good pace. Hitting the right spots inside of her._

_Eve let go of her wrists, but Lilly didn’t move them. Eve grabbed the hem of Lilly’s top and pulled it up over her breasts. She wasn’t wearing a bra. Eve then started squeezing her breasts and slowly started touching her nipples, rubbing them between her fingers._

_Lilly couldn’t cope with feeling four hands on her. All leather too. Adam was fucking her in just the right way that was driving her crazy with every single thrust. And when she came, it was one of the strongest orgasms she’d felt before._

_She couldn’t stop herself from moaning and sobbing loudly, her body clenching around Adam’s cock._

_‘Ooooo, yes!’ Adam grunted and his thrusting became rough for a few, then he held deep inside her as he came. He made sure not to spill a single drop, keeping himself plugged inside of her._

_‘That’s it. If that doesn’t get you pregnant, I don’t know what will.’ Eve smiled and sat up more, slowly rubbing Lilly’s nipples still with her thumbs, just keeping her in that pleasure zone._

_Lilly was brave and opened her eyes, she could see Eve’s face right above her, smiling down at her. Her fangs were out and on show. Then she looked down and saw Adam hovering over her, panting with his cock still snugly inside her warmth… His fangs out on show too._

_‘That’s our good girl.’ Adam growled and licked his lips._

  
Lilly woke up with a gasp, her eyes were wide as she looked around the room. Tom sat up next to her, frowning.

‘What’s wrong? Are you alright, sweetheart?’ He put his arm around her.

She looked dazed and confused. But Tom also noted the arousal in her eyes, it was clear as anything. He knew that look very well.

‘I… uh… just had a dream.’ She said quickly, blushing furiously.

‘Oh? And what kind of dream was that?’ Tom grinned.

Lilly swallowed hard first. ‘A… uhm… dream.’

Tom growled and wrestled her down onto her back. He gripped her chin gently and smirked down at her. ‘Come on. I know it was a wet dream by the look on your face. If I slip my hand down between your thighs, I will find you wet… won’t I?’

Lilly squirmed underneath him, she could never cope when he gazed at her so intently.

Getting no response, Tom slid his hand between them and tickled down her stomach. When he reached lower, she had her thighs clenched together tightly.

‘Come on, Lilly. Open your legs or I will flip you over and heat your backside.’ He said in warning, his tone low.

She reluctantly loosened her legs and parted them enough for him to sneak his hand down.

‘Good’ He trailed off, his mouth fell open in shock. He found her absolutely soaking.

‘My god, Lilly.’ He gasped.

Lilly hid her face behind her hands, so utterly embarrassed.

‘You’re soaking, little one. You must’ve come at least twice during this dream. You must tell me about it.’ He said eagerly, brushing her clit once to tease her and then bringing his finger up to suck clean, tasting her.

‘I can’t.’ She whined and tried rolling over, but Tom wouldn’t allow her to.

‘Come on. I need to know what got you so riled up.’

‘Uhm… well… you were there as Adam… And uhm… Tilda was there as Eve too. And, well, let’s just say… I think I binge watched too much of The Handmaids tale.’ She was sure her cheeks were going to go up in flames at any moment.

‘Ohhh really? How interesting.’ He purred.

‘And… uhm. Do you have leather gloves?’

Tom quirked an eyebrow up at her, a smirk forming on his face. ‘I do.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a bit of a challenge for myself. And I would love to know what you all think... As your thoughts may, or may not, effect the direction of the story in future chapters. If people would like to see more of Tilda joining in for some fun, but not in a dream.   
> Let me know peeps!


	40. The gloves

After Tilda went home, Lilly had forgotten about asking Tom if he had leather gloves.

But Tom never forgets anything.

He had been out for an interview while Lilly stayed at home, writing out lists for what they needed to get in for Christmas day. They were going shopping that afternoon, with it being Christmas Eve tomorrow they didn’t have long to get everything in.

When Tom returned, he called on Lilly. She had been in the living room and was a bit confused at what he was up to. But when she walked through and saw him, she stopped dead, her mouth going a bit dry.

He was wearing a white shirt with black tie, black smart trousers and a black suit jacket to match. His shoes were nicely polished and fancy looking. But it was what was on his hands that had her eyes widening.

He was wearing leather gloves.

Lilly felt her pussy contracting already at just the sight of him.

Tom smirked at her reaction, it was even better than he had thought it would be. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could even say a single word, she rushed over to him and fell to her knees on front of him. She wrapped her arms around his leg, straddled his foot and rubbed her cheek against his thigh. She wasn’t sure why she did that, she just felt like she had this urgent  _need_ to be super submissive for him.

‘Well now, this is a nice welcome home.’ He purred and reached down to stroke her hair, the leather of his gloves making her feel so good as she felt it against her scalp.

‘I’m super tingly, Daddy. Please can we go to the bedroom? Please, please, please. I’ll do  _anything!’_ She begged and was slightly grinding against his shoe.

Tom’s cock was already rock hard as soon as she had knelt down at his feet. But with how horny and eager she was acting, he was so close to exploding already.

He kept stroking her hair and with his other hand he stroked her cheek, then popped his thumb into her mouth. She took it in eagerly and started sucking, swirling her tongue around his leather thumb too and moaning.

‘Ohhhh, little one.’ He growled, pressing down against her tongue.

She whimpered and clung to his leg even tighter. He had never seen her so crazed before. It was utterly delightful.

‘Stand up.’ He said firmly.

She scrambled up quickly to her feet, loving his dominant tone. She was shaking so badly in anticipation, Tom almost felt sorry for his little girl.

‘Take off your clothes.’ He ordered. But she was already stripping down before he finished his sentence, making him chuckle.

Once she was naked, he stepped in close to her again and gave her a quick kiss. Then he spun her around and pulled her flush against his front, but he aimed her towards the full-length mirror that they had by the door.

Her eyes widened when she saw him behind her. So tall and large in comparison to her small frame. The fact he was still fully clothed, in a suit no less, while she was completely naked only showed their dynamic perfectly. He, the dominant man in charge, fully clothed and in control. While she, naked, with every womanly part of her body bare and under his scrutinising gaze.

‘Put your hands up around my neck, little one. Do  _not_ remove them, or these delightful gloves will be blistering your backside.’

Lilly was melting, his voice, the suit and gloves, his demeanour... God. She wasn’t sure how she hadn’t come already. She could feel her arousal sliding down her thighs already, she was that excited.

She reached up and put her hands around his neck, stretching her body delightfully for him. He grinned wickedly at her and slid one of his gloved hands around her neck, holding firmly and forcing her to look in the mirror. His other hand moved down between her legs where he cupped her firmly.

‘My god, Lilly.’ He growled. ‘You’re dripping.’ When she closed her eyes, he squeezed slightly around her neck, making her whimper and open her eyes.

‘Keep your eyes on us, baby girl. Look at you, stretched out so nicely for me. Like a buffet, all ready for me to take.’ He started moving his fingers between her thighs, slipping the leather through her folds and massaging them.

Her clit was peeking out, screaming for his attention. That he gave. The leather slid smoothly over her clit repeatedly in circles, making her cry and wriggle as she leaned more into his hand around her neck. Not able to keep herself up otherwise, glad for his support.

‘Who’d have thought you were such a whore for leather.’ He chuckled darkly and inserted two fingers easily into her, making her gasp and lose her breath from the feeling.

He curled and scissored his fingers inside of her, getting so deep and rubbing firmly across all her best spots. He knew her body inside and out, better than she did. He had her mapped out entirely in his mind.

As he fingered her, she took in the sight on front of her. The way Tom’s face was so stern and focused on pleasuring her, his nostrils flaring slightly while he pumped his fingers into her. The squelching that could be heard not putting either of them off. The leather gloves and his suit in contrast to her pale skin only made it all look so much more erotic for them both.

Lilly started sobbing when she came, unable to even ask for permission. But Tom didn’t tell her not to either, so he allowed it. But he didn’t stop or slow down when she came, clenching around his fingers didn’t stop him either. He kept thrusting into her at a quick pace, forcing her further into her orgasm even when she begged for him to stop because it was becoming too much.

He simply tightened his hand around her neck in warning when she almost let go of her hands around his neck.

Her legs gave way and she was completely held up and reliant on his hand between her legs and the one around her neck. He could see her legs shaking like crazy. She wasn’t in control of her own body anymore. But then again, was she ever really in control of it with Tom around?

‘Please, Daddy! I can’t take anymore!’ She sobbed, body still shaking violently as he ripped another orgasm from her.

‘Yes you can and you will.’ He growled, thumbing her oversensitive clit.

And she did. Both of them had lost count of how many times she came by the time Tom’s fingers were finished with her.

She thought he was finished, but he wasn’t. He removed his hand from her cunt momentarily to free his cock, that sprung out hard and ready. Pre-cum already dribbling at the tip.

Tom spread her legs open further, then nudged his cock against her. He moaned at how wet and hot she was. He slid into her the easiest he ever had done before. Grabbing her right thigh, he pulled it up and back slightly to give him better access.

Holding her in place he started to rut into her, forcing her to keep looking into the mirror. Neither of them had quite realised how much she actually enjoyed having his hand around her neck in that way. It would be so easy for him to choke her, to _really_  hurt her. But that trust they both had, knowing he wouldn’t, even when he  _could,_ was what made it so damn hot!

She loved the feeling of his clothes rubbing against her bare skin behind her, a stark reminder of their dynamic. He was in charge. Completely and utterly.

The two screamed so loud when they came, it didn’t last long at all. Tom wasn’t sure if it was because of how aroused she already was or if it was because they were watching in the mirror that made it so rushed and animalistic. But whatever the reason was, it was amazing.

Lilly was like a doll, her bones were like jelly when Tom pulled out of her. The mixture of her arousal and his sperm came rushing out and dribbled down her thighs. She oddly loved the feeling.

Tom had to scoop her up into his arms, bridal style, because she wasn’t able to stand on her own legs. They were far too weak and wobbly.

He carried her upstairs to the bedroom and lay her on the bed, then he got on next to her and held her closely. He was still fully clothed, only his semi-hard cock sticking out from his trousers. He tried to will it away, wanting to give her the proper after care without thinking about sticking his cock back into her warm hole again.

Tom softly whispered and purred sweet nothings into her ear as he stroked her body gently, calming her down. But then he realised the gloves were just doing the opposite of what he wanted, instead of calming her, they were making her more and more aroused again from the feeling gliding over her skin.

So he had to take them off, to use his bare hands to stroke her instead. But that wasn’t much better.

Eventually, she managed to come back to him.

‘There’s my beautiful girly.’ Tom smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She blushed and started fiddling with his tie. ‘That was… amazing.’ She giggled and then hid her face into his neck.

‘It was indeed.’ He growled and rubbed her back, pulling her more into him. ‘Who’d have thought that simple gloves could arouse you so much.’

‘It was the suit too… You know I love it when you wear a suit.’ She smiled and looked up at him, her cheeks still red.

‘Oh I know. That’s why I thought wearing one along with the gloves would be a success. And clearly, it was.’ He grinned as he started trailing his fingers up and down her back lightly, making her squirm as it tickled.

‘Definitely was.’ She giggled and tried rolling away, but Tom clamped his arm around her and held her tightly to his body.

‘I’m not done with you yet, little one.’ He growled and started nibbling her neck as he rolled her underneath him.

  
Tom and Lilly got back from shopping later that day, it took them a while to humph everything from the car inside. They had so much food, Tom was starting to wonder if they would ever need to go food shopping again.

He was in charge of putting everything away, to make sure he sorted the dates on everything and froze what needed to be frozen. As last time Lilly attempted to help put the food away, she hadn’t checked so they ended up wasting some of the food that she had chucked into the fridge when the dates were short.

To be fair, she had been in little space so she wasn’t paying much attention at all. Too excited about the sweets they’d bought instead.

When Tom was just finished, Lilly went running into the kitchen past him and slapped his bum.

‘TAG! YOU’RE IT!’ She shouted while laughing hysterically and she ran on through and out into the living room.

Tom laughed and quickly chucked the last of the food away, then he went after her.

She had run into the living room and was hiding behind the sofa. But Tom could see the top of her head. He quick walked around, but she launched up to her feet and started running again.

Tom ran too, chasing her throughout the house. She couldn’t stop laughing and screeching as he chased her. She ran into the kitchen again and because she was wearing socks, she was able to slide across the floor and then around the island counter.

‘Just wait till I catch you! I’m going to tie you up and tickle you!’ He said teasingly.

His threat made her laugh even more and she bolted once more, this time out of the kitchen and through towards the spare room at the end of the hall.

She’d barely made it through the doorway when Tom pounced on her. He laughed wickedly when he caught her and started tickling her, making her laugh in hysterics as she squirmed in his grasp.

‘Caught you.’ He chuckled and kissed her cheek once he finished tickling her.

‘I let you catch me.’ She grinned and leaned into him more.

‘Of course you did, little one.’ He chuckled. ‘Now, go wash your hands and you can help me prep dinner.’

‘What are we having?’

‘Chicken and leek pie with mashed potatoes and veggies.’ He smiled.

‘Ughhh, not veggies!’ She whined and pulled a face.

Tom chuckled and gave her bum a pat as they made their way towards the kitchen. ‘Yes, lots of veggies. And you best eat your sprouts on Christmas day.’

‘Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!’


	41. Packing

Tom and Lilly had the best Christmas ever.

They were both over the moon with their presents. Tom was amazed that Lilly had bought him so much, he was so touched with his presents. She had been more excited to give him his presents than she had been to open her own.

They ate chocolate and watched Christmas movies for most of the day. Tom also helped her to build some of her new animal hospitals that he’d got for her. They also made some models out of her new Lego. And they set up the drone that Lilly had got for Tom and took it to the park in the afternoon to test out.

The food of course had been wonderful. They stuffed themselves until they couldn’t eat another bite.

For days after Christmas, there was so much food still to eat. One night in bed, Lilly rolled over and had a big smile on her face.

‘What are you smiling about?’ Tom asked, smiling himself as he cupped her face.

‘Thinking about the leftover Christmas dinner tomorrow. And the chocolate we still have. I can’t wait for tomorrow!’ She giggled.

Tom grabbed her and rolled her on top of him, trapping her there as he kissed her nose. ‘Always thinking about food.’ He laughed.

‘I can’t help myself.’ She smiled and lay her chin on his chest. ‘I just love food too much.’

‘Aside from veggies though, am I right? Or am I right?’ Tom grinned.

‘You’re right.’ Lilly giggled.

‘What would you like to do for New Years?’ He asked and slid his hand up and down her back, making her wriggle slightly.

Lilly had been a bit disappointed when her brother said he wasn’t going to make it down for New Year. But she was excited to be spending her first one with Tom. 

‘Hmm, I don’t know. Whatever you want to do?’

‘Well, if I had my way, I would just keep you tied up in bed for the entire weekend. But we should probably celebrate properly.’ He grinned wickedly and enjoyed the way her cheeks turned bright red.

Lilly swallowed hard before answering. ‘I wouldn’t mind that idea.’ She said quietly and shuffled up him slightly so she could nuzzle into his neck.

Tom chuckled and slid his hand up to the back of her neck, he stroked her there gently. ‘I know you wouldn’t mind being at Daddy’s complete mercy.’

Even with all that talk, and Lilly becoming rather horny, the two drifted off to sleep not long after. Still not having decided what their plans were going to be for New Year.

But they were in luck. Tom received a phone call that morning with an offer he couldn’t refuse.

He found Lilly in the bedroom, getting dressed.

Lilly knew he was up to something instantly, he had that look about him. A mischievous kind of look in his eyes.

‘Guess what we are now doing for New Year’s.’ He grinned and walked over towards her, cupping her face.

‘Uhm… Have you hired a sex dungeon?’ She teased, making him laugh.

‘Tempting.’ He purred. ‘But even better. Well, if you want to that is. We’ve been invited up to Scotland, to Tilda’s country home. She’s having a big Hogmanay party. And has invited us to stay for the week too.’

Lilly’s face lit up at the idea, she started bouncing up and down on her toes. ‘That sounds great!’

‘Well then. We better get packed and head up there.’

‘Now?’ Lilly’s eyes widened.

‘Yep. Go look out your things and we will get packed.’ He chuckled as she darted to the wardrobe to start gathering all her things together.

Ten minutes later, Tom was watching in amusement while Lilly tried to close her suitcase. It was bulging. She even resorted to sitting on it in hopes of getting it closed.

‘Are all those things  _really_  necessary?’ He raised an eyebrow at her.

‘Yes! Best to be prepared. Just because you can fit everything into that tiny suitcase of yours.’ She said as she glanced to said suitcase by the door.

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose while smiling. ‘Alright. Come on, let’s see what you have and what you can leave.’ He walked over and hauled her off the suitcase to open it again.

‘Daddyyyyyy. I need it all!’ She whined.

‘Do you really need  _three_  cuddly toys?’ He asked, holding them all up.

‘Yeah. Because if I have one with me around the house, the other will be lonely.’ She said quietly.

‘So why not just take one?’ Tom suggested.

‘Then that one will be lonely when there’s other people there and I leave him in our room.’ She said as if it was the most obvious thing.

‘Ah, good point. Alright then, so three cuddly toys it is. Well, they can fit in my suitcase. Now, why do you need three pairs of jeans when you have leggings, multiple dresses and tights too?’ He folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her answer.

‘Uhm. Because.’ She shrugged.

‘You can wear jeans more than one day, little one. You will need two at the most.’ He took out a pair and put them back in her drawers.

Lilly sat down on the edge of the bed and folded her arms over her chest, not utterly liking where all this was going now. She wasn’t entirely in little space, but she wasn’t really in her adult mind frame either. Somewhere flitting in the middle. 

Tom went through all her tops too, narrowing them down. And her five pyjamas/nighties she was trying to pack. Only ending with one set of pyjamas and one nightie.

She had been wanting to pack four pairs of shoes, but he just packed two instead. By that point, she was pouting.

‘Lilly. Stop pouting.’ He growled and gripped her chin, making her look at him. She tried scowling at him, but it didn’t really work. He just grinned at her.

‘You know I’m right, little one. Go put these away.’ He said as he handed her sandals that she wouldn’t require.

She took them and huffed as she put them away in the wardrobe. When she returned, Tom had zipped up her suitcase with ease.

‘See? All sorted. Now, you have been a very good girl lately. But do you think it’s time for a maintenance spanking before we go?’ Tom asked in a firm yet loving tone.

She hadn’t been naughty or broke any rules, but he had a feeling she was overdue one.

Her eyes widened and her hands automatically went to her bum, as if protecting it. But he also saw her cheeks go red.

‘Uhm… Uhh…. I… Don’t know.’ She said quietly.

‘Yes you do, Lilly. Come on, tell Daddy.’ He slowly sat down on the bed and waited patiently for her to answer.

She nodded shyly and brought her hands up to her mouth, nibbling on her fingers. She was in complete little space, Tom could tell so easily now.

‘Why don’t you go and fetch my gloves from downstairs, then we will start.’ Tom said softly.

Lilly’s eyes widened at the thought of him simply wearing the gloves she had become so obsessed with, never mind spanking her with them. She shot off as quickly as she could to get them, making Tom chuckle.

He heard her thundering down the stairs, then a few seconds later thundering back up them. Sounding like an elephant.

She rushed over to him and handed him his gloves.

‘Good girl.’ He praised, making her insides churn in delight.

He was certainly hitting all her right buttons this morning.

‘Pull down your leggings and panties, little one.’ He said while he put on the gloves.

She didn’t need to be told twice. Then Tom helped her into position across his lap. While she didn’t like to admit it, she absolutely loved it when she was in that position. Well, when it was maintenance spankings anyway. The actual punishments not quite so much.

Tom took his time, even though they were needing to head off, he never liked to rush things with her. He stroked across her rear for a while, letting her feel the coolness from the leather across her skin. She could barely keep still, constantly squirming in excitement.

‘You’re very wriggly today.’ He hummed.

‘Sorry, Daddy.’ She bit her lip and tried her best to keep still, though it was difficult.

‘No need to apologise, baby girl.’ He soothed.

Without any warning, he raised his hand up and brought it swiftly down upon her backside. She let out a screech from the shock and pain that radiated through her. It felt slightly different being spanked with him wearing gloves.

But she could still feel the same power behind his hand as usual. Even with maintenance spankings he didn’t go  _that_ easy on her.

After reddening her bottom, making sure to dish it out evenly over both cheeks, Tom spent time teasing her as he dipped his hand between her thighs to stroke her softly. Teasing her nicely until she was a trembling mess on his lap, unable to keep still.

‘So wet after that spanking, little one.’ He growled.

‘Please, Daddy. Please can I come?’ She whimpered.

‘Mmm… You may.’ Tom was feeling in a generous mood so he didn’t tease her too much more. He concentrated on her clit, rubbing it in firm circles until she came.

Then he gave her one last smack for good measure, making her gasp and drag out her orgasm that little bit further.   
  


Twenty minutes later, the two were in Tom’s car and they were starting their journey.

Tom had rubbed some soothing cream onto Lilly’s bum so she was comfortable for the journey. She still wriggled slightly to start with until she got comfortable on the cushion that Tom had given her to sit on. But her wriggling was also because he had decided to keep the leather gloves on for the drive.

She found herself looking out the window more often than not. Trying to not to look at his hands that were gripping the steering wheel. Or the hand that often landed on her thigh. Or now and then he would caress the back of her neck, making her melt.

They enjoyed the journey, listening to music and chatting as usual. They had stopped off for lunch and a break to stretch their legs, then they got back in the car and continued.

‘I think we should tell Tilda about your dream the other week.’ Tom said while he kept his eyes on the road.

‘R… Really?’ Lilly gulped.

Tom grinned and gave her thigh a squeeze.

‘Have you thought about whether you’d like to try something like that in real life? With how wet you were when you woke up…’ He asked softly.

Lilly’s stomach was swirling at the thought. ‘I… I don’t know. Sometimes I think I’d like to maybe try stuff with her involved, but then at times I think no. I’m not really sure.’ She said shyly.

‘Well, Tilda has expressed an interest to me about joining some scenes, perhaps. But it’s all down to you, sweetheart. We can see how the week goes and if you decide you want to try it, then let me know, yeah?’

Lilly’s face lit up at that idea. ‘Ok. Thank you, Daddy.’ She nodded eagerly.

Tom smiled and reached up to cup her cheek, brushing his thumb over her skin softly.

‘There is something I was maybe wondering if we could do…’

‘What is that?’

‘Well… I’ve always thought that Loki and the White Witch would be a good team… How would they be with looking after a little?’

Tom grinned wickedly.

‘Ohh I think they would have a lot of fun together.’ He purred, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

At their next stop, he sent a quick text ahead to Tilda about the idea. And she was more than up for some roleplaying this week.


	42. Fun at the pool

Tilda’s country home was beautiful. It was set on fifteen acres. Her house was three floors and had six bedrooms, three of them with their own en-suite. Not far from the house she had an indoor swimming pool and an indoor tennis court within the same building.

Lilly was just walking around with her mouth open in awe when Tilda showed her and Tom around the place.

‘You have such a beautiful home.’ Lilly said when they ended up back in the cosy living room, with the fire on.

‘Thank you. Just make yourselves at home.’ Tilda smiled.

‘Can we go swimming?’ Lilly asked excitedly, looking from Tilda to Tom.

‘We just got here, sweetheart.’ Tom chuckled and smoothed his hand through her hair.

‘Sorry…’ Lilly said sheepishly.

‘It’s no problem. Why don’t you both go get your swimming gear and meet me at the pool?’ Tilda smiled.

‘Yay!’ Lilly squealed excitedly and ran off to their room to get what she needed.

‘She’s flitting into little space, isn’t she?’ Tilda asked Tom.

‘Yeah, she’s kind of been going back and fore all day. Unable to settle one way or another, I’m not really sure why.’ Tom stroked his chin in thought.

‘Perhaps she’s still conflicted about being in little space with someone else around, knowing she was coming here to see me.’ Tilda suggested.

‘You know, you may be right there.’ Tom agreed. It did make sense, Lilly was still shy about her little space when it wasn’t just her and Tom.

‘Do you have your Loki gear with you? I’ve got my White Witch costume upstairs.’

‘Yes, it’s in the car. I always take it with me, just in-case the mood strikes.’ Tom grinned. ‘She will be delighted with the roleplay. Maybe not so much that I will need to shave the beard.’ He said and stroked said beard.

‘Personally, I don’t see the fascination with it.’ Tilda said and teasingly, making him laugh.  
  


When Tom got to their room, Lilly was searching through her suitcase for her swimming costume. She’d packed two, or more  _Tom_ had packed two, one was her  _adult_  one and the other was for when she was feeling little.

Tom waited by the door to see which one she was going to pick. She seemed conflicted herself, looking at them both.

So Tom decided to take charge. He went over to her and gave her shoulders a squeeze, then kissed her cheek. ‘Let’s get you ready, little one.’

He plucked the costumes from her hands and put them down, her adult one to the side and her little one closer to them.

‘Arms up.’ Tom said with a smile.

Lilly put her arms up so Tom could take her dress and pull it off over her head. He then crouched down and tugged her leggings and knickers down and off. She was blushing, as always, when Tom was un-dressing her.

‘How’s your bottom, little one?’ He gripped her hips and turned her around so he could take a look. It was still a bit red, but not as angry looking like it had been in the morning after he’d just spanked her.

‘It feels ok, Daddy.’

‘Good girl.’ He purred and smoothed his hand across her rear. ‘Once we finish swimming, I’ll put more cream on.’

Tom took off her bra, then he helped her into her swimming costume. It was a pink one with a frilly dress-like look.

Lilly wasn’t really sure why she had been in middle ground between little space and adult space for most of the day. But with Tom taking charge and putting her into her little costume, she felt herself slipping further and further into little space.

Once Lilly was ready, Tom quickly took off his own clothes and put on his trunks. Then he took Lilly’s hand and they went to go meet Tilda at the pool.

Lilly’s eyes widened when they entered. Tilda was already in the pool, but she had filled it with lots of floatable toys. Some noodle foam floats, diving sticks that were at various points on the bottom of the pool, an inflatable shark and some beach balls.

Lilly let out an excited squeal and jumped straight into the pool. Tom laughed and followed after her. The three had fun playing around in the pool. Tom stood by the deep end and dropped in the diving toys, Lilly would then race up from the shallow end and try to swim down to catch them before they hit the bottom.

Tilda also gave Lilly a few lessons how to dive. She picked it up reasonably quick after the first few belly flops.

After a while, Tom and Tilda were sat at the poolside watching Lilly while she tried to see how long she could swim underwater for. Tom was timing her with a stopwatch.

‘You know we’re never going to get her out of the water.’ He grinned.

‘She is certainly a water babe, isn’t she?’ Tilda grinned back at him.

‘I remember when we first met, at Emily’s, we spent most of the time in the pool.’ 

‘Did you know from the start that she was a little?’

‘I had my suspicions. I knew she was submissive from early on. Using the pool as an example, everyone wanted to go swimming after eating. I said to wait a while to let the food go down, she was the only one to stay behind and wait with me.’

‘Maybe that was because she just wanted to be with you.’ Tilda teased.

‘Perhaps. But when I praised her for staying back, she turned bright red. She’s very praise orientated.’ Tom said proudly, then he called out her time when she popped up in the middle of the pool.

‘Again, again!’ She said excitedly and floated back down to start at the shallow end. She took a few big deep breaths, then when Tom called out he was ready, she went back under the water and Tom started the timer.

‘I think we should roleplay as Adam and Eve too.’ Tom suggested and Tilda’s face lit up.

‘I was hoping you’d say that. I really enjoyed being Eve.’ She said fondly. ‘Would Lilly like that?’

‘For sure.’ Tom nodded confidently.

Once Lilly came up from the water again, she noticed that Tilda was gathering towels at the pool side. Tom stopped the timer and held it up to show her, she did better each time.

‘Alright, baby girl. Come on, time to get out. Or you’ll turn into a prune.’ He teased.

‘Noooooo!’ She whined and went swimming across to the other side of the pool.

‘Lilly.’ Tom growled in warning. ‘Don’t make me come in after you.’

But that just made her start giggling as she swam up towards the shallow end of the pool.

Tom heard Tilda laughing lightly behind him. He glanced at her over his shoulder and then looked back at Lilly. She kept going underwater.

When she was underwater, Tom jumped in and started swimming towards her. Lilly came above water and saw him just below the surface, swimming quickly towards her. She started squealing and rushed to the steps at the bottom of the pool.

Tom came above water too in time to see her clambering out of the water. He let out a growl as he eyed her up and climbed out too.

As he started stalking towards her, Lilly let out a screech and rushed along the poolside towards Tilda. She grabbed her arm and hid behind her while giggling.

‘Saaaaave meeeeee!’

Tilda laughed and grabbed a large towel, she turned around to Lilly and wrapped her up in the fluffy towel. Then she wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly.

‘What makes you think you’re safer with me?’ She said playfully and squeezed her sides, making Lilly shriek.

Lilly managed to squirm out from Tilda’s grasp and she ran back towards Tom, who laughed as he enveloped her in his arms.

  
Tilda decided to take Tom and Lilly out for dinner that evening. There was a cosy pub in the local village that she took them to. It was nice and friendly, Tilda seemed to know almost everyone in there. Not that it was overly busy.

They took a table in the corner next to the fireplace that was burning away. Lilly was quick to jump into the seat right next to it. Tom sat opposite her and Tilda sat next to her.

Tom and Tilda could tell that Lilly was still a bit in little space. She hadn’t really come out of it properly since they were at the pool.

Tom took initiative and ordered for her, because she was too busy doing the map that came along with the menu for kids to do. Normally Tom ordered for her anyway, but usually she said what she wanted first. He had a feeling she would enjoy the chicken fillets and chips though.

By the time the food arrived, Lilly was slowly coming out of little space. Being out in public with other people around often did that, it just took a little longer tonight. 

Tom reached across the table and took her hand, gently stroking the back of it with his thumb.

Lilly was definitely happy with Tom’s choice for her dinner, even ordering her favourite dip, garlic mayo, to go with it. Apart from the peas, they weren’t that welcome on her plate. But when she felt Tom’s firm glare on her when she was just toying with the peas, she soon ate them up after looking at him and receiving  _the look._

After eating, they had a few drinks and talked the night away in the pub. When they returned back to Tilda’s place, they were all a little tipsy. And Lilly wasn’t really sure how it happened, but she found herself on Tilda’s lap, cuddling. With Tom sitting next to them on the sofa, softly stroking Lilly’s ankle.

Tilda started stroking Lilly’s hair and she started to fall asleep.

‘You are one lucky man.’ Tilda said quietly when Lilly drifted off.

‘Ohh I know.’ Tom grinned while he looked lovingly at his girl. Feeling a _tiny_ bit jealous that it wasn’t his lap she was sleeping on.


	43. Loki and The White Witch

When Lilly woke up, Tom wasn’t in bed. She rolled over to check the time and it was after nine, she had slept in.

She stretched then begrudgingly rolled out of bed to go shower in the en-suite. When she emerged, she got dressed then went downstairs to find Tom or Tilda.

But when she walked into the living room, she nearly collapsed.

She wasn’t greeted by Tom and Tilda. No… It was Loki and The White Witch.

Her eyes widened and she was completely dumb-struck. Her mouth parted, but no noise came out as she looked between the two.  _Loki_ had his helmet and cape, everything. While  _The White Witch_ had the icicle crown and huge white furry robe on top of the dress that looked like it was made of ice.

They had donned wigs and all. Lilly couldn’t believe it. She even pinched her arm, sure she was dreaming.

‘Hello, pet. Nice of you to join us.’ Loki grinned.

Lilly was still completely in awe, saying nothing.  _Loki_ and  _Jadis_ started to approach her, and Lilly wasn’t sure why she started backing up slightly. But the two of them, they were both incredibly beautiful yet intimidating at the same time.

‘Aww, she’s scared. Don’t be so scary, Loki.’  _Jadis_ chastised _Loki_ , hitting his chest.

 _Jadis_ then approached Lilly, but with a gentle smile on her lips. ‘Hello, little one. Tom and Tilda have told us all about you. There’s no need to be scared of us.’ She reached out and waited patiently.

Lilly was still in slight shock. But she put her hand into  _Jadis’_  and allowed her to lead her over to the sofa.  _Jadis_  sat down and pulled Lilly down right next to her, wrapping her in her fur coat. It was  _so_  soft.

‘Would you like some… chocolate?’  _Jadis_ asked with a sly smirk while she pulled out a bag from under her coat, making Lilly’s eyes light up.

Tom had told Tilda previously that unfortunately, she didn’t like Turkish delights.

 _Loki_ stalked over to join them, sitting down next to Lilly so she was sandwiched nicely between them both. He cradled the back of her head and leaned in to kiss the top of it, letting her know that she was safe.

Though she knew that anyway.

‘What would you like to do today? We may be of power and royalty, but today, we will do what  _you_ want to do.’  _Jadis_ said, twisting Lilly’s hair around her finger.   
  


If someone had told Lilly a few years ago that she would be playing hide and seek with THE real Loki and White Witch, she would’ve laughed and said only in her dreams.

Well, she  _was_  actually playing hide and seek with THE real Loki and White Witch now.

She was hiding with  _Loki_ as it was  _Jadis’_ turn to seek them out. They were hiding in a wardrobe in one of the spare rooms. A rather apt hiding place considering who they were hiding from.

 _Loki_ had his arm around her possessively, holding her firmly to his body. She enjoyed feeling the leather and metal from his armour. And being so close in such a confined space was rather nice too.

Lilly was feeling rather naughty though. She couldn’t resist sneaking her hands down between them to palm at his cock through his leather trousers. Earning a gasp and his arm tightened around her.

‘Lilly.’ He growled low in warning.

She giggled and kept palming at him. That made  _Loki_ reach down and squeeze her bum.

But then the wardrobe doors flew open, revealing  _Jadis._ ‘AHA! Found you both!’

Lilly let out a squeal and ran out of the wardrobe, giggling. She turned around to face them briefly, to stick her tongue out at them. ‘Can’t catch me!’ Then she ran off out the room.

 _Jadis_ looked at  _Loki,_ an eyebrow up.

‘I get the feeling she wants a spanking but is too shy to ask for it.’  _Loki_ chuckled.

‘Oh really? You can tell?’

 _Loki_ nodded.

So  _Loki_ and  _The White Witch_ went chasing after Lilly throughout the house. Even though there was two of them against one, it still took a little while to catch her. As the house was so big and there were so many doors leading to other rooms.

But they managed to trap her in one of the bedrooms.

 _Loki_ folded his arms over his chest and glared at Lilly. Then he pointed to his feet. ‘Come here, Lilly. You’ve been _very_  naughty.’ He growled.

Lilly was at the other side of the room, back against the wall. She felt her stomach leap at his tone, and whilst part of her wanted to go and obey, another part of her was having too much fun not doing what he said.

‘Now, Loki. You’re scaring the poor girl. It’s alright, little one.’  _Jadis_ said softly and glided over to her. She stroked her hair and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

Then she wrapped Lilly up in her coat and hugged her. ‘You have been naughty though, sweetheart. We will have to punish you, or else we wouldn’t be very good looking after you if we let you get away with it. Now would we?’ She leaned back slightly to look at Lilly, who gazed up at her with eyes slightly wide.

‘You can choose. Would you like Loki to spank you, or me?’

Lilly felt her heart thumping against her chest. Was this a roundabout kind of way of them asking if she wanted to try something more intimate with Tilda? She looked over at Tom, unsure. Wanting guidance.

‘It’s ok, pet. You can pick whoever of us you wish.’ Tom said in more his own tone rather than Loki’s for the time being.

Lilly swallowed hard, still not entirely sure. She was so aroused after playing all the games, heck them two just being in costume had got her motor running.

She realised there was absolutely nothing to lose in giving it a go with Tilda. After all, she knew she could stop things instantly if she needed to. And she did really want to try, she was attracted to Tilda too…

‘You please, my Queen.’ Lilly whispered shyly while looking up at  _Jadis._

 _Jadis_ grinned and took Lilly’s hand. She led her over to the bed and sat down, then looked at Lilly.

‘Be a good girl and take off your jeans.’ She commanded softly.

Lilly looked over at  _Loki,_ who was smiling while he watched. The bulge in his trousers still very visible at the mere thought of what he was about to witness.

He gave her a slight nod, like giving his silent approval that this was ok with him. As long as she was comfortable.

Lilly took off her jeans and kicked them out to the side, out of the way.  _Jadis_ then patted her thigh and helped her into position over her lap. Lilly shivered when she felt the fur from her coat against her legs and feet.

She was so excited, yet also a little nervous as well. Not really knowing what to expect.

 _Jadis_ at first just rubbed Lilly’s bum, soothing her. She glanced over at  _Loki_ and raised her eyebrows. Checking herself that it was ok to go ahead, that he wasn’t having any second thoughts.

 _Loki_ nodded and sat down on the chair by the door, leaning forward on his knees and resting his chin on his hand.

The first smack surprised Lilly, it was sharp but not overly painful. They came in rather quick succession after that. Even through her knickers it still stung, but nowhere near as bad as when Tom did it. But there was a large difference in their strengths, so it was no wonder really.

But it did still hurt.

 _Jadis_ tugged Lilly’s knickers down just around her thighs and continued on her bare skin. Making it sting a bit more, leaving nice red hand prints too.

‘Good girl, Lilly. You’re taking this well.’  _Jadis_ praised her.

When she was finished, she trailed her fingers across her heated backside and because of her long nails, it made Lilly tremble. It felt oddly nice, the slight scratching. When  _Jadis_ pulled her knickers back up properly, she trailed her nails down the backs of her thighs, that made her giggle and squirm on her lap.

 _Jadis_ grinned and slid her hands up underneath Lilly’s top and started tickling her sides, using her long nails to her advantage. Lilly started screeching and laughing, losing her breath as she tried to get away.

 _Loki_ was just chuckling while he watched. Then he couldn’t resist joining in. It was just too much fun tickling Lilly. Especially knowing that she actually enjoyed it, she just didn’t like to admit it much.

Lilly had managed to crawl onto the bed, but she was still not out of  _Jadis’_ grasp. She noticed  _Loki_ appear at the side of the bed.

‘HELPPPP MEEEEE!’ She begged while laughing.

 _Loki_ grinned mischievously and instead of saving her, he joined in.

  
That evening, after  _Jadis_ cooked dinner, the three of them all went to chill in the living room. Lilly was in her nightie and was sat on  _Loki’s_ lap, he was stroking her bare knee and it was driving her a little crazy under his touch. She was also enjoying feeling the leather under her bare skin.

‘Mmm, is my little pet getting aroused?’  _Loki_ purred, he could tell by her body language that she was.

Lilly nodded shyly, cheeks going bright red.

‘Would you like your King with his silver tongue to help you?’ He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Again, Lilly nodded.

 _Loki_ slid Lilly from his lap and more into  _Jadis._ She turned Lilly round so she had her back against  _Jadis’_ side and was comforted with her soft, fur coat. That felt really nice against her bare skin.

 _Loki_ nodded up at  _Jadis,_ who then gathered up Lilly’s hands and held them firmly down by her sides. Lilly was already feeling even more excited at the aspect of being slightly restrained.

 _Loki_ moved down on the floor so he could get better access to Lilly. He flipped up her nightie and grabbed the hem of her knickers, slowly peeling them down her legs. She wriggled in anticipation. She couldn’t quite believe that this was about to happen, with Tilda right behind her, holding her wrists in place.

He pushed her legs apart just enough to give him the access he needed. He spread her lips apart first, admiring how wet she was already. He ran a lone finger up and down, teasing her softly. Lilly let out a moan and put her head back against  _Jadis_ while  _Loki_ then moved in and took a long lick right up the length of her, over her clit.

It wasn’t long before Lilly was writhing in delight, dancing on  _Loki’s_ tongue while he made her come so easily. Knowing her body too well.

‘Mmm, good girl.’ He purred, smacking his lips together at the taste of her.

Lilly was still shaking slightly from the intensity of her orgasm.  _Jadis_ kissed the top of her head then looked down at  _Loki._

‘May I touch you, Lilly?’ She asked gently.

Lilly looked back at her, feeling shy. But she so wanted to say yes, though slightly nervous still. She looked down at  _Loki_ and he smiled warmly up at her and rubbed her knee.

‘It’s up to you, Lilly. If you’re comfortable and want her to. But if you don’t, just say. But what ever you want is fine with me.’ He said in his Tom voice. Even though it was Loki looking back at her so sweetly.

He kissed the inside of her thigh.

Lilly then nodded, still feeling super tingly.  _Jadis_ released her wrists and reached down with one hand to touch her. Her touch was surprisingly so different to Tom’s touch. Her fingers obviously more feminine and smaller.

She was careful with her long nails not to hurt Lilly, but she knew just what to do. Slowly exploring through her wet folds, amazed at how wet she truly was after  _Loki’s_ expert tongue on her.

The orgasm that  _Jadis_ brought her wasn’t as strong as her previous one, but it was still just as toe tingling and feel good.

Afterwards, it was bed time. So Tilda and Tom got out of character, removing the costumes too. Tilda bid them good night and gave Lilly a hug. Lilly was still feeling really shy after the intimacy they’d shared.

Lilly snuggled up closely to Tom in bed that night. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

‘Did you enjoy today, love?’

‘I really did. Thank you.’ She nodded and hid her face into his neck.

‘What did you think of Tilda joining in some of the fun?’

‘I liked it. Her spanking was… different… to yours.’ She said quietly.

‘Different, in what way?’

‘Not as powerful. Didn’t hurt as much as when you do it.’ Lilly bit her lip and leaned back to look into his eyes.

‘Does that mean you want Tilda to carry out your spankings from now on?’ He raised an eyebrow at her.

‘Mmm, not really.’ She blushed and tried to hide her face again, but Tom gripped her chin and held her steady, maintaining eye contact.

‘You mean you prefer it when Daddy does it?’ He smirked.

Lilly nodded.

‘And how did it feel when she was touching you?’ As Tom asked, he slid a hand down between her legs and touched her, making her gasp.

‘It was… nice.’ She gasped out when he sought her clit out and rubbed it firmly, also inserting one of his fingers into her at the same time and curling it just right.

‘Just, nice?’ Tom asked with a smirk.

‘I…’ She paused when he hit  _that_  spot just inside of her. ‘I prefer your fingers, Daddy.’ She whimpered.

‘Are Daddy’s longer? Able to reach deeper into you?’ He made his point by adding a second finger and thrusting in as deep as he could. She started pushing down against his fingers, whimpering.

‘Yes!’ She moaned.

Tom took pity on her and made her come, enjoying the feeling of her coming all over his digits. That he swiftly pulled out and sucked clean.

‘Mmmm, the best taste.’ He purred, then kissed her on the lips, letting her taste herself.


	44. Shopping

Lilly and Tom were speaking the following morning about what happened yesterday.

‘What did you think of it all?’ Lilly asked Tom. She was lying on top of him and stroking the sparse hair across his chest.

‘I’m a little torn. On the one hand, it was wonderful and arousing to see you getting maximum pleasure. I know you enjoyed being held by Tilda while I was going down on you.’ He grinned at her blushing. ‘The spanking I found quite enjoyable too, watching you being spanked. Though I do much rather enjoy being the one doing the spanking.’ He reached down and gave her bum a squeeze to prove his point.

Lilly giggled and squirmed on top of him. ‘What about when Tilda was  _touching_  me?’ She asked.

‘That’s the part I’m not so sure about. I felt a little jealous, and possessive, I have to admit. When she put her fingers inside you... But I didn’t know how I would feel until it happened.’ Tom said honestly, stroking her back.

‘I wasn’t sure either how I’d feel. It’s weird. But I… I don’t know if I would want to do more with her in such an intimate way. More so if you weren’t happy with it either.’

‘Darling, if you enjoyed it we can do it again. But it is entirely your decision, I won’t push you either way.’

‘No, I don’t think I’d want to. I mean, I adore and love Tilda. But I think just not quite in that kinda way now. It was fun, but… well, I don’t know.’ Lilly hid her face, making Tom chuckle softly.

He took her hands gently and moved them away from her face. ‘There’s nothing wrong with how you feel. And Tilda will understand. She loves and adores you too. There is such a thing as experimenting, you know. And that’s what yesterday was.’ Tom smiled.

‘True…’ Lilly laughed and put her head back down on his chest.

‘And admittedly, I don’t think I do want to share you, my little one. But I _do_  admit, it is rather fun having her hold you while I have my wicked way with you. And having extra hands to help while tickling you.’ He winked at her and squeezed her sides, making her laugh.

‘I… kinda do too… Just not anything more, I think.’ Lilly smiled.

Tom stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. ‘We will talk to Tilda about it over breakfast.’

‘Ok.’ Lilly nodded.

  
During breakfast, they did have a good chat with Tilda. Explaining while they both enjoyed yesterday, they decided that nothing too intimate between the two women was what they both wanted. Of course, Tilda understood and was more than happy to just continue as they had been.

Surprisingly to Lilly, the three were all even closer after their talk. She had been worried that Tilda would be hurt or worried she did something wrong. But it wasn’t like that at all.

That afternoon, they all went shopping. Tilda wanted to treat Lilly to a brand-new dress for the Hogmanay party.

Poor Tom was so bored while he waited in the shops, just carrying all their bags for them. But he did enjoy the part where Lilly was showing off a bunch of dresses in the dressing room. His eyes were bulging at every single one.

‘What do you think?’ She asked, twirling for him with the fifth dress.

‘Love it! You look stunning, baby girl.’ Tom said, licking his lips as he eyed her up and down.

‘You’ve said that about all the dresses!’ Lilly laughed.

‘Because you  _are_  so stunning, I think especially in Tom’s eyes you could wear a bin bag and he would still get excited.’ Tilda teased, winking at Lilly.

‘Oi! I draw the line at a bin bag… A potato sack, maybe.’ Tom said playfully, making them laugh. ‘But seriously, little one. You look stunning in all the dresses.’

Lilly blushed and looked down at the dress. ‘I don’t know which one to pick.’ She then looked at Tilda.

‘Hmm. Try this last one on. Trust me.’ She handed Lilly another dress. But she needed help with it, due to how it was done up. Tom was about to go in and help, but Tilda scolded him and said it would be a surprise.

‘It’s not sitting right.’ Lilly sighed.

‘Take off your bra. I think this kind of dress is best without one.’ Tilda suggested.

Lilly was surprised with herself how comfortable she actually was just whipping her bra off with Tilda in the dressing room with her. But after all, she had seen more and  _touched_  more yesterday.

The dress fit perfectly without her having a bra on. And when she stepped out this time to show Tom, he had nothing to say. Because his mouth was just open and he looked stunned.

‘Tom?’ Tilda asked, nudging his shoulder.

‘Wowzers!’ He eventually managed to say.

‘Sooooo… This one, then?’ Lilly giggled.

‘Definitely!’ Tom stalked over to her and slid his arms around her. ‘Although, I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you.’

‘That’s not a bad thing.’ Lilly grinned.

They decided on that dress and another one that Lilly thought was super cute. Though she put up an argument when Tilda wanted to pay for them both. But she was shot down quickly by both her and Tom. Then Tom and Tilda argued between them over who was going to pay.

Tilda won.

  
‘I’m so excited for the party tomorrow night!’ Lilly said as she swam over to Tom in the pool.

‘Me too. Tilda says she even got fireworks as well. It will be wonderful.’ Tom took Lilly into his arms while they floated in the deep end together.

‘Ooo, I love fireworks!’

‘Me too. And it’s going to be so special, our first New Years Eve together.’ He said fondly and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.


End file.
